Le maitre sans nom
by Wing-a-ding-ding
Summary: Chapitre 15 enfin publié...! je sais je suis impardonnable de vous avoir laissé attendre si longtemps.. Mais le voici fini et posté! La grande rencontre avec le Maître va faire mal!R&R s'il vous plaaaiiit :p
1. chapitre 1

Le froid.  
  
C'était la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, la seule chose qu'elle sentait encore malgré son engourdissement et ses pensées diffuses qui lui envoyaient des images mélangées, des souvenirs épars. Depuis combien de temps dérivait-elle ainsi?  
  
Cela faisait combien de jours qu'elle n'avait ni bu ni manger?  
  
Combien de temps qu'elle avait froid?  
  
Elle eut un vague sursaut sur la planche, tentant dans une semi conscience de se recroqueviller pour contrer le froid qui l'envahissait lentement. Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir ici?  
  
Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal dès qu'elle essayait de penser à quelque chose de cohérent, de remettre ses idées en place. Dans une demi réalité, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit, et cela lui arracha presque un sourire amer: il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait parié qu'il faisait grand jour… La notion du temps et des choses devenait plus diffuse au fur et à mesure que le froid grandissait.  
  
Quelque chose bougea à côté de son radeau de fortune, cette vieille planche qui était la seule chose rescapée de… De quoi au juste?   
  
Bizarrement elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce pourquoi elle était là.  
  
La chose bougea de nouveau.  
  
Quelque part, elle espéra que ce soit un requin ou quelque chose de dangereux, histoire d'en finir et de ne plus avoir à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Et ça ferait disparaître cette douleur à la tête. La chose lui attrapa le bras et elle fut tirer vers l'eau.  
  
Finalement c'était presque mieux.  
  
Enfin.  
  
Le froid de la mer lui crispa tous les muscles, et puis il n'y eut plus rien.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Des voix.   
  
Des voix lui parvenaient diffuses, lointaines, mais pourtant bien là.  
  
Et elle n'avais plus froid.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage: ainsi c'était ça de mourir?  
  
Finalement tout ce qu'on racontait au sujet de la mort était faux, il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de douceur. Seulement une impression de vide qui vous emplissait lentement, et vous faisait oublier les douleurs. Les voix semblèrent se rapprocher, après quelques secondes elle put saisir quelques mots qui auraient pu la faire sursauter si elle n'avait pas été dans une semi conscience encore loin du réel.  
  
"Elle est en vie… Dans un sale état, mais en vie.  
  
- Mmm.. Prenez soin d'elle pour le restant de la traversée."  
  
Dans une lointaine réalité elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis une main se posa sur son front.  
  
Son front?  
  
Alors elle n'était décidément pas morte?  
  
Si tel était le cas, où était-elle?  
  
Sa conscience reprit peu à peu pieds dans la réalité, et son instinct de survie revint au galop, la faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa presque aussitôt celui inquiet d'un homme d'un âge avancé barbu, mais au visage assez avenant, qui empestait le rhum.  
  
"Comment vous sentez-vous miss?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, soudain complètement affolée, ne reconnaissant pas cette pièce, ni cet homme, ni rien de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.. Dans un sursaut elle tenta de se relever, mais l'homme l'arrêta aussitôt, lui posant une main sur l'épaule en la forçant d'une pression à se rallonger.  
  
"Ne bougez pas. Vous êtes blessée." Il lui passa un chiffon humide sur le front en lui souriant. "Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vous aurez sauvée si c'était pour vous tuer après?"  
  
La tonalité de sa voix lui faisait un bien fou.. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce ton amical? Elle tenta de se souvenir, mais la violente douleur à la tête revint aussitôt.  
  
"Où suis-je?" Réussit-elle à articuler après quelques minutes d'efforts et de concentration.  
  
Il se redressa sur son tabouret en lui adressant un large sourire.  
  
"Enfin vous parlez! Un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez muette…  
  
- Où suis-je?" Coupa-t-elle aussi rudement que lui permettait son faible état.  
  
- Sur un navire, miss. Nous vous avons recueillie par nuit de tempête, au milieu de nulle part, à moitié morte."  
  
Elle leva lentement les mains pour les passer sur son visage.  
  
"Quel jour sommes nous?" Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
  
Il sembla un peu déstabilisé par la question, puis se pencha vers elle pour reposer le chiffon sur son front.  
  
"Le 24 octobre miss."  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand sur le plafond de la chambre, et un court instant l'air lui manqua, faisant naître sur le visage de l'homme une réelle inquiétude.   
  
D'après des calculs approximatifs, son dernier souvenir remontait à plus de deux semaines…  
  
Quelque chose ne collait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être restée à errer sur l'eau pendant si longtemps sans mourir de faim ou de soif… Comment cela était-il possible?  
  
Que s'était-il passé?  
  
Une peur panique s'empara d'elle, lui étreignant le cœur au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait perdue, complètement perdue.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il miss? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?"  
  
Elle tourna vers lui un regard de bête apeurée.  
  
"Je ne me souviens de rien.. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé…"  
  
L'homme devant elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de lui poser la main sur le front, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.  
  
"C'est normal, vous avez du rester un bout de temps dans l'eau.. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de bateau autour de vous.. Reposez-vous, la mémoire vous reviendra avec vos forces. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.  
  
- Où ici?" Demanda-t-elle plus doucement, alors qu'elle sentait ses nerfs se relâcher et le sommeil revenir la chercher.  
  
"Vous êtes à bord du Black Pearl miss."  
  
Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit, elle discerna vaguement l'homme s'éloigner du lit, puis elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Etrangement, le nom du navire l'avait rassurée, il sonnait comme quelque chose de connu à ses oreilles, quelque chose qui lui permit de dormir le plus calmement du monde.  
  
Ce fut une longue nuit sans cauchemars.  
  
Et pour ce qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi sereinement.  
  
Ce fut la faim qui la réveilla.   
  
La première chose qu'elle remarqua avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre roulis.. Donc elle n'était plus à bord.  
  
Alors une nouvelle fois, où?  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard d'un jeune homme en uniforme. L'uniforme de la garde anglaise. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu nerveux, puis se leva et quitta la pièce.  
  
Elle le regarda partir avec un vague haussement de sourcils, elle devait vraiment avoir une mine affreuse pour qu'il se soit enfui comme cela. A moins qu'il n'aille prévenir quelqu'un.   
  
Le quelqu'un arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit et observait autour d'elle avec un léger sourire : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une chambre propre.  
  
L'homme qui venait d'entrer était plutôt agréable à regarder, il avait surtout une prestance impressionnante, sa présence se faisant sentir dans toute la pièce.  
  
"Bonjour miss." Dit-il en s'inclinant à la façon d'un gentleman. "Vous vous sentez mieux?"  
  
Pendant de longues minutes elle le regarda sans rien dire, elle se sentait mieux, oui, ça c'était certain, mais pour le reste..  
  
"Je me sens surtout perdue…" Elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans raison.   
  
L'homme dansa un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, puis il s'avança et prit place à côté d'elle sur le lit, toujours droit comme un "i".  
  
"Je peux peut-être vous éclairer. Dites moi ce que vous voulez savoir."  
  
Relevant les yeux, elle croisa son regard bienveillant et cela lui redonna un peu de courage.  
  
"Où suis-je?  
  
- Vous vous trouvez à Port Royal miss. Dans… Mes appartements.  
  
- Qui êtes vous?  
  
- Commodore Norrington miss."  
  
Cette fois-ci elle écarquilla vraiment les yeux.  
  
"Commodore?"  
  
Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée des rangs dans l'armée, mais elle savait qu'un Commodore était haut placé.  
  
"Pourquoi suis-je ici? Dans les appartements d'un Commodore…"  
  
Devant elle il toussota légèrement avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans la pièce.  
  
"A vrai dire miss, vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans mes appartements… Vous êtes dans une maison qui m'appartient un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.  
  
- Vous ne répondez pas à la question Commodore.  
  
- Très juste." Fit-il en toussotant de nouveau. "Nous vous avons recueillie devant la caserne il y a de cela trois jours. Un de mes hommes voulait vous porter à l'hôpital, et je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas remarqué les… marques que vous portez aux bras."  
  
Baissant les yeux, elle poussa un soupir en voyant les bandages qu'elle portait aux poignets, vestiges de ses années d'esclavage sur deux navires dont elle avait oublié les noms.  
  
Se redressant au maximum elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous oblige à m'entraîner ici plutôt que dans un hôpital…"  
  
Il dansa de nouveau d'un pied sur l'autre, fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se retrouver en face d'elle.  
  
"Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas pour vous garder à mon service en toute discrétion. Il est des choses qui n'échappent pas à mes yeux. Certes, vous avez apparemment été esclave, mais vous portez également une autre marque qui a attiré mon attention.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Vos oreilles sont percées. Autrement dit vous avez aussi porté des boucles. Or si vous aviez toujours été esclave, vous n'auriez pas eu droit à ce genre de bijoux. Donc à moi de vous poser une question : Quel est votre nom?"  
  
Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de son nom, vaguement, tellement vaguement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le prononcer…   
  
"Paha" Dit-elle sans lever les yeux. "Paha, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle maintenant.  
  
Il haussa les sourcils.   
  
"Paha? C'est étrange, votre visage m'est familier…  
  
- Mieux vaut qu'il ne vous dise rien.Ca ne sert à rien."  
  
Il eut un sourire amical pour la première fois depuis le début de notre échange et il revint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
"Je me souviens vaguement d'une jeune fille qui venait en vacance ici rejoindre son père… C'est idiot, il m'est impossible de retrouver son nom.. Elle n'est plus venue du jour où…" Il la regarda longuement. "Il y a eu cette disparition du navire sur lequel elle effectuait le trajet…"  
  
Il se releva lentement et marcha de long en large dans la pièce avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle, les sourcils froncés. "Je n'ai pas voulu vous porter à l'hôpital car j'ai crains une affaire de ce genre, et une activité trop intense dans la ville.. Les rumeurs se répandent vite à Port Royal.. Le gouverneur a approuvé mon choix.. Mais si vous êtes effectivement la jeune fille que je crois que vous êtes, il est en autrement... Je dois en parler au gouverneur Swann. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose qui nous donnerait plus d'indications sur vos origines? Il nous faut prévenir votre famille au plus vite dans ce cas."  
  
Elle eut un soupir las en se rallongeant.  
  
"Comment voulez-vous qu'il me reste quelque chose…"  
  
Il arbora une mine confuse en se rasseyant près d'elle.  
  
"Je suis navré, ma question n'était pas à propos."Il ôta son chapeau et la regarda longuement.  
  
"Votre visage m'était familier. Je jurerais que c'est vous que je voyais si jeune il y a quatre ans. Miss, je pourrais moi garantir votre identité… Mais pour le gouverneur, même s'il est bienveillant, il exigera plus qu'un regard pour alerter votre éventuelle famille."  
  
Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira prestement, le cœur s'accélérant d'un coup.  
  
"Ne me touchez pas." Souffla-t-elle en se recroquevillant autant que lui permettait ses blessures.  
  
"Je suis navré.. N'y voyez là aucun geste déplacé de ma part…" Il toussota de nouveau. "Vous devez avoir faim non? Pouvez-vous marcher?  
  
- Je crois que oui.."  
  
Il se releva avec un sourire.  
  
"Bien. Des vêtements sont à votre disposition dans la pièce d'à côté, je vais demander à Emma qu'elle vienne vous aider à vous laver."  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment de la franchir il se tourna vers elle et s'inclina.  
  
"Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous serez prête miss, nous irons déjeuner."  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge entra dans la pièce, le visage avenant et le sourire aux lèvres. Sans un mot elle s'approcha du lit, puis tendit la main à Paha, qui la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.  
  
"Venez miss. Je vais vous aider à faire votre toilette, parce que vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine… N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger!"  
  
Elle leva doucement la main et la posa dans celle tendue d'Emma, c'était une main pleine et rassurante, sans doute une main qui avait caressé maints enfants pour les rassurer. Elle avait depuis longtemps banni tout contact avec les gens, mais cette main lui fit du bien, l'emplissant de bien être, et un sourire naquit sur son visage, puis disparut aussitôt.. Le sourire pour les autres était aussi quelque chose qu'elle avait banni de son comportement.  
  
"Eeeeh! Mais n'est-ce pas un sourire que je viens d'apercevoir sur cette frimousse sale?" Fit Emma en riant doucement. "Je pourrais en avoir un autre quand vous serez propre? Je suis sûre qu'il est magnifique!"  
  
Disant cela elle l'entraîna vers la pièce voisine, où trônait une baignoire en fonte et des bacs d'eau chaude fumants.  
  
"Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous n'allez plus vous reconnaître après!" Dit-elle en riant tout en commençant à ôter sa chemise.  
  
Elle se crispa aussitôt et fit volte face, le visage soudain déformé par la peur.. Emma la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant en voyant les marques sur ses poignets, et celles sur son dos… Elle fit pourtant ce qu'elle put apparemment pour contrer sa surprise et éviter qu'elle ne la voit, puis poussa un petit soupir en murmurant une brève prière.  
  
"Maudits soit ces hommes" Furent les seuls mots que Paha entendit alors qu'elle ôtait elle-même la chemise avant de se recroqueviller dans la baignoire.  
  
Emma lui fit un sourire tendre en versant lentement l'eau.  
  
"Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici miss. Mr Norrinton est un homme bon et un vrai gentleman. Cela fait trente ans que je suis au service de cette famille, je l'ai vu grandir vous savez…"  
  
Elle se mit à lui raconter la vie du Commodore, ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là et surtout comment elle l'avait vu progresser lentement…  
  
"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas d'épouse alors?" Demanda soudain Paha alors que la femme lui rinçait les cheveux. "S'il est le gentleman que vous décrivez."  
  
Emma reposa le seau avec un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle se séchait.  
  
"Il a failli épouser la fille du gouverneur, il y a deux ans de cela, mais elle était depuis toujours amoureuse d'un ami d'enfance à elle, un forgeron, alors il a cédé sa place."  
  
Paha arrêta le mouvement de la serviette sur ses cheveux pour la regarder.  
  
"Elisabeth?   
  
- Vous connaissez la fille du gouverneur?  
  
- Ce nom m'est venu tout seul à l'esprit… j'ai du jouer avec elle il y a longtemps…" Son mal de tête la reprit et elle laissa passer un soupir avant de regarder Emma de nouveau. "Le Commodore est un homme au grand cœur, pour l'avoir laissée choisir… Il est peu d'hommes au monde qui ferait preuve de tant de bonté."  
  
La vieille femme hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis se releva pour l'aider à s'habiller, mais une fois de plus elle l'en empêcha.  
  
"Je suis navrée.. Mais je préfère le faire seule.  
  
- Je comprends mon enfant, je comprends."   
  
Elle considéra les vêtements avec un froncement de sourcil, c'était une très belle robe, mais elle ne savait plus du tout comment ce genre de vêtements se mettaient.. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma avec une mine confuse.  
  
"Vous n'auriez pas un pantalon et une chemise je vous prie? Je n'ai plus l'habitude de porter ce genre de robes et…  
  
- Un pantalon? Pour une demoiselle? Mais il en est hors de question! Je vais vous aider à l'enfiler."  
  
Cette fois-ci, Paha ferma les yeux et lui tendit la robe.. Il faudrait bien un jour que ses craintes ne disparaissent, et puis il s'agissait de s'habiller ici, pas le contraire…  
  
Une forte douleur lui enserra le cœur mais elle ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contrer ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer ici. Elle eut l'impression que la séance d'habillage dura des heures tant elle se concentrait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant…  
  
Quand enfin, elle fut prête, Emma la considéra avec un sourire.  
  
"Vous êtes ravissante ma fille… Vous ressemblez d'ailleurs beaucoup à Miss Turner. La fille du gouverneur, c'est son nom depuis qu'elle est mariée."  
  
Paha hocha la tête, le regard un peu absent, elle entendit encore Emma lui parler, mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus ténue, comme si elle s'éloignait. Son mal de crâne la reprit, le nom Turner évoquait quelque chose en elle, elle l'avait déjà entendu. Prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre. Une vague silhouette se dessina dans son esprit alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, une silhouette après laquelle elle courait depuis plus de deux ans.  
  
Depuis cette journée.  
  
"Miss? Miss? Vous allez bien?"   
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui fallait retrouver le nom de ce visage. Elle le connaissait, mais sa mémoire lui faisait faux bond.  
  
"Miss!"  
  
Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle croisa le regard affolé d' Emma qui lui avait pris la main et la serrait doucement.  
  
"Vous m'avez fait peur miss… J'ai cru que vous alliez vous évanouir.. C'est le corset qui est trop serré?  
  
- Non, tout va bien… J'ai juste mal à la tête, ça va passer."  
  
Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte de la salle de bain, le Commodore était déjà dans la chambre, posté devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos. Il se retourna à leur approche et eut un haussement de sourcils en les voyant approcher.  
  
"Et bien… Hum.. Voilà une transformation radicale…" Il eut un sourire maladroit avant de s'incliner de nouveau. "Miss, vous êtes ravissante.  
  
- Merci." Fit-elle, touchée par le compliment mais incapable de lui sourire.  
  
Elle aurait aimé pourtant, mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus envie de pleurer devant tant de gentillesse qu'autre chose. Cela faisait trop longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Emma quitta la pièce silencieusement, la laissant appuyée contre une canne qui l'aiderait à marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un.  
  
"Comment vont vos blessures?  
  
- J'ai connu mieux je pense, mais elles me font moins mal qu'il y a trois jours."  
  
Il se tourna au moment de passer la porte pour la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.  
  
"Puis-je vous demander où vous étiez il y a trois jours?  
  
- Le Black Pearl.  
  
- Pardon?  
  
- J'étais à bord du Black Pearl. Ou du moins il me semble… Ils m'avaient recueillie dans l'eau, et soignée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à bord, ni combien de temps je suis restée à dériver sur l'océan.. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serais probablement morte."  
  
Le Commodore eut un petit rire nerveux en tirant la chaise devant elle dans une salle à manger immense, avec une table couverte de nourriture…  
  
Il s'installa ensuite en face d'elle alors qu'un domestique se mettait en devoir de les servir.  
  
"Cela m'étonne et ne m'étonne pas…" Fit-il comme pour lui-même.   
  
- Je ne comprends pas…" Dit-elle en relevant difficilement les yeux du jambon fumant qu'il y avait dans son assiette.  
  
Le Commodore la regarda un instant avec un sourire amusé.  
  
"Mangez, vous devez être affamée."  
  
Elle ne se fit pas prier plus que ça et entama avec plaisir la viande qui se trouvait dans l'assiette, et qui en quelques coups de fourchette, n'y fut plus qu'un souvenir… Malgré sa faim, elle mangeait lentement, plus obligée par les marques à ses poignets qui tiraient sa peau que parce qu'elle voulait faire bonne figure. Relevant les yeux pour attraper un verre d'eau, elle croisa le regard attendri du Commodore.  
  
"Vous ressemblez vraiment à cette jeune fille qui jouait avec Elisa… Miss Turner à une époque.  
  
- Mes souvenirs ne sont pas encore très fiables, je retrouve des morceaux par moments." Répondit-elle en reposant sa fourchette. "Puis-je vous poser une question Commodore?  
  
- Je vous en prie.  
  
- Vous avez changé d'expression quand j'ai parlé du Black Pearl. Pourquoi?"  
  
Il baissa les yeux un instant, joignant les mains au dessus de la table, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, puis il la regarda de nouveau.  
  
"Parce que le Black Pearl est un navire de pirates. Les plus connus dans les mers des Caraïbes, et même au delà je crois. Parce qu'il est étonnant qu'ils vous aient si gentiment déposée devant la caserne."  
  
Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "Mais il est vrai que leur capitaine n'est pas un tueur, ni un maître d'esclaves. C'est la seule chose dont on pourrait les remercier parmi tous leurs vols, c'est qu'ils ne font jamais aucune victime, ni aucun prisonnier."  
  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour se poster près de la fenêtre.  
  
"A vrai dire, nous les traquons sans relâche depuis des années, mais il nous est impossible de les rattraper, leur navire est le plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu. Quant à l'endroit où il mouille quand ils ne parcourent pas les mers, nous ignorons où il se trouve. Le plus vraisemblable serait Tortuga, la ville des pirates, mais il nous est impossible de nous en approcher."  
  
Se tournant soudain vers elle, il lui adressa un sourire tendu.  
  
"Je suis navré, ces histoires ne sont pas très passionnantes, j'espère avoir tout de même répondu à votre question.  
  
- Oui…" Dit-elle doucement en finissant un fruit.  
  
Norrington reprit place en face d'elle, toujours aussi droit.  
  
"Vous sentez-vous capable de sortir? J'aimerais vous présenter au gouverneur Swann."  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tête, se demandant où tout cela allait la mener.  
  
Ses paroles à propos du Black Pearl avaient éveillé des choses en elle, des choses sur lesquelles elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression que ses souvenirs autant que son destin étaient lié de près ou de loin à ce navire…  
  
Finalement ils ne quittèrent la demeure de Norrington que deux jours plus tard, car elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de marcher sur une trop longue distance. Une calèche les emmena jusqu'au centre de la ville, où le Commodore l'aida à en descendre, puis il la guida au travers un dédale de rues.   
  
L'animation dans la ville était à son comble, pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait, Port Royal avait toujours eu des commerces florissants qui avaient fait sa renommée au travers du monde marchand.. et pirate… .Les marchands se partageaient la rue avec les militaires qui veillaient au bon déroulement des transactions, ou tout simplement au calme de la ville. Tous s'inclinaient sur le passage du Commodore, qui répondait chaque fois d'un hochement de tête, avançant lentement à côté d'elle en lui lançant de fréquents regards, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
  
A plusieurs reprises il la protégea de son bras quand un ivrogne ou un chariot passait trop près.  
  
Ces attentions la touchait beaucoup, mais son attention était plutôt retenue par toute l'agitation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Ces dernières années elle avait été complètement privée de toute cette vie, et cela la ravissait presque plus que tout.  
  
Ils parvinrent enfin à la caserne, où tous les soldats la saluèrent en même temps que le Commodore, qui se pencha vers elle discrètement.  
  
"Voyez ces deux jeunes gens là-bas?" Il désigna en même temps deux soldats un peu à l'écart qui la regardait passer avec un franc sourire.  
  
"Ce sont eux qui vous ont trouvée.  
  
- Il me faudra les remercier alors.  
  
- Je pense que la simple vue de votre personne en bonne forme leur est suffisante, mais si vous y tenez, je les convoquerais tout à l'heure."  
  
Paha hocha la tête en leur adressant un signe de la main qui les fit sourire de plus belle avant qu'ils ne s'en retournent à leurs occupation.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit devant elle une lourde porte, elle se trouva en face d'un imposant bureau sur lequel s'entassaient de nombreux papiers plus ou moins rangés, où un homme d'âge avancé à la longue perruque grisonnante y écrivait quelques notes.  
  
Il releva les yeux en les entendant entrer, et eut un large sourire amical.  
  
"Commodore! Je vous attendais.  
  
- Bonjour Gouverneur."  
  
Paha tenta de faire une révérence, autant que lui permettait ses blessures.  
  
"Bonjour Gouverneur."  
  
Celui-ci la considéra longuement.  
  
"Est-ce la demoiselle que vous avez secouru?  
  
- Oui Monsieur. Miss Paha monsieur, ainsi qu'elle se nomme elle-même."  
  
Le gouverneur haussa un sourcil.  
  
"Et vous pensez qu'elle appartient à ces pauvres gens disparus dans cet .. affreux événement il y a quatre années de cela?  
  
- Oui Monsieur. Elle n'a bien sûr aucun moyen de prouver son identité, pourtant…"  
  
Le vieil homme lui lança un regard bienveillant en s'approchant un peu.  
  
"Commodore… Je vous croirais les yeux fermés, vous le savez, mais je ne peux officiellement pas alerter tout le monde si nous ne sommes pas sûr.  
  
- Je comprends Gouverneur." Coupa Paha en faisant un pas en avant. "Rien ne vous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit. Le Commodore a tenu à me présenter à vous, et je l'en remercie, cependant, je ne demanderai qu'une seule faveur.  
  
- Faites mon enfant.  
  
- Je souhaiterais m'installer ici pour un certain temps, n'ayant nulle part où aller… M'autoriseriez vous à rester à Port Royal?"  
  
Le gouverneur fronça un sourcil, puis lança un regard au Commodore qui ne bougea pas avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers elle.  
  
"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si le destin vous a mis sur la plage de Port Royal, nous n'allons pas aller à son encontre… Le seul ennui c'est que je ne peux pas vous garantir de logement… Commodore, pourriez-vous…  
  
- Ce sera avec plaisir Gouverneur.  
  
- Bien, dans ce cas, vous logerez chez lui en attendant que…"  
  
La porte s'ouvrant derrière eux le coupa net dans sa phrase, puis un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage à mesure que s'approchait une ravissante jeune femme qui s'inclina devant tous.  
  
"Bonjour Commodore.  
  
- Bonjour Miss Turner…  
  
- Bonjour Père."  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain en les considérant longuement.  
  
"Je dérange sans doute, excus…"  
  
Son regard se posa sur Paha qui l'observait avec intensité. Son visage lui était familier.  
  
"On se connaît non?" Fit soudain la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
"Elisabeth?"  
  
Elles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, sous les regards intrigués des deux hommes, alors que la jeune femme avait un air mi interrogateur, mi désolé.  
  
"Je suis sûre de te connaître.. On jouait ensemble non? Je suis navrée je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ton nom"  
  
Paha aurait voulu lui sourire, mais une fois de plus son organisme ne voulut pas répondre à ses demandes, et elle se contenta de lui faire un vague geste de la main.  
  
"Elisabeth…" Fit le gouverneur en clignant des yeux. "Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais cette jeune femme?  
  
- Père…" répondit-elle le regard soudain adoucit. " Oui je la connais, vous avez oublié cette jeune fille qui venait jouer avec moi chaque année pendant ses vacances?   
  
- Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose… Mais tu es sûre que tu ne commets pas d'erreurs?  
  
- Pas le moins du monde père."  
  
Norrington fit un pas en avant.  
  
"Si je puis me permettre Gouverneur, Miss Paha a mentionné le nom de votre fille avant tout le monde ici… Preuve qu'elles se connaissent."  
  
Le gouverneur parut quelques peu ennuyé, fit quelques pas dans la pièce les mains derrière le dos, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il se retourna vers eux.  
  
"Le fait que ma fille l'ai reconnu ne change rien… Je ne peux malheureusement pas intercéder dans son sens pour prévenir une éventuelle famille...   
  
- Père.." Fit Elisabeth en s'avançant. "Je suppose que… Paha n'a donc nulle part où aller?   
  
- En effet oui.. Le Commodore s'était porté volontaire pour l'héberger si nous..  
  
- Je suis sûre que Will sera ravi de faire sa connaissance. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient Commodore, et vous père, je souhaiterais l'inviter à la maison.."  
  
Le gouverneur eut un petit sourire mal à l'aise en se tournant vers Paha.  
  
"Je suis navré, nous discutons de votre situation sans même demander votre avis…  
  
- Ce n'est rien.. Mais si vous me le demandez, je préfèrerais m'installer chez votre fille.." Elle se tourna vers Norrington. "Commodore, je vous remercie pour vos attentions, vous êtes un vrai gentleman, pourtant je me sentirais plus à l'aise chez quelqu'un dont je me souviens.. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
  
- Pas le moins du monde miss." Répondit-il en souriant. "Vous savoir chez Miss Turner est une bonne chose.  
  
- Dès que j'aurais pu travailler un peu, je vous rendrais la robe Commodore."  
  
Il eut un petit rire en faisant un geste de la main.  
  
"Gardez la. Prenez cela comme un cadeau de bienvenue à Port Royal.  
  
- Merci.."  
  
Elisabeth voulut lui prendre le bras, mais elle s'écarta presque brutalement, les laissant tous surpris, excepté Norrington qui avait déjà eu cette réaction.  
  
"Je suis navrée… Un réflexe.." chuchota-t-elle.  
  
La jeune Turner eut une expression désolée sur le visage, puis lui sourit de nouveau en l'invitant d'un geste à sortir.  
  
"Viens. Je t'emmène à la maison. Tu te sens de marcher?  
  
- Ca devrait aller oui…"  
  
Sur le pas de la porte elle se tourna et remercia le gouverneur et le commodore d'un dernier signe de tête, puis suivit Elisabeth qui la guida lentement au travers de la caserne.  
  
Paha remarqua qu'elle semblait lutter contre sa curiosité, pour ne pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quatre années. Pour ne pas demander de renseignements sur le jour où elle avait disparut.  
  
Pour avoir écouter au portes du navire sur lequel elle était, Paha savait que beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulé sur l'attaque qui avait précédé son enlèvement. Certains avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait de Pirates, d'autres avaient soulevé l'idée que ce soit des sauvages d'autres contrées..  
  
Elle eut un court sourire amer: ils seraient bien tous surpris d'apprendre que c'était des anglais, et pas des pirates… Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pu voir qui ils étaient, étant toujours à fond de cale ou dans les cuisines, mais c'était un grand navire.. Elle se souvenait vaguement du visage du propriétaire du navire, celui qu'elle avait servi pendant un peu plus de deux années, et qui lui avait prit son nom..  
  
Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient attaqué ce bateau de transport sur lequel elle se trouvait pour rejoindre son père, ni pourquoi elle n'avait jamais revu les autres passagers. Est-ce qu'ils les avaient tous tué pour ne garder qu'elle? C'était stupide.  
  
Mais de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil avaient suivi cette journée, de nombreuses nuit où heures après heures, elle avait tenté de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tentant de mettre un nom sur les visages qu'elle croisait entre deux barreaux de cellule. Mais toutes ses questions étaient restées sans réponses, et elle avait fini par renoncer, et seulement survivre sur ce navire.  
  
Et puis une autre attaque. Cette fois ci des pirates.  
  
Et puis une nouvelle cellule, de nouveaux gardiens… Et puis l'impression de ne plus vivre vraiment. Et puis…  
  
"Nous y voilà!" Fit la voix enjouée d'Elisabeth.  
  
Paha releva les yeux pour se trouver face à une grande bâtisse, assez simple, mais très jolie. Elle était entourée d'un grand jardin où travaillait un vieil homme.  
  
"Jim. Notre jardinier… J'aurais aimé m'en occuper moi-même, mais j'ai eu Jack, et Will m'a ordonné de ne plus m'occuper de rien…  
  
- Jack?  
  
- Notre premier fils. On lui a donné le nom d'un vieil ami…"  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis son expression changea devant la mine soudain crispée de Paha.  
  
"Tu vas bien?  
  
- Oui… C'est juste que.. Jack… Jack.. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.."  
  
Elisabeth lui adressa un regard bienveillant, entama un geste pour la prendre par les épaules mais se ravisa avec un sourire.  
  
"Tu auras tout le temps de retrouver tes souvenirs.. Ne force pas, je suis sûre qu'ils reviendront d'eux même."  
  
Disant cela elle lui fit signe de la suivre et la guida vers la maison.  
  
Avant même qu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant elles, sur un homme absolument charmant, qui eut un large sourire en s'avançant pour prendre Elisabeth dans ses bras.  
  
"Tu as pu voir ton père?  
  
- Oui.. Mais, oh.. J'ai complètement oublié de lui demander pour la forge… je suis navrée, j'ai rencontré un imprévu dans son bureau…"  
  
Disant cela elle s'écarta de lui et se plaça aux côtés de Paha.  
  
"Je te présente Paha. Elle va loger chez nous quelques temps, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, c'est une vieille amie. Sa famille vit en France. Paha, je te présente Will, mon époux."  
  
Turner la regarda avec un sourire un peu timide qu'elle ne put pas lui rendre, mais elle fit ce qu'elle put pour adoucir son regard.  
  
"Enchantée Mr Turner… Et navrée de m'imposer ainsi dans votre maison..  
  
- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient miss, si vous êtes une amie d'Elisabeth, vous êtes la bienvenue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Juste une chose, appelez moi Will.  
  
- Merci… J'essaierai."  
  
Il eut un franc sourire puis baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Mon dieu que vous est-il arrivé?  
  
- C'est un peu long à expliquer…" Commença-t-elle avec une mine confuse.  
  
"Oui, nous en parlerons après dîner." Coupa Elisabeth en poussant William vers l'intérieur et en faisant signe à Paha de rentrer.  
  
Le grand hall d'entrée la laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes, de ce qu'elle se souvenait, même dans sa famille il n'y en avait jamais eu d'aussi grands… Elle resta à observer chaque détails pendant un long moment, puis Elisabeth s'approcha doucement et lui tendit son bras.  
  
"Ne te laisse pas impressionner par le hall, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que nous avions demandé, mais l'architecte avait la folie des grandeurs, le reste est beaucoup plus simple, tu viens? Je te fais visiter."  
  
Paha regarda le bras tendu vers elle et au prix d'un effort qui lui fit mal au crâne, elle posa sa main dessus, faisant naître un grand sourire sur le visage de son amie.  
  
"Tu n'as rien à craindre ici." Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille pour la rassurer un peu.  
  
Bien sur qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle le savait parfaitement, mais on ne fait pas disparaître quatre ans de réflexes conditionnés comme cela… Même si elle aurait voulu paraître moins sèche aux yeux de ceux qui maintenant prenaient soin d'elle.  
  
Lorsque le dessert fut prit, ils passèrent dans le salon pour s'installer confortablement près du feu avec leur thé. Pendant le repas, ils avaient tous les deux d'une courtoisie à toute épreuve, évitant au maximum de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient plutôt évoqué leur histoire à eux depuis leur mariage, la construction de la maison et la naissance du petit Jack qui était absolument adorable.  
  
Ils attendaient d'ailleurs un deuxième enfant qui n'était pas prévu avant quelques mois, mais William savait qu'il lui fallait un apprenti à la forge, qui avait aussi besoin d'être restaurée… Elisabeth lui expliqua que c'était pour cela qu'elle était venu voir son père cet après-midi, mais elle avait du coup oublié de lui demander l'autorisation pour les travaux..  
  
Paha les avait observé pendant tout le repas, écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'ils lui racontaient, non pas que cela l'ennuyait au contraire, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre parler joyeusement autour d'elle. Mais elle avait perdu l'habitude des discussions, perdu l'habitude d'écouter attentivement ce qu'on lui disait… Penser à autre chose, voilà ce qu'elle avait appris pendant ces sombres années où seuls les rats finalement avaient été agréable avec elle… Les rats, et ce visage sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom..  
  
Elisabeth et William s'installèrent sur le sofa en face d'elle, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la main de Will sur le ventre de la jeune femme, en geste protecteur du futur père qu'il serait pour la seconde fois.  
  
Lorsque la nourrice vint porter Jack dans les bras de sa mère pour qu'elle l'endorme, Elisabeth regarda longuement Paha puis lui fit un sourire.  
  
"Tu veux le porter un peu?"  
  
Elle les regarda avec un air un peu désemparé, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire, mais ils l'encouragèrent tellement de leurs sourires qu'elle finit par tendre les mains.  
  
La nourrice y déposa le bébé doucement, pendant qu'Elisabeth lui donnait quelques indications pour bien le prendre, de façon à ce qu'elle et lui soient confortablement installés.  
  
Après quelques secondes où elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire de cet enfant, elle se sentit étrangement envahie d'une paix qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps et elle le serra doucement contre elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.  
  
Le petit Jack ne la quittait pas des yeux et tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui attraper le menton…  
  
Elle le calla contre son bras droit, faisant soudain peu attention à ses poignets qui saignèrent un peu de nouveau sous l'effort, puis elle leva le bras gauche et lui donna son doigt, qu'il attrapa vivement.  
  
Aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage, mais le couple n'y prêta guère attention, ayant apparemment senti que tout allait pour le mieux, et ils avaient tous les deux le visage radieux.  
  
Pourtant lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour les regarder de nouveau, elle vit leur expression changer lentement pour se transformer peu à peu en peine évidente.  
  
"Tout va bien?" Demanda doucement William en se penchant un peu.  
  
Paha hocha la tête doucement, se rendant alors compte que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue. Elle les essuya vivement d'un revers de sa manche, et rebaissa les yeux sur le bébé qui la regardait toujours, les yeux rieurs.  
  
"Bonjour Jack…" Murmura-t-elle en faisant un peu bouger son doigt. "Tu me rappelles quelqu'un tu sais?"  
  
Pendant encore un temps qu'elle ne saurait décrire, elle resta là, les yeux figés dans ceux de l'enfant, qui finit doucement par s'endormir dans ses bras, alors qu'elle le berçait lentement.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut bel et bien endormi, elle releva les yeux vers Elisabeth et lui désigna le bébé du menton, elle se leva alors et le prit doucement avant de se diriger vers les étages, la laissant seule avec son époux.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, en fixant un point que lui seul devait voir, puis soudain il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond pour venir vers elle.  
  
"Vous saignez! Vos blessures se sont réouvertes.."   
  
Il voulut lui prendre les poignets pour regarder, mais elle se dégagea brusquement une fois de plus, et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle vit de l'incompréhension sur son visage qui se changea en une profonde inquiétude.  
  
Il s'installa à même le sol en face d'elle sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
"Vous avez du vivre des moments difficiles miss…"  
  
Elle releva lentement les yeux pour le fixer un moment.  
  
"Je vous en prie William, cessez de m'appeler miss… Je ne suis plus une miss. On m'a pris mon nom il y a près de quatre ans maintenant.  
  
- Comment cela?" Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne veux pas en parler…"  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
"Très bien, dans ce cas parlez moi d'autre chose. Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé. Elisabeth et moi ne voulons que votre bien, alors n'ayez aucune crainte à ouvrir votre cœur ici." Il s'approcha un peu plus et leva les mains, les laissant à quelques centimètres au dessus de ses poignets.  
  
"Je l'ai vu.. J'ai vu derrière vos larmes tout à l'heure, j'ai vu la joie de porter Jack. Vous avez besoin d'aide maintenant. Racontez-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé." Il posa ses mains sur ses poignets.  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer cette peur qui lui tordait l'estomac, et ne bougea pas les bras, bien que tous ses muscles se soient raidis au point de lui en faire mal.  
  
"Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Même si ce sont des souvenirs décousus. Cela pourra nous aider."  
  
Elle le regarda longuement, sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il continuait à lui dire alors qu'Elisabeth était revenue et l'observait avec un sourire attendri. Son visage lui était familier, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme avant. Son nom lui était familier, et c'était cet homme dont elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le nom qui lui en avait parlé.  
  
Elle se souvenait au moins de ça.  
  
Alors elle ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Et des sons en sortirent.  
  
Elle raconta cette attaque, menée par un bateau tellement rapide que même le navire sur lequel elle se trouvait n'avait pas pu le distancer malgré les alertes.   
  
Les cloches avaient retenti, les quelques gardes qui se trouvaient à bord s'étaient postés sur le pont pour repousser un quelconque abordage, et tous les passagers avaient été renvoyés à l'intérieur.  
  
La bataille avait apparemment fait rage sur le pont, tous les hommes en âge de porter le fusil avait été envoyé pour contenir l'attaque, mais rien n'avait suffit.  
  
Il y en avait chaque fois un peu plus.  
  
Dans un mouvement de panique, elle s'était retrouvée projetée contre un mur, et compressée par les autres jeunes filles qui hurlaient là, elle s'était évanouie.  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, elle était à fond de cale, en compagnie de quelques rats.  
  
Et elle était seule.  
  
On l'avait affublée d'un pantalon sale et d'une chemise trop grande, elle avait des fers aux poignets, et de nombreuses blessures couvraient son corps. Elle ne savait pas si on l'avait battue pendant son absence, ou si elle s'était faite piétiner par les jeunes femmes sur le bateau…  
  
Alors avait commencé les longues journées sans personne à qui parler, sans bruit alentour si ce n'est le craquement des planches à cause du roulis, et le couinement des rats. Et de temps en temps, des pas.  
  
Une fois seulement ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte de sa cellule. La porte s'était ouverte, et on l'avait traînée dehors, dans une cale sale, pour finalement atterrir dans une cuisine tout aussi répugnante. Et elle avait cuisiné sans relâche pendant des mois, dormant à même les sacs de nourriture, se nourrissant de quelques restes qui subsistaient après les repas.  
  
Ensuite on était revenue la chercher, et elle était sortie.  
  
On l'avait emmenée sur le pont, la nuit, car, entendait-elle, elle n'aurait pas supporter la lumière du jour, étant restée trop longtemps enfermée dans la pénombre. Il y avait un fauteuil sur le pont, et un homme qui était assis dedans.  
  
Elle avait tenté de voir quelque chose, de distinguer un quelconque indice qui lui dirait où elle se trouvait, mais ils avaient pris soin de choisir une nuit sans lune… Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait indiquer sur quel navire elle était.  
  
Dans la pénombre elle tenta de discerner le visage de celui qu'elle devait appeler Maître. Il avait une voix grave, une voix profonde qui semblait venir du plus profond de ses entrailles. Lentement il lui avait parlé de choses qu'elle n'avait pas compris, lui disant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le servir, et que pour cela il lui fallait un nom. Il lui avait parlé d'îles lointaines et de navires fantômes, et il lui avait parlé dans des langues qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu…  
  
Ensuite elle était retournée à fond de cale, et son calvaire avait recommencé, avec en plus la venue de gardiens qui avaient ordre de la battre chaque jour, sans la tuer.  
  
Will ferma les yeux un instant en serrant fort la main d'Elisabeth dans la sienne, tout en murmurant une brève prière.  
  
"Alors ils te….  
  
- Non.. Cela leur était apparemment interdit.. Ils me battaient, c'était tout."  
  
Et lorsque l'un d'eux lui avait brisé un os, il lui avait mis une attèle, et plus personne n'était venu pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la guérison.  
  
Elle ne savait pas dire combien de temps elle était restée à bord de ce navire, à déposer des plats devant des portes closes où elle entendait parler anglais, à ne pas dormir la nuit car elle sentait une présence permanente dans sa cellule..   
  
Pendant quelques temps elle avait cru qu'elle devenait lentement folle, alors elle se répétait sans cesse les leçons apprises en cours pour tenter de ne pas sombrer. Gravant sur les planches les mots de vocabulaire espagnol qu'elle relisait chaque jour…  
  
Et puis, sans doutes un peu plus de deux ans plus tard, selon ses calculs approximatifs, le navire avait subit une attaque. Cette fois ci des pirates.  
  
Alors avait commencé une autre période de douleurs, dans une autre cale, mais cette fois ci c'était une cage, et non une cellule dans laquelle elle était. Elle avait alors pu parler avec d'autres prisonniers.  
  
Elle avait de nouveau servi de défouloir à certains membres de l'équipage, mais aucun ne la violenta vraiment, comme si personne ne le pouvait…   
  
Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a sans doute plus d'un an.  
  
Sa voix mourut dans le salon, laissant une espèce de sombre silence envahir la pièce, un silence qui s'éternisa un peu, refroidissant l'atmosphère, aidé par un orage qui s'était levé au dehors.  
  
Will se déplaça pour aller fermer les fenêtres alors qu'Elisabeth s'était levée pour prendre les mains de Paha dans les siennes. Cette fois ci elle ne bougea pas. Comme si le fait de parler avait un peu exorcisé sa peur.   
  
La jeune femme lui sourit en se penchant pour voir ses yeux.  
  
"Nous allons t'aider Paha. Nous allons t'aider à retrouver cet homme qui a pris ton nom." Elle se redressa pour regarder son époux. "N'est-ce pas Will?"  
  
Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
"Oui.. J'aimerais oui.. Mais je ne vois pas comm…" Il eut soudain un sourire alors que le tonnerre se déchaînait dehors. "Oui…. Attendons que le bébé naisse, nous aurons alors une aide précieuse…"   
  
Paha les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre, puis il y eut un éclair, et puis plus rien. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Les cloches avaient à peine sonné sept heures quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur cette chambre qu'elle occupait depuis plus de deux mois.   
  
Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours le même.  
  
Comme un réflexe elle attrapa le cahier posé sur sa table de nuit et nota les quelques bribes de rêve dont elle gardait encore le souvenir.   
  
C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis le premier jour ou quelques bribes lui étaient revenue en mémoire pendant la nuit. Elle avait d'ailleurs affolé Elizabeth ce soir là, le bruit l'avait réveillée et elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus...   
  
Avec un léger sourire, elle relu pour la centième fois ses écrits, tentant d'y mettre de l'ordre, de retrouver la chronologie de ces instants... Car pour ce qui était des grandes lignes, elle se souvenait, mais c'était les détails qui lui échappaient, des instants qu'elle savait importants et qui pourtant faisaient comme des gouffres dans sa mémoire.  
  
"attaque, noir, peur du chat, ombre dans la pièce, non, dans le noir, ombre dans le noir, cheveux longs, voix enfantine "tu ne m'oublieras pas promis?", escaliers sombres avec une lumière en haut, chuchotements "les prisonniers discutent, mais leur maître ne devrait pas survivre, on sera tranquille après, on fera ce qu'on veut".. Un grand bruit, des canons, des coups de feu, un seul coup de feu plus fort que les autres, comme le tonnerre. "tu ne m'oublieras pas promis?".. une pièce éclairée avec deux chandelles blanches, un oiseau dans la cage "tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas?" le visage se rapproche, un vieux visage fatigué, "tu aimerais le savoir? il faudra le demander." ne peux pas parler, le visage tend l'oreille "et bien?" la douleur, la mâchoire douloureuse, les jambes couvertes de meurtrissures. La nuit, des murmures dans la cellule voisine, un cauchemar sans doute, la même voix enfantine "j'ai même pas peur" des cris, plus rien. Une jolie écriture : le loup Blanc..."  
  
Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle parcourut les trois pages où s'étalaient encore d'autres moments, d'autres points de lumière qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lier ensemble et qui aurait apporté la clarté sur ses années de vie en bateau.   
  
Prenant la plume, elle consigna les quelques souvenirs du jour.  
  
"une main sale mais rassurante, une présence amie, je me sentais bien. J'avais mal. Un sourire. le choc de deux bateaux, les secousses, l'eau qui rentre par divers trous dans la coque, il y a des cris. La porte de ma cellule qui s'ouvre. Elle aimait la cuisine française. La lumière du crépuscule, aveuglante, les pieds qui ne touchent pas le sol, je passe d'un bateau à l'autre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pirates. Une cellule... Une cellule.."  
  
Paha soupira, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'autre chose. Ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Elle relu ses notes avec un froncement de sourcil.  
  
"Elle aimait la cuisine française" Qui?  
  
"une main amie" Qui?   
  
Une chose était sûre, bien qu'elle ne sache d'où lui venait cette certitude : il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.   
  
La cuisine française était une enfant, c'était toujours cette même voix enfantine que dans les autres rêves, et la main amie était un ou une adulte. Elle aurait pu le jurer.  
  
Refermant le cahier elle se leva lentement et passa dans la salle de bain, où Patsie la rejoignit aussitôt.  
  
"Madame a bien dormi?"  
  
Cette appellation l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, de même que ces personnes qui semblaient sortir de nulle part, comme si elles suivaient chacun de vos gestes. Pourtant elle aimait bien Patsie, elle était jeune et enjouée, et sa présence la mettait de bonne humeur.  
  
"Assez oui.. Merci."  
  
La gouvernante baissa les yeux un instant.  
  
"Je vous ai entendu parler cette nuit.. Vous sembliez faire un cauchemar, mais je n'ai pas osé rentrer dans votre chambre, mes excuses.  
  
- Ce n'est rien..."  
  
En fait elle aurait aimé que Patsie lui dise ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas parlé distinctement, et elle n'avait rien pu comprendre, à part "le loup Blanc".  
  
Encore.  
  
Il revenait souvent ces temps ci. Et elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait. Etait-ce le nom d'un navire, celui de quelqu'un? Le titre d'un livre qu'elle avait entrevu peut-être?  
  
"Je me doutais que vous alliez vous lever tôt madame, je vous préparais votre bain.  
  
- Comment pouviez-vous vous en douter?"  
  
La gouvernante baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.  
  
"Vous vous levez toujours tôt le jeudi... Pour aller au magasin."  
  
Paha laissa échapper un petit soupir, elle avait oublié quel jour elle était... Mais son horloge interne l'avait tirée du lit assez tôt pour ne pas être en retard à la boutique.  
  
Les choses avaient bougé un peu depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans leur salon... Elizabeth et William étaient adorables, prenant soin d'elle comme si elle avait été une parente. Ils avaient pansé ses blessures et l'avait soignée avec toute la patience qu'exigeait ses réflexes conditionnés à la survie.  
  
Le seul qu'elle touchait avec plaisir et prenait même un temps particulier à rester avec lui était le petit Jack. Sans doute parce que par son statut même d'enfant il inspirait l'innocence et l'absence de mal, plus que pour toute autres raisons.  
  
Elizabeth le lui laissait volontiers, prenant alors un peu de temps pour elle et son ventre qui s'arrondissait lentement au fil des jours.  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait été complètement remise, elle avait proposé son aide à la forge. Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cela fonctionnait, et Will avait préféré la mettre à la vente dans la pièce à côté, là où il exposait ses armes et leur prix. Et lorsqu'elle avait quelques moments de libre, elle les passait dans la forge, à apprendre le maniement de l'épée.  
  
Au début William avait été réticent à le lui enseigner, disant que ce n'était pas convenable pour une jeune fille, et que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle règlerait ses problèmes.. Mais elle avait insisté, elle ne voulait plus jamais être incapable de se défendre ou de défendre ceux qu'elle appréciait, et elle ne voulait pas être une victime pour le restant de sa vie…  
  
Alors il avait cédé, et lui donnait quelques cours, bien que lui-même ait appris seul.  
  
Au bout de quelques leçons, elle s'était découverte une certaine habileté, et William fut alors un peu plus convaincu de la nécessité de lui apprendre, les cours étaient alors devenus plus nombreux.  
  
Pour son plus grand plaisir à elle. Car au fur et à mesure des leçons, elle se sentait mieux, plus sereine, et plus sûre d'elle…  
  
Le Commodore vint souvent lui rendre visite au magasin, s'enquerrant de sa santé et se réjouissant visiblement de voir qu'elle se remettait. Il appréciait visiblement sa compagnie sans pour autant s'imposer, mais elle avait l'impression que parfois il restait dans le magasin un peu plus que ne l'exigeait ses soit disant études du travail de Mr Turner... Cela ne la dérangeait pas, il semblait plus l'apprécier pour leurs discussions que pour autre chose, et il ne voyait pas plus loin, ce dont elle lui était gré.   
  
Terminant de s'habiller à la hâte, elle quitta sa chambre et comme à ses habitudes passa par les cuisines pour attraper quelques biscuits que le cuisinier prenait soin depuis quelques temps de lui préparer le jeudi.  
  
Toutes ses attentions la touchait beaucoup, finalement les quelques employés qui travaillaient ici étaient aussi charmants que les propriétaires, et prenaient bien soin de tout le monde..  
  
D'un pas presque rapide elle quitta la résidence et se dirigea vers le centre ville, où l'animation était déjà à son comble. C'était jour de marché.  
  
En fait cela ne changeait pas grand chose au nombre d'étals qui couvraient les rues d'ordinaire, mais lorsqu'il y avait marché, il y avait également des gens du cirque. Des jongleurs, des clowns, des cracheurs de feu qui ravissaient autant qu'ils faisaient trembler les enfants.  
  
Elle passa rapidement devant les étals, évitant au passage les marmots qui couraient en tous sens et s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Cela la fit sourire un peu, pour elle-même.  
  
Et puis au détour d'une ruelle, l'enseigne de la forge et du magasin adjacent se profila lentement. D'un tour de poignet elle ouvrit la porte, entra et alluma une bougie en attendant que les volets ne soient ouverts.  
  
Elle gardait une peur profonde du noir, car il lui semblait alors que la présence qui l'avait hanté tout ce temps revenait la voir.  
  
Les lourdes planches s'inclinèrent contre les murs extérieurs, faisant entrer la lumière du jour à flot dans la pièce, illuminant les épées dont les lames sorties de leurs fourreaux se mirent à scintiller sous le soleil. C'était un spectacle assez impressionnant.  
  
Lentement elle s'installa au bureau qui servait de comptoir, sorti un livre d'un tiroir et se plongea dans la lecture, entendant dans le lointain le bruit de la foule dehors.   
  
  
  
Paha eut un petit soupir dans le magasin.  
  
Il n'y avait pas un seul client de depuis le matin, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne souhaitait pas la faillite de la boutique, mais elle avait du mal à adoucir son regard, et comme elle ne pouvait toujours pas sourire, malgré ses efforts. Pourtant les clients réguliers s'étaient habitués et ne lui en tenaient pas vraiment rigueur, d'autant que par son apprentissage de l'épée, elle était maintenant en mesure de les informer plus précisément sur les différences de lames ou de qualités.  
  
Derrière la cloison elle entendait les bruits caractéristiques de la forge qui tournait.  
  
Le feu qui ronflait et les bruit de marteau frappant le fer chaud.  
  
C'était une ambiance qu'elle aimait beaucoup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela la détendait et l'apaisait. Le bruit assourdissant et continue de l'engrenage qui permettait le fonctionnement de la soufflerie lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait en sécurité quand elle l'entendait. Un peu comme s'il protégeait ses pensées.  
  
Pourtant c'était idiot, les pensées ne s'entendaient pas.   
  
Elle le savait, mais plusieurs fois, sur le navire du "maître" elle avait eu l'impression que ses pensées résonnaient aussi fort que des mots prononcés.. Elle avait alors réduit ses réflexions au seul moment où le vent soufflait trop fort dehors et l'entourait d'un bruit continu.  
  
D'un geste elle ferma la porte du magasin, laissant un mot prévenant de son absence pour quelques minutes, puis passa par derrière et entra silencieusement dans la forge.  
  
L'odeur vive de fer chauffé à blanc mêlée à celle de la poussière et de la paille qui se tenait dans un coin lui assaillit les narines, mais elle aimait cette senteur.  
  
Elle aimait l'atmosphère surchauffée, le bruit du marteau ou de la pierre à aiguiser.  
  
Et elle aimait regarder Will travailler.  
  
Il mettait toujours tellement d'âme et d'ardeur à faire une lame qu'il avait très vite gagné en réputation, et ses épées se vendaient très bien, au delà même de Port Royal.  
  
Il avait cette façon concentrée de cogner le fer chaud, une façon unique, qui , aux dires de certains clients, donnaient des frissons lorsqu'ils touchaient une arme forgée par ses soins.  
  
Parce qu'il leur donnait presque une âme disait on.  
  
Pourtant en le regardant travailler elle s'était aperçu qu'effectivement il semblait y mettre toute sa force et tout son équilibre.  
  
Et il chantonnait tout le temps.  
  
Il chantonnait une mélodie qui, selon ses dires, lui avait été enseigné par Elizabeth. Une chanson de pirates.  
  
Elle avait aussi eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, elle devait en avoir capté l'air sur le deuxième navire qui l'avait retenue de longs mois.  
  
Elle s'avança un peu dans la forge et se posa à quelques mètres derrière Will, prenant appui sur un poteau pour le regarder.  
  
Il chantonnait toujours avec ce petit sourire heureux en coin de bouche.  
  
Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il cessa de cogner la lame et la plongea dans l'eau quelques secondes.  
  
"Tu as fermé la boutique?" Demanda-t-il en souriant sans même se retourner.  
  
"Oui.. Pour quelques minutes, il n'y a eu personne ce matin..  
  
- Je sais oui. Ce n'est pas grave, on vend plutôt bien ces derniers temps, alors un client de plus ou de moins, ça ne fera pas une grande différence."  
  
Il se retourna et lui montra la lame.  
  
"Comment la trouves-tu? C'est une commande pour le gouverneur Swann. Elizabeth m'a demandé de lui en faire une pour son anniversaire."  
  
Paha se détacha du poteau et s'approcha lentement les yeux plissés.  
  
Il n'y avait que la lame brute, sans dorures, sans poignées, et pourtant elle savait déjà que cette épée allait être magnifique.. La légère courbure en était la preuve.  
  
"Elle sera magnifique une fois terminée.. Tu es vraiment très doué."  
  
William eut un léger rougissement, puis toussota en faisant un geste vague de la main.  
  
"Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel.. Mon maître était certes un ivrogne, mais il n'en restait pas moins un excellent forgeron!"  
  
Le maître en question avait pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt et cuvait toujours son vin dans le bar voisin.. Finalement il faisait presque partie du décor.  
  
"Et toi, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?"  
  
"Bien"  
  
En face d'elle, William eut ce sourire fraternel qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard et qui la rassurait chaque fois.  
  
"Inutile de me mentir, quand tu viens t'enfermer ici, c'est que ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
C'était étrange cette faculté qu'il avait eu, et ce depuis qu'elle vivait chez eux, à comprendre le moindre de ses faits et gestes... Peut-être parce qu'il était plus attentif..  
  
"Non, ça va." Répéta-t-elle doucement. "c'est juste un cauchemar."  
  
William prit un regard désolé et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier de cuir avant d'esquisser un geste pour la prendre par les épaules, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.  
  
"Désolé. Est-ce que tu veux me le raconter? Elizabeth me dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux en parler. Elle aime bien me parler des rêves qu'elle fait..."   
  
Il eut à cet instant une sorte de sourire attendri au souvenir d'un quelconque moment de sa vie avec elle, puis cligna des yeux, reportant son attention sur Paha qui s'était assise sur un tonneau.  
  
Elle le regarda la rejoindre, il s'installa à côté d'elle et l'observa longuement en silence.  
  
"Ca a un rapport avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé?  
  
- Mmm.. Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement comme cela que.. enfin je ne suis pas sûre mais..."  
  
Elle bredouilla encore quelques phrases sans queue ni tête avant qu'il sourit de plus belle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.  
  
"Et si tu commençais par me raconter ce cauchemar mm?"  
  
Elle eut un petit soupir accompagné d'un geste fataliste de la main.  
  
"Je voudrais bien, mais tout ce dont je me souviens sont des détails, des images fugitives et des impressions, je n'ai même pas pu le consigner correctement dans le cahier..."  
  
William se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se plonger dans une réflexion intense qui les entoura de silence pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Finalement il la regarda de nouveau.  
  
"Dis moi ce dont tu te souviens, je tenterais de faire des suggestions comme chaque fois."  
  
Fermant les yeux un court instant, elle appuya son dos sur la poutre derrière le tonneau et lui raconta autant qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir son rêve de la veille.   
  
Son récit terminé, pour le peu qu'elle avait pu lui dire, il la regarda longuement avant de sourire.  
  
"On progresse."  
  
Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large en frottant la nouvelle lame.  
  
"Et bien, je ne peux rien te promettre, il faudra demander confirmation au Commodore, mais "Le Loup Blanc", c'est un navire pirate. Il est aussi connu que le Black Pearl parce qu'il est le seul qui rivalise avec lui.. C'est tout de même étrange que tu aies vu les deux navires.." Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sourcils froncés.  
  
"Tu as été déposée ici par l'équipage du Black Pearl n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui.. Enfin, je suppose, puisque la première personne que j'ai vu lorsque j'étais sur le navire m'a dit que j'étais à bord du Black Pearl.. Mais ils m'ont peut-être donnée à des marchands ou quelqu'un d'autre qui m'aurait déposé à leur place.. S'ils sont recherchés, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient pris le risque de s'approcher autant de la garde."  
  
William la regarda longuement.  
  
"Tu as raison.. Jack n'aurait pas pris ce risque.. Mais tu n'as pas pu être déposée par Le Loup Blanc. Eux sont des tueurs. De plus les deux navires se détestent cordialement…" Il marqua une pause puis son visage s'éclaira. "C'est possible aussi que le premier navire sur lequel tu étais ait subi une attaque menée par le Loup Blanc.. Et dans ce cas tu aurais été retenue par l'équipage jusqu'à… Tu te souviens d'une autre attaque?"  
  
Elle fit non de la tête.  
  
"Le dernier souvenir que j'ai est d'être dans l'eau, sur un reste de planche. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment c'est arrivé.. Même pas une impression, rien. C'est sans doute une bataille oui, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu arriver autrement.. Mais par qui.. Si c'est un navire si rapide…"  
  
De nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux, les plongeant chacun dans une réflexion qui ne fut interrompue que par l'entrée fracassante d'un homme dans la forge, suivi de près par le Commodore et quelques soldats qui tentaient de l'arrêter, en vain apparemment.   
  
William se plaça par réflexe devant Paha qui prit discrètement une épée qui traînait là et la tint fermement pour diminuer au maximum les tremblements de ses mains.  
  
"Vous!" Lança l'homme en la pointant du doigt. "Vous, dîtes moi ce qui est arrivé à ma fille!"  
  
Sa voix était brisée bien qu'il tentât de le cacher au mieux par un ton ferme.  
  
Paha l'observa en silence, alors que les soldats se jetaient une fois de plus sur lui et essayaient de le tirer en arrière.  
  
"Je suis navré Mr Turner, miss Paha." Fit le Commodore en s'avança vers eux. "Il semblerait qu'il ait appris votre aventure miss, et sa fille était sur le même navire que vous. J'ignore comment il a eu vent de cette histoire..  
  
- Ce n'est rien Commodore." Fit Paha en s'avançant doucement vers l'homme qui ne se débattait plus, et la fixait comme si elle était son dernier espoir de survie.  
  
"Je ne peux pas vous aider Monsieur.." Dit-elle lentement. "Je n'ai moi-même que des souvenirs épars que j'ai du mal à mettre dans l'ordre. Nous avons été attaqué, mais j'ai perdu connaissance, et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais à fond de cale. Je n'ai jamais vu les autres prisonniers. J'en ai entendu parfois, mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui était là..  
  
- Ce n'était qu'une enfant.. Vous n'avez pas entendu d'enfant?  
  
- … Je suis désolée."  
  
Cette fois-ci, elle vit très nettement son visage se défaire devant elle, et son cœur se brisa de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus… Mais rien, rien ne lui revenait.  
  
L'homme se redressa et se détourna en se dégageant assez facilement de l'étreinte des gardes qui le surveillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte. Le Commodore leur ordonna d'un geste de le suivre, et tous quittèrent la forge, sauf lui qui resta là, toujours droit comme un "I".  
  
"Je suis navré qu'un tel incident se soit produit Miss.. Vraiment je ne sais pas comment il a eu connaissance de cette histoire.  
  
- J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider plus… C'est surtout cela qui m'ennuie."  
  
Le Commodore eut l'un de ses sourires tendus.  
  
"Vous pourrez l'aider lorsque vous aurez complètement retrouver la mémoire. Il s'appelle Mark Kruger, il vit à Port Royal depuis une dizaine d'années. Si quelque chose vous revient, vous pourrez aller le trouver.  
  
- Merci Commodore."  
  
Il eut un hochement de tête et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, mais William l'interpella.  
  
"Commodore!  
  
- Oui, Mr Turner?" Fit ce dernier en se retournant lentement.  
  
- Connaissez vous un navire du nom du Loup Blanc?"  
  
Norrington se raidit quelques secondes.  
  
"Pourquoi cette question?  
  
- Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu Commodore." Répondit Paha à la place du jeune forgeron. "Il me revient sans cesse en mémoire.. Je pense que c'est sur ce navire que j'ai été retenue avant d'être retrouvée par le Black Pearl."  
  
Cette fois-ci, le Commodore toussota légèrement en se raidissant un peu plus, évitant presque leur regard.  
  
"Vous les connaissez, n'est-ce pas? Ce sont bien des pirates.." Demanda William.  
  
"De la pire espèce Mr Turner. De la pire espèce.. Nous les pourchassons sans relâche depuis quelques années, mais hélas, tout comme le Black Pearl, ils possèdent un navire extrêmement rapide… Et c'est un miracle que miss Paha y ait survécu. Vraiment."  
  
Il les salua de nouveau d'un signe de tête et quitta la forge, plus raide que jamais.  
  
Paha resta étrangement de marbre devant de telles révélations, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il avait seulement confirmé son impression de connaître ce nom. C'était donc bien sur ce navire qu'elle avait été retenue les dernières années. Et c'est sur ce navire que cette main amicale ne l'avait pas lâchée, jamais.  
  
Elle fit un pas et toucha doucement l'épaule de William qui était plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
"Je dois retrouver ce navire. Une fois celui-ci retrouvé, ils diront quel navire ils ont attaqué, et je pourrais retrouver mon nom et ma mémoire.  
  
- Retrouver ce navire? Cela fait des années qu'il échappe à la garde.  
  
- Le Black Pearl aussi. Et il me semble que tu en connais le capitaine.. D'après les dires d'Elizabeth."  
  
William ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt avant de sourire.  
  
"Tu as raison. Et Jack ne sera pas contre retrouver son pire rival sur les eaux…" Il marqua une pause en souriant dans le vide, le regard lointain. Puis il cligna des yeux et reprit jovial. "Bien. Allons déjeuner."  
  
Son regard s'était subitement mis à briller, comme si la perspective d'une telle aventure le ravissait au plus haut-point, et il entraîna Paha vers la sortie de la forge en chantonnant de plus belle.  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
"La cuisine française…" Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait interloqué.  
  
"Pardon?  
  
- Elle aimait la cuisine française…"  
  
D'un coup elle poussa la porte et se retrouva sur la place, d'où elle chercha le Commodore des yeux.  
  
Elle le vit un peu plus loin dans une rue, à marcher parmi ses hommes, qui tenaient toujours l'homme qui était venu les "voir".  
  
Sans expliquer quoi que ce soit à William, elle se mit à courir et les rattrapa en quelques secondes.  
  
"Mr Kruger! Mr Kruger!" Appela-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.  
  
L'interpellé releva la tête et la considéra comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.. Sa peine semblait l'avoir fait vieillir pendant le laps de temps où elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme si elle risquait de perdre ces précieux souvenirs si elle ne parlait pas assez vite.  
  
"Je me souviens d'une voix dans une cellule pas très loin de la mienne, une voix d'enfant. Quand je portais les plats en haut, je lui parlais parfois.. Pour la rassurer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait la cuisine française depuis que son père l'avait emmené une fois à Paris pour des vacances, qu'elle aimait surtout le pain qu'ils font là-bas. Elle avait peur des chats aussi… Elle s'appelait.." Son mal de tête la reprit, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. "Elle s'appelait Emily, Emily Kruger."  
  
Sa migraine lui fit perdre un instant l'équilibre, mais le Commodore la soutint de son bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
  
L'homme en face d'elle la regarda longuement, puis eut un pauvre sourire alors que les larmes inondaient ses yeux.  
  
"C'était ma fille…"  
  
Il se détourna lentement et s'éloigna sans plus se soucier des gardes qui le laissèrent aller en attendant un ordre éventuel qui ne vint pas. Paha le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'avait aussi entendu hurler une nuit, et qu'après, il n'y avait plus jamais eu aucun bruit dans sa cellule… Mais son hurlement avait résonné longtemps dans sa tête, la faisant pleurer des heures entières en se demandant pourquoi elle était toujours en vie sur ce bateau.  
  
Le Commodore la laissa aux soins de William sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, le fait de s'être souvenue de ce détail lui avait martelé l'esprit, comme si elle avait du enfoncer ses propres résistances pour que la mémoire lui revienne.. Mais maintenant elle savait que tout lui reviendrait.  
  
Cela prendrait certainement du temps car tout cela semblait tenu par quelques forces invisibles dans son cerveau, mais tout lui reviendrait.  
  
De plus elle avait conscience de se souvenir du pire, alors elle ne craignait plus grand chose..   
  
Norrington lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne vit qu'à moitié, tant son mal de crâne lui pressait les tempes.  
  
"Merci Miss. C'est très gentil d'être venue lui dire ceci. Il va enfin cesser de courir après un fantôme, et ainsi faire son deuil. C'est une bonne chose.  
  
- J'aurais… Préféré pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était en vie.. Mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est plus."  
  
Le commodore hocha la tête, puis se détourna, mains derrière le dos, et poursuivit son chemin.  
  
  
  
Trois mois encore passèrent. Paha maîtrisait les mouvements à l'épée de mieux en mieux, et son état s'améliorait chaque jour. Et puis William lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient une fois l'enfant née. Cette échéance approchait, et pour la première fois, elle se sentait de nouveau impatiente pour quelque chose. Ayant trouvé là un motif pour rester en vie, sentiment qui lui avait échappé durant ses quelques années sombres qui avaient volé son nom et son histoire.  
  
Elizabeth était ravie de voir son état s'améliorer de jour en jour, et toutes deux n'avaient de cesse de discuter assez joyeusement, bien que le visage de Paha reste obstinément fermé.. Si ce n'est ses yeux qui brillaient alors quand la future maman lui racontait ses aventures à bord du Black Pearl… Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle aimait en entendre parler, cela lui faisait un bien fou mais elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir la cause. Sans doutes était-ce lié au fait que c'était eux qui l'avaient recueillie en mer.. Et que de ce fait, ce bateau représentait son premier et seul agréable souvenir.. Le reste de sa vie étant dans une sorte de flou avant l'attaque de ce navire qui l'emmenait à Port Royal, et déjà, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.  
  
Elizabeth lui avait dit que c'était pour rejoindre son père, mais cela ne lui disait rien… Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, ça ne lui rappelait même pas la moindre petite chose. Alors finalement, le Black Pearl était son seul point de repère positif. Même si ça lui paraissait lointain.  
  
Et maintenant, Paha courrait au travers les rues bondées de Port Royal. Elle bondissait entre les étals, évitait les enfants et les gens de passage aussi rapidement que possible, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. A bout de souffle elle parvint à la place devant la forge, mais accéléra pourtant encore pour franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte.  
  
Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrible, elle n'avait pas mesuré sa force en se jetant quasiment dessus. Mais elle eut un large sourire en découvrant William qui faisait les cent pas dans la forge, et dont le visage s'illumina quand il la vit entrer.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth te demande! Vite!"  
  
Il arracha presque son tablier avant de se mettre à courir à son tour vers la rue, où il disparut quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Restée seule, elle ferma lentement la porte de la forge en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, les entraînements de Will à l'épée ne lui avait pas encore appris à courir sur de longues distances à cette vitesse.. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure aujourd'hui..  
  
Une fois la forge entièrement fermée, elle reprit la route en sens inverse, cette fois-ci en marchant doucement. Sa mission était terminée, elle n'avait plus besoin de courir.  
  
Pourtant une certaine impatience lui fit tout de même accélérer le pas, et elle finit presque par courir sur les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison.  
  
Une fois à la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle même sur le visage surexcité du jardinier.  
  
"Ah Miss Paha! Je partais vous chercher! Le bébé est né! Venez vite!"  
  
Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il lui prit le bras et la fit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour la mener jusqu'à la chambre du couple dont il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit avant de la pousser doucement à l'intérieur.  
  
William était assis sur le bord du lit, la main posée sur le front d'Elizabeth qui tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé, elle semblait exténuée mais ravie, et son sourire se fit plus large quand elle vit Paha sur le seuil.  
  
Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
  
"Viens Paha. Viens voir notre fille." 


	3. Chapitre 3

"Barre à Tribord! Et plus vite que ça!" Lança-t-il en souriant toujours, marchant d'un pas sûr pour regagner la dite barre, que tenait tant bien que mal son subordonné.  
  
Il se sentait d'humeur radieuse aujourd'hui, son navire était battu par les vents et la mer en furie. Une bonne tempête, voilà ce qu'il aimait le plus. Car son navire, son précieux Black Pearl, pouvait tout affronter, le mener où il le désirait. Et il se dirigeait vers Port Royal.  
  
"Capitaine! La grand voile va rompre!!" Lui cria Anamaria en courant vers lui, tentant de garder son équilibre sur le pont qui tanguait dangereusement.   
  
Jack la considéra en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit portée de voix. Il aimait bien Anamaria, bien qu'une femme porte malheur sur un navire, celle ci était plutôt une aide précieuse. Elle avait le pied marin. Et puis comme le navire qu'il lui avait promit avait été détruit par Barbossa, elle était restée à bord du Black Pearl.   
  
"Et bien remontes là." Dit-il simplement en lui souriant de plus belle.  
  
Puis il se détourna alors qu'elle hurlait les ordres aux mous qui grimpèrent aussitôt sur les haubans. Lui marchait tranquillement sur le pont, semblant peu soucieux des axes peu naturels que prenait le navire sous ses pieds. Lui était né pour ça.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son subordonné à la barre, celui ci la lui laissa avec un soupir de soulagement, il n'aimait pas spécialement tenir la direction par temps de tempête, mais il n'avait pas voulu déranger son capitaine pendant sa sieste.  
  
"Content de vous voir Cap'tain.." Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le tumulte des flots. "On a un peu perdu le cap à cause du vent!  
  
- Et bien dans ce cas nous arriverons d'un autre côté!" Répondit-il en riant un peu.  
  
Il donna ensuite quelques ordres par dessus les vagues, et une fois que tout son équipage fut assigné à une tâche bien précise, il maintint fermement la barre en chantonnant, le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit allait être longue.  
  
Mais c'était ça, la liberté.  
  
Lorsque le jour pointa enfin entre deux nuages, l'océan s'était apaisé, et la grand voile avait pu être déployée de nouveau, le vent lui était toujours favorable et son navire fendait les flots en direction de Port Royal.   
  
Il n'y allait pas au hasard. Il avait reçu quelques moi plus tôt un message à l'auberge qu'il fréquentait assidûment à Tortuga, un message du jeune Turner, lui annonçant la future naissance de leur deuxième enfant et l'invitant cordialement à venir le voir.   
  
Au départ il n'avait pas été trop pressé, il avait déjà vu le petit Jack, alors un deuxième lui faisait plaisir, mais il avait le temps. Mais il y avait ce second message. Plus pressant. Will lui demandait de venir absolument, pour l'aider dans une quelconque affaire. Le message était imprécis, et si c'était imprécis, c'était important. Les choses sans importance était toujours écrites clairement entre pirates, celles qui en avaient devaient attendre d'être discuter de vive voix.  
  
Alors il avait remué tout son équipage et ils avaient repris la mer en direction de Port Royal. Le temps avait passé, et d'après ses calculs approximatifs et la date, également approximative, donnée par William, il allait être en retard : l'enfant devait être né depuis trois ou quatre mois maintenant.  
  
Mais il avait déjà eu les deux messages avec un peu de retard… Son sourire s'effaça une seconde à ce souvenir, mais l'apparition soudaine de son vieux compagnon dans son champ de vision lui fit reprendre toute sa prestance.  
  
"Cap'tain, où allons nous jeter l'ancre cette fois?"   
  
Sparrow tourna la tête vers lui, faisant cliqueter les pièces dans ses cheveux, une petite moue sur les lèvres et le regard faussement interrogateur.  
  
"Pourquoi donc?"  
  
Mr Gipps se passa une main sur le front.  
  
"La dernière fois que nous sommes venu voir les Turner, la garde a repéré notre endroit de mouillage et nous a donné l'assaut vous vous souvenez?"  
  
Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était même un souvenir qui l'amusait assez, le visage une fois de plus défait du Commodore quand il s'était rendu compte que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow lui échappait encore. Il eut un petit rire incontrôlé à ce souvenir, il aimait bien narguer la garde, et particulièrement ce Commodore qui lui était au demeurant assez sympathique.  
  
"Et bien nous trouverons une autre crique à l'est de la ville. Et vous ne quitterez pas le bord avant que je sois de retour, et si la garde vous trouve, vous suivrez le code."  
  
Mr Gipps eut un sourire à cette phrase.  
  
"Bien entendu Cap'tain." Il marqua une pause pour regarder l'horizon, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Sparrow. "Dites Cap'tain, vous pensez qu'elle est toujours en vie?"  
  
Une fois de plus, Jack le regarda vaguement.  
  
"Qui donc?  
  
- La demoiselle qu'on a récupéré au milieu de nulle part. Elle était dans un sale état."  
  
Jack scruta l'horizon quelques secondes, et vit l'île avant même que sa vigie ne crie "Terre", il inclina le visage vers son vieux compagnon et eut un sourire en coin.  
  
"J'en suis sûr Mr Gipps.."  
  
Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis à observer la même ligne de terre au loin. Il lui lança un coup d'œil et se racla la gorge. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il se racla la gorge un peu plus fort et son subordonné eut un sursaut avant de se redresser et de donner les ordres à tous les hommes et la femme, sur le pont.  
  
Il observa tout ce petit monde se mettre au travail d'un regard satisfait : il avait trouvé l'équipage parfait pour son précieux Black Pearl.  
  
Ses pensées revinrent lentement à l'évocation de cette jeune fille qu'ils avaient trouvé sur leur route. Il est vrai qu'elle était mal en point, mais elle avait eu l'air de tenir le coup et n'avait pas semblé avoir de blessures graves, sinon elle serait morte pendant la traversée. Son équipage s'était posé maintes questions sur la présence de cette jeune fille au milieu des flots, sans débris de navire aux alentours, et il avait gardé pour lui ses suppositions quant à sa provenance. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas logique.  
  
Il eut un mouvement vague de la main pour écarter ses pensées et se concentra sur l'île qui grandissait à vue d'œil devant eux. Il eut un sourire, ils arrivaient par le côté est. Ce côté là regorgeait de criques et il serait facile d'y loger le Black Pearl sans être vu. Puis il attendrait la nuit et rejoindrait la demeure des Turner.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée.  
  
Finalement ils lui manquaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Et le petit Jack devait avoir grandi.  
  
Il avait gardé pour lui le fait d'être touché qu'ils aient appelé leur premier fils comme lui. Un Capitaine sensible à ce genre d'attention, c'était un Capitaine qui commençait à se ramollir, donc un Capitaine mort. Mais malgré tout, cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Par contre Elisabeth avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il lui fasse goûter un peu de rhum, pour lui donner de bonnes habitudes avait il argumenté, mais ce fut sans effet.. Elle n'avait pas voulu.  
  
Au fond c'était une bonne mère.  
  
  
  
La nuit tomba rapidement sur l'île, et ce fut guilleret qu'il mit pieds à terre, sa démarche chaloupée le conduisant sans faille vers la maison de ses amis. Il avançait sans vraiment prendre garde aux personnes qu'il croisait, saluant ça et là une paysanne avec force courbettes et sourires gracieux qui disparaissaient quand le mari apparaissait à côté d'elle.  
  
Il prit cependant soin de contourner Port Royal, et se fit plus discret quand il dut s'en approcher pour rejoindre le jardin des Turner.  
  
Sur une pointe de pieds très exagérée pour la situation calme qui l'entourait, il se faufila dans le parc et s'approcha de la porte de derrière qui menait à la cuisine.  
  
Elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit sous la pression de son épingle.  
  
Cela lui fit avoir un sourire.  
  
Tout de même, être obligé de crocheter la serrure pour entrer chez des amis… Il est vrai qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu sonner à la porte de devant, mais il aimait bien les surprises, et d'un point de vue purement professionnel, rentrer par la grande porte ne lui était pas habituel.  
  
Il trouva la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité, mais s'y repéra rapidement, il espéra juste ne pas recroiser leur jardinier qui avait faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'il était venu… Et il ne voulait aucun mal à ce brave homme.  
  
En cherchant une bougie, il heurta la table de son genou, faisant tinter les assiettes qui se trouvaient dessus. Etouffant du mieux qu'il put le chapelet de jurons qui tenta de lui échapper, il se cacha au mieux et tendit l'oreille de longues minutes, afin de s'assurer que ce bruit n'avait réveillé personne.   
  
Bien sûr s'il avait été découvert, ça n'aurait pas porté à conséquence, puisqu'il était un ami de la maison. Mais l'idée saugrenue lui était venue de s'installer dans leur magnifique sofa de salon et de les y attendre jusqu'au matin. Tout cela bien sûr, s'il n'avait pas alerté la maison de sa présence avec son malheureux coup de genoux.  
  
Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas, il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils avec sa petites moue dubitative, il se déplaça lestement à travers la cuisine, saisit une pomme au passage, et se mit en devoir de la lustrer sur sa chemise, en montant les quelques marches qui le séparait du hall.  
  
Il ne rencontra personne, traversa le hall sur la pointe des pieds en scrutant l'escalier, craignant d'y voir quelqu'un debout qui l'attendrait, mais non. La maison était vide et silencieuse.  
  
C'était étonnant. Avec un nouveau né, il y avait toujours du bruit la nuit, il l'avait appris eu grand damne de son sommeil lors de sa première visite pour voir le petit Jack…  
  
Le salon aussi était désert. Ce qui était normal à cette heure ci.  
  
Il s'installa alors confortablement dans le sofa, le sourire aux lèvres, et rabattant son chapeau sur une partie de son visage, il se laissa bercer par le crépitement du reste de feu dans l'âtre devant lui.  
  
Au bout d'une heure pourtant il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. La maison était trop calme à son goût, et ce malgré l'heure tardive.   
  
Un nouveau né ça pleure la nuit.  
  
Mais rien.  
  
Il souleva son chapeau et se redressa, écoutant attentivement le moindre son qui lui parviendrait, et pendant de longues minutes il tendit de nouveau l'oreille.  
  
Son regard se posa soudain sur le feu et il eut un sourire détendu : s'il y avait un feu, même un reste, cela voulait dire que la maison n'était pas vide.   
  
Soulagé, il se rallongea et commençait à somnoler quand un hurlement le fit sursauter, manquant de le faire tomber du sofa, mais il se rattrapa de justesse en agitant les bras maladroitement, avant de se remettre debout. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, les pleurs de bébés, et la voix de Will.  
  
Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tout allait bien, apparemment, c'était quelqu'un qui avait fait un cauchemar.  
  
Ils étaient tous là.  
  
S'approchant de la porte, il l'ouvrit à peine et jeta un œil vers l'escalier où il vit Elisabeth passer rapidement de sa chambre à une autre et disant à Will d'aller s'occuper des bébés. Celui ci apparut sur le palier, faisant avoir un sourire au Capitaine : il n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.. Il faisait plus homme peut-être.. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé dans la chambre où était entré Elisabeth, puis comme une lutte étouffée, des sanglots, et puis le calme revint.   
  
Après encore quelques minutes où les pleurs des enfants finirent par cesser également, il vit la jeune femme ressortir de la chambre et refermer la porte doucement, puis elle réajusta sa chemise de nuit et disparut dans la pièce voisine.  
  
Ils les entendit se parler doucement au dessus de lui sans parvenir à saisir leur paroles, puis ce fut le silence qui l'enveloppa de nouveau. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, content d'avoir retrouvé tout ce petit monde, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu.  
  
En se rallongeant, il se demanda qui avait bien pu hurler de cette manière, puisque ce n'était pas Elisabeth, ni même la servante qui travaillait ici. Alors qui?  
  
Avec un haussement d'épaule, il rabaissa son chapeau.  
  
Une agitation comme celle-là, cela ressemblait décidément plus à la maison de Will.  
  
Un autre hurlement, cette fois-ci bien plus proche le fit chuter de son canapé et il retira son chapeau d'un geste maladroit pour voir qui hurlait de la sorte. Le soleil matinal l'éblouie et il agita vaguement les mains devant lui, pour se protéger de la lumière tout en tentant de se relever.  
  
Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent et qu'il cessa de tituber en se demandant où il pouvait bien être, il vit une servante qui hurlait toujours, et appelait désespérément quelqu'un.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils : c'était une nouvelle, il ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu définitivement se remettre d'aplomb, il vit une silhouette familière entrer en trombe et retenir un cri étouffé. Il fit une révérence en souriant soudain.  
  
"Bien le bonjour miss Turner."  
  
Ladite Elisabeth eut un rire incontrôlé avant de s'approcher de lui.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était dans ses bras, et un instant il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, surtout que la servante le regardait toujours avec des yeux horrifiés, comme s'il avait envoûté sa maîtresse. Il tiqua un peu, lui adressa un sourire confus et tapota le dos d'Elisabeth qui s'écarta de lui et le regarda soudain durement.  
  
"Et bien Mr Sparrow! On ne vous apprendra donc jamais à sonner quand vous arrivez? C'est la deuxième fois que vous effrayez notre personnel!"  
  
Il fit une autre révérence.  
  
"Je voulais vous faire la surprise missy."  
  
En face de lui elle eut une petite moue amusée, avant de dire à Patsie d'aller chercher son époux, tout en lui recommandant d'attendre de cesser de trembler avant de monter les escaliers.  
  
Elle ne se fit pas prier et disparu du salon, suivie des yeux par Sparrow, qui se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue, à Tortuga..  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car un bruit de pas descendant précipitamment les escaliers se fit retentir, et l'instant d'après, Will apparut devant lui, le visage radieux.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre en riant avant de se serrer la main une seconde, puis lui donna l'accolade. Autant avec Elisabeth il ne se permettait pas, autant avec ce jeune homme et ami, c'était différent.  
  
"Ce bon vieux Cap'tain Sparrow!" Fit Will en riant de plus belle. "Ca me fait plaisir de te voir!"  
  
L'intéressé le lâcha alors et le considéra avec un sourire avant de froncer un sourcil.  
  
"Et toi petit, tu es devenu sourd que tu laisses ta femme descendre à ta place pour protéger son personnel?"  
  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire.  
  
"A vrai dire je savais que c'était toi. Je t'ai vu cette nuit."  
  
Sparrow se pencha un peu en arrière avec un "Ooo" circonspect, puis il sourit de nouveau avant de venir lui enfoncer ses doigts dans le torse, comme il faisait toujours quand il parlait à quelqu'un d'un peu trop près.. C'était surtout pour se tenir.  
  
"Alors? Que déjeune-t-on par ici? Et le petit deuxième où est-il?  
  
- ELLE est au premier Jack." Répondit Elisabeth en lui prenant le bras, ravie. "Venez, je vous la présente."  
  
Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna théâtralement vers Will avec une mine désapprobatrice.  
  
"Une demoiselle? Tu te ramollis non?"  
  
Le jeune père éclata de rire en voyant son épouse tirer un peu plus violemment Jack vers l'escalier, où il monta les marches d'un pas mal assuré. En fait il avait un peu bu cette nuit, au lieu de dormir, comme d'habitude… Mais il était absolument ravi de revoir ces deux personnes, alors rhum ou pas, il aurait été dans le même état.  
  
Des deux, Elisabeth était celle qui avait le plus changé, il l'avait déjà remarqué la première fois qu'il était revenu les voir après la naissance de leur petit Jack. Son visage avait mûri, pris encore plus d'assurance qu'elle n'avait déjà, et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.  
  
En fait, ils étaient heureux, et plus que tout, c'était ceci, la raison de leur changement.  
  
Elisabeth lui ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre et le conduisit à un berceau près de leur lit où était un charmant bébé, qui les yeux grands ouverts dévisagea le nouveau venu.  
  
La jeune femme se pencha et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir "Tonton Jack" comme ils s'étaient mis à l'appeler à la naissance du premier… Il n'était pas spécialement fier de ce surnom, mais il l'aimait bien quand même, en secret sous son rhum.  
  
"Emily regarde Tonton Jack, regarde qui est là."  
  
Le bébé le considéra longuement de ses grands yeux bleus, puis esquissa un mini sourire avant d'agiter les bras dans sa direction.  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, autant il aimait bien les enfants, surtout ceux de ses amis, autant là c'était une partie qu'il détestait : les prendre dans ses bras, en fait il avait surtout peur que ses gestes maladroits ne les fassent tomber.   
  
Will lui posa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant.  
  
"On ne refuse pas une dame dans ses bras Jack."  
  
Il grommela quelque chose, puis tendit les mains vers la petite qu'Elisabeth lui installa dans les bras avec un large sourire.  
  
"Emily c'est ça?" Demanda-t-il à l'attention du bébé qui s'amusait déjà avec les perles qu'il avait dans son bouc.  
  
"Emily est son premier nom." Dit Will derrière lui. "Paha est le second."  
  
Il se retourna et les considéra avec un froncement de sourcils et une moue dubitative.  
  
"Paha?"  
  
Will hocha la tête en prenant son épouse par les épaules, échangeant un sourire.  
  
"C'est le nom d'une amie également. Mais elle a refusé que nous l'appelions Paha en premier.."  
  
Il hocha la tête en souriant puis leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.  
  
Ce n'était pas un nom commun, Paha, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui le dérangeait. C'était plutôt l'impression désagréable de l'avoir déjà entendu sans parvenir à se souvenir dans quelles circonstances… Il haussa les épaules.  
  
Sans doutes une dame de bonne compagnie qu'il avait fréquenté dans quelque port perdu du monde… Ca ressemblait bien aux genres de noms dont on les affublait parfois.  
  
Reportant son attention sur la petite qui jouait maintenant avec le morceau d'ivoire de ses cheveux, il eut un sourire qu'elle lui rendit à peine, puis il la fit un peu sauter dans ses bras en lui parlant de tout et de rien, en face de la fenêtre.  
  
Vu de l'extérieur, ce devait être quelque chose, lui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, le plus terrible des pirates, renommé sur toutes les mers des caraïbes et même au delà, lui, le Capitaine du ténébreux Black Pearl, en train de faire la risette et la conversation à un bébé de quatre mois…   
  
Oui, ce devait être une scène qui aurait mérité d'être vue, parce que personne ne la croirait.  
  
Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait, il se sentait bien. Heureux. Pas autant que sur son navire, mais c'était autre chose, un sentiment de joie plus diffus, plus profond. Là son cœur ne cognait pas sauvagement contre sa poitrine comme à bord du Black Pearl, c'était plus calme, et ses mains ne tremblaient plus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, lui leur racontant ses dernières aventures en mer quand il s'était fait poursuivre par la garde après l'abordage d'un navire de commerce, lorsque la jeune Patsie fit irruption dans le salon, le visage défait.  
  
"Excusez moi… Mais miss Paha va mal, sa fièvre a encore augmenté…"  
  
Elisabeth se leva aussitôt et disparut à la suite de la servante, sous le regard interrogateur de Sparrow. Il se tourna vers Will qui fixait son assiette, l'air anxieux.  
  
"On.. peut savoir qui est cette miss Paha?"   
  
Le jeune homme leva la tête et eut un sourire.  
  
"Paha est la personne que tu as retrouvé en mer et déposé ici il y a quelques mois. Elle a été soignée par le Commodore, puis lors d'une visite à son père, Elisabeth a dit la connaître, alors depuis elle vit avec nous."  
  
Jack se renversa dans son siège en fronçant les sourcils, il commençait à se demander si l'affaire dont lui avait parlé Will dans son message ne la concernait pas.. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences d'un coup. Ce nom qu'il croyait connaître, vaguement, sous quelques litres de rhum qu'il avait ingurgité il y'a quelques mois, cette jeune fille qu'ils avaient récupérer en mer, qui se retrouvait maintenant ici.. Oui, trop de coïncidences..  
  
Il sourit tout à coup à Will qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil, prit une grande inspiration et se pencha vers lui.  
  
"Et est-ce que cette personne a à voir avec ton deuxième message?"  
  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire énigmatique, mais Jack perçut dans ces yeux ce qu'il voyait chez son père : le pétillement typique avant de partir à l'aventure. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, lui même arborait cette lueur dans ses pupilles quand il montait à bord de son Black Pearl..  
  
"Ca se pourrait en effet." Chuchota Will en lançant un coup d'œil à la jeune Patsie qui observait toujours Jack comme s'il était la réincarnation du démon.  
  
Sparrow se renversa sur son siège, en acquiesçant.  
  
"Hmm hmm…On peut savoir en quoi?  
  
- Nous en parlerons plus tard Jack.  
  
- Bien." Il sourit de plus belle en se concentrant de nouveau sur son assiette en se frottant les mains. "Dans ce cas, mangeons!"  
  
Du coin de l'œil il vit la servante le regarder avant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis elle maugréa quelque chose et quitta la pièce. Il releva la tête et observa Will, dont le visage s'était de nouveau fermé, et malgré l'attitude nonchalante qu'il arborait, renversé sur sa chaise, il ne trompa pas le pirate qui agita la main devant lui.  
  
"Et si tu m'en parlais tout de suite? Nous sommes seuls."  
  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège avec un sourire.  
  
"Non.. Je voudrais attendre que tu la vois."  
  
Jack haussa un sourcil mais ne dit plus rien pendant de longues secondes, puis il se leva.  
  
"Bon et bien allons y! S'il est question d'aventure, je suis pressé, alors allons la voir.  
  
- Elle est malade…  
  
- Raison de plus. C'est attendrissant une femme malade."  
  
Will allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et se leva à son tour, faisant signe à son vieil ami de le suivre.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier, puis Will toqua doucement à la porte d'où était venu le hurlement durant la nuit.  
  
Jack se tenait derrière lui, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer par dessus son épaule et tenter de voir quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet d'Elisabeth qui lui adressa un sourire un peu triste avant de les laisser entrer.  
  
Il joignit les mains et la remercia à la japonaise en passant près d'elle.  
  
A pas de loup il s'approcha du lit où dormait d'un sommeil apparemment agité une jeune femme brune.  
  
Il fronça un sourcil en s'approcha encore un peu, les bras un peu repliés, et la considéra longuement sans un mot. Sa peau avait le teint un peu spéciale se celles qui ne voient que rarement le soleil, et qui ont du mal à prendre la bonne teinte dorée de l'extérieur, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la maladie et de la fièvre. Il inclina un peu la tête, faisant cliqueter les perles de métal qui ornaient ses cheveux, et observa ses bras, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses poignets où couraient tout autour des cicatrices.  
  
Esclave, pensa-t-il en reportant son attention sur son visage.  
  
La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose, puis ouvrit soudain les yeux. Des yeux noirs immenses qui le fixèrent sans vraiment le voir, mais cela lui fit avoir un frisson incontrôlé et un petit mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois qu'il reculait, ne fut-ce que de quelques centimètres devant quelqu'un…  
  
Non… Pas la première fois.  
  
Les yeux bougèrent lentement, cherchant quelque chose, sa main se déplaça sur le drap et ses lèvres firent quelque chose que Will et Elisabeth voyaient pour la première fois : un sourire.  
  
Jack la fixa le temps que dura son sourire, puis ses yeux chavirèrent et se fermèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle laissait échapper un léger gémissement de douleur.  
  
Des images lui revenaient en tête. Des images qu'il avait préféré effacer à grand coup de rhum à son retour à Tortuga. Il se souvenait oui, il la connaissait, mais sur le navire il ne l'avait pas reconnue.  
  
Il aurait aimé se tromper, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlait que c'était bien elle.  
  
Se redressant lentement, il croisa les regards interrogateurs de Will et Elisabeth, qui le considéraient en silence, les visages fermés.  
  
Puis le jeune Will l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement vers le palier, puis vers le salon.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack? Tu la connais?"  
  
Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Et il n'était encore sûr de rien, ou du moins tentait de s'en convaincre, aussi sourit-il en faisant quelques pas devant la cheminée.  
  
"Hmmm.. Non.. Peut-être une dame de bonne compagnie que j'aurais croisé dans une ville perdue.  
  
- Tu mens Jack. J'ai vu ton.."  
  
Le regard soudain froid de son ami le fit s'arrêter net. Sparrow s'était retourné, le visage un peu penché sur le côté et le fixait sans ciller.  
  
"Je ne connais pas cette personne.. Savy?"  
  
Will ravala apparemment une autre réplique et baissa la tête.  
  
"Savy Jack."  
  
Le pirate eut un sourire soudain en se remettant à marcher dans le salon.  
  
"Cependant, si ton deuxième message la concernait, je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux sois en sûr.   
  
- Il faudra que tu acceptes qu'elle monte à bord du Black Pearl."   
  
A ces mots Jack se raidit un peu, il n'aimait pas trop les femmes à bord, à part Anamaria bien sûr, mais parce qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une femme, ou alors seulement de temps en temps, et à terre. Il eut un sourire égrillard à cette pensée mais reprit son sérieux en se raclant un peu la gorge sous le regard dur de Will.  
  
"Mmmm.. Et que devons nous faire pour cette demoiselle?  
  
- Retrouver la trace de son passé."  
  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme et le regarda longuement, tentant de discerner dans son regard quelque chose qui aurait pu l'éclairer un peu, mais toutes les portes étaient apparemment fermées. Bien sûr, une aventure de ce genre là, il n'était pas contre, il avait déjà cherché un navire fantôme, alors un passé, pourquoi pas.. Il leva les mains avec un haussement d'épaule en souriant.  
  
"Et avons nous une piste? Un premier endroit où aller?"  
  
Le visage de Will s'éclaira alors, semblant prendre conscience que son ami avait dores et déjà accepté de l'aider.  
  
"Le Loup Blanc sera notre premier but Cap'tain Sparrow." Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
Jack eut un petit rire au souvenir de leur premier échange d'accord qui avait marqué le début de leurs aventures.  
  
Il lui serra la main en le regardant bien dans les yeux, retrouvant ce pétillement qu'il savait être aussi le sien à cet instant.  
  
"Agreed.." 


	4. chapitre 4

"Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant…"  
  
Elle ne le voulait pas et luttait depuis ce qui lui semblait des jours et des jours contre une fièvre qui se refusait à quitter ses yeux et son corps. Dans des accès de conscience elle voyait Elisabeth, ou Will à son chevet, qui lui souriaient toujours avec gentillesse.  
  
Comme elle aurait aimé cesser de les inquiéter… Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'ils l'avaient accueillie sous leur toit. C'était une sensation désagréable, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient peu soucieux de tout cela. Ils l'aimaient beaucoup et la preuve lui en avait été donné quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient nommer leur fille Paha. Elle s'était sentie honorée, mais avait refusé, après tout elle ne méritait pas tant d'égards, et Paha n'était pas son vrai prénom …  
  
Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans une sorte de torpeur inconfortable qui lui rappelait ses accès de fièvres quand l'un des gardes lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes à coup de pieds. Et elle délirait sans cesse.   
  
Des images lui envahissaient l'esprit, des visages qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et qui riaient au dessus d'elle comme s'amusant de ses souffrances.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, et pas maintenant. Son esprit se battait comme il pouvait contre ses ombres qui revenaient sans cesse. Et cette présence qu'elle ressentait à nouveau.  
  
"Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Cette voix grave et profonde, celle de celui qu'elle devait appeler Maître. Celle qui la faisait se réveiller en sursaut dans sa cellule au beau milieu de la nuit en ayant l'impression qu'il murmurait dans son oreille. Des phrases incompréhensibles, mais qui la tétanisaient.  
  
Elle se revit marchant dans les cales sales de ce navire, un garde derrière elle dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage. Aucune issue, aucun autre chemin que ce couloir froid et sombre ponctué ça et là d'une porte donnant sans doute sur une autre cellule. Mais pas un bruit. A part celui de ses pieds nus sur les planches de bois, et celui de l'eau qui battait les cloisons extérieures. Et sa respiration, sifflante à cause de ses blessures.  
  
Quand elle ralentissait, le garde la poussait en avant.   
  
Elle revit sa propre main se lever lentement pour se poser sur une poignée dorée après un escalier, elle était bleuie de coups et ses doigts étaient gonflés. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait pensé à cet instant qu'il lui faudrait les couper un jour.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et on la poussa vers le centre de cette pièce éclairée faiblement par deux bougies blanches qui ne semblaient jamais diminuer. Et cette table derrière laquelle trônait son Maître. Son visage ridé, vieux et fatigué, mais ce sourire haineux qu'il avait.  
  
Il lui faisait peur.  
  
"Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas? Il faudra me le demander. Je veux t'entendre, et je te répondrai."  
  
Elle vit ses mains trembler, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait pas parler.  
  
Lui riait doucement, s'amusant à tendre l'oreille comme s'il écoutait ce qu'elle tentait de dire.  
  
Le noir encore.   
  
Un éclat de conscience pour re-sombrer presque aussitôt.  
  
Des éclats de voix, des cris, des coups de feu.. Tout se mit soudain à résonner dans son esprit, alors qu'elle tentait de se boucher les oreilles, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et deux mains l'empoignèrent sans ménagement. La lumière soudainement vive de l'extérieur lui brûla les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des ombres, des silhouettes qui tombaient près d'elle, des larmes lui ruisselaient sur les joues et elle pensa qu'elle avait perdu la vue pour toujours.  
  
Mais ils s'habituèrent un peu, et elle devina que ce devait être le crépuscule, elle était posée sur l'épaule d'un grand homme dont la main glissait sans ménagement sur sa cuisse, alors qu'ils passaient d'un bateau à un autre.  
  
Il y eut des rires d'autres visages aux sourires mauvais qu'elle croisait sans vraiment les voir, tant ses yeux lui faisaient mal.  
  
"Et bien? Elle pleure la petite? Comme c'est touchant!" Fit une voix grave près d'elle. "Mettez là en cage avec les autres, on s'en occupera pour fêter ça!"  
  
Il y eut des cris de victoire autour d'elle, puis elle fut de nouveau entourée par l'obscurité qui lui fit un bien fou à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans les cales.   
  
Mais elle n'y voyait plus rien.  
  
Le soleil lui avait fait trop de mal et seules les lanternes lui étaient visibles, sinon elle ne voyait que des tâches de lumière qui lui vrillait les pupilles et la faisait pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Elle savait ses larmes bénéfiques pour la douleur, aussi ne faisait elle rien pour les empêcher, même lorsqu'elle entendait des moqueries sur son passage, ou des mains qui la touchaient.  
  
De nouveau le noir.  
  
  
  
Le visage de Will apparut au dessus d'elle lui faisant avoir un sursaut suivit d'un geste maladroit du bras qu'il calma d'un tissus humide sur le front.  
  
"Doucement Paha, tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar à cause de la fièvre." Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. "Rendors toi. Je suis là."  
  
Elle fit non de la tête, elle ne voulait pas se rendormir pour revivre ses souvenirs.  
  
Il lui appliqua doucement le tissus sur les joues en souriant toujours.  
  
"Tu es en sécurité ici. Je veille, tu peux te rendormir, à chaque réveil tu me trouveras là, ou ce sera Elisabeth. Mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Alors rendors toi, tu as besoin de dormir Paha."  
  
Elle tenta de bouger les lèvres, elle avait soif, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa voix lui faisait de nouveau faux bond, comme dans son rêve, mais Will se pencha en fronçant les sourcils, semblant concentré sur le mouvement de ses lèvres pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Finalement il se redressa avec un sourire.  
  
"Tu as soif?"  
  
Elle hocha la tête avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
  
"Il va falloir que tu te redresses si tu veux boire… Tu peux y arriver?"  
  
Paha ferma les yeux quelque seconde, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas y arriver, elle n'avait même pas la force de lever un bras…   
  
"Je vais appeler Elisabeth, elle t'aidera."  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Will, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, que chaque geste qu'il avait tenté la faisait se tasser sur elle même et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, et elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à sursauter dès qu'on poserait une main sur elle, surtout si cette main est la plus bienveillante qui soit.  
  
Elle fit non de la tête et bougea lentement le bras pour attirer son attention.  
  
"Aide moi" Lui fit-elle comprendre.  
  
Il eut un sourire et s'avança doucement pour passer un bras derrière son dos.  
  
Elle tressaillit au contact mais serra les dents, de toute façon, même si elle avait peur, elle était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.  
  
Lentement il la redressa, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour la regarder et vérifier que tout allait bien car ses yeux chaviraient sous la fièvre.  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut assise il s'écarta d'elle et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il lui fit boire doucement.  
  
Elle avait peur, horriblement peur de sentir les mains de Will dans sa nuque pour l'aider à boire, mais ce contact avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Comme si quelque chose en elle se libérait enfin, une défense conditionnée dont le mur s'effritait encore un peu plus.  
  
Il l'aida ensuite à se rallonger, puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise en souriant toujours.  
  
"Je suis désolée…" Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux une seconde.  
  
Will eut un haussement d'épaules.  
  
"Tu n'as pas à être désolée, être malade arrive à tout le monde."  
  
Paha referma les yeux pour se concentrer, elle ne voulait pas dormir maintenant et replonger dans ses cauchemars, elle avait besoin de parler.  
  
"Tout va bien dans la maison?" Articula-t-elle après quelques secondes d'efforts.  
  
"Oui. Tout va bien. Elisabeth se porte à merveille, bien que la petite ne fasse pas ses nuits correctement.  
  
- Emily?  
  
- Mmm. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup et réveille son frère, mais ils vont bien tous les deux. Elle commence à sourire aussi un peu…"   
  
Une fois de plus il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle le lui dise, aussi se mit il à leur raconter leur vie de tous les jours, et des progrès des petits. Jack avait fait ses premiers pas quelques jours plus tôt, et commençait à baragouiner quelques sons.  
  
Il lui parla encore, mais elle avait fermé les yeux et sa voix s'éloignait peu à peu de sa conscience, bientôt remplacée par une autre qui disait des choses qu'elle le comprenait pas vraiment.   
  
  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur une cellule, mais cette fois-ci c'était une cage et elle put regarder autour d'elle, il y avait des corps endormis à côté d'elle, et d'autres prisonniers dans les cages voisines, la voix venait de celle qui était juste à côté de la sienne, elle s'approcha des barreaux et plissa les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose.   
  
Il faisait sombre dans cette cale, et sa douleur aux yeux l'empêchait de discernait les visages, mais elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme assis par terre, adossé à la cloison qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. Apparemment il avait été battu sévèrement et pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il était seul dans sa cage.  
  
Il sursauta soudain et releva les yeux, faisant croiser leur regards, un court instant elle le vit esquisser un geste pour reculer, puis il lui adressa un signe vague de la main mais ne dit rien.   
  
La porte de sa cage s'ouvrit d'un coup et quelques hommes entrèrent, elle se tassa sur elle-même, mais ils la virent et l'un d'eux lui empoigna le bras pour la faire se lever avec un sourire mauvais. Son cœur s'emballa quand une autre main lui attrapa une jambe, ils allaient la traîner dehors disaient-ils, par les cheveux s'il le fallait, car elle était le cadeau pour tous les hommes de l'équipage.   
  
"Dommage qu'y est eu qu'une seule femme à bord de ce rafiot.." Fit l'un d'eux. "Elle sera sûrement morte avant la fin…"  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ces paroles et elle tenta mollement de se débattre, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Elle poussa un hurlement et bougea les mains et les pieds pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir pour la faire taire. L'un d'eux s'approcha lorsqu'elle fut trop faible pour bouger, le corps tremblant de douleur, elle le vit défaire sa ceinture.  
  
"Puisqu'y faut te calmer ici!"  
  
Une silhouette se releva soudain à côté de lui et il fit un pas en retrait. Une voix profonde et grave résonna dans la cage.  
  
"Elle est à moi."  
  
Les six hommes reculèrent.  
  
"Elle est à moi et personne d'autre ne peut la toucher. Si l'un de vous ose la toucher de cette façon, il mourra aussitôt."  
  
Paha fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant celui qu'elle se devait de nommer Maître. Il brandissait quelque chose devant eux, mais ce n'était pas une arme, plus une sorte de pierre qui semblait scintiller sous la lueur des lanternes.  
  
L'un des hommes reprit ses esprits et lui envoya un coup de pieds qui le fit tomber et rouler près d'elle.  
  
Elle se recula un peu plus contre les barreaux, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de près, et plus que les gardes il lui faisait peur. Son visage était vieux, froissé, pourtant ses yeux brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre, elle vit sa main s'approcher d'elle lentement, une main squelettique qui tenait cette pierre. Il souleva d'un coup un côté de sa chemise et plaqua la pierre sur sa peau.  
  
Paha hurla de douleur, le contact lui brûlait la chair, alors que lui arborait un sourire vainqueur.  
  
"Tu m'appartiens Paha! Tu es à moi!"  
  
Il fut tiré en arrière par les gardes qui l'entraînèrent dans une autre cage, puis ils revinrent vers elle.  
  
"Il est plus là, on fait ce qu'on veut ma belle."  
  
Le plus grand s'approcha, mais au moment de la toucher, il recula instinctivement.  
  
"Et bin John? T'es impuissant maintenant?" Railla un de ses complices.  
  
L'intéressé se releva lentement, de la sueur lui coulait sur le front.  
  
"Vous faites ce que vous voulez les gars, mais moi j'y touche pas. Elle est maudite cette garce.  
  
- Maudite? Tu te moques de qui? Pas la peine de te chercher des excuses si t'es qu'un trouillard. Dégage de là, je vais me la faire."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire, attendant le choc ou le contact, mais il n'y eut rien. Elle souleva les paupières pour discerner les six visages qui exprimaient une profonde terreur. Celui qui était le plus près se signa devant elle, puis secoua la tête en s'essuyant le front avant de se tourner vers les autres.  
  
"On peut pas se la faire définitivement… Par contre on peut se passer les nerfs dessus. Et moi ça me met en rogne de voir que c'est même pas un butin utile!"  
  
Il lui envoya un coup de pieds dans les côtes qu réveilla d'anciennes douleurs et elle se plia en deux avec un gémissement.  
  
Du coin de l'œil elle vit un poing se diriger vers elle, mais il fut arrêter par une main qui venait de passer entre les barreaux.  
  
"Vous êtes mauvais les gars… S'acharner sur une gamine… Vous faiblissez."  
  
La voix était sifflante, essoufflée, et en inclinant un peu le visage, elle discerna la silhouette qu'elle avait vu adossée à la paroi, et bien qu'elle ne put de nouveau pas voir son visage, elle eut la confirmation qu'il avait été battu, car du sang perlait de son bras, et de sa chemise dépassaient des bleus.  
  
Les gardes se tournèrent vers lui en riant soudain.  
  
"Et bien quoi? Tu n'as pas eu ton comptant toi non plus?"  
  
Ils sortirent de sa cage pour ouvrir la voisine et empoignèrent le pauvre homme qui avait même du mal à marcher, mais qui les narguait toujours.  
  
Un des hommes s'arrêta devant sa cage et la pointa du doigt.  
  
"Toi! T'en fais pas, dès que ton "maître" passe l'arme à gauche, c'est toi qui y passe. D'ici là, on viendra t'habituer aux coups…"  
  
Il cracha vers elle et quitta la cale.  
  
Ensuite elle entendit des bruits de coups étouffés, des rires, et cela dura une bonne partie de ce qui devait être la nuit avant qu'il ne ramène cet homme, inconscient, qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement dans sa cage.  
  
Instinctivement elle vint se coller à la paroi proche de l'endroit où il était tombé, ramena ses genoux contre elle et se mit à sangloter, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Dans ses sanglots elle murmurait des merci inaudibles, il venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui..  
  
Un nouveau trou noir, un semblant de conscience, elle vit Elisabeth en chemise de nuit qui lui tenait les poignets plaqués contre le lit. Elle était essoufflée et des traces d'ongles étaient visibles sur le bas de son visage.  
  
Pourtant elle lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, voyant qu'elle était calme de nouveau.  
  
"Sssshhh.. Tout va bien Paha. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien."  
  
Elle laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle se sentait partir de nouveau, d'un dernier sursaut conscient elle vit les lèvres d'Elisabeth qui bougeaient toujours, mais elle n'entendit plus rien.  
  
  
  
  
  
De nouveau sa cage. De nouveau les gardes. Les coups qui pleuvaient plusieurs fois par jour, mais elle avait changé de cellule. Elle eut un sursaut en sentant un corps près du sien, et instinctivement elle se recula autant qu'elle pouvait en se collant à la paroi. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était ni comment elle était arrivée là, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ce qui était son ancienne cage, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement une silhouette qui lui adressa un sourire mauvais en s'approchant lentement.  
  
Son Maître.  
  
Il colla son visage aux barreaux et la regarda longuement alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de lui, et son visage changea d'expression. Elle n'y avait toujours vu que de la haine, et soudain elle y lisait une peine profonde, comme s'il s'était résigné à quelque chose après des jours et des jours de réflexion. Une douleur lucide qui brillait dans ses yeux, une douleur contre laquelle il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire.  
  
"Je vais bientôt mourir Paha. J'espérais qu'on viendrait nous chercher avant, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont en retard. D'ici un jour ou deux je ne serai plus là, et alors…" Il fut pris d'un quinte de toux qui le maintint plié en deux pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il parvienne à reprendre son souffle.  
  
"Mais tu m'appartiens, et même mort je te garde pour moi.  
  
- Pourquoi? Qui êtes vous?"  
  
Il eut un petit rire en faisant un geste de la main.  
  
"Qui je suis? C'est une bonne question. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Mais tu le sauras un jour, si tu survis ici, ce dont je doute maintenant que la vie me quitte."  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, le foudroyant du regard, c'était à cause de lui tout ça, c'était lui qui avait fait attaquer le navire qui aller à Port Royal, c'était de son fait, c'était de sa faute si elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son nom et ses souvenirs.  
  
"Inutile de me regarder comme ça. J'aurais préféré ne pas mourir, mais nos sauveurs sont en retard, ce qui te laisse à la merci de ces brutes.  
  
- Rendez moi mon nom et ma vie."  
  
Il éclata de rire soudain, déclenchant une nouvelle quinte de toux qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à rire entre deux hoquets de douleur. Après quelques secondes il reprit son sérieux et la fixa intensément.  
  
"Te rendre ton nom? Il est à moi. Tu es à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non! Et pour toujours.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez… Pourquoi moi? Où sont toutes les personnes qui étaient avec moi sur le navire? Celles qui étaient dans cette cage il y a quelques jours…  
  
- Quelques jours? Ma pauvre enfant, cela fait plus d'un an que tu es dans la cage voisine." Il secoua la tête avant de la fixer de nouveau. "Mais ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne te rendes compte de rien.. Ils vous emmènent sans cesse, toi et ton compagnon. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas encore mort.. Ils ne le ménagent pas. Toi tu es à moi c'est normal, mais lui… Il est résistant ce pirate." Il marqua un pause pour reprendre son souffle puis continua. "Mais pour répondre à ta question Paha, tous ces gens sont morts. Tous."  
  
Elle se recula instinctivement en se plaquant la main sur la bouche.  
  
Un an?  
  
Comment avait-elle pu perdre ainsi la notion du temps?  
  
Sa main heurta le corps inerte de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et elle sursauta de nouveau en s'en éloignant rapidement.  
  
"Pourquoi tu t'en écartes? Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de lui Paha. Il les provoque sans cesse pour qu'ils l'emmènent à ta place…  
  
- Vous mentez.. Je ne m'en souviens pas."  
  
Il eut un petit rire en collant un peu plus son visage aux barreaux comme s'il voulait passer au travers.  
  
"Réfléchis pauvre Paha, tu ne savais même pas que tu avais déjà passé plus d'un an ici.. Comment pourrais-tu te souvenir de ce genre de détails?" Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et lui lança un petit flacon. "Quoiqu'il en soit, prends ceci. C'est un onguent qui apaisera vos douleurs.. Il est évident que je vais mourir bientôt, tu en auras besoin."  
  
Il se retourna et s'adossa aux barreaux doucement en toussant un peu.  
  
"Oui.. Je vais bientôt mourir.. Je ne pensais pas en finir si vite, mais si c'est ainsi.."  
  
Il marmonna ensuite de longues phrases sans queues ni têtes, ou du moins dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens.  
  
Lentement elle ramassa le petit flacon et s'avança un peu vers les barreaux.  
  
"Pourquoi vous faites ça? Vous m'avez kidnappée sur ce navire en tuant tout l'équipage, vos gardes m'ont battue jours après jours pendant plus de deux ans, vous vous amusiez de mes tortures, et maintenant vous me soignez?"  
  
Il tourna à peine le visage vers elle, ses yeux brillants de nouveau de cet éclat malsain.  
  
"Il faudra que tu me cherches, pour retrouver ton nom, et moi je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu meures ici.  
  
- Mais si vous mourez ici? Pourquoi je devrais vous chercher?"  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire mauvais.  
  
"Je sais beaucoup de choses, et toi tu en as à apprendre. La curiosité t'y poussera, comme elle te pousse maintenant à me parler par delà tes délires fiévreux.."  
  
Elle le regarda longuement sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis se pencha vers lui de nouveau.  
  
"Pourquoi suis-je ici Maître?"  
  
Son visage froissé se retourna vers elle et l'observa pendant un temps indéfinissable.  
  
"Pourquoi cette question?  
  
- Vous disiez que si je vous la posais, vous me donneriez la réponse. Je vous le demande."  
  
De nouveau un long silence avant qu'il ne lui adresse un autre sourire.  
  
"Parce que tu m'as été donnée. Depuis longtemps. Je suis venu chercher mon dû sur ce navire de transport." Il lui tourna le dos. "Maintenant laisse moi mourir, et soigne toi."  
  
Au travers des barreaux elle lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à se retourner.  
  
"Vous laissez mourir? Pas avant que vous me disiez qui m'a donné? Je veux des réponses.  
  
- Si tu survis tu les auras. Vas te soigner, et panse ce pirate aussi, il le mérite."  
  
Il se dégagea de sa main et alla lentement s'installer de l'autre côté de la cage, face à elle, mais il ne la regardait plus.  
  
Sa main retomba le long des barreaux avant qu'elle ne s'en éloigne lentement pour s'asseoir à côté du corps toujours inerte de l'homme qui partageait sa cellule. Une fois là elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et fixa le torse du pirate qui se levait et s'abaissait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, il était couvert de coups, de blessures, et elle l'était beaucoup moins…  
  
Doucement elle ouvrit la petite bouteille, et la posa à côté d'elle. Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle lui devait bien de s'occuper un peu de lui, et puis d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il ne s'était jamais montré agressif envers elle. D'un geste hésitant elle écarta le tissus sale et déchiré qui constituait le reste de sa chemise, et avec un bout de la sienne à peu près propre, elle appliqua doucement l'onguent sur les blessures.  
  
Le pirate eut un sursaut et ouvrit lentement les yeux, faisant de nouveau se croiser leur regard dans la pénombre, mais les contour de son visage restaient indistincts.   
  
Dans les ténèbres elle distingua tout de même un faible sourire, puis ses lèvres remuèrent un moment avant qu'il réussisse à émettre un son.  
  
"Merci petite fille…"  
  
Elle lui fit un signe de tête en continuant à appliquer le produit qui semblait faire effet immédiatement, refermant les plaies les plus béantes.  
  
Il leva lentement sa main et la posa sur son bras, lui faisant cesser ses mouvements.  
  
"Gardes en pour toi."  
  
Elle serra les dents, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en laisser pour ses propres blessures, elle n'avait rien de grave à part une âme brisée, et elle voulait qu'il s'en sorte, peut-être plus qu'elle même. Sa vie allait disparaître avec ce vieil homme dans la cage voisine de toute façon, alors pourquoi se soigner…  
  
"Il y en aura assez." Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son application.  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire un peu plus franc.  
  
"Je suis obligé de te croire."  
  
Discrètement elle vida le reste de la bouteille sur le lambeau de tissus et lui soigna le dos, l'aidant à se retourner pour y avoir accès. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua alors était qu'il avait les cheveux très longs pour un homme, et que les coups de bâton et de lanière en cuir avait du pleuvoir, pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné.  
  
Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche devant le spectacle de cette chair qui s'était infectée par endroits, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle passait lentement le tissus sur les blessures et qu'elle voyait qu'il se tendait sous la douleur, sans dire un mot. Mais l'onguent fut efficace ici aussi, et les chairs moisie se refermèrent proprement, ne laissant que des blessures superficielles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les os brisés, et son omoplate gauche devait l'être, étant donné le bleu qu'il avait à ce niveau là. Il était à ce point affaiblit qu'il parvenait à dormir sur le dos malgré cette blessure…  
  
Lorsqu'elle l'aida de nouveau à se retourner, il lui adressa un autre sourire en posant sa main sur son bras une nouvelle fois.  
  
"Compagnons d'infortune petite fille… Navré qu'on se rencontre dans ces conditions…"  
  
Elle lui sourit et allait lui répondre, mais la porte de la cage s'ouvrit brusquement , laissant entrer deux gardes qui lui envoyèrent un coup de pieds pour l'éloigner de lui, puis il empoignèrent le pirate pour le relever.  
  
"Aller Sparrow! C'est ton heure mon grand! Le capitaine est en rogne…"  
  
Au moment de passer la porte de la cage, il releva la tête et joignit les mains devant lui avec un sourire.  
  
"Merci à toi petite fille.. On se retrouve tout à l'heure…"  
  
De nouveau il disparut dans la pièce où ils l'emmenaient elle aussi quelques fois, même si la plupart du temps ils la battaient dans cette cellule.. De nouveau des bruits de coups étouffés, des rires, toujours les mêmes, et puis soudain, des bruits de pas précipités, des éclats de voix, et la porte de sa cage qui s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer deux autres gardes qui lui attrapèrent les poignets et la soulevèrent sans mal.  
  
En passant devant la cage voisine, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues : son Maître était mort.  
  
Au moment de passer la porte de la pièce, elle ravala pourtant ses pleurs, elle ne voulait pas les amuser.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Paha ouvrit soudain les yeux, croisant presque immédiatement le regard rassurant de Will qui lui adressa un large sourire.  
  
"La fièvre a enfin baissé Paha.. Comment te sens-tu?"  
  
Elle se sentait confuse, des images lui étaient revenues en mémoire pendant son inconscience, des souvenirs et des discussions dont elle avait oublié l'existence, mais qui lui avaient apporté de nouveaux éléments de réponses. C'était un peu flou dans son esprit, mais elle se souvenait des mots du vieil homme qui était son Maître. Elle le savait maintenant. Et elle voulait le retrouver, et connaître enfin tout le fond de cette histoire, toute la partie cachée de sa vie. A cet instant, et parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans ses délires, elle était sûre qu'il était quelque part, et où qu'il soit, elle le retrouverait.  
  
Tous ces jours à lutter contre la fièvre lui avaient remis certaines choses en mémoire, mais beaucoup de détails restaient à éclaircir, et elle avait de nouveau oublié le nom de cet homme qui était avec elle dans la cage… Elle tenta de se souvenir, mais la migraine la reprit insidieusement, aussi referma-t-elle les yeux quelques secondes.   
  
Oui, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son Maître, et toutes les pièces seraient réunies.   
  
Le visage de Will la ramena doucement vers la réalité, et elle observa autour d'elle : ce n'était pas sa chambre.  
  
"Où suis-je?  
  
- A bord du Black Pearl, nous faisons route vers Tortuga pour retrouver la trace de ce Loup Blanc."  
  
Elle se releva lentement, aidée par la main de Will.  
  
"Nous sommes sur un navire? Mais.. Elisabeth?  
  
- Elle va très bien, mais elle est restée à Port Royal avec les enfants, même si elle aurait bien voulu venir.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu là Will? Tu devrais être avec eux…"  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
"Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule à bord de ce navire et pour cette aventure. Qui plus est… Le Capitaine a insisté pour que je vienne.  
  
- Le Capitaine?"  
  
Une voix venant de l'entrée de la cabine les fit se retourner.  
  
"Capitaine Jack Sparrow missy, pour vous servir."   
  
Il lui fit une révérence avant de s'avancer avec un plissement d'yeux, les bras un peu écartés comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour garder l'équilibre.  
  
"Bienvenue à bord de mon précieux Black Pearl Missy, et ravi de voir que vous vous portez mieux."  
  
Paha le regarda longuement, sans savoir pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé au nom Sparrow, et cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose..  
  
"Oui, vous m'avez déjà vu si c'est à cela que vous pensez.."  
  
Il s'avança vers elle et lui fit une autre révérence, alors que Will lui lançait un regard intrigué.  
  
Elle le vit se pencher un peu vers elle en agitant la main devant son nez, les sourcils froncés.  
  
"Chez ce jeune homme, on nous a présenté, mais vous aviez de la fièvre et je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous en souveniez…  
  
- Non en effet…"  
  
Il se redressa lentement en se penchant un peu en arrière, l'air sceptique.  
  
"Oooh.. Et bien tant pis dans ce cas.. Bienvenue tout de même."  
  
Il lui fit une autre révérence puis se détourna en agitant les bras vaguement et quitta la pièce, sans attendre de réponse.  
  
Paha le regarda partir avec une pointe au cœur, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu chez Will, pas précisément en tout cas, mais cette impression de déjà vu devait alors venir de là. 


	5. chapitre 5

**Désolée pour le retard.. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup de changements surtout et pas beaucoup d'inspiration finalement pour un bon bout de temps.. mais je m'y remet doucement. Désolée vraiment. :/ j'espère que l'histoire vous interesse toujours malgré le long silence. )  
Bonne lecture!**

En route vers Tortuga… Cela sonnait aussi comme quelque chose de connu à ses oreilles.. Bien sûr Elisabeth lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté comment elle et Will avaient appris à s'aimer. Quelque peu mouvementé comme apprentissage d'ailleurs… Mais cela avait renforcé toute une partie des sentiments qui d'ordinaire ne se révèlent pas vraiment, et donc contribué à ce qu'ils soient vraiment heureux.  
Mais quelque chose clochait, depuis sa fièvre, depuis ses rêves où elle avait vécu à nouveau une partie de sa vie sur le navire du Loup Blanc, tout ce qu'elle voyait à bord du Black Pearl, et les conversations qu'elle entendait parfois, tout lui était familier.. Comme si elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce monde avant le Loup Blanc.  
Tortuga, Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Black Pearl, trésors, maledictions,… Tout lui était familier. Elle avait déjà entendu tout cela. Et pas de le bouche d'Elisabeth.  
Secouant la tête doucement, Paha sortit de la baignoire qu'Anamaria avait mise à sa disposition pour quelques heures. La jeune femme pirate était un peu rude, voire même légèrement masculine sur les bords, mais une certaine douceur transparaissait derrière ce mur de garçon manqué, et quelques sourires échappés avait bien confirmé que c'était quelqu'un de confiance. Au moment de se rhabiller elle fronça soudain les sourcils et rabaissa légèrement son pantalon, dégageant alors une cicatrice ronde, sur sa taille, à l'endroit exact où son Maître avait appliqué cette étrange pierre. Elle l'effleura du doigt et eut un sursaut : sa peau était gelée sur toute la surface de la cicatrice… Un étrange dessin en couvrait le centre. Ce n'était pas très gros et elle dut attraper un miroir pour mieux voir, mais même ainsi elle ne put vraiment comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Une sorte de serpent entrelacé à quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un corps humain, mais il y avait aussi de toutes petites écritures qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Après s'être abîmé les yeux à tenter de voir ce dont il s'agissait, elle en vint à conclure que ce n'était pas de l'anglais… Encore un mystère qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir.  
Elle poussa un long soupir en achevant d'enfiler une chemise trop grande qu'elle serra contre elle avec une bande de tissus rouge qu'elle trouva dans un coin de la pièce. Plus elle avançait dans sa mémoire, et plus elle se sentait perdue. Un peu comme si tous les évènements de sa propre vie la dépassaient complètement.  
C'était un sentiment étrange que d'être perdue en face de ses souvenirs… Un léger toc toc à la porte la tira de ses pensées, alors que la voix de Will résonnait à travers le bois.  
"Est-ce que tout va bien Paha?  
- Oui…" Elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à lui. "Tout va bien. J'ai juste eu du mal à faire tenir cette chemise trop grande…"  
Il l'observa quelques secondes des pieds à la tête avec un sourire.  
"C'est une chemise à Jack…" Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un ruban pourpre. "Anamaria m'a donné ça pour tes cheveux, elle dit que pour l'extérieur c'est plus pratique, ça souffle en mer."  
Avec un hochement de tête elle prit le ruban qu'elle noua rapidement autour de ses cheveux, sans vraiment faire attention à l'allure que ça avait, elle s'en fichait un peu. Will la considéra un instant puis eut un petit rire qui la fit s'arrêter dans ses mouvements.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle en le voyant pouffer de plus belle.  
Il secoua la main devant lui.  
"Rien.. Tu me fais penser au chien de la voisine coiffée comme ça.  
- Merci pour la comparaison.  
- C'est qu'il reste un tas de mèches à l'extérieur." Dit-il en riant toujours. "Attends."  
Il avança les mains et instinctivement elle se recula prestement.  
Une seconde il resta les mains en l'air avant que son visage ne change d'expression en voyant celui de Paha qui ressemblait soudain à celui d'un animal apeuré.  
"Pardon." Dit-il doucement. Il hésita un instant puis fronça les sourcils et ré avança les mains. "N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, c'est Will.. Je vais attacher tes cheveux un peu mieux."  
Du fin fond de sa conscience elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, pour tenter de briser une bonne fois pour toute cette peur et ces réflexes qu'elle avait. Elle tenta tant qu'elle put de se rappeler combien ces mêmes mains l'avaient rassurée lorsqu'elle avait été malade, mais lorsqu'il lui demanda doucement de se tourner elle secoua la tête de droit à gauche. Lui tourner le dos était au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de le voir.  
Il lui sourit et passa ses mains derrière sa tête. Il était plus grand qu'elle et dut juste un peu incliner le visage sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il défit le nœud rapide qu'elle avait fait tout en lui parlant à voix basse et en continuant à lui sourire.  
Elle l'entendait lui parler du chien de la voisine, pour la faire penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps étranger qui était trop proche d'elle à son goût, et ces mains qui lui touchaient les cheveux. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait soigné le corps meurtri de son compagnon de cellule elle n'avait plus touché personne, et refusait le moindre contact. Seule Elisabeth avait réussit à la toucher, mais c'était une femme. Et maintenant, même Will lui faisait peur.  
Pourtant il ne cessait de lui sourire et de lui parler. Ce sourire de grand frère qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit il se recula doucement et se passa la main sur le menton, se donnant une expression d'artiste qui admirait sa toile. Et cela acheva de la détendre. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal.  
Il lui adressa un large sourire.  
"Ca ne donne pas si mal.." Il lui présenta un miroir qu'elle regarda longuement.  
Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de bien se regarder dans une glace depuis son retour à la "vie", évitant tant qu'elle le pouvait les miroirs de la salle de bain chez eux. Mais là son visage lui apparaissait clairement, dégagé de ses cheveux longs, avec quelques mèches échappées du ruban. Cela lui fit soudain étrange de se voir, comme si elle se regardait pour la première fois depuis des années… Sans y penser elle effleura le miroir du doigt avant de regarder Will.  
"Je ne m'étais pas vraiment vue ces derniers temps…"  
Il sourit en posant le miroir à côté de lui.  
"Je me doute. Est-ce que la coiffure va bien?  
- Oui.. Merci.. Je ressemble moins au chien de la voisine c'est vrai."  
En face d'elle il éclata de rire, puis lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était réveillée de sa fièvre, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu la permission de monter sur le pont, et n'avait encore vu personne, si ce n'est Anamaria, et le capitaine, qui n'était pas revenu depuis son réveil en fait.  
Ces yeux se plissèrent sous le soleil, et elle se mit la main en visière sur le front pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. La mer. A perte de vue.  
Et plus près : des visages qui l'observaient tous avec le sourire.  
L'un d'eux lui rappela quelque chose, c'était l'homme qui s'était occupé d'elle lorsqu'ils l'avaient attrapée au beau milieu de la tempête.  
Il s'avança avec un large sourire. Il empestait toujours le rhum.  
"Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl Miss! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux… - Merci…monsieur?.."  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
"Appelez moi Gipps. Ce sera plus simple. Et vous votre nom c'est?  
- Miss Paha." Fit la voix un peu traînante du Capitaine derrière eux. "Qui nous fait l'honneur d'être parmi nous une seconde fois." Elle se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de Sparrow qui lui fit une petite révérence avant de se tourner vers son équipage qui avait plus ou moins laisser le bateau libre de ses mouvements pour venir saluer la jeune fille.  
"A vos postes bande de chiens, qu'est-ce que vous regardez?!" Cria-t-il, et tous se mirent en mouvement, tout en faisant des sourires et des gestes de bienvenue à Paha qui rendait les gestes autant qu'elle pouvait.  
Will fut entraîné par Anamaria pour qu'il aide aussi sur le pont, car disait elle, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne fasse rien.  
Paha se retrouva bientôt seule avec le Capitaine, qui lui fit un sourire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.  
Il la précéda dans l'escalier qui menait au gouvernail, et s'y installa en demandant poliment à l'homme qui le tenait de monter à la vigie. Elle le regarda alors qu'il prenait les commandes de son navire, et observa avec intérêt le changement d'expression de ses yeux. Tout d'un coup il paraissait plus grand, le regard fier et perdu au loin sur l'horizon, à cet instant, une seule phrase lui vint en tête: "C'est un excellent Capitaine.".  
Un vieil homme avec un perroquet sur l'épaule passa près d'elle et le perroquet inclina la tête.  
"Bienvenue, Bienvenue milady" Fit l'oiseau en secouant son cou de haut en bas.  
"Merci.." répondit elle doucement.  
Puis elle se tourna vers le Capitaine qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil.  
"Je croyais que les femmes n'étaient pas très appréciées sur les navires…" Avança-t-elle.  
Il haussa un sourcil avec une petite moue, puis agita la main devant lui avant de se pencher vers elle, se tenant à la barre pour ne pas perdre complètement l'équilibre.  
"Oui d'ordinaire, mais c'est la deuxième fois que vous êtes à bord, et parce qu'on vous a trouvée au milieu de nulle part, et que vous revenez à nouveau, ils pensent que vous portez chance, que vous êtes un bon signe si vous préférez."  
Paha fit un "Ooh" mi sceptique, mi impressionné qui lui valut un petit sourire en coin du capitaine, mais il ne parla pas plus.  
En fait ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sans parler, mais le silence avait quelque chose de confortable.  
Paha s'était laissée bercer par le son du vent et le mouvement du bateau et ses pensées avaient vogué au loin, quittant le navire pour se porter au devant, à la limite de l'horizon, tentant une fois de plus de remettre ses idées en place. Mais après une heure ou deux à repenser à tout cela, elle avait secoué la tête et avait cessé de penser. Fermant les yeux un instant pour profiter du vent qui lui fouettait le visage et l'odeur salée de l'océan.  
"Nous serons à Tortuga en début de nuit." Dit soudain le Capitaine en observant l'horizon.  
Paha rouvrit les yeux et tenta de discerner quelque chose, mais le soleil s'était couché, et il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit… "A quoi voyez-vous cela?" Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.  
"Facile Missy, je connais la route."  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'avoir un petit rire qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Will.  
"Nous arrivons bientôt Jack! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois là-bas?  
- Et bien nous allons voir des gens qui connaissent des gens, qui connaissent des gens qui nous aideront."  
William eut un large sourire alors que Paha les regardait avec des yeux ronds.. Elle ne s'était jamais douté que Will put autant s'apparenter à un Pirate.. Bien sûr par Elisabeth elle avait su qui il était, et ses origines, mais elle en pensait pas qu'une fois avec le Capitaine il puisse changer autant. Bien sûr il rayonnait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa femme et ses enfants, mais là, sur le bateau, quelque chose de nouveau se dégageait de lui, une sorte d'impatience doublée d'une excitation latente venue tout droit de la perspective d'être à bord..  
  
Ils jetèrent l'ancre à quelques distances du port de Tortuga, et après avoir donné quelques ordres, le Capitaine les invita, elle et Will à prendre place sur le canot qui les entraîna ensuite lentement vers la ville.  
Déjà à cette distance elle pouvait entendre les cris, les rires et les coups de feu qui résonnaient dans la crique.  
"Bien, c'est animé ce soir, tant mieux." Fit simplement Sparrow en souriant à Will.  
Ce dernier tapotait nerveusement les bords de la barque, le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait avoir hâte de retrouver cet endroit. Paha le regarda longuement, voyant dans ses yeux que son esprits avait fait un bond de plusieurs années en arrière, et qu'il devait revivre sa première venue à Tortuga, le début de ses aventures avec le Capitaine Sparrow, la rencontre avec ce monde qu'il avait toujours tenté d'éviter… Au moment de descendre, Sparrow quitta l'esquif en premier, suivi de Will, puis il se pencha et tendit la main à Paha. Elle la considéra en silence quelques secondes, avant que Will ne pose la main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
"Jack.. Elle ne.  
- Ca ira Will… Je lui fais confiance."  
Lentement sa main s'avança vers celle du Capitaine qui ne se départait pas d'un sourire encourageant qu'elle mit sur le compte du fait que William avait du lui expliquer ses réactions.  
Les doigts du Capitaine se refermèrent autour de sa main et l'aidant ainsi à quitter la barque sans perdre l'équilibre, une fois sur la terre ferme, elle s'en dégagea rapidement, la peur au ventre. Pourtant… "Voyez Missy, ce n'est pas si difficile." Chuchota le Capitaine en se penchant sur le côté pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, mimant la méfiance. "Et ne vous éloignez pas de nous.. Les rues ne sont pas sûres à Tortuga."  
Paha hocha la tête, pour elle, seuls les navires n'étaient pas sûrs… Mais elle voulait bien le croire sur parole, et elle en fut d'autant plus convaincue quand un homme passa soudain à travers une fenêtre pour rouler sur quelques mètres devant eux.. Il régnait une agitation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, mais c'était surtout assez malsain dans l'ensemble. Des filles de joies se pavanaient tous les deux mètres, et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges et d'appels suggestifs envers le Capitaine ou Will, qui déclinait toutes les invitations avec des petits sourires ou des signes de têtes. Sparrow lui avait plutôt tendance à leur sourire franchement en leur faisant le baise-main à chacune.  
Il était à l'aise dans ce monde là, et cela se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses pas. Il était à l'aise et aimait cet endroit. Il devait s'y sentir un peu chez lui. L'observant du coin de l'œil, elle ne vit pas les deux bras sales qui s'avançaient vers elle, mais au moment où elle les vit et eut un mouvement de recul, le plat d'une lame vint frapper les deux mains. Will l'attira un peu à l'écart alors que Sparrow avançait, la lame maintenant pointée vers la gorge du mécréant. La tête légèrement renversée en arrière il le toisa longuement avant de parler.  
"On demande la permission avant de toucher une lady. Sinon c'est à son Capitaine que l'on a affaire. Savy?"  
Le visage rougeaud de l'homme se décomposa lentement avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.  
"Mes excuses Cap'tain Sparrow.. J'savais pas qu'elle était avec vous, j'vous avais pas reconnu.."  
Paha vit l'homme s'incliner plusieurs fois avant de partir, tout en continuant ses ronds de jambes. Son regard se posa sur Will qui observait son ami avec un froncement de sourcil alors que celui ci semblait déjà avoir oublié l'incident et souriait charmeur à une jeune femme blonde aux courbes plus qu'avantageuses.  
Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son jeune ami l'observait, il se redressa avec un léger sursaut de la lèvre supérieure et haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin, les invitant d'un geste à le suivre.  
"Que se passe-t-il Will?" demanda-t-elle au moment où ils entraient dans une auberge bondée, à l'atmosphère lourde de rhum et de bagarres.  
"Rien. Seulement il est plus connu qu'auparavant il me semble."  
  
La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils remirent pieds à bord du Black Pearl. Le Capitaine n'avait rien dit, mais il semblait particulièrement satisfait de ses investigations dans l'auberge. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à boire en compagnie d'un homme plutôt grand, qui avait regardé Paha de la tête aux pieds, le nez froncé, comme si elle lui rappelait de mauvaises choses. Comme si elle l'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, peu des pirates qui lui avaient lancé un regard avide au départ n'avaient poussé plus loin leur envie de la "connaître" un peu mieux.. Et elle savait que ce n'était du qu'en partie à la présence de Sparrow. Chaque fois qu'une main s'était approchée, elle avait senti un léger picotement sur sa hanche, à l'endroit où cette étrange pierre avait laissé une trace. Comme si le fait de se lancer à la recherche de son passé avait réveillé son Maître, quelque part, et qu'il le faisait savoir en ranimant cette pierre.  
Elle secoua la tête en s'affalant sur son lit. C'était stupide de penser une chose pareille. Son Maître était mort. Elle avait pu le constater assez violemment à fond de cale.. Ses muscles se durcirent au souvenirs des coups reçus tout au long de son séjour, mais elle lutta pour les détendre en se répétant qu'elle ne risquait rien.  
On toqua à la porte de sa cabine, qui était en fait celle d'Anamaria, et elle eut à peine le temps d'inviter à entrer que le Capitaine apparaissait sur le seuil, un vague sourire sur le visage. Il fit une autre de ses petites révérences qui semblaient toujours lui faire un peu perdre l'équilibre puis il s'avança sans un mot et prit place assez naturellement sur un fauteuil qu'il approcha du lit. Assez pour être dans la lumière de la lanterne qui oscillait doucement.  
Elle le regarda faire sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Une légère peur commençait à lui faire battre le cœur, mais il lui adressa un large sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.  
"N'ayez pas peur de moi Missy." Il inclina le visage en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Je suis un gentleman."  
Il se redressa un peu et sourit de nouveau.  
"Je voulais savoir si vous étiez sûre de vouloir continuer. Le Loup Blanc n'est pas une proie facile, et bien que j'ai eu tous les renseignements que je pouvais espérer, ainsi qu'une rancœur de longue date envers le capitaine de ce navire, je ne tiens pas à vous entraînez, vous et Will, dans une aventure si je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez la volonté de suivre jusqu'au bout."  
Marquant une courte pose, il redressa le visage jusqu'à la regarder d'au dessus.  
"Will m'a mis au courant des grandes lignes de ce qui vous amène ici. Mais pourquoi le Loup Blanc? Cette étape vous vous en souvenez parfaitement il me semble?  
- Oui.. Enfin non.. Pas vraiment, il me reste des zones d'ombres.. Comme ce compagnon de cellule dont je ne parviens à retrouver ni le visage ni le nom, ou ce qui s'est passé après que celui que je me dois d'appeler Maître soit mort… - En quoi est-ce important?  
- Mon compagnon de cellule m'a sauvé la vie. Et je veux le retrouver pour le remercier. Quant à ce qui s'est passé après que mon Maître soit mort, je tiens à m'en souvenir, car je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé pour que je me retrouve à dériver au milieu de nulle part."  
Sparrow fit un mouvement de main devant lui, comme s'il voulait couper la conversation, puis eut un sourire.  
"Bien. Mais sachez une chose, même si nous retrouvons le Loup Blanc, il y a peu de chance que le Capitaine se souvienne des méfaits commis ou des bateaux abordés. Surtout si ils datent de plusieurs années."  
Paha releva les yeux vers lui, lui faisant un instant baisser les siens.  
"J'étais soutenue par une planche. Et je me souviens vaguement d'une attaque. S'il ne se souvient pas de moi, il se souviendra sans doute de la façon dont il a perdu son navire."  
Sparrow leva un doigt.  
"Ah! Seulement s'il l'a perdu! Mais vous avez raison Missy, un navire aussi rapide qui se fait attaquer, le capitaine devra s'en souvenir. Alors nous aurons peut-être finalement une chance qu'il se souvienne du reste."  
Il se leva lentement et dans un geste empreint de la même lenteur, il posa un petit flacon vide sur la couverture, à côté des mains de Paha qui le fixa un instant avant que son cœur ne s'accélère et qu'elle ne lève de nouveau les yeux vers le Capitaine, qui ne souriait plus.  
"Et s'il ne se souvient pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire."  
Il se détourna et fit quelques pas, mais au moment de passer la porte il se retourna de nouveau.  
"Quant à votre compagnon de cage, sans ce flacon, petite fille, il serait mort, alors nous sommes quittes."  
Paha le regarda quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus, alors que des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Des images et des sons.  
"Aller Sparrow! C'est ton heure mon grand! Le capitaine est en rogne…"  
Cette phrase se mit à résonner dans son crâne.. Voilà pourquoi le nom Sparrow lui avait dit quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pu toucher sa main alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine.  
Ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur le petit flacon qui avait contenu l'onguent donné par son Maître dans la cale, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée.  
Et comme une suite logique à cette révélation, elle revit les moments passés après la mort de son Maître, cela la plongea dans un état si second qu'elle ne vit pas Will entrer dans sa cabine et elle ne le sentit pas non plus lui prendre la main pour tenter de la réconforter.  
Des jours et des nuits d'horreurs avaient suivi la mort de son Maître, les visages se succédant au dessus d'elle, toujours la même haine dans les yeux. Des contacts qu'elle maudissait milles fois, qu'elle repoussait autant que possible, qu'elle tentait d'oublier chaque instant.  
Un hurlement lui échappa et elle repoussa violemment Will qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle ne le voyait pas.  
Anamaria non plus ne parvint pas à la calmer, alertée par les cris elle était entrée en trombe dans la pièce, mais rien n'y fit.  
Paha finit pourtant par se calmer toute seule, et serra les poings sur les draps.  
Une haine farouche lui envahit le cœur. Ce qu'elle venait de retrouver ne l'avait pas abattue, au contraire. Elle voulait retrouver ces hommes, retrouver son Maître et plus que tout, retrouver celui qui l'avait donnée à ce vieil homme. Car tout était de sa faute.  
Une main se posa sur son bras, une main qu'elle ne repoussa pas, elle la connaissait depuis longtemps, et elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard un peu fou de Sparrow.  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis elle se sentit lui sourire.  
Un sourire.  
Et c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit à cet instant.  
Il le lui rendit et elle ouvrit la bouche lentement pour parler.  
"Sparrow, promettez moi que nous trouverons ce navire…

- Capitaine Sparrow, je vous prie, petite fille… Et nous sommes déjà sur ses traces."


	6. chapitre 6

**Voilà donc le Chapitre 6! Quand je dis que je m'y remet, je le fais!**

**Promis dans le prochain yaura une réponse aux reviews.. mais là je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je poste le chapitre au plus vite héhéé! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours!**

**Bonne lecture!**

"VOILE A TRIBORD!!!"  
La voix d'Anamaria parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Capitaine et un large sourire fendit aussitôt son visage : ils gagnaient du terrain sur le Loup Blanc.  
Et rien au monde ne saurait lui faire plus plaisir que de rattraper enfin ce navire prétentieux qui rivalisait avec son Black Pearl. Il eut un petit rire et fit légèrement tourner la barre avant de crier ses ordres pour placer son navire dans le sillage de son ennemi.  
Il baissa les yeux et vit Paha qui suivait Will sur le pont, alors qu'il lui donnait quelques tâches simples à faire pour aider l'équipage dans la manœuvre.  
Deux semaines s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à se souvenir de lui, bien que lui même aurait préféré faire une croix sur cette année qui devait être l'une des pires de sa vie… Même le bagne n'avait pas été aussi rude avec lui. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais il avait quelque peu augmenté le nombre de ses visites à cette jeune femme. Juste pour rester près d'elle, comme il l'avait fait dans cette cage, lorsqu'elle dormait. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations humaines, qu'il tournait en dérision pour ne pas montrer son affection. Mais avec elle il n'avait jamais pu tricher de la sorte. Tout simplement parce que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, et qu'il l'admirait assez pour son courage.  
Elle l'intriguait aussi. Son histoire l'intriguait. Quels étaient ses liens avec ce vieux monsieur avec qui elle avait parlé parfois? Qui était-il? Et cette pierre qu'il avait brandit et qui avait éloigné les quelques chiens de gardes du capitaine du Loup Blanc? Il eut un petit sourire.  
Elle devait valoir une petite fortune cette pierre… Un court instant il se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées, puis il haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose. Après tout on ne chasse pas son naturel aussi facilement que cela… Son attention se reporta sur son but, cette simple voile sur la ligne d'horizon. Si le vent restait à leur avantage, il le rattraperait en une ou deux journées. Et le vent devrait tenir. Il le fallait maintenant.  
"Tu me tiens le cap là-haut, savy?" lança-t-il à l'attention du ciel, s'attirant un regard de biais du perroquet de l'un de ses hommes. Il lui rendit son regard réprobateur, et le matelot détourna les yeux en même temps que son animal de compagnie, au moment où Will montait les marches pour le rejoindre. Sparrow sut tout de suite lorsqu'il vit le regard de son jeune ami que celui ci ne se contenterait pas d'une menace cette fois ci et qu'il exigerait une explication au sujet de Paha… Discrètement il leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé puis attendit l'air de rien que Will parle. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire après quelques secondes.  
"Tu m'as menti Jack."  
Le pirate leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel… Will et ses considérations de bonne morale.. On en ferait jamais un vrai pirate. Il était trop à cheval sur les bonnes manières.  
Sparrow haussa les épaules puis leva un doigt en souriant.  
"Détourné. J'ai détourné la conversation. Je ne t'ai pas menti.  
- Tu m'as dit que tu ne la connaissais pas.  
- Non j'ai dit que.  
- Jack!"  
Cette fois ci, Sparrow s'agrippa à sa barre et se tourna vers son jeune ami en se penchant un peu vers lui, un bras écarté en signe de résignation.  
"D'accord, je t'ai menti. Mais je suis un pirate après tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change?  
- Je veux savoir comment tu l'as connue. Dans quelles circonstances, ce que tu sais d'elle. Et ce qui fait qu'elle te sourit.  
- Ahaa!! Tu es jaloux??"  
Will se plaqua une main sur le visage avant de regarder de nouveau son ami avec une expression navrée.  
"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tournes autour du pot Jack? Tu sais bien que je suis marié et que j'aime Elizabeth plus que tout. N'essaies pas de détourner la conversation.  
- Ca va, ça va, je plaisantais. Que veux tu savoir?"  
Devant lui, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
"Comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez? Je n'ose pas croire que tu aies pu avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivé.. Je veux dire.. J'espère que tu n'étais pas de ceux qui.."  
Une fois de plus, le regard devenu glacial du capitaine le coupa net dans sa phrase, mais il déglutit et soutint son regard. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Sparrow se sentait blessé par ce que venait d'insinuer Will… Mais personne n'en saurait rien. Comment son jeune ami avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que lui aurait pu se joindre à de tels actes de barbaries?  
"Ecoute moi bien petit, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, et ne t'avises plus jamais de prononcer une chose pareille. Sinon crois moi, vieil ami ou pas, je te mets par dessus bord. Savy?  
- Savy Jack. Et je préfère ça."  
Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel alors que Will souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.. Ce petit était d'un optimisme et d'une gentillesse qui dépassait largement ceux de son père! Il eut un petit sourire un instant puis le fixa de nouveau froidement.  
"Tu veux savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé? Ce qui s'est passé sur le Loup Blanc?  
- Tu y étais?  
- Mmmm.." Il se pencha vers lui. "Ce que je vais te dire ne dois jamais, tu m'entends, jamais plus franchir les portes de ta bouche, sinon tu passes par dessus bord. Savy?  
- Savy. Fais moi confiance.  
- Bien." Il se redressa et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à voir les expressions de Will quand il lui raconterait ce qu'il avait vu et vécu.  
"Il y a un peu plus d'un an, le Black Pearl a été abordé par le Loup Blanc. Ils nous ont attaqué de nuit et nous n'avons pas pu faire grand chose. J'étais passé à leur bord pour tenter d'avoir leur capitaine, sans lui ils sont perdu, et puis il y a eu une ouverture pour le Black Pearl, un courant qui lui permettait de mettre les voiles assez rapidement pour qu'il s'échappe. Et tu me connais, plutôt mourir que de laisser mon navire couler par le fond. J'ai donc donné les ordres pour qu'ils s'en aillent, et je n'ai pas pu rejoindre le bord. J'ai pris une balle dans la jambe.  
Tu connais le code, mon navire est partit.  
- Je croyais que le Code était pas si important que ça ici… - Ils savaient surtout que je les aurais tous tués s'ils avaient laissé mon Black Pearl rejoindre les légendes.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
- Alors je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de ce navire, à la grande joie de son capitaine, qui s'est fait un plaisir de me mettre en cage, à fond de cale. Où j'ai pourris quelques jours tout seul avant qu'ils n'abordent un navire anglais, et du coup les cages se sont remplies.  
- Le navire où était Paha.  
- Exact. La seule femme à bord. Je pensais qu'ils allaient s'en servir de butin.. Les femmes prisonnières servent de dessert à ce genre de pirates. Mais ils n'ont jamais pu la toucher de la sorte, elle était protégée par un espèce de vieux débris qui disait sans cesse qu'elle lui appartenait. Bref. Nous avons été placé dans la même cage, les autres prisonniers ont tous étaient emportés par la maladie ou que sais-je encore, mais nous deux nous continuions à leur servir de défouloir. Il ne resta plus que nous et ce vieil homme. J'aurais du mourir aussi, mais elle s'est occupée de mes blessures avec un onguent dont j'ignore la nature, et je ne sais même pas où elle l'a eu.. Sans doute son "Maître".. Et puis lui aussi est mort.  
- Elle t'a soigné? Mais elle refuse tout contact tu as bien vu… - Je sais. Ca a changé après."  
Il vit Will crisper la mâchoire, mais il fallait bien qu'il lui dise. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il en avait besoin. Cette histoire restait dans sa mémoire comme une blessure infectée… "Lorsque ce vieux monsieur est mort, quelque chose a changé, elle n'effrayait plus les gardes. Ils l'ont traîné dans cette salle glauque où ils nous battaient en règle générale, et où j'étais moi-même en train de subir les foudres de ce fourbe de capitaine. Et pendant des heures, ils l'ont violée. Des heures entières, où je suis resté là à ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ni même la protéger."  
Will ferma les yeux quelques secondes et donna un coup de poing sur la rambarde devant la barre.  
"Sais tu William, ce qu'elle a fait pendant tout ce temps, alors que je lui tenais sans cesse la main?"  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête en retenant les larmes de rage qui lui montait aux yeux.  
"Elle m'a sourit. Tout le temps. Et m'a demandé de lui raconter ma vie. Je lui ai parlé de tout, sans omettre le moindre détail, pour que ça prenne le plus de temps possible. Pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Je lui ai parlé de mes aventures avec la milice, et de mes voyage à Bangkok, de tout ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis… Et je lui ai parlé de toi, d'Elizabeth, de Barbossa et de notre course pour récupérer le Black Pearl. Voilà pourquoi elle se souvenait de vous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais mis les pieds à Port Royal avant. La jeune fille dont se souvenait Elizabeth, ce n'est pas elle, même si elle semble lui ressembler. Paha n'est jamais venue à Port Royal. Tous ses souvenirs, se sont les miens. Ce sont les choses qu'elle a gardé de ces heures passées dans cette salle. Et lorsqu'ils l'emmenaient sans moi, je faisais en sorte de me faire emmener aussi. De toute façon je pense que ça les amusait que je sois là. Et je lui parlais encore.."  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Will voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il inspira profondément en se tenant à la rambarde comme s'il allait tomber.  
"Ca a duré combien de temps?  
- Des jours.. je ne saurais dire combien exactement. Et puis le Black Pearl est venu à notre secours, mais dans la bataille, je l'ai perdue. J'ai voulu aller la chercher, mais Gipps m'a assommé pour que je remonte avec eux. Et je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne savait rien, et puis ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai pensé qu'elle était morte, mais après quelques jours à Tortuga, tout cela n'était pour moi qu'un mauvais rêve. Et puis lors d'une nuit de tempête, à des miles et des miles du lieux de la bataille, on l'a retrouvée, à demi morte, accrochée à une vieille planche qui était en fait la porte de la cage où nous étions. Sa présence sur notre route reste un mystère, comme le fait qu'elle ait survécu. Alors j'ai décidé de la déposer à Port Royal, espérant qu'elle finisse par arriver chez vous grâce à ce que je lui avais dit. Ainsi je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de son sort." Le silence s'installa entre eux. Sparrow se sentit presque mieux d'en avoir parlé, de l'avoir dit ailleurs que dans le silence de sa cabine, comme il le faisait parfois dans son sommeil. Il le savait bien, tout cela le hantait vraiment. Plus que beaucoup de choses qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie et qui pourtant il pensait être les pires.  
Ce n'était pas tant les coups qu'il avait reçu, ni même le fait que son orgueil ait souffert de se retrouver à fond de cale à cause d'une erreur de débutant. Non. Ce qui l'avait affecté, c'était l'impuissance dont il avait fait preuve pour protéger cette petite.  
Il n'avait rien pu faire sinon lui tenir la main et détourner au maximum les yeux. Et c'était bien cela qui le rongeait. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se rattraper, comment effacer cette faiblesse, alors il avait accepté de partir à la recherche du Loup Blanc. Mais maintenant que la voile était en vue, il se demandait si ça lui ferait vraiment du bien d'embrocher le capitaine et ses sbires, et tous ceux qui avaient levé la main sur elle.  
Mais il le ferait, si elle le souhaitait. Ou peut-être le ferait-elle elle-même… Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et attrapa le bras de Will qui regardait fixement l'horizon lui aussi en serrant les dents.  
"Il faudra prendre soin d'elle Will. Le fait de lui avoir rappelé mon souvenir lui a aussi remis en mémoire tout ce qui s'était passé après la mort de son maître. Et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en se retrouvant face à l'équipage de mécréants de ce bateau."  
Will hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.  
Sparrow augmenta la pression sur son bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui.  
"Regarde moi petit! Tu peux bien éviter de me regarder, mais elle, il faudra bien que tu la regarde! Tu n'es responsable de rien, et elle t'aime beaucoup, ne va pas la décevoir en lui présentant de la pitié! Savy? Regarde moi!"  
Le jeune homme hocha plusieurs fois la tête en silence de nouveau, puis releva les yeux et fixa le capitaine quelques secondes.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
"Je me doutais de quelque chose comme cela. La gouvernante du Commodore lui avait parlé d'un traumatisme et de marques visibles… de tout cela sur son corps.. Mais on est jamais vraiment préparé à ce genre de chose."  
Jack se pencha vers lui avec un léger sourire et un plissement d'yeux un peu fou.  
"Elle voudrait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié. Alors dis toi que tu savais déjà tout cela. Ce qui fait que ça te touche, c'est que j'y étais, donc c'est plus proche de toi. Seulement regarde."  
Il lui prit le menton fermement et le fit se tourner dans la direction de Paha, qui se démenait sous les ordres d'Anamaria pour tendre les voiles.  
"Elle a tout surmonté. Fais pareil, par respect pour elle."  
Will la fixa quelques secondes en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se débattre avec les cordages, puis il se redressa en hochant la tête.  
"Tu as raison Jack."  
Le capitaine de se redressa également avec un large sourire en écartant les bras.  
"Fils, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Donc j'ai toujours raison." Il le pointa du doigt. "Je pensais que tu avais imprimé ça, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît!"  
Ils eurent un même sourire entendu, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la voile qui s'approchait petit à petit.  
  
"Chargez les canons! Tendez les voiles! Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper c'est clair?" Sparrow venait de hurler les ordres, et tout son équipage s'ébranla aussitôt, courant en tout sens.  
Le Loup Blanc était proche à présent, le vent se maintenait, d'ici quelques minutes il serait à portée de tir, puis d'abordage. Il sourit de nouveau, puis interpella Paha qui le rejoignit dans la seconde qui suivit.  
"Oui Capitaine?" Fit-elle avec un large sourire.  
Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, il savait ce qu'elle traversait et savait que ce sourire n'était jamais qu'un façade, mais plus que tout, il lui faisait chaud au cœur. Car même s'il était forcé, il n'en était pas moins franc à son égard.  
"Approche petite, j'ai une question à vous poser." Fit-il en tentant de ne pas lui sourire en retour.  
"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Capitaine, je suis plus une petite depuis quelques années déjà.  
- A vos ordres missy.." Fit-il avec un petit mouvement de main gracieux. Puis il lui fit signe de s'approcher encore, et après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation il lui posa le bras sur les épaules.  
Contre toute attente, il la sentit se raidir un peu, mais elle ne bougea pas, bien qu'il voit à son visage qu'elle tentait de ne pas s'enfuir.  
"Je voulais savoir.." Fit-il en agitant une main devant elle. "Que comptez-vous faire à tous ces chiens galeux?"  
Elle parut surprise par la question puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
"Je veux seulement avoir des informations sur le navire qu'ils ont attaqué et sur lequel je me trouvais.  
- Pas de vengeance pour ce qu'ils ont fait?"  
Elle se crispa un peu plus avant de serrer les dent.  
"A quoi ça servirait? Ca changerait quelque chose au passé?  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
- Alors vous avez ma réponse Capitaine."  
Il se redressa soudain, manquant de perdre un instant l'équilibre, mais il se rattrapa à la barre et bougea lentement les bras pour se rétablir.  
"Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Alors allons y."  
Du coin de l'œil il avait vu que le navire était à portée de tir, aussi se redressa-t-il et cria des ordres une fois de plus.  
Cette fois ci, ce mécréant ne lui échapperait pas!  
Il attrapa le bras de Paha alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les autres.  
"Vous restez avec moi missy, et vous ne vous éloignez pas, quoiqu'il arrive."  
Elle hocha la tête et se replaça à ses côtés.  
Son équipage courrait en tous sens, s'interpellant par dessus les cordages pour se répercuter les ordres, ils étaient tous rodés, et la manœuvre pour se mettre en ligne de tir ne leur pris pas plus de quelques minutes. Sparrow était fier de son équipage, une fois de plus.  
Il fit tourner la barre, plaça son Black Pearl en position, et lança un regard à Paha avant de se tourner vers le Loup Blanc.  
"FEU!" Cria-t-il.  
Son cri fut repris par tout l'équipage, et les premiers coups de canons retentirent, couvrant le tumulte des hurlements des deux parties. Le Loup Blanc les attendait aussi de pieds ferme. Quelques boulets furent perdus, allant s'enfoncer dans l'eau à quelques mètres du navire ennemi, mais quelques uns aussi firent mouche, faisant voler des éclats de bois et de métal à divers endroits du pont.  
Le Black Pearl évita de justesse quelques boulets, ils avaient l'avantage d'être les chasseurs, et tant que le Loup Blanc ne pourrait pas virer complètement de bord, ils restaient en position dominante pour les tirs.  
"Abattez le mat! Abattez le mat!" Hurla William tout en aidant à charger d'autres canons.  
Anamaria mit le feu au sien, en visant le mat principal du Loup Blanc.  
Le tir manqua sa cible, mais arracha au passage un bon morceau du pont.  
La bataille était lancée, et Sparrow souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était l'occasion qu'il attendait, enfin il allait abattre ce prétentieux Loup Blanc. Et puis même s'il n'avait pas rivalisé avec son Black Pearl, il n'aimait pas trop les manières de son capitaine. Flaunt était bien trop barbare à son goût, un peu plus que Barbossa, et il n'aimait pas cette espèce de pirates. Il opéra une manœuvre pour mettre son navire en bonne position, et le coup de canon tiré par Gipps arracha le mat principal du bateau enemi. C'en était fait d'eux.  
"A vos grappins!"  
Jack dégaina son épée et vit Paha faire pareil. Une fois le navire abordé, il allait falloir se battre, et les coups de feu allaient être nombreux.  
Les grappins volèrent et s'accrochèrent un peu partout sur le pont d'en face d'où parvenait des hurlements et d'où les coups de feu fusaient.  
Deux de ses hommes tombèrent avant d'avoir atteint le pont ennemi et Sparrow tiqua, mais il lança tout de même l'abordage, et en bloquant la barre pour que le navire ne bouge pas, il fit signe à Paha et ils coururent pour se joindre à la bataille.  
Au loin il vit Will déjà à bord du Loup Blanc croisant habilement le fer avec la racaille, cela le fit sourire, il s'en était passé du temps et des combats depuis que ce jeune freluquet lui avait dit qu'il ne se battait jamais avec des pirates….  
Il tendit une corde à Paha qui s'élança lestement au dessus de l'eau, à croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie… Il s'élança lui même et atterrit assez lourdement de l'autre côté, décidément il n'était à l'aise sur ses jambes qu'à bord de son Black Pearl… Paha le rejoignit aussi vite que possible en évitant des coups d'épées, et se plaça à ses côtés, parées à toute éventuelle attaque.  
Mais Sparrow avait d'autres plans. Le menu fretin ne l'intéressait que très peu, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre la main sur le capitaine Flaunt, aussi s'avança-t-il d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la cabine principale, ne voyant aucune trace de son ennemi sur le pont. Les coups d'épées volèrent à sa rencontre, il reconnut ça et là quelques uns des bourreaux de Paha et se tourna un instant vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'un des mécréants ne se jette sur lui avec un hurlement de colère, mais Paha fut prompte, et elle lui planta son épée dans le ventre avant qu'il ne touche le dos du Capitaine.  
Le sang lui coula sur les mains et elle manqua de lâcher son épée sous le choc, mais Sparrow lui posa la main sur le bras, comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprise dans la cage.  
"Tout ira bien." Dit-il simplement. Puis il se tourna vers le cadavre avec un froncement de sourcil et une moue amusée. "Joli coup tout de même jeune fille. Je vous dois la vie, une fois de plus. Allez vous m'endetter jusqu'à ma mort?"  
Il eut en retour un pâle sourire, elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à détacher ses yeux de la lame ensanglantée qu'elle tenait toujours malgré ses tremblements. Il accentua sa pression sur son bras tout en surveillant alentour que personne ne profite de ce moment pour les attaquer, mais tous ses matelots faisaient leur travail à la perfection, et tous les ennemis étaient occupés.  
"Tout ira bien." Répéta-t-il en tiquant un peu.  
Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, encore moins les jeunes filles, encore moins elle. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de capacités.. Cependant elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire un peu plus franc.  
"Je le sais. C'était juste la surprise.  
- Vous n'aviez jamais tué personne?  
- Bien sûr que non… - Et bien faites un vœux, et bienvenue aux Caraïbes." Fit-il en écartant les bras avec un large sourire.  
Dans la seconde qui suivit il transperçait le corps d'un pirate qui s'était jeté sur elle par derrière, l'homme émit un gémissement puis s'affala de tout son long à leurs pieds.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis sur un hochement de tête reprirent leur marche vers la cabine.  
La porte céda après quelques coups de pieds, et ils entrèrent lentement dans la pièce sombre. Il y avait une silhouette devant la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Sparrow s'avança, en position de garde si jamais Flaunt venait à se retourner brusquement pour l'attaquer, mais il n'en fit rien.  
"Ce bon vieux Sparrow." Fit-il de se voix grave en se tournant vers lui lentement. Mais Jack ne souriait plus, son regard était redevenu aussi froid que de la glace, alors que dehors, le tumulte de la bataille s'était tut. Il était près à tout, mais surtout à abattre ce monstre de barbarie qui avait tué tant d'innocents et violenté si souvent Paha. Il ressentait la même chose qu'en face de Barbossa : un calme étonnant alors que la colère bouillonnait en lui. Il haïssait cet homme autant qu'il avait haït Barbossa et il le tuerait sans doute avec le même sang froid. Il n'avait jamais aimé tuer. Mais parfois la raison le quittait un cours instant, ou alors était-ce le contraire, elle reprenait le dessus et il tuait alors ceux qui pour lui le méritaient.  
Il se passa pourtant quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Flaunt fronça un sourcil en voyant Paha sortir de son ombre, puis ouvrit de grands yeux et se recula prestement, pour être presque aussitôt bloqué par la pointe de l'épée de William, qui s'était glissé dans la pièce sans qu'ils ne le voient.  
"Où crois-tu donc aller? Tes hommes dehors sont tous calmes à présent…" siffla le jeune homme à son oreille. "Et nous avons des questions à te poser."  
Flaunt les regarda tous les deux en évitant soigneusement la jeune fille, puis ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir parler tout en pointant Paha du doigt.  
"Toi! Tu étais morte!"  
La phrase resta en suspens dans le silence qui s'en suivit pour quelques bonnes minutes avant que quelqu'un ne prononce un mot. Sparrow s'était tourné vers elle qui ouvrait tout autant qu'eux des yeux ronds tout en ayant par réflexe porter la main à son cœur, comme pour vérifier qu'il battait bien.  
Jack haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le capitaine, la jeune fille sur ses talons.  
"Alors elle est bien en forme pour une morte… De quoi est-elle morte dis moi?" Flaunt tenta devant lui de se reculer encore, mais la lame de Will l'en empêcha et il répondit d'un trait tout en lançant de fréquents regards vers Paha.  
"Un coup de canon de ton navire a arraché une partie du mien, elle a été propulsée dans l'océan avec les débris. Personne ne peut survivre à ça… C'est impossible.."  
Jack interrogea Paha du regard, qui se tenait la tête dans les mains et les yeux exorbités semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Finalement elle releva les yeux vers eux.  
"Je ne me souviens pas. Mon dernier souvenir est de vous voir emporter par Mr Gipps.. Ensuite… Ensuite je me suis réveillée dans l'eau, au milieu de nulle part."  
Le Capitaine haussa les épaules.  
"C'est normal si vous avez reçu un tel choc…" Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre. "Mais le problème n'est pas là. Vous aviez une question à lui poser n'est-ce pas?"  
Paha hocha la tête et s'approcha de Flaunt qui se recula encore d'un millimètre, contre l'épée de Will.  
"Vous avez attaqué un navire Flaunt. Sur lequel vous m'avez trouvé, moi et mon Maître. Je veux que vous me disiez de quel navire il s'agissait."  
Le capitaine eut un sourire.  
"Comment voulez vous que je m'en souvienne, j'en attaque chaque jour."  
Elle leva son épée et lui plaça sous la gorge.  
"Il va falloir vous en souvenir pourtant. J'étais la seule femme, ça a du vous marquer! La seule femme et vous ne pouviez pas me toucher.. Rappelez vous, ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous le rappeler par un moyen qui ne m'enchante pas.  
- Allons allons miss, vous savez comme moi que je mourrai après cet entretien.. Il est évident que vous ne me laisserez pas la vie sauve après ce que nous vous avons fait.. Qui était fort agréable d'ailleurs, je vous en remercie jeune fille.."  
Jack vit Paha crisper la mâchoire alors que le capitaine ricanait franchement, elle lâcha son épée et l'attrapa soudain par le col avant de le jeter au sol.  
"Ne ricane pas! Ou je te jure que ta mort sera longue et douloureuse, en te faisant subir le même sort que moi!"  
Will fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur vers Jack qui haussa les épaules, alors que le Capitaine au sol ne souriait plus du tout. Après quelques secondes, il agita les mains devant lui.  
"C'était un navire anglais. Un navire de la garde royale d'Angleterre. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu son nom, il voyageait sous couverture marchande, c'est pour cela que nous l'avons attaqué, mais tous à bord avaient l'uniforme de la garde royale.  
- Vous êtes sûrs de ça?" Demanda Will en se baissant pour se mettre à son niveau.  
"Certain." Cracha Flaunt. "Je sais reconnaître les soldats anglais quand j'en vois! Question de métier. Et ceux là étaient de la garde royale, j'en jurerais devant qui le veut!  
- Que faisaient-ils à voyager en cachant qui ils étaient?" Demanda Jack en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le rebord de la table qui se trouvait là et en attrapant un fruit dans la corbeille devant lui. Un instant il eut un sourire à ce geste, comme se rappelant qu'il avait eu la même attitude lors de son entrevue avec Barbossa….  
"Ca je n'en sais rien.. Nous n'avons pas réussit à le savoir, aucun d'eux n'a lâché le morceau, malgré nos interrogatoires.  
- Je comprends pourquoi ils sont tous morts les uns après les autres…" Fit Jack en lui jetant un regard de biais. Ce que ce capitaine appelait des interrogatoires étaient plus des séances de torture qu'autre chose.  
"Le vieil homme était le chef.." Siffla Flaunt.  
A ces mots les mains de Paha se resserrèrent autour de son cou.  
"Que savez vous de lui?"  
Flaunt agita mollement les mains et tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais il n'y parvint pas, aussi inspira-t-il autant qu'il le pouvait avant de parler.  
"Il… il était sans doute Commodore.. ou un grade au dessus… son uniforme m'était inconnu… sans doute un.. un garde personnel du roi.. Il n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit… à part que vous étiez à lui… Lâchez moi.."  
Paha se redressa lentement, les yeux un peu hagard.  
Comment un soldat aussi gradé pouvait se comporter de la sorte.  
"Aldrent"  
Tous regardèrent le capitaine qui se relevait doucement en se massant le cou.  
"Le Co.. Commodore Aldrent. C'était son nom je crois. Il me semble que l'un de ses hommes l'a nommé comme ça un jour." Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et reprit un semblant de dignité. "Maintenant tuez moi, qu'on en finisse. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.  
- Avec plaisir." Will s'avança arme au poing mais Paha le retint.  
"Non. La mort serait trop d'honneur pour lui. Il vivra dans la honte d'avoir perdu son si prétentieux bateau, et son équipage."  
Elle attrapa le bras de Jack ainsi que celui de Will et les tira vers l'extérieur de la cabine.  
"Venez."  
Du coin de l'œil pourtant elle vit le capitaine sortir une arme de sa chemise, elle se retourna et se jeta sur lui, épée en avant.  
Le coup de feu retentit pourtant, mais il n'atteignit que le plafond, elle avait eu le réflexe de lui relever le bras alors que son épée l'avait transpercé de part en part.  
"Comment avez vous su?" demanda-t-il en glissant lentement à genoux devant elle.  
"Vous êtes un pirate, un mauvais pirate." 


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds aux rewiews.. héhé.. depuis le temps que je le dis.   
Bon alors d'abord un grand merci à Love Sparrow, ma plus fidèle lectrice semble-t-il :P ! Tes rewiews me font toujours autant plaisir, et ça me fait doublement plaisir parce que mes chapitres te font plaisir, donc on s'y retrouve. :D Oui j'ai lu la fix rating R.. un peu spé, mais pourquoi pas… Paha une femme pirate ? hmmmmmm… je ne sais pas.. HAHAHAHA ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te dire la fin non ??? ;P Son âge ? ah.. tu soulèves un point important, mais la réponse viendra avec le chapitre 8. promis !   
Une histoire d'amour avec Sparrow ? … cf réponse 1. MDR ! :D Pareil, je ne dévoile pas l'histoire, sinon c'est pô drôle !   
Ah et merci pour la remarque à propos de Gibbs… J'avais écouté vite fait en VO pour me souvenir de son nom, et j'ai fait une erreur. Mes plus humbles excuses, et merci de l'avoir signalé !   
Tu as dit que tu avais du mal à comprendre certains passages .. Lesquels ? Il faudrait que tu me les signale de façon à ce que je fasse attention à l'avenir. Et que au besoin de t'éclaire sur ceux là.. :)_**

**_Merci également à MissTrompy ! Tant mieux si la fix te plait ! Merci aussi à Cybel, lectrice que je pense avoir malheureusement perdue en route… (c'est de ma faute je sais, snif..)Si jamais tu repasses par là, laisse un tit message !_**

**_Et pour celles qui se demandent à quand la suite, et bien voilà déjà le chapitre 7, et le chapitre 8 est quasi finit. Désolée pour le retard encore une fois.. mais je me suis mise en tête de faire un site Internet, et ça accapare un peu toutes mes soirées… Enfin il est sur les finitions maintenant, donc je peux me remettre à la fix !_**

**_Merci encore à tout le monde, et bonne lecture !_**

**CHAPITRE 7**

                    « A quoi cela nous sert-il d'avoir appris cela ? Son Maître est mort et ils ont du probablement jeter son corps quelque part dans l'océan. Nous ne le retrouverons pas. »   
La question de William resta en suspens dans la cabine où ils s'étaient réunis lui et le Capitaine pour dîner. Paha était avec eux quelques heures auparavant, mais la fatigue des évènements de la journée l'avaient rattrapée et elle avait pris congé pour rejoindre sa chambre.   
Sparrow réfléchissait, cela faisait un moment que Will lui parlait mais il n'écoutait plus vraiment, son esprit était tourné vers le passé et les révélations de Flaunt. De quelle sorte de garde royale pouvait il bien s'agir pour qu'ils voyagent ainsi sous le couvert d'un drapeau de commerce. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais entendu que la garde royale ait jamais fait ce genre de chose.   
Seulement Flaunt avait dit vrai. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.   
« Jack ? Tu m'écoutes ? »   
Le Capitaine attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il porta à sa bouche les yeux dans le vague.   
Il avait dit vrai.. Mais définitivement il ne voyait pas de quel corps de garde il pouvait bien s'agir. Et le nom de Aldrent ne lui disait rien. Non pas qu'il connaisse tous les Commodores anglais, mais il avait eu à faire à une bonne partie d'entre eux, mais ce nom là lui était inconnu. Cet anglais ne devait pas avoir ses habitudes dans les Caraïbes. Alors peut-être s'agissait-il de cette garde très rapprochée de la famille royale. Mais que seraient-ils venus faire aussi loin de leur base ?   
Paha lui avait raconté que son Maître l'avait apparemment obtenue comme dû après il ne savait quel arrangement.. Mais un Commodore de la garde royale n'aurait pas pu affréter un navire et partir pour les Caraïbes simplement pour aller chercher quelqu'un. Ca n'avait pas de sens et la famille Royale ne les aurait jamais laissé partir pour cette raison.   
Quelque chose manquait dans cette histoire.   
Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à imaginer que Paha puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec la famille Royale d'Angleterre. Cependant...   
« Il faudrait que nous puissions trouver des renseignements sur ce qui pourrait la lier avec ce Commodore.. Donc commencer par la garde royale. Donc…   
- Donc aller à Londres. »   
William sursauta presque en entendant la voix de son vieil ami.   
« Je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais plus Jack.   
- C'était le cas. » Répondit nochalement le capitaine en se levant. « Seulement je ne sais comment nos pensées se sont rejointes. »   
Il lui adressa un vague sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais Will l'interpella avant.   
« Où vas-tu Jack? Nous sommes dans TA cabine.. »   
Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel : ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les choses pour une fois ? Lentement il se retourna vers lui en faisant un geste de la main.   
« Je vais… Sur le pont. Donner les ordres… »Voyant que Will tiquait toujours il arqua un sourcil en roulant les yeux. « Pour nous rendre à Londres.. Le navire ne va pas y aller tout seul tu sais fils.. »   
Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.   
« Donner des ordres pour aller à Londres? Alors que le navire a jeté l'ancre ? Jack, tout de même… »   
Le capitaine tiqua, puis haussa les épaules en se penchant un peu en avant.   
« C'est pour cela qu'il faut donner les ordres maintenant. Comme ça le Black Pearl sera prêt à partir demain à l'aube. »   
Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce.   
Il savait très bien que Will n'avait pas été dupe, et cela se confirma lorsque, l'oreille collée à la porte, il l'entendit rire à l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller donner des ordres quels qu'ils soient.   
         Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait de nouveau l'oreille collée à une porte, mais il s'agissait de celle de la cabine d'Annamaria. Et comme il le craignait, il perçut des gémissements et des plaintes étouffées : Paha devait faire des cauchemars. Encore.   
Aussi silencieusement que possible il ouvrit la porte, entra à l'intérieur et la referma dans le même mouvement. Puis il se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers le lit. Il savait que c'était une visite qui risquait de faire très peur à la jeune femme si elle se réveillait, mais il espérait que justement, elle ne le remarquerait pas. Doucement il prit place sur le lit à côté d'elle. Non pas qu'il s'allongeât à ses côtés, non, il était juste assis, dans une position assez inconfortable, mais cela ne l'importait que très peu.   
Tout ce qu'il voulait était de la rassurer de sa présence, comme il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois alors qu'ils se trouvaient à bord du Loup Blanc.   
Elle s'agita dans son sommeil, ses mains repoussèrent quelque invisible adversaire et Jack eut une grimace en comprenant ce qu'elle devait être en train de revivre.   
Alors, comme il l'avait fait sur le Loup Blanc, la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire pour l'aider : il prit sa main doucement entre ses deux paumes et resta ainsi, attendant qu'elle se calme. Cela ne tarda pas, il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper un peu sur ses mains, puis se détendre.   
« Sparrow.. » murmura-t-elle.   
« Capitaine missy, Capitaine Sparrow. » Fit-il à voix basse en levant les yeux au ciel.   
Presque sans qu'il le veuille, l'une de ses mains quitta celle de Paha pour aller se poser sur son front. Il en dégagea quelques mèches collées par la sueur de ses cauchemars, puis posa sa paume dessus et ne bougea plus, le regard perdu sur son visage. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Un étrange sentiment qui était de nouveau différent du bien être qu'il avait à se trouver à bord de son précieux Black Pearl. Mais c'était reposant pour ses vieilles douleurs de pirate dont la vie n'avait pas été facile, loin de là.   
Il eut un vague sourire en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, s'installant cette fois plus confortablement, puis il rabaissa son chapeau sur son visage. Finalement il passerait la nuit ici.

                            Paha se tenait droite à la proue du navire, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, alors que ses mains se frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre.. Elle avait été quelque peu surprise de trouver le Capitaine assis auprès d'elle quelques minutes auparavant, dormant paisiblement, la main prise dans la sienne. Etrangement cela ne l'avait pas effrayé, comme si elle savait depuis le début qu'il se trouvait là. Elle s'était levée silencieusement et avait remonté la couverture sur ses épaules avant de quitter la cabine. Maintenant elle avait besoin de réfléchir.   
Le jour n'était pas tout à fait levé, une brume légère voilait la surface de l'eau si bien que le navire semblait flotter sur quelque chose d'incertain. Et tout était silencieux. Même les hommes qui étaient de quart s'activaient sans un mot sur le pont.   
Paha huma l'air marin alors que sa main se portait nonchalamment à sa hanche, à l'endroit où son Maître avait apposé la pierre. Aldrent. Elle connaissait maintenant son nom. Elle le retrouverait. Où qu'il soit. Et lui souhaitait être retrouvé, il le lui avait dit. Et une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé lui, alors les réponses viendraient : Pourquoi elle ? qui l'avait ainsi donné à cet infâme vieillard ? Dans quel but ? Et lui que lui voulait-il ? Quelle importance avait-elle dans tout ceci ? Et surtout : Qui était-elle ?   
Un manteau se posa soudain sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter violemment, et le visage de Will apparut de profil à côté d'elle.   
« Tu as faussé compagnie à Jack ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.   
Paha se sentit rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'océan.   
« Oui… Il dormait à poing fermé.. Alors.. » Will inclina son visage vers elle.   
« Il dormait ? Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow dormait ?   
- Oui.. Profondément.. Il n'a même pas réagit quand j'ai mis la couverture sur ses épaules. Mais pourquoi cela te surprend-t-il à ce point ?   
- Parce que Jack ne dort pas beaucoup, ou très légèrement. » Il eut de nouveau un large sourire en plongeant son regard vers l'horizon.   
« C'est peut-être bon signe.. » Murmura-t-il pour lui même.   
Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et s'éternisa un peu, avant que Will reprenne la parole.   
« Nous allons à Londres. Nous pensons qu'il faut commencer par là pour savoir ce qui te lie à lui... Qu'en penses-tu toi ?   
- J'ignore si c'est nécessaire. Mon Maître est mort et n'est sûrement pas à Londres en ce moment. Je doute que nous puissions trouver quoique ce soit là bas…   
- Bien. Alors que proposes-tu ?   
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer… Je sais que je le retrouverai maintenant que j'ai son nom, mais j'ignore où il se trouve, et pourtant je sens qu'il est là quelque part… Je sens sa présence, elle est de nouveau proche de moi. » Disant cela elle s'était mise à frissonner, sans pouvoir contrôler les frémissements de son corps qui n'étaient en rien dus à la fraîcheur matinale.   
Non. C'était son Maître qui lui signifiait sa présence.   
Un picotement sur la hanche la fit avoir un léger sursaut que Will remarqua.   
« Tout va bien ? »   
Elle hocha le tête et porta la main à la cicatrice, qui était plus froide que jamais. Le picotement se transforma peu à peu en une douleur qui la forçat à s'asseoir, elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard.   
Le froid qui lui tenaillait la hanche se répandit sur son ventre, montant jusqu'à ses épaules, elle avait du mal à respirer.. Elle sentait la température de son corps chuter de plus en plus, et ses poumons s'engourdissaient comme si elle était ensevelie sous des tonnes de neige.   
La voix de Will lui parvenait plus ténue, plus lointaine à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le froid et les ténèbres.. Elle dut faire un effort pour parvenir à lever les yeux, elle vit derrière un brouillard sombre le visage de Will qui l'appelait sans cesse, puis qui appela d'autres personnes, puis plus rien.

Est-ce qu'elle était morte ? Là, sur la proue du bateau ?

            « Heureux de te revoir Paha. »   
Cette voix. Cette voix qui semblait venir des profondeurs de la terre, cette voix éraillée et grave.. La voix de son Maître.   
Elle ouvrit les yeux, eut un sursaut en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le Black Pearl, mais il n'y avait plus personne à bord. Un silence de mort régnait sur le pont, alors que le navire semblait glisser sur les flots sans le moindre roulis. Alors elle avait perdu la raison… Tremblante elle se releva en s'appuyant au bastingage, puis s'avança lentement vers les cabines. Ses yeux se portèrent par delà le bord du navire, découvrant qu'elle se trouvait dans une crique, de hautes falaises entourant le Black Pearl. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas d'oiseau de mer, ni de vent. Rien.   
Le silence le plus profond qu'elle ait jamais connu… Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement lorsqu'elle la poussa.   
La cabine qui était celle du Capitaine lui parut immensément grande, et au fond, il y avait un bureau. Une chandelle posée dessus.   
Comme sur le navire de son Maître. C'était la même disposition.   
« Approche donc. Je suis sûr que tu es impatiente de me voir. »   
Paha plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner un visage derrière le halot de lumière, mais elle ne voyait qu'une ombre, comme toujours.   
Elle fit un pas dans la pièce, et sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer brutalement derrière elle, pourtant elle ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir de nouveau pour s'enfuir. Elle ne pourrait aller nulle part.   
« Non en effet. C'est inutile. »   
Son regard se reposa sur la silhouette. Elle retrouvait cette sensation désagréable d'une présence perpétuelle dans son dos, d'un esprit qui entrait dans le sien, lisant dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant il était assis à quelques mètres d'elle.   
Non.   
Il était partout. Sa présence emplissait chaque recoin de la pièce, chaque ombre sur le sol, dans chaque souffle qu'elle exhalait, il était là.   
« Peut-être comprendras-tu un jour que tu m'appartiens totalement Paha ! »   
Le ton était devenu fou, montant dans les aigus, comme s'il perdait patience.   
« Approche ! »   
Elle aurait préféré ne pas bouger, mais ses jambes se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes. Comme si souvent sur le navire. Lorsqu'il l'appelait.   
Son pieds buta soudain contre quelque chose, elle manqua de tomber mais recouvra son équilibre et baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait faite trébucher.   
Cela avait fait un bruit mat.   
C'était un corps.   
Un cadavre.   
Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière mais ses membres refusèrent de bouger.   
« Veux-tu un peu de lumière ? »   
Un rire qui ressemblait à un bruit de verre brisé empli l'atmosphère à mesure que la chandelle s'approchait du corps, découvrant un pantalon en toile noire, de multiples morceaux de tissus rouge et blanc qui servaient de ceinture, une chemise blanche tachée de poussière et de sang.   
Elle ne voulait pas en voir plus.   
Elle avait peur de reconnaître celui qui était étendu là.   
Des mains tachées de suie et de goudron apparurent.   
Puis de longs cheveux noirs, avec des perles à certains endroit.   
Son corps accepta de lui obéir, et elle fit un pas en arrière, la main devant la bouche, alors que le rire résonnait de plus en plus fort dans son esprit.   
Sparrow.   
C'était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow qui était étendu là, inerte, le visage blanc et les yeux fixes. On lui avait tranché la gorge.   
« Un ami à toi ? » Fit la voix négligemment avant que le rire ne reprenne.   
Une multitudes de sentiments déferlèrent sur le cœur de Paha, l'emplissant de tristesse et de haine, de passion et de désillusion, de colère, de peur.. Elle se mit à trembler, incapable de gérer tous ses ressentis qui lui compressaient le cœur et les poumons, la faisant de nouveau suffoquer alors que son sang lui cognait les tempes.   
Comment était-ce possible ?   
Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul endormi dans sa cabine ? Elle tomba à genoux et sa main se posa sur celle du capitaine. Froide et raide.   
Ce n'était pas un rêve.   
Il était bien là.   
Mort.   
Et quelque chose en elle se brisa, quelque chose qu'elle avait reconstruit en le retrouvant. Une dernière défense, c'était cela qui se brisait de nouveau, celle qu'il avait aidé à construire sur Le Loup Blanc, en lui tenant la main, en lui parlant sans cesse. Elle le sentait : son coeur était à nu à présent, et le froid de la mort de Sparrow s'y engouffrait avec violence, faisant manquer des battements vitaux. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. plus rien n'avait d'importance.   
« Je vous tuerais Aldrent. »   
Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, un sifflement haineux entre ses lèvres, mais le rire s'interrompit.   
« Je te demande pardon ? »   
Elle releva la tête, son visage était fermé, et ses yeux plus noirs et durs que jamais.   
« Je vous retrouverais, et je vous tuerais Aldrent. Commodore Aldrent. »   
Un instant, la lumière de la chandelle vacilla.   
Alors elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point, elle connaissait son nom, et il ne s'y attendait pas.   
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait, faisant face à la silhouette sombre qui se cachait à l'extérieur du halot de lumière dans lequel elle se trouvait avec le corps du capitaine.   
« Je sais maintenant qui vous êtes. Je vous retrouverais. C'est une question de temps. Vous avez assez joué avec moi, à présent c'est mon tour. »   
La silhouette se déplaça et Paha tressaillit en sentant une main froide se poser sur son épaule et une voix susurrer à son oreille.   
« N'essaie pas d'inverser les rôles. Tu es et restera ma propriété. Tu m'as été donnée, et c'est un don que tu ne pourras reprendre. Même en connaissant mon nom.   
- En connaissant votre nom je retrouve celui qui m'a donné. En le retrouvant, je ferais en sorte d'annuler ce gain. Puis je vous tuerais. Vous et lui. »   
Le rire reprit de plus belle.   
« Je doute vraiment que tu puisses tuer celui qui t'a donné ! Tu n'en auras ni la force, ni la volonté crois moi ! » Le rire marqua une pause puis reprit. « Quant à moi.. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me tuer. Tu m'as vu mourir pourtant, et je suis encore là. Alors ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?   
- Vous n'êtes pas immortel. Il y a un moyen, et je le trouverais. »   
Elle le sentit hausser les épaules, puis se déplacer de nouveau, et il se retrouva à son bureau.   
Paha baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le corps sans vie du Capitaine, lentement elle se remit à genoux à ses côtés, fermant ses yeux d'une main tremblante.   
C'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas du l'entraîner dans cette aventure.. Et Will ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle n'osa pas imaginer le pire, elle se sentirait tellement coupable…   
« Mort également, comme tous ceux qui pourraient avoir la prétention de te garder pour eux. C'est dommage, j'avais une certaine estime pour ce Pirate, ce.. Sparrow. Mais tu es à moi. »   
Une bouffée de haine fit bouillir le sang de Paha, sa vue se brouilla un court instant avant que ses mains ne se mettent à trembler de colère.   
C'était donc ça haïr. Haïr au point de vouloir la mort.   
Relevant les yeux, elle vit son Maître, debout derrière son bureau, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.   
« N'y pense même pas… »   
Pourtant elle y pensa, et se précipita même vers lui avec un hurlement, ses mains attrapant la gorge du vieil homme. La seule pensée qu'elle eut à ce moment fut qu'il avait la peau aussi froide que la cicatrice sur sa hanche.   
Un froid de mort.   
Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer un peu plus. Elle eut un sursaut en voyant ses mains soudainement se rejoindre, ne serrant plus que du vide alors que la voix de son Maître résonnait derrière elle.   
« Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile. Tu es à moi, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Moi par contre s'il le faut, je peux. »   
Paha n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'elle eut de nouveau la sensation d'une lame ardente plongeant dans sa hanche. La douleur fut telle qu'elle fut incapable d'émettre un son, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un hurlement silencieux qui semblât beaucoup amuser son Maître. Il se plut à faire bouger la douleur, comme s'il jouait avec la lame à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle tenta de se rattraper au bureau, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'affaissa sur le sol, se retrouvant aux côté de Jack.   
« Je suis tellement désolée Capitaine…» murmura-t-elle doucement alors que la douleur lui tiraillait la hanche.   
D'une main tremblante elle lui effleura le visage, repoussant cette pièce d'argent qui lui tombait sur le front à présent que son bandeau s'était détaché.   
La présence de son Maître se fit plus proche, elle serra les dents en fermant les yeux, espérant peut-être lutter contre la douleur qui allait venir.   
« Tu es chez moi ici. Tu es à moi. » Répéta-t-il encore en l'attrapant par les cheveux.   
Il l'entraîna sans ménagement vers une fenêtre, comment un vieil homme pouvait-il avoir autant de force?… Une fois là il la força à se lever et lui colla le visage contre la vitre.   
« Vois ! Regarde tes amis ! » Une fois de plus sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un hurlement silencieux alors qu'elle les voyaient tous là, devant elle, pendus.   
Son regard chercha instinctivement Will, espérant qu'elle ne le trouverait pas parmi eux. Mais il était là, se balançant lentement, la poitrine tâchée de sang.   
« J'ai du le tuer avant, il tentait de protéger ton capitaine.. » Fit son Maître avec un petit rire.   
-   J'imagine la peine de sa femme lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu l'as vendu. »   
Paha sursauta et tenta de se retourner pour le regarder mais il lui maintint le visage collé au verre.   
Alors elle regarda mieux, et reconnut sans peine le port de Londres.   
Sans peine ?   
Mais elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds….   
Le décor avait changé, ce n'était plus les falaises mais bien Londres qui se dressait devant elle, et les corps de ses amis pendaient au dessus des flots, en avertissement pour les prochains pirates.   
Son regard se durcit. Elle devait se sortir de là. C'était un délire, une hallucination.   
Lentement elle força pour se tourner vers son Maître.   
Le rire de celui ci s'interrompit quand il l'a vit sourire.   
« Vous mentez. Ils ne sont pas morts. Et si vous m'avez montré cela, c'est que je suis sur votre trace. Vous avez peur. »   
La douleur à sa hanche reprit de plus belle et elle s'affala sur le sol, aux pieds de son Maître qui lui envoya un coup dans le ventre.   
« Tu es trop présomptueuse. J'aimais bien ce pirate et c'est pour cela que je t'ai mise sur sa route.. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.    
-   Alors c'était vous.. » Voilà comment elle s'était trouvé de nouveau sur la route du Black Pearl.. « Comment ?.. »   
Le Maître eut un petit rire.   
« Parce que je peux tout. Tu es à moi. »   
Elle eut à son tour un faible sourire en relevant les yeux vers lui.   
-  Et je vous tuerais. »   
Sa vision se brouilla, un voile noir lui tombant sur les yeux alors qu'elle sombrait sous la douleur qui s'intensifiait dans sa hanche. Pourtant elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir, si elle tombait maintenant elle était à sa merci… Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle chercha de sa main la cheville de son Maître, qu'elle trouva sans peine, et y enfonça ses ongles.   
Une fois de plus ils se refermèrent sur du vide.   
« Pauvre petite. » Paha marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette phrase. Ce n'était plus la voix de son Maître.   
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, elle était de nouveau sur le pont du Black Pearl, mais cette fois-ci il y avait des gens autour d'elle, et elle sentait le roulis du navire.   
La voix de Gibbs s'éleva de nouveau.   
« Elle se réveille non ? » Le visage du Capitaine apparut soudain devant elle, il s'était agenouillé et avait collé sa tête contre les planches du pont.   
« Bienvenue parmi nous Missy. » Fit-il avec un sourire. « Ne nous faites plus de peurs pareilles au réveil je vous prie.. »   
Le cœur de Paha fit un bond dans sa poitrine : tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, il était vivant…   
Un soulagement intense lui envahit l'esprit alors qu'elle souriait faiblement. Une bouffée de joie qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps lui monta à la gorge, et si son esprit n'avait pas été si engourdi elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire.   
A cet instant précis, il lui vint l'envie de serrer le capitaine dans ses bras, ou de prendre sa main et de ne plus la lâcher de peur de le revoir mort.. Surtout ne plus être séparée de lui. Pourtant elle lutta contre tout cela en silence avant de bouger doucement.   
« Bien Capitaine… » Murmura-t-elle en se redressant, retrouvant tous les visages, et celui de Will, qui lui souriait toujours.   
« Il nous faut aller à Londres. Il est là bas. »   
Sparrow se redressa avec un sourire avant de faire un grand geste de ses bras.   
« Vous avez entendu la demoiselle ? Tout le monde à son poste ! Je veux être à Londres dans vingt jours, pas plus !   
- Vingt jours Capitaine ? » Fit timidement Gibbs. « Mais c'est imp… »   
Jack lui planta son index dans le torse et l'y appuya à plusieurs reprises avant de lancer.   
« Oseriez vous insinuer que le Black Pearl n'est pas assez rapide ? Oseriez vous mettre en doute la capacité de son équipage ? » Le visage de Gibbs s'illumina.   
« Bien sûr que non Cap'tain ! - Alors en route ! »

    A suivre....


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Voilààààà, le chapitre 8.. j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire celui là car j'avais commencé sur une idée et finalement j'ai changé en cours de route.. Donc voilà lol!  
J'espère qu'il sera aussi satisfaisant à lire que les autres.  
Bon pour des raisons techniques d'approche de fêtes, de recherche de cadeau, et surtout : de pas d'ordinateur accessible, vous n'aurez la suite qu'en Janvier.. :(  
Je sais, c'est loin, mais vraiment je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'espère que vous tiendrez le coup :P_**

**_Petites réponses aux reviews, parce que nous le valons bien :  
Merci à Louisette couette, une nouvelle lectrice :) contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre t'amusera, ou te fera autant vibrer que les autres;)_**

**_Love sparrow (ma fidèle lectrice snif TT c'est beau): J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances:) Tu as quelques réponses à tes questions là lol j'espère qu'elles te conviendront.  
Merci en tout cas, c'est très encourageant de recevoir tes reviews!_**

**_Bonne lecture à toutes! (N'hésitez pas à laisser un ch'tit message, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) -même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul, lol, les critiques constructives c'est bien aussi!)_**

**_  
_**

L'agitation qui régnait sur le port de Londres était de loin plus impressionnante que celle de Port Royal.. Ce dernier faisait presque office de « petit » port face à cet immense centre de commerce et d'échange.  
L'équipage du Black Pearl resta un long moment à contempler la foule grouillante qui s'agitait sur les pontons et les rues environnantes, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Londres. Ou alors ils n'en avaient vu que les cachots.. Le Capitaine faisait partie de ceux là, aussi avait-il décidé de faire un détour par Tortuga, afin de trouver tout ce qu'il faudrait pour transformer son navire pirate en navire marchand..  
Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais finalement ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait, et ils étaient entrés au port de Londres sans la moindre difficulté..  
Bien sûr ils avaient mis plus de dix jours à venir ici, mais le Capitaine le savait depuis le début. Même si son orgueil lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir respecté ce délai, il connaissait les routes maritimes et le temps qu'il fallait pour les emprunter.  
Avec le détour en plus, ils avaient perdu du temps, mais cette perte leur avait permit d'entrer au port de Londres.  
C'était surtout ça qui les faisait rester sur le pont. C'était la première fois que les milices anglaises leur souriait en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.  
Le Capitaine les tira de leurs rêveries en s'éclaircissant la voix, les faisant tous se retourner.  
« Allez vous promener où bon vous semble, n'oubliez pas de faire le plein de vivres pour les voyages à venir. Pas d'escarmouches quoi qu'il arrive, je vous rappelle que vous êtes des marchands. Nous nous retrouvons à bord du Black Pearl dans quatre jours. Si nous ne sommes pas là à la tombée de la nuit… Suivez le code. »  
Ils allaient se mettre à hurler un OUI CAPITAINE ! , mais Jack les arrêta d'un geste.  
« Pas de ça ici enfin ! »  
Il prit un air suspicieux en observant les alentours, puis releva le menton en se tournant vers Will et Paha.  
« Nous y allons ?  
- Après toi Jack.. » Fit Will en désignant l'échelle vers la chaloupe qui les mènerait à terre, à quelques mètres de là.  
Le Capitaine secoua la main devant lui.  
« Tatata.. Il faut tout t'apprendre fils. » Il fit une révérence en direction de Paha. « Après vous Missy. »  
Elle passa devant lui avec un sourire maladroit : depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé bien vivant, elle était troublée par ces sensations qui lui étaient alors apparues. Pourtant l'attitude de gentleman qu'il s'évertuait à garder alors que cela jurait vraiment avec sa chemise sale, mal rangée et ses cheveux long, finit par avoir raison de son trouble : elle eut un large sourire en descendant l'échelle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Jack se relever lentement et Will lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment amusé par l'attitude de son vieil ami.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd qui fut couvert par les exclamations et les bruits de bagarre qui leur parvinrent. Paha eut un mouvement de recul en recevant de plein fouet la chaleur et les odeurs qui s'échappèrent soudain via l'entrée.  
L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étouffante, ça sentait la bière, le rhum, la sueur et la nourriture grasse. Plusieurs hommes se battaient au centre de la pièce, plus ou moins encouragés par les quelques marins encore presque à jeun qui se trouvaient là.  
Will allait s'avancer mais Jack le retint une fois de plus pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Le jeune homme y vit là encore un moyen de séduction, mais le froncement de sourcils de son vieil ami lui fit oublier cette pensée. Des yeux il suivit Paha qui avançait doucement entre les tables, elle ne s'était apparemment pas rendue compte que les deux hommes ne la suivaient pas, et ce qui se passait lui fit froid dans le dos.  
Jack eut un mauvais pressentiment : sur le passage de la jeune fille, tous les hommes s'écartaient en la regardant de biais. Et le silence se faisait autour d'elle. Il savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'éventuelle beauté qu'elle pouvait représenter, c'était autre chose. Et ce n'était pas bon. Elle inspirait la peur à des hommes qui avaient combattus sur toutes les mers, qui avaient affronté milles choses étranges lors de leurs voyages…. Qu'ils s'écartent ainsi n'était pas bon signe.  
Il avait remarqué cela à Tortuga la première fois, mais ce n'était que quelques regards sans plus. Ici ce qui l'entourait semblait se décupler. Il tiqua un peu : elle avait raison, son Maître devait être à Londres.  
« Jack il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ne pas attirer l'attention.. » Murmura William en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
« Tu as parfaitement raison. »  
Disant cela, il poussa soudain violemment le jeune homme qui trébucha dans les quelques marches qui descendaient dans la salle et alla s'écraser sur le dos d'un flibustier. Ce dernier ne parut pas vraiment ravi de recevoir un homme sur le coin de la tête, aussi se retourna-t-il et voulu lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure, mais Will se baissa à temps, et ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui reçut l'attaque.  
S'ensuivit une bagarre générale qui remit l'ambiance dans l'auberge, faisant oublier ainsi la présence de Paha…  
Will s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'amas de corps que faisait la cohue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre d'aplomb qu'une main lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers le fond de la salle. Se retournant il reconnut Jack, qui affichait un franc sourire, Will se renfrogna.  
« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.. » Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Paha tout en se massant l'épaule.  
« Désolé, fils, tu étais le seul projectile que j'avais. » Répondit le Capitaine avec un petit rire.  
Paha les regarda sans comprendre, mais ils ne semblaient pas disposés à lui donner une explication, aussi haussa-t-elle les épaules avant de se pencher pour poser sa main sur le bras de Jack.  
« Que faisons nous ici ?  
- Nous attendons quelqu'un missy. »

Ils restèrent encore près de deux heures dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'auberge, Jack était fin saoul, Will tentait de le contenir pour ne pas qu'il provoque tout le monde en clamant qu'il était le Capitaine Sparrow du Black Pearl, le navire maudit.  
Paha observait la scène avec un sourire en coin, depuis qu'elle les avait vu morts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier chaque moment en leur présence. Ses sentiments pour ces deux hommes ne cessaient de s'accroître. Plus elle connaissait Will, plus elle le voyait comme un grand frère.  
Quant à Sparrow…  
Il avait passé la majeure partie des nuits de la traversée dans sa cabine. Et si elle ne le trouvait pas à ses côtés le matin, elle savait qu'il était derrière la porte, assis à même le sol. Veillant sur elle comme si elle était le plus important de tous ses trésors.  
Cela l'avait faite rire à plusieurs reprises de le voir se relever en vitesse lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte, et tenter de faire comme s'il passait par là par hasard, en la saluant d'un sourire et d'une révérence maladroite.  
Elle le considéra longuement alors qu'il terminait sa troisième bouteille de rhum, il avait toujours une pointe de folie qui brillait au fond des ses yeux, quelque chose d'incertain qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.  
Will lui avait dit que c'était le trop plein d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lors de son abandon sur une île par Barbossa.. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que c'était autre chose. Sans doute un événement de sa vie qui lui avait fait perdre une partie de ses esprits. Quelque chose qu'il avait du lui raconter sur le Loup Blanc, mais qu'elle avait oublié à présent.  
Une lame vint couper court à sa réflexion, se plaçant sous la gorge de Sparrow.  
Le Capitaine ne broncha pas, se contentant de reposer la bouteille sur la table alors que des yeux Paha suivait la lame.  
L'épée appartenait à un vieux pirate qui devait bien avoir le double de l'âge du capitaine. Des yeux noirs, profondément enfoncés dans un visage buriné par le soleil, l'iode, le temps et de multiples cicatrices fixaient le dos de Sparrow d'un regard mauvais.  
Sa main de tremblait pas et il semblait décidé à le tuer ici même.  
« Jack… Jack.. » Fit-il en faisant légèrement bouger sa lame sur la peau du capitaine. « Je ne me serais pas déplacé si j'avais su que c'était toi.. Tu es bien imprudent de venir me narguer ici. »  
Paha nota qu'il avait un accent argentin.  
Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était agacé par cette menace qu'il devait connaître par cœur, sans bouger d'un millimètre il répondit doucement.  
« Et toi Pablo, tu devrais chercher mon arme avant de menacer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.. »  
Le vieux pirate baissa les yeux, puis sa lame quitta le cou du capitaine, alors que celui ci remontait sa main gauche de dessous la table, découvrant son pistolet.  
« Maintenant assieds toi et prend une bouteille de rhum, je suis venu là pour discuter. »  
Le dénommé Pablosembla hésiter, puis il attrapa une chaise à la table voisine, faisant tomber l'homme qui allait s'asseoir dessus, et s'installa avec eux.  
A peine assis il fixa ses yeux sur Paha.  
Elle eut aussitôt la désagréable sensation qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.. Elle sentit quelque chose résister, sans doute le pouvoir de son Maître qui ne tolérait pas une autre présence dans son âme. Crispant la mâchoire elle se força à soutenir son regard ébène, en serrant le bras de Will entre ses doigts.  
Après quelques minutes Pablo détourna les yeux et se tourna vers Sparrow.  
« Et bien… Tu nous rapportes toujours des choses pas possibles de tes voyages _hermano_.. »  
Le capitaine eut un geste vague de la main, plutôt intéressé à cet instant par la serveuse qui apportait les bouteilles de rhum. Il lui lança un sourire des plus charmeurs auquel elle répondit mais en l'adressant à Will, qui sembla passablement mal à l'aise et se dandina sur sa chaise quelques instants.  
Pablo prit une grande lampée de rhum puis se pencha sur la table et baissa la voix.  
« Alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?  
- Je voudrais des renseignements. »  
Le vieux pirate se redressa, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux poivre et sel sur ses larges épaules.  
« Tu as du culot de venir me trouver moi pour des renseignements.. Après ce que tu m'as fait, je devrais plutôt te tuer sur le champ.  
- C'est une chance que tu n'aies pas la rancune tenace alors ce soir. » Fit Jack avec un large sourire en levant la bouteille.  
« Jamais devant une bouteille. Ca fait partie du code. » Il lissa son petit bouc. « Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Je sais que tes quartiers sont à Londres depuis un moment déjà. Connais-tu le Commodore Aldrent ?  
- Tu me vexes Jack.. Tu sais que je ne fréquente pas cette racaille grouillante..  
- Le connais-tu ou pas ? »  
Devant eux, Pablo se gratta le menton, lissa une fois de plus son bouc, leva les yeux comme si la réponse se trouvait écrite quelque part au fond de son crâne, puis eut une exclamation de contentement.  
« Oui. Je connais Aldrent. Mais il n'est pas Commodore. »  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel alors que Paha avait un soupir déçu… Elle aurait aimé qu'il réponde autre chose.. Il leur aurait alors été d'une grande aide pour le trouver. Le vieux pirate se gratta la tête puis reprit.  
« Enfin il ne l'était pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais je crois qu'il a eu de l'avancement lors de sa visite aux Caraïbes, il y a un peu plus de trois ans. » Il eut un petit rire. « Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu ne l'aies pas rencontré, c'est un acharné contre les gens comme nous.. »  
Paha sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre : ainsi il le connaissait.. C'était bien lui, ça concordait avec ce qu'elle savait de lui, avec ses souvenirs et les comptes approximatifs qu'elle avait tenu dans la cale.  
« Vous savez où le trouver ? » Demanda-t-elle presque brusquement en lui agrippant le bras.  
Il la regarda longuement en silence avant de prononcer lentement.  
« Vous devriez le savoir. Vous avez la même aura. »  
Elle sursauta.  
Comment savait-il ? Qu'avait-il vu en elle ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. De nouveau la douleur à la hanche, comme s'il se savait soudain percé à jour, de nouveau le froid qui l'envahissait lentement. Elle lutta contre, se raidit sur son siège, alors qu'elle voyait les expressions de visages changer autour d'elle.  
Celui de Jack arbora une profonde inquiétude, il se leva d'un bond, fit le tour de la table et la serra brusquement contre lui.  
« Vous n'allez nulle part cette fois-ci missy. »  
Elle leva les mains et empoigna le manteau du Capitaine, serrant ses doigts sur le tissus rêche jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches, tentant de lutter contre la volonté de son Maître qui la rappelait à lui.  
Pablo eut un geste de la main, une parole murmurée, et soudain tout se calma. Seul Jack remarqua le geste, mais il se garda de dire quoi que ce soit.. Il savait que son vieil ennemi n'aimait pas parler de cela. De vieux rituels indiens.  
Paha se détendit aussitôt, sans comprendre ce qui c'était passé.. Lentement elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et le rouge lui monta aux joues avant qu'elle ne se dégage doucement de Jack. Lui eut un tic nerveux sur le visage, puis un petit sourire et retourna s'asseoir, avant de boire une grande lampée de rhum, comme pour faire passer les évènements.  
Pablo se renversa sur son siège.  
« Je comprends maintenant cette urgence à le retrouver ce Aldrent..  
- Sais-tu où nous pouvons le trouver alors ? » Demanda Will, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.  
Pablo le fixa lui aussi puis ses sourcils s'arquèrent sous la surprise.  
« Ca alors, le fils de ce vieux Bill.. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir en vie un jour ce petit. » Il se tourna vers le capitaine. « Dis donc Jack, c'était pas toi le parrain de ce gosse ? »  
Will sursauta violemment sur sa chaise et fixa Sparrow comme si soudainement on lui avait annoncé que c'était son géniteur..  
Le capitaine eut un haussement d'épaule.  
« Tu confond avec mon père Pablo. Je devais avoir 13 ans quand ce gamin est né. »  
Paha vit Will se détendre d'un coup et se réinstaller dans sa chaise, non sans garder une expression de stupeur qui l'amusa assez.. Il était évident que de savoir que le père de Jack Sparrow avait été son parrain n'était pas une petite nouvelle.. Ceci étant, cela expliquait comment le père de Will s'était trouvé sur la route du Capitaine, et donc comment celui ci avait reconnu le jeune homme.  
« Je sais où trouver Aldrent. » repris Pablo avec sérieux. « Tout le monde le sait. Il est au palais. »  
Un long silence accueillit sa phrase.  
Au palais.  
C'est à dire avec la famille royale d'Angleterre.  
Jack et Will échangèrent un regard : ils ne pouvaient plus écarter l'hypothèse que Paha est un lien avec cette famille alors.. Même si rien n'était sûr encore.  
« Au palais ? » Répéta Paha, le visage marqué par la surprise et l'incompréhension.  
Elle avait de plus en plus le sentiment que son histoire la dépassait complètement, que ce n'était pas elle mais quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle luttait pour retrouver un passé qui n'était pas le sien.  
Les paroles du Commodore Norrington lui revinrent soudain en mémoire.  
_« Vos oreilles sont percées. Autrement dit vous avez aussi porté des boucles. Or si vous aviez toujours été esclave, vous n'auriez pas eu droit à ce genre de bijoux. »  
_...  
Qui était-elle ?  
Cette question résonna longtemps dans son esprit, se tournant dans toutes les directions pour tenter de trouver une issue et une réponse, mais rien. Seul le nom Paha et sa servitude la représentaient. Son Maître aussi, qui, elle le savait, était là, quelque part dans son esprit. S'amusant sans doute de la voir se perdre dans ses propres souvenirs.  
Et ceux du Capitaine.  
Elle avait cru être cette jeune fille dont tout le monde lui parlait à Port Royal, cette amie d'Elizabeth. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Et c'était les souvenirs de Sparrow qui lui avaient donné les noms des Turner.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle se construisait une autre histoire à présent, et quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait soudain: comment réagirait-elle en retrouvant son vrai passé ? Son ancienne vie ? Et si son ancien « elle » ne lui convenait plus ? S'il est trop éloigné de celle qu'elle était à présent?  
« Tu peux nous mener à l'intérieur ? »  
La voix de Jack la tira de ses sombres pensées, elle prit conscience à cet instant de la main de Will sur la sienne, et de ce regard encourageant qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire aussi franc que possible et attendit la réponse du vieil argentin.  
« A l'intérieur du palais ?? Toi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes _hermano_.. C'est te jeter dans les bras du bourreau ça!  
- Qui est Aldrent? » La voix de Paha surpris tout le monde, mais elle poursuivit. « Vous avez dit que tout le monde savait où il vivait. Alors qui est-il ?  
- Un conseiller de la famille royale _senorita._ Il est aussi le commandant de la garde royale, et depuis 3 ans donc, il est Commodore de la marine. »  
Il se pencha sur la table et baissa la voix.  
« Suivez moi. Nous continuerons cette discussion dans les égouts. »  
Jack haussa un sourcil.  
« Les égouts ?  
- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais aller au palais non ? »

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient habitués à la puanteur des lieux, aux cadavres et aux rats qui leur frôlaient les jambes. Paha avançait lentement, sa main prise dans celle du Capitaine qui s'en était emparé sans rien lui demander à l'entrée et ne l'avait plus lâchée depuis.  
Ce contact était à la fois rassurant et douloureux.  
Douloureux car cela lui remettait en mémoire ces longues heures ou journées à la merci de Flaunt et de ses hommes.  
Elle ne ressentait pas une grande satisfaction à l'avoir tué. En vérité, seul le fait d'avoir protéger Will et Sparrow à cet instant lui apportait du réconfort. Tuer n'était pas dans sa nature, c'était une chose dont elle était sûre.. Même pour des gens comme Flaunt.  
Pourtant elle l'avait fait. A deux reprises déjà, et avec un sang froid qui la surprenait et lui faisait un peu peur.  
Des interrogations revenaient sans cesse sur ses origines et sa personnalité. Plus elle s'approchait de son Maître et de ce qui lui semblait être la source de son passé, et plus les doutes lui envahissaient l'esprit.. Elle finissait par se demander si son passé allait lui plaire.. Si elle avait vraiment envie de retrouver tout cela.  
Après tout elle se sentait bien à bord du Black Pearl, entourée par l'équipage et le Capitaine.  
Pourquoi courir après son passé… Si le présent lui convenait..  
Elle s'arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber Jack que cet arrêt brutal avait déséquilibré. Il se retourna prestement en s'appuyant sur un mur.  
« Et bien missy ? Un rat vous a mordu ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant soudain sa main qui venait de toucher le mur, s'apercevant qu'elle était à présent couverte de quelque chose à mi chemin entre le poilu et le visqueux.  
Il l'essuya sur l'une de ses ceintures en tissus avec une mine dégoûtée avant de regarder de nouveau Paha qui souriait de le voir faire ainsi.  
« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Répéta-t-il.  
Devant lui elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, mais en sentant les doigts du Capitaine se resserrer doucement sur les siens, elle inspira profondément.  
« Je ne sais pas si je tiens vraiment à retrouver mes souvenirs.. Après tout est-ce vraiment utile ? »  
Sparrow eut un sourire franc avant de se pencher un peu vers elle, lui plantant son index dans l'épaule, plus pour se maintenir lui debout que pour attirer son attention.  
« Vous faites erreur missy, nous ne sommes pas en route pour trouver votre passé.. Mais seulement pour vous libérer de ce Aldrent. Du moins c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes partis Will et moi. »  
Il se redressa et la regarda longuement alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
D'un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule il s'aperçut que Will et Pablo avaient tournés un peu plus loin. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloirs sombre. Et plus que jamais Paha lui parut faible et craintive à la lueur de sa lanterne. Sur le Loup Blanc, il n'avait jamais pu la tenir dans ses bras pour la rassurer comme il l'avait fait à l'auberge quelques heures plus tôt, à cette époque il craignait de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Mais maintenant...  
Il prit conscience de la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Une main douce qui devait se sentir bien mal au creux de sa main à lui, abîmée par les années à manier l'épée, salie par le goudron des bateaux et polie par le travail du bois. Pourtant elle restait là, serrée entre ses doigts.  
Sparrow se gratta la tête, soudain mal à l'aise : cela donnait l'impression qu'elle était sa fille… Pourtant.. Pourtant non elle avait l'âge de Will : 28 ans à présent. C'était une des rares choses dont elle s'était souvenue sur le Loup Blanc.  
Il fit un rapide calcul : ils avaient 13 ans d'écart.. Ce n'était pas tant que ça.  
Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle le fixait maintenant en retour, il fit une petite révérence, s'éclaircit la voix et l'entraîna à la suite de Will et Pablo.  
« Nous allons les perdre si nous restons ici.. »  
En fait ils les trouvèrent arrêtés juste après un virage, et au sourire de Will, Sparrow tiqua : ce jeune homme commençait à se soucier de le laisser seul avec Paha, ce n'était pas bon signe…..  
Ils marchèrent encore deux bonnes heures avant que Pablo ne s'arrête. Il leva sa lanterne qui éclaira des échelons de fer plantés dans le mur.  
« La cour arrière du palais est juste au dessus. Il n'y a qu'un garde qui surveille cet endroit. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous en défaire je pense. Attention lui fait exception il est seul, mais pour les autres, ils sont toujours par deux. Moi je vous laisse là. Bonne chance _amigos_. »  
Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, et quand il eut disparu dans les ténèbres, Will posa une main sur un échelon.  
« Bon, j'y vais le premier. »  
Sans attendre de réponse il grimpa le long du mur.  
Paha se rapprocha imperceptiblement du Capitaine, sa main toujours dans la sienne.  
« Nous devrions peut-être y aller aussi non ? » Dit-elle en voyant Will disparaître à l'extérieur.  
« Non. Je pense qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. »  
Un bruit de lutte étouffée se fit entendre, puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes.  
« Il faut aller voir !  
- Non missy, s'il s'était fait prendre on entendrait le garde donner l'alerte. »  
Ils retinrent leur souffle quand la trappe s'ouvrit de nouveau et Sparrow la poussa soudain dans un renfoncement, se plaquant contre elle pour mieux la dissimuler : c'était le garde qui descendait..  
Paha se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles de se retrouver ainsi tout contre le Capitaine. Un instant elle respira son odeur, sentit la peau de son torse contre son visage, son souffle dans ses cheveux. C'était agréable. Et en même temps elle aurait voulu qu'il s'éloigne.  
Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité.. Alors elle se détendit et se blottit même un peu plus contre lui, sentant sa respiration s'arrêter quelques infimes secondes.  
« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls plus d'une minute tous les deux.. Jack tout de même ! »  
Ils sursautèrent violemment et Jack s'écarta d'elle découvrant Will, habillé des vêtements du garde.  
« Chouette plan fils, je suppose que tu veux nous faire passer pour tes prisonniers ? » Fit le Capitaine en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.  
« J'y ai pensé oui, mais ça ne marchera qu'un temps je pense. Ensuite il faudra improviser. »  
Sparrow se frotta les mains.  
« Bien, après c'est mon domaine. »  
Il savait aussi qu'il y aurait pas mal de choses à prendre par ci par là qu'il pourrait revendre à bon prix de retour à Tortuga.. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un pirate accoste le palais royal d'Angleterre. Cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Ou peut-être était-ce ce court instant avec Paha dans ses bras… ?

Will poussa une porte doucement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour consulter le plan que leur avait donné Pablo.  
Ce vieux brigand avait aussi ses habitudes dans le palais semblait-il, et ce, grâce à quelques servantes à qui il avait fait la cour…  
Aldrent devait se trouver non loin des quartiers des soldats, soit dans l'aile l'ouest du palais. Pour l'instant, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin.  
« Un navire est tout de même moins long à arpenter.. » Bougonna Jack en observant un chandelier en or, qui malheureusement, était trop grand pour être dissimulé sous son manteau.  
Il soupira puis emboita le pas à Will, qui marchait au pas devant eux.  
« N'en fais pas trop fils.. Ils ne marchent pas au pas. » Jack marqua une pause se rappela soudain des paroles de Pablo en voyant deux gardes approcher. « Et ils sont toujours par deux.. »  
Will grimaça alors que les deux gardes les regardaient fixement, hésitant sans doute sur la conduite à tenir. Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel.  
« C'est mon tour… J'espère que tu as retenu le chemin pour rejoindre l'ouest Will, parce que nous allons courir. »  
Il attrapa un chandelier et le lança en direction des deux gardes.  
Le premier le reçu de plein fouet mais n'eut pas le temps de hurler que le point de Will s'écrasait sur son visage, l'assommant d'un coup. Le second par contre eut le temps de crier un « A LA GARDE !! » sonore avant que la main de Jack n'atteigne son menton.  
« Venez, ses cris ont du être entendus ! » S'écria Will en entraînant tout le monde dans le couloir.  
Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux, des exclamations de voix aussi, et bientôt, il sembla en venir de partout.  
« Par là ! » Fit soudain Paha en les poussant vers une fenêtre sur le côté.  
« Une chance que nous soyons au rez de chaussé.. » Commença Jack en considérant pourtant la hauteur qui le séparait du sol.  
« Jack, ce n'est pas le moment ! » Répondit Will en poussant son ami qui se reçu un peu lourdement plus bas.  
Sparrow se redressa juste à temps pour réceptionner Paha qui avait glissé sur le rebord, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait certainement brisé une jambe. Il eut un sourire en lui prenant de nouveau la main pour reprendre leur course. Se tournant un instant vers elle il leva un doigt.  
« Cela fait une dette en moins !  
- Vous plaisantez ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous venez juste de sauver ma jambe.. »  
Il tiqua puis sourit de nouveau, courrant toujours.  
« Alors disons une demi dette.  
- Agreed.. » Répondit-elle à bout de souffle, mais en souriant tout de même.  
« ILS SONT DANS LES JARDINS ! » Cria une voix derrière eux.  
Ils pressèrent le pas, tournant et retournant dans le palais, espérant trouver un endroit pour se cacher, ou au moins pouvoir se battre contre quelques gardes. Car il était bien évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les combattre tous en même temps..  
L'opportunité se présenta dans un escalier. Ils avaient eu le temps de barricader la porte du haut et descendaient rapidement quand quelques gardes avaient surgit devant eux.  
Epées en main, Jack et Will s'étaient jetés dans la bataille, il y avait une vingtaine de soldats devant eux, et les épées sifflaient en tout sens.  
Jack tentait de garder Paha derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps, mais lui comme Will commençait à être dépassés par le nombre d'adversaires qui ne cessait d'augmenter.  
Après quelques secondes, il se tailla un chemin parmi les gardes à coup d'épée, puis poussa Paha vers une porte, en lui donnant le plan.  
« Allez Missy ! » Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de baillonette et frappa le soldat de la garde de son épée. « Nous vous rejoignons. »  
Sans attendre de réponse, il la poussa dans le couloir voisin et ferma la porte, se plantant devant pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer.  
De l'autre côté, Paha consulta rapidement le plan, mais au moment de se mettre en route elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Jack et Will tous seuls dans cette cohue.. Ils allaient se faire tailler en pièce. Seulement si elle n'allait pas trouver son Maître maintenant, ils auraient fait tout cela en vain. Et ils seraient en train de se battre pour rien.  
D'un pas décidé elle fit demi tour, pour se heurter à un uniforme.  
Sans prendre le temps de lever les yeux, elle sortit son épée, prête à en découdre avec le nouveau venu.  
« Miss Paha ??? »  
Elle releva la tête.  
« Commodore Norrington ? »  
De surprise elle lâcha son épée alors que l'homme en face d'elle abaissait les épaules en soupirant.  
« Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que la source d'ennui n'est autre que Will Turner.. Et si Mr Turner est là, cela veut dire que.. »  
La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer six gardes qui encadraient les deux hommes.  
« Que Jack Sparrow est ici aussi.. » Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que le pirate lui adressait un signe de salut.  
« Capitaine Jack Sparrow si vous voulez bien. » Fit-il à l'attention du Commodore.  
Celui ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Il fit ensuite signe aux gardes de s'écarter pour qu'il puisse parler aux prisonniers.  
Puis il s'approcha lentement du Capitaine avec un léger sourire.  
« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens que j'apprécie finissent à vos côtés Mr Sparrow ? »  
Le pirate plissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin et agita légèrement les mains devant lui.  
« Peut-être pour que enfin vous m'appréciez un peu.. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… Commodore. »  
Norrington baissa la voix.  
« Je vous apprécierez oui, Capitaine, si vous ne me mettiez pas sans cesse en position délicate. Car de nouveau mon devoir est de vous arrêter, et par votre faute, Miss Paha et Mr Turner le seront aussi. Vous devriez réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes.  
- Il me semble que ces deux jeunes gens me suivent de leur plein gré non ? »  
Norrington se redressa, soupira une nouvelle fois, puis, se tourna vers les gardes.  
« Enfermez les. Je les interrogerais plus tard.  
- Bien Commodore. »  
Plus tard le commodore était venu les voir, leur annonçant que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et Will Turner seraient condamnés à mort par pendaison, qui aurait lieu à l'aube.  
Paha quant à elle se devrait de rester aux côtés du Commodore pendant l'exécution, avant de retourner en cellule, et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

On les conduisit sur le port de Londres, là où les autres pirates et brigands  
avaient été exécutés. Paha, attachée, fut conduite un peu à l'écart, là où le Commodore se trouvait.  
Elle avait le cœur lourd et une envie de vomir qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'annonce de l'exécution. Ils avaient échoué, complètement. Son Maître avait gagné la partie, et la douleur perpétuelle à sa hanche lui rappelait sans cesse.  
« Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour eux ? » Implora-t-elle au Commodore quand ils furent seuls.  
Il la regarda longuement avant de soupirer.  
« Voilà pourquoi je n'apprécie pas Sparrow. C'est la seconde fois qu'il me met dans cette situation, et me dire que c'est la dernière ne me réjouis pas. Car je laisse Eliza.. Miss Turner, veuve. »  
Il marqua une courte pause.  
« Non je suis désolé, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. J'ai choisi une voie et je dois m'y tenir. Tout comme Sparrow et Mr Turner ont choisi la leur. Eux peuvent changer d'avis, tricher, contourner les règles. Je ne le peux pas. Ou alors je les rejoindrai aussitôt sur l'échafaud. A Port Royal il m'eut été possible d'annuler ceci. Mais ici… Je ne peux rien faire. »  
Un soldat énonçait les chefs d'accusations les uns après les autres. Il avait commencé par Sparrow et la liste était longue..  
Paha plissa les yeux pour contrer ses larmes et les regarda tour à tour.  
Will n'avait ouvert la bouche qu'une fois depuis que l'annonce leur avait été faite, et ça avait été pour lui dire de ne surtout pas s'en vouloir. Puis il avait baissé la tête, et sans doute pensait-il à Elizabeth et ses deux enfants à présent, se répétant sans cesse qu'il ne les verrait plus.  
Il s'était assoupi un peu plus tôt, et Paha l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil, et son cœur s'était brisé de l'entendre ainsi. Par sa faute Elizabeth allait se retrouver seule, mère de deux jeunes enfants, en ayant perdu l'homme de sa vie.  
Elle vit Sparrow poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami, et lui murmurer quelque chose, mais Will secoua la tête et se remit à fixer le vide, attendant de sentir la trappe s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.  
Le Capitaine se tourna soudain vers elle et articula lentement des mots silencieux, mais elle ne put les comprendre, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle le discerne assez pour deviner. Il lui adressa ensuite un large sourire.  
Un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, mais sa vision fut brouillée par les larmes qui lui envahissaient les yeux, la douleur qui lui étreignait les poumons et la gorge l'empêchait de respirer.  
Elle avait perdu, elle les avait mené à la mort.  
Son Maître avait raison : elle les avait vendu.  
Le bourreau s'apprêtait à abaisser le levier.  
A quoi bon continuer si elle les perdait ?  
Il posa sa main sur le levier, et le cœur de Paha cessa de battre.  
A quoi bon vivre si elle perdait Jack ?

….

**_A suivre.._**


	9. Chapitre9

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous éventuellement!**_

_**AYEEEEEEE!! J'ai finis le chapitre 9, comme vous pouvez le constater. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour le petit retard dans le délai.. En même temps c'est mieux que d'attendre 8 mois non? LOL  
**_**_Bon bah voilà.. je fais un petit tour des reviews avant de poster le tout _**

_**Cyberaven:  
**__**Bon voilà, j'espère que l'attente aura pas été trop longue malgré qu'on soit le 18.. En plus dégoutée j'ai eu une panne d'internet ce week end, sinon je l'aurais posté déjà.. :/  
**__**J'espère en tout cas que ça te plaira!**_

_**Louisette Couette :  
**__**LOL non je ne tiens pas à ce que tu finisses dans un hôpital psy.. Ca m'ennuierait tout de même si ma fix faisait cet effet là… J'espère que ton attente et ta presque crise cardiaque ne seront pas déçues! ;)**_

_**Deborah-Debbie-Debby-Deb-  
**__**Merci pour tes encouragements! Au plaisir de lire tes commentaires sur les chapitres suivants!**_

_**Teli:  
**__**Merci pour ta review.. Comment je fais pour retranscrire les perso du film?? Euh.. je sais pas.. je l'ai vu 15 fois, c'est peut-être pour ça LOL. En fait il faut pas croire, je prends quand même pas mal de libertés parce qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'eux à la base.. Mais si ça te conviens, tant mieux! Pour ce qui est de rendre Paha attachante, et bien le fait que ce soit un perso qui me plait et une psychologie qui me plait aussi, ça doit jouer pas mal. ;)  
**__**Pour ce qui est de Norrington, je pense pas qu'il soit vraiment un méchant.. enfin tu verras ;P**_

_**Xylo:  
**__**Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout de me dire que ça t'a plu! C'est toujours encourageant pour continuer de lire des commentaires comme ça. Question rapprochement, je ne dis rien, sinon ça gâche la surprise LOL Alors bonne lecture!**_

_**Love Sparrow:  
**_**_Bouh.. Bah faut pas pleurer… Enfin si. Il faut LOL ça prouve que ma fix est pas trop mal écrite LOOOL! Et pis si ça te fait rire les touches d'humour tant mieux! J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée aussi en l'écrivant! Dans le chapitre qui suit, un peu moins d'humour.. L'est un peu plus noir celui là. J'espère qu'il te plaira cependant toujours _**

_**Et à toutes mes potentielles lectrices mystérieuses, et bien merci de lire!**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**_

Malgré le brouhaha de la foule, Jack entendit parfaitement le cri du Commodore, comme s'il avait été à ses côtés.  
"Son cœur s'est arrêté!! Faites venir un médecin immédiatement!"  
Il releva la tête et fixa l'endroit où se tenait Paha quelques secondes plus tôt : il ne la vit pas. Mais l'attroupement empressé autour de Norrington confirma ce qu'il avait entendu. Il eut un coup de talon rageur sur le plancher de la potence. Pour la deuxième fois il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à part rester là à observer.  
Un hurlement d'impuissance et de douleur lui échappa. Le premier éclat de sentiment qui s'échappait de lui, il perdait le contrôle, pour la toute première fois depuis bien des années. Quelque chose de lointain en lui s'éveilla brusquement, une douleur et une rage qu'il n'avait plus connue que sous de rares jours sans rhum. Il avait toute sa raison soudain, peut-être trop pour cet instant, et la perspective de la mort de Paha lui était plus insupportable que sa mort à lui. Il se débattit comme un diable pour se dégager de la corde qui lui enserrait le cou.  
Il avait perdu la maîtrise de ses émotions, perdu son self control, perdu l'alcool qui le maintenait calme en toute circonstance. Il n'allait pas laissé Paha mourir là. Il n'avait pas pu protéger son corps sur le Loup Blanc, il ne voulait pas être incapable de protéger son âme.  
A côté de lui Will semblait avoir repris ses esprits au hurlement du capitaine et tentait vainement de le calmer alors que le bourreau les avait délaissé pour observer la scène qui se passait avec le Commodore. C'était sans espoir pour eux, les nœuds qui serraient leurs cou étaient des nœuds coulants : plus on se débat, plus ils serrent.  
"Jack! Calme toi! Tu vas te pendre tout seul! Arrête de bouger!  
- Paha est en train de mourir fils! Il faut faire quelque chose!  
- Je sais, mais par tous les dieux cesse de te débattre ça ne sert à rien si ce n'est à serrer d'avantage le nœud.. Et tu ne la sauveras pas comme ça." Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus dur. "Vas-tu oser te regarder dans la glace Jack si elle meurt parce que tu as fait une erreur de débutant sous la panique?"  
Cette remarque, comme le voulait Will, piqua Sparrow au vif et il retrouva son calme. Il se tourna vers son jeune ami, ses yeux noirs aussi profonds que l'océan.  
"Si je dois perdre Paha aujourd'hui, c'est la honte qui me tuera, pas un simple reflet dans un miroir, ni même un nœud coulant."  
Le bourreau se tourna de nouveau vers eux à cet instant, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres : il venait de recevoir l'ordre de procéder à l'exécution. La masse imposante de l'homme se dirigea vers le levier, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, il s'affaissa lentement, un couteau planté dans le dos.  
L'alerte fut aussitôt donnée sur la place, les civils évacués dans la panique alors que les premiers coups de canon retentissaient, faisant voler en éclat les bâtiments autour du port.  
"Le Black Pearl?" Demanda Will alors que Jack tranchait ses liens avec le couteau récupéré sur le cadavre.  
"Non…Pire."  
Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt et haussa un sourcil.  
"Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un navire maudit.."  
Ils ne poussèrent pas plus loin le dialogue, Jack n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Paha et la sauver. Et peu importaient les risques. Ils se précipitèrent vers là où se tenait le Commodore, évitant les coups d'épées qui pleuvaient sur leur chemin et les débris de maison qui tombaient ça et là. Les boulets de canons semblaient venir de divers endroits, mais aucun bateau n'était visible depuis la place où ils se trouvaient.  
Une main agrippa soudain le bras de Jack, il allait se dégager mais se ravisa quand il reconnut la personne devant lui.  
"Suivez moi." Fit Norrington.  
"Où est Paha?  
- En lieu sûr. Je vous y conduis."  
Will et Jack échangèrent un regard puis le suivirent.  
Ils passèrent sous un porche et grimpèrent quelques marches. Là, à l'endroit où les officiers supérieurs assistaient d'ordinaire aux exécutions, se trouvaient Paha allongée à même le sol et Pablo les mains posées sur son visage. Il redressa la tête à leur arrivée et se leva aussitôt.  
"Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, et vite."  
Jack se précipita presque pour la soulever de terre. La calant dans ses bras il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'escalier, bien décidé à rejoindre le Black Pearl.  
Norrington lui barra la route.  
"Commodore, ne m'obligez pas à vous abattre."  
Le garde anglais eut un sourire et leva la voix pour couvrir les détonations des canons.  
"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Capitaine, mais je vous serais gré de sortir par l'autre côté. Le port grouille de gardes et le Black Pearl a levé l'ancre tôt ce matin pour s'éloigner de Londres. Vous ne pourrez pas le rejoindre sans vous faire prendre. Par contre il y a là des navires qui sont venus à votre secours, et je vous conseillerais plutôt d'aller vers eux.  
- Il dit vrai Jack." Fit Pablo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. "L'un d'eux est le mien."  
Will et Jack échangèrent un regard. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien comment tout cela avait été orchestré, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, aussi suivirent-ils l'argentin vers un autre escalier.  
Derrière eux ils entendirent la voix du Commodore.  
"Ils sont partis par là! Dépêchez vous!"  
Mais étrangement les pas des soldats partirent dans une tout autre direction que la leur…  
Jack serrait Paha contre lui en fixant l'horizon comme s'il avait voulu le faire venir à lui au plus vite afin d'éloigner la jeune femme de son Maître. Il ne prit qu'à peine conscience de monter à bord d'une barque puis d'un immense navire qui ne cessait de bombarder le port de Londres. Comme il ne s'aperçut pas qu'étrangement, tous les navires de la marine anglaise avaient été placés ailleurs durant la nuit, pour éviter qu'ils ripostent..  
Une fois qu'ils furent à bord, on les conduisit dans une cabine où Pablo tenta de prendre Paha pour la poser sur un lit, mais il lui fut impossible de la sortir des bras du Capitaine. Le vieil argentin sourit et murmura un "Qui l'eut cru.." que seul Will entendit, puis poussa Jack et son précieux fardeau vers un fauteuil.  
Sparrow sentit le navire cesser le feu et prendre le large, mais il n'y accorda que très peu d'attention, plus soucieux à cet instant de ce que faisait Pablo sur le visage pâle de Paha.  
Il y traçait des traits et des cercles entrelacés, sans cesser de chanter dans une langue inconnue. Lentement il prit la main de Jack et la posa à l'endroit où le cœur de la jeune femme avait cessé de battre. Le Capitaine voulut l'ôter mais Pablo la maintint en place.  
"Elle aura besoin de toi _hermano_.." Dit-il avec un sourire.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
- Son cœur a eu un sursaut de vie que tu as hurlé.."  
Jack grommela quelque chose, son alcool perpétuel avait repris le dessus et il s'en voulait soudain de s'être laissé submerger par ses émotions. Une chance que son équipage n'ait pas assisté à la scène.. Il aurait perdu en crédibilité auprès d'eux.  
Quoique… Ils savaient tous plus ou moins que derrière son alcool c'était loin d'être une brute épaisse sanguinaire, et ils le suivaient aussi pour cela. Mais tout de même. Il se sentait un peu confus. Depuis bien longtemps il avait enfoui toute sorte de sentiments en lui, sa culpabilité, ses amours, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses joies.. Tout cela il l'avait bien caché au fond de lui, sous une tonne de litres de rhum, de femmes de bonne compagnie et d'aventures à bord de son Black Pearl.  
Mais là, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait cherché à oublié et à cacher aux autres faisait surface et se lisait sur son visage. C'était un sentiment dérangeant, et s'il n'avait pas eu l'alcool perpétuel qui le gardait fier, il se serait enfermé dans une cabine jusqu'à ce que tout soit redevenu normal en lui.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Paha. En fait ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment quitté, mais là ils reprenaient conscience de sa présence. De sa main passée sous les épaules de la jeune femme il écarta quelques mèches qui barraient son front.  
Pablo murmurait toujours ses prières étranges, les mains posées sur celles de la jeune femme.  
Sparrow eut un sursaut.  
Le cœur de Paha avait eu un battement. Un battement faible, lointain, qui semblait aussi fragile et incertain que le premier battement d'aile d'un oisillon. Comme si elle hésitait entre revivre ou se laisser mourir.  
"Vous ne partez pas Missy, c'est un ordre de votre Capitaine." Murmura Jack en effleurant son front une fois de plus.  
Will, assit un peu plus loin eut un sourire en le voyant faire, mais il se garda bien de faire une quelconque remarque, de peur de briser l'instant…  
Jack lança un regard à Pablo qui avait cessé de chantonner et fixait le visage de Paha, attendant un signe de vie.  
"Son cœur a..  
- Ssshhhhh!" coupa le vieil argentin en plaquant son doigt sur la bouche du Capitaine.  
Il se tut alors et attendit anxieusement un second battement, et la preuve qu'elle avait décidé de revenir.  
Sparrow détestait attendre, plus encore quand il s'agissait de vie ou de mort. Plus encore parce qu'il s'agissait de Paha.  
Un autre battement.  
Il eut un sourire inconscient et l'envie quelque peu stupide de soudain la serrer dans ses bras, mais il se retint et attendit sans respirer la suite des évènements.  
Le visage de la jeune femme repris peu à peu quelques couleurs, et Jack sentit contre lui sa respiration reprendre peu à peu. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prenne une grande inspiration, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar, mais non. Elle respirait doucement, au même rythme que son cœur dont les battements se faisaient plus réguliers et plus forts.  
Pablo se leva.  
"Bien. Elle est sauvée. Cependant elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Son chemin a été long." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack qui souriait bêtement. "Tu devrais la mettre sur le lit _hermano_ qu'elle dorme bien. De plus il faut que je vous parle."  
Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase sur un ton sérieux qui fit disparaître le sourire de Jack. Il se leva doucement à son tour et se dirigea vers le lit où il déposa Paha avec précaution.  
"Dormez Missy, je serais là à votre réveil."  
Sur le visage de la jeune femme il crut voir un sourire, mais ce fut si bref qu'il en conclut que son imagination lui avait joué un tour.  
Sans bruit il remonta les couvertures sur elle, puis ils quittèrent tous la pièce, pour se retrouver sur le pont d'un navire deux fois plus grand que le Black Pearl.

Jack eut un temps d'arrêt avant de se plaquer une main sur le visage.  
"Oh non… C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais."  
Will se rapprocha de lui et adopta une attitude méfiante en posant la main sur son épée.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack? Est-on tombé dans un piège?"  
Sparrow le regarda longuement puis leva les yeux au ciel : parfois son jeune ami était vraiment trop zélé, ça lui rappelait leur toute première association..  
Il eut un petit rire et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.  
"Du calme fils, tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre." Il marqua une pause alors que le Capitaine du navire s'avançait vers eux. "Et puis oserais-tu lever la main sur ton parrain?"  
Will écarquilla les yeux et fixa l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux avec un large sourire.  
Il était un peu plus jeune que Pablo, les cheveux aussi long que Jack et quasiment la même façon de ne pas les coiffer, avec quelques perles par ci par là. Un bandeau bleu tenait le tout en arrière, et dégageait son visage ridé et buriné par le soleil et les années passées sous le vent marin. Des yeux noirs pétillants rendait le tout assez sympathique et le sourire qu'il affichait était encore plus avenant.  
Jack quant à lui, n'était pas aussi ravi que ça d'avoir affaire à lui..  
"Et bien fils! Tu ne me salue pas? Je viens quand même de te sauver la vie. Cela fait une dette de plus à la loooongue liste que tu me dois déjà..  
- C'est bien pour ça que j'aurais préféré qu'ils fassent appel à quelqu'un d'autre.. Papa."  
Will eut de nouveau un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux de plus belle. Bien sûr il avait compris de qui il s'agissait quand il avait entendu le mot "ton parrain" mais entendre Jack Sparrow appeler quelqu'un "papa" le dépassait complètement.  
Le père ne parut pas s'offusquer de la réponse, au contraire, il éclata d'un rire sonore avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer quelques secondes, visiblement ravi de le voir. Il était aussi bien plus grand que Jack, et de bonne stature.  
Lentement son regard se posa sur Will et il eut une expression de surprise.  
"Mon filleul! L'a drôlement grandi le bougre!" Il se tourna vers son fils. "Tu avais embauché le père et maintenant tu as le fils.. Finalement la piraterie c'est une histoire de famille!" Il se tourna de nouveau vers Will et lui tendit la main. "Ravi de te revoir. Ca fait quoi.. une trentaine d'année maintenant non?  
- Oui… Un peu moins même..  
- Le temps passe si vite! Mais venez, allons manger quelque chose, nous ne rejoindrons pas ton navire avant demain de toute façon fils." Il lui adressa un sourire. "Le plus rapide de tous les navires… Tu as choisi le bon."  
Jack leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.  
Il n'avait rien contre son père, si ce n'est qu'il avait pris le droit certaines fois de venir à son secours alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Du coup il se sentait un peu redevable, et il n'aimait pas cela. C'était bien pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait qu'à son père qu'il devait des choses.  
Son père, et Paha aussi maintenant.  
Ses yeux allèrent vers la porte de la cabine où elle dormait et il se prit à penser qu'il irait bien s'installer à son chevet pour attendre qu'elle se réveille. Pourtant d'un geste de la main il effaça cette idée et suivit son père, Pablo et Will dans la cabine principale.  
Avant d'entrer il observa rapidement le navire de son géniteur : immense.  
Pas vraiment rapide, il était lourd et difficile à manœuvrer, mais l'équipage était rôdé et parfaitement en phase avec l'évolution du navire. En contre-partie à sa lenteur, il était doté d'une force de frappe qui n'était pas égalée sur la mer.  
Il eut un sourire : il connaissait finalement l'Eclat Mort depuis bien des années, et mieux que n'importe quel matelot, parce qu'il avait fait ses débuts sur ce large pont, aux côtés de son père.  
D'ailleurs il lui semblait que ce dernier avait beaucoup vieilli durant ces quelques années où ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Non pas qu'ils s'évitent, mais pour deux pirates de renom comme eux, le temps était majoritairement passé en mer, et ils n'œuvraient pas dans les mêmes océans.  
Jack était aux Caraïbes, du côté des amériques. Nills son père faisait sa vie du côté européen.  
En fait ils s'étaient séparés sur un désaccord. Le vieux pirate était sans pitié sur son navire et n'avait pas la vision de Jack pour la façon de mener sa vie d'hors la loi.  
Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire de butin..  
Le visage de Pablo apparut dans son champ de vision, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.  
"Il y a un temps pour tout _hermano_, et à présent le moment n'est pas opportun pour penser au passé. Viens t'asseoir."  
L'argentin et Nills se connaissaient depuis des années, ils avaient voyagé ensemble pendant longtemps, puis Pablo avait pris une route différente. Mais ils étaient restés très bons amis.  
Cela fit avoir un sourire à Jack. Le père ami et le fils ennemi de cet argentin.. Amusant.  
Après tout, Nills avait sans doute raison : la piraterie c'était une affaire de famille..

Etrangement, tout au long de la soirée qui suivit, Jack se sentit détendu, et même s'il n'était pas à bord de son précieux Black Pearl, il savourait l'ancien écho que trouvait en lui le roulis calme de cet immense navire. Il avait un peu l'impression de revenir en arrière dans le temps. Lorsqu'il passait de nombreuses soirées dans cette même cabine, à écouter son père raconter ses aventures aux jeunes mousses.  
Le jeune mousse en question ce soir était Will, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts en apprenant ce qu'avait été la vie de son père, Bill le Bottier. Jack ne voulait pas interrompre cela, il savait que l'existence de Bill intriguait beaucoup son jeune ami, alors finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient croisé la route de Nills. Pourtant, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment tout leur sauvetage avait été orchestré.. Pablo n'avait pas pu quérir son père aussi rapidement tout en étant également aux côtés de Paha.  
Même mystère pour les navires de la Marine anglaise qui avaient disparus pendant la nuit pour laisser passer la flotte de son père.  
Il manquait un élément..  
Un moment il y eut un silence dans la conversation, saisissant une coupe de rhum et cette chance en même temps, Jack posa les pieds sur les accoudoirs de Will et leva la main.  
"J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as su pour l'exécution tout de même _daddy_.."  
Son père le regarda longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
"Il ne me semble pas t'avoir appris à te tenir de cette façon Jack. Tu voudrais bien retirer les pieds de cet accoudoir? Ce fauteuil vaut une fortune.  
- Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'est rapporté." Fit Jack nonchalamment en avalant un morceau de pain, avec un sourire en coin.  
"Tu es sûr?  
- Absolument certain. Je dirigeais ton second navire à cette époque. Je te l'ai offert pour ton quarante cinquième anniversaire."  
Il y eut un silence dans la cabine avant que le rire de Nills ne résonne à nouveau.  
"Tu as tout à fait raison..."  
Jack eut un sourire vainqueur mais son père reprit sérieusement.  
"Mais ôtes tes pieds de l'accoudoir."  
Will regarda son ami avec un froncement de sourcils, s'attendant à voir celui-ci se mettre en colère ou menacer le vieux pirate.. Mais Jack eut un sourire et retira ses pieds pour les poser sur un petit tabouret prévu à cet effet. Et autant de respect de la part de Sparrow fit presque sursauter le jeune homme…  
"Maintenant j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question papa."  
Nills sourit en retour et se renversa dans son siège.  
"J'étais au cachot quand vous avez été arrêtés. Le Commodore … c'était quoi son nom déjà.. Ah oui! Norrington. Le Commodore Norrington est venu me trouver, moi et mes hommes, et nous a libéré à condition que j'attaque Londres un peu plus tard pour vous sortir de là."  
Il marqua une pause et Pablo reprit le récit.  
"C'est aussi le Commodore qui a ordonné sur je ne sais quel prétexte de déplacer les navires de défense.. Je crois qu'il a annoncé la fuite du Black Pearl, alors ils ont tous été lancés à _votre_ poursuite."  
Nills reprit.  
"Sauf qu'il avait trouvé votre équipage bien avant et leur avait dit de prendre la route afin de faciliter votre sauvetage, donc la marine n'a aucune chance de les retrouver…. Etrange ce Commodore tout de même.."  
Un long silence suivit cette explication.  
Jack qui était en train de mâcher un autre morceau de pain avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Will était à peu près dans le même état, mais se remit plus vite que le capitaine.  
Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et se pencha sur la table.  
"Le Commodore Norrington? Vous êtes sûr que vous ne faites pas erreur sur la personne??  
- Mon jeune ami, je sais que je ne suis plus tout jeune, mais je suis quand même certain de ce que je dis. C'était le Commodore Norrington. Et Pablo confirme.  
- Exact." Fit la voix de l'argentin. "Il est aussi venu me voir pour que je m'occupe de guider Paha pendant le bombardement. Mais il n'était pas prévu que son cœur s'arrête..  
- Finalement ce Commodore n'est pas si raide que je pensais." Fit Jack qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et riait franchement. "Je savais bien qu'il commençait à m'apprécier.  
- Détrompe toi fils." Fit Nills avec un sourire en coin. "Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il le faisait pour votre compagne et le jeune homme ici présent, pas pour toi."  
Sparrow cessa de rire mais continua à sourire. Il savait pertinemment que le Commodore n'aurait jamais manqué à ses fonctions si Will n'avait pas été là, mais quelque chose lui disait aussi que finalement, Norrington et lui jouaient un jeu de cache-cache qui manquerait sûrement aux deux s'il prenait fin.  
Non pas qu'ils soient devenus la raison de vivre de l'un et l'autre.. Mais juste un passe-temps amusant..  
Alors peut-être que même s'il avait été seul, il se serait arrangé pour le faire partir.  
Il y avait aussi du bon dans ce Commodore malgré son uniforme…!  
Un mousse débarqua soudain dans la cabine, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Jack et son père, ayant eut un même sursaut et étant tous deux en train de se balancer sur leur siège.  
Ce qui fit largement rire Pablo et Will: il n'y avait plus de doute, les deux pirates étaient bien père et fils.  
"Je crois que la jeune femme se réveille!"  
A ces mots Jack se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de la cabine pour rejoindre au plus vite celle de Paha.  
En silence il entra dans la pièce et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait du lit avec une impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Même pour des dames de bonne compagnie il ne se hâtait pas tant.. Paha bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, murmurant des phrases inaudibles entrecoupées de pauses, comme si elle parlait avec quelqu'un.  
Jack eut un froncement de sourcils en se penchant vers elle, les bras un peu repliés devant lui, comme s'il avait peur que tout d'un coup elle se transforme en quelque chose et se jette sur lui.  
Il se dégageait d'elle à cet instant une aura qui n'était pas la sienne. Quelque chose de sombre et de froid qui emplissait la pièce dans ses moindres recoins, se mouvant même autour du capitaine. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et à cet instant eut encore plus de peine pour Paha. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle devait endurer chaque jour avec l'ombre de son Maître perpétuellement autour d'elle.  
Cependant il prit une chaise et s'installa auprès du lit, le plus proche possible, et comme il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois sur son Black Pearl, il posa la main sur son front et de son pouce caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient de nouveau trempés d'une sueur froide qui lui donnait des frissons, il avait le sentiment que ce qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant était pire que la mort…  
Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et sursauta lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule alors que la voix de l'Argentin résonnait derrière lui.  
"Elle ne s'éveillera pas avant demain. Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler."  
Difficilement il se leva et ôta sa main du front de la jeune femme, puis il suivit le vieux pirate à l'extérieur et ils regagnèrent la cabine de son père. Au passage il nota que la nuit était bien avancée.. Il était resté plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait aux côtés de Paha.  
En entrant il trouva Will endormit sur un large sofa, et son père installé dans un immense fauteuil en cuir, une bouteille de rhum était posée devant lui, ainsi que trois verres.  
Pablo et Jack prirent place en face de lui dans d'autres fauteuils alors que des mousses installaient rapidement les cloisons pour les isoler de la "salle à manger" où dormait Will.  
Il se passa un temps indéfini avant que Pablo ne reprenne la parole, mais lorsqu'il parla, Jack souhaita plus que jamais qu'il se taise.  
"Tu ne pourras pas la sauver Jack. L'emprise de son Maître est trop forte. Les jours passent et son âme à elle est rongée par celle de cet homme. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait pris son nom. Mais il a fait bien plus que cela. C'est sa vie entière qu'il a volé, pas seulement son nom et ses souvenirs. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, de quelles terribles connaissances il est doté pour accomplir cela, mais il a volé sa force vitale, et son âme lui appartient peu à peu. Son aura s'agrandit pour prendre le pas sur celle de Paha."  
Jack avala une grande lampée de rhum. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudain il avait une boule dans la gorge. Cette douleur qui étreint les poumons et le cœur quand lentement quelqu'un le brise à coup de mots tranchants. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis.. depuis.. L'avait-il seulement ressenti une fois?  
Oui.  
A la mort de…  
"Jack, si son cœur s'est remis à battre, c'est pour te prouver à quel point il est puissant. Ce n'est pas de ton fait ou du mien, ni même du sien à elle. C'est son œuvre à lui. Il voulait sans doute nous montrer qu'il pouvait tout." L'argentin marqua une pause. Mais Jack fixait toujours la table qui se trouvait à leurs pieds, en buvant du rhum de temps en temps.  
Les yeux aussi ouverts qu'il pouvait sans que cela se remarque trop, il luttait contre cette douleur qui tentait de déchirer son corps de nouveau. S'il ne pouvait pas la sauver, à quoi bon faire tout cela? Qu'allait-il faire? La rendre à son Maître? Ou la .. tuer de ses mains?  
Il écarta cette pensée à coup de rhum et la voix de l'argentin résonna de nouveau, mais se tut presque aussitôt : quand le revolver de Jack se pointa sur sa gorge.  
"Assez."  
Sa voix le surprit presque. Elle était brisée, tremblait et n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa voix lancinante de d'habitude. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser le regard assuré de son père, qui lui tendait un tissus.  
"Pour tes yeux fils."  
Jack ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son col. Il baissa les yeux et tira sur sa chemise, y trouvant une marque sombre et humide : un peu de khol dont il s'ornait les yeux pour les protégé de l'éclat du soleil.  
Le capitaine Jack Sparrow pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.  
Des larmes de rage, de douleur, d'impuissance.. Il y avait eu trop de sentiments en lui pour qu'il en prenne conscience.  
Il les essuya d'un revers de manche et releva la tête : lui, Jack Sparrow, LE Capitaine Jack Sparrow du légendaire Black Pearl n'allait pas se laisser aller et baisser les bras.  
Il devait y avoir un moyen. Il y AVAIT un moyen.  
Paha se battait toujours, il n'allait pas la décevoir, ni l'abandonner. Sa décision de la protéger avait été prise sur le Loup Blanc, au moment où il avait arrêté le bras du pirate pour la première fois, alors il se devait de tenir cette promesse silencieuse.  
"Si ça ne t'ennuie pas _hermano.._" Fit la voix de Pablo à côté de lui. "J'aimerais que tu pointes ton arme sur autre chose que ma ligne de vie."  
Le silence fut quelque peu pesant avant que Jack se décide à baisser le bras et ranger son arme, puis il planta son regard dans celui de l'argentin.  
"Il y a un moyen de la sauver, dis le moi."  
Pablo secoua la tête.  
"Non, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je ne connais aucun moyen."  
Jack eut une exclamation de victoire en levant un doigt qu'il planta dans l'épaule de Pablo.  
"Ah! Tu ne connais pas de moyen, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "J'ai raison?  
- Parfaitement." Fit Nills en se servant un autre verre de rhum. "D'ailleurs cette histoire me fait penser à quelque chose…"  
Il but son verred'un traitet s'en servit un autre. Il le porta à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste et pointa un doigt vers Pablo avec un mouvement de menton.  
"Tu sais cette histoire que nous racontait le vieux McKweny, paix à son âme, qui parlait de cet endroit de l'océan où les courants marins étaient tellement puissants qu'ils avaient fait bouger la terre en dessous d'eux et qu'une île y était apparu.. Il disait que c'était maudit, parce que naît dans la fureur et que..  
- Et que quelques marins y avaient posé les pieds, attirés par les légendes d'Eldorado qui circulaient.. Mais ils en étaient revenus changés, habités par quelqu'un d'autre." Poursuivi Pablo en fronçant et défronçant les sourcils, en proie à sa mémoire. "Selon lui ils se nourrissaient de vivants, d'âmes. Mais pour continuer à vivre, ces créatures avaient besoin que leur "serviteur"…  
- Reste en vie." Acheva Jack. "Voilà pourquoi il l'a mise sur ma route après le Loup Blanc. Voilà pourquoi il a sauvé Paha. Voilà pourquoi il tient à ce qu'elle le retrouve et que surtout elle ne meurt pas. "  
Une des fenêtres de la pièce vola en éclat, faisant soudain entrer un vent violent et des trombes d'eau dans la pièce. Tous tressaillirent, non pas que ça les surprit beaucoup, ils étaient tous habitués aux tempêtes, mais ce qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce les figea sur place.  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose de visible, mais c'était d'une puissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré auparavant. Une force froide, emplie de haine qui répandait la peur sur son passage. C'était aussi cela qui entourait Paha à Londres.  
Jack eut un sursaut et se leva d'un bond.  
"Paha!"  
Il courut jusqu'à la porte, faisant presque basculer les cloisons amovibles, et Pablo sur ses talons, il déboula sur le pont. Une tempête d'une force inouïe faisait rage ici, et l'équipage, bien qu'habitué aux mouvements du navire semblait avoir maintenant du mal à maintenir le vaisseau en entier. Jack entendit son père commencer à crier les ordres pour se tenir à flots, et tous les hommes à bord, soit une centaine, plus Will réveillé en sursaut, furent en branle bas de combat avant même que lui et Pablo aient atteint la cabine de Paha.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils restèrent figés.  
Paha était assise sur le lit, la tête renversée en arrière et les paumes des mains tournées vers le ciel, malgré la puissante houle elle restait droite sur le lit, semblant insensible aux mouvements violents du navire.  
Tout autour d'elle semblait se ternir, comme toucher par la Mort elle-même, une terreur se répandait dans la pièce, tournant en tous sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à attraper.  
Lorsque Jack fit un pas dans la pièce, cette aura s'arrêta brusquement. Il courut alors pour rejoindre le lit, il attrapa les épaules de Paha et la secoua violemment. Alors elle pencha le visage vers lui et il découvrit ses yeux grands ouverts mais entièrement noirs, dénués de ce blanc laiteux qui entourait normalement l'iris.. A cet instant, la chose se rua sur lui.  
Son esprit lui envoya des images de son passé, des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui sous des litres et des litres d'alcool.  
Ses séjours en cachot, son année de prison en Asie où torturé chaque jour il avait acquis ses plus grandes cicatrices. Puis plus loin encore dans son passé, creusant pour trouver la faille, pour trouver ce qui le tuerait aussitôt. Jack, loin dans son conscient savait ce que cherchait cette chose : sa plus grande faiblesse, sa faute la plus importante, son souvenir le plus ignoble. Il le dissimula encore mieux, ou encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le couvrant de souvenirs sur son Black Pearl, de son père, de l'enfant de Will et Elizabeth.. Mais il commis une erreur: il y ajouta le souvenir d'une nuit passée à veiller sur Paha.  
L'aura se rua sur ce souvenir, le pulvérisa et continua immuablement sa course vers le fond.  
Jack hurla.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était dans une pièce sombre, éclairée d'une chandelle blanche. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il discerna une silhouette derrière le halot de lumière de la bougie. D'instinct il sut que c'était le Maître de Paha.  
Il voulut s'avancer arme au poing, mais il ne put faire le moindre geste, ni même ouvrir la bouche.  
Un bras osseux entra dans le halot de lumière et désigna une porte à droite du capitaine.  
"Je l'ai trouvé." Fit une voix profonde, comme un roulement de tonnerre au plus bas de la Terre, dans laquelle transparaissait une pointe de victoire.  
Jack serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit son corps bouger lentement pour se placer face à la porte. Il luttait pour ne pas obéir, mais ses membres semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre et malgré ses cris de colère silencieux, il s'avançait inexorablement.  
Sa main se posa sur la poignée alors qu'une peur insondable lui envahissait l'esprit.  
Intimement il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Ou pas le revoir. Cette fois-ci il savait que ça le rendrait vraiment fou.  
Son esprit lutta encore plus violemment, sa main hésita sur la poignée, puis la tourna malgré ses efforts, tout en poussant la porte.

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser mettre fin à tes jours?"  
La voix de son Maître tonna dans une lointaine réalité et Paha ouvrit les yeux lentement. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait rien. A part le froid.  
Cela lui rappelait ses journées à errer en mer, accrochée à cette planche de fortune.  
Un frisson la parcourut et elle se redressa doucement, sa tête bourdonnait faisant de chaque geste une torture. Ce fut une fois debout, qu'elle se rendit compte que son cœur ne battait plus.  
Ce battement qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours, dont elle avait finalement à peine conscience d'ordinaire manquait cruellement. Créant le silence le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu : l'absence de vie.  
"Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, il reprendra son rythme. Mais j'ai à te parler d'abord."  
Dans le noir elle ne voyait rien, pas la moindre lueur, pas la moindre ombre, et la voix de son Maître semblait venir de partout à la fois. C'était comme ses murmures qu'elle entendait dans sa cellule avant le Loup Blanc, il était là, dans chaque minuscule espace vide.  
"Je suis profondément déçu Paha, tu ne suis pas les règles du jeu. Il t'est interdit de mourir. Et que tu le fasses parce que ces pirates sont condamnés me déçoit encore plus.  
- Je n'ai que faire de vous décevoir. Laissez moi mourir en paix.  
- Allons allons.. Tu te sacrifierais pour rien crois moi… Ce Commodore a bien trop d'estime pour ces pirates, il faudra que je le dénonce."  
Paha eut un sursaut : ce pouvait-il que Jack et Will aient été sauvés par le Commodore? Que s'était-il passé alors qu'elle abandonnait la partie?  
Soudain de très loin dans l'obscurité elle entendit la voix de Sparrow, ou plutôt un hurlement de douleur.. Son cœur contre sa poitrine fit un bond, puis s'arrêta de nouveau.  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler à mesure qu'une foule de possibilités sur ce qui venait de se passer dans la réalité.. Et si on venait d'assassiner le capitaine?  
"Tu le sauras à ton réveil. Il me semble qu'il y a des questions plus importantes auxquelles tu voudrais les réponses en me trouvant.. Non?"  
Elle serra les dents, oui, il y avait des doutes et des noirs dans sa mémoire qu'elle voulait encore combler, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir là à présent. Aussi elle ferma au mieux son esprit et couvrit chacune de ses questions par de multiples autres idées et souvenirs qui lui venait en mémoire.  
Cela eut l'effet escompté, il y eut un silence puis la voix de son Maître résonna de nouveau.  
"Je te trouve trop forte tête depuis que tu fréquentes ces pirates… Laisse moi te rappeler que je suis ton Maître, et que par conséquent, tu ne peux rien me cacher."  
Une chandelle s'alluma dans un coin de la pièce, et un bras osseux apparut à l'intérieur du halot. D'un geste il l'invita à s'approcher.. C'était d'ailleurs plus un ordre qu'une invitation et une fois de plus son corps obéit à cet esprit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle avança de quelques pas, juste assez pour distinguer une silhouette, mais trop peu pour voir son visage.  
A croire qu'il n'en avait pas. La partie supérieur de son corps restait sans cesse dans les ténèbres de toute façon, jamais elle n'avait vu plus haut que le milieu de son torse. Elle n'avait même jamais aperçu ses épaules.  
"Puisqu'il faut te faire comprendre que tu es à moi…"  
La main s'avança et se plaqua sur son visage. La peau était plus froide encore que l'océan dans lequel elle avait erré pendant des jours. Ce contact lui glaça le sang, mais tout geste lui était impossible, elle ne pouvait même pas détourner la tête, même pas le mordre.  
Les doigts resserrèrent leur pression autour de son crâne, comme s'ils voulaient le faire éclater juste par leur force, elle voulut hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Elle tomba à genoux, sentant du sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche, alors que les souvenirs agréables qu'elle avait mis pour se défendre tombaient les uns après les autres. Il allait bientôt arriver à tout ce qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de voir, quand elle sentit la main s'ôter de son front.  
"Qu'est-ce qu…"  
A la voix soudain hésitante de son Maître elle releva les yeux, et vit autour d'elle des cercles lumineux se dessiner, des symboles dont elle ignorait le sens et entendit au loin une voix qui chantait dans une langue inconnue. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres alors qu'elle sentait comme deux mains apaisantes sur son visage : Pablo. Puis elle sentit autre chose, comme une douce chaleur qui enveloppait son corps, elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur émettre un très faible battement dans sa poitrine.  
Elle eut un large sourire en face de son Maître : Jack était en vie.  
Le bras osseux s'approcha de nouveau et la pointa du doigt.  
"Puisque tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai choisie, laisse moi tout de même t'en donner une réponse : parce que tu es…" Il marqua une pause et dans l'obscurité elle crut voir un sourire. "Comme moi."  
Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour cracher son dégoût devant cette affirmation qui ne pouvait qu'être fausse, mais son Maître l'interrompit.  
"J'ai maintenant quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir… Ton cher et tendre Pirate. On ne me défie pas impunément. Ce navire m'agace."  
Paha cligna des yeux, et la présence de son Maître autour d'elle avait disparut. Plus aucune trace. Comme si elle venait de rêver et qu'elle se réveillait à peine.  
Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle, à part la chandelle.  
Elle se releva pour la prendre, et tourna pour voir si elle distinguait quelque chose, après quelques minutes elle trouva une porte.  
Doucement elle s'y dirigea et posa sa main sur la poignée. Un sentiment de malaise la parcourut aussitôt, comme si ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte était pire que ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.. Pourtant elle tourna la poignée, et poussa la porte.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un lit, sur lequel se trouvait un couple enlacé et nu, et devant le lit, une silhouette agenouillée qui gémissait en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Paha s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, et retint un cri quand elle découvrit que le couple était mort, la femme avait reçu une balle dans le dos qui l'avait traversée de part en part pour aller se ficher dans la gorge de l'homme.. L'arme qui les avait abattus se trouvait à ses pieds, sans doute le meurtrier l'avait jetée là en se rendant compte de son geste. Elle se pencha et le ramassa avec lenteur, pour le lâcher presque aussitôt.  
Entre mille elle l'aurait reconnu: c'était celui de Jack Sparrow.  
Ce fut à cet instant que la silhouette agenouillée poussa un hurlement, alors elle releva la tête et vit Jack, de vingt ans plus jeune. Il se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière, se mordant le dessus de la main jusqu'au sang alors que des larmes inondaient son visage.  
En face d'elle, elle vit soudain une autre silhouette, debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Son regard dépassa le jeune Sparrow pour retrouver celui du Jack qu'elle connaissait.  
Il contemplait la scène avec un regard vide, les bras pendants le long de son corps qui avait l'air sur le point de se briser.  
Elle voulut courir pour le rejoindre, mais le sentiment de joie qu'elle éprouvait à le revoir était noyé par l'horreur qui l'avait étreint devant ce spectacle…  
Pourtant, presque inconsciemment elle se déplaça vers lui, tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Il eut un infime sursaut quand elle lui toucha le bras, mais elle se rendit compte que même s'il la regardait, il ne la voyait pas du tout. Son esprit était ailleurs, sans doute dans le corps du jeune Sparrow qui gémissait toujours.  
"Jack.." Murmura-t-elle doucement. "Vous avez assez regardé."  
Comme un réflexe ses bras passèrent autour du corps du Capitaine, avec lenteur elle le força à enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, juste pour le soustraire à cette vision.  
Il eut un second sursaut, puis elle sentit ses mains passer dans son dos, et soudain il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, à tel point qu'elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne se serait dégagée.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"  
L'accent argentin ramena Jack à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il serrait Paha contre lui. Il vit qu'elle dormait de nouveau aussi la reposa-t-il doucement sur le lit.  
Une affreuse migraine lui martela le crâne quand il se releva avec lenteur. Il avait aussi une nausée persistante, et la vision encore bien présente de ce qu'il avait toujours tenté d'oublier.  
"Comment te sens-tu _hermano_? Je suis navré cela m'a pris du temps pour le contrer et te ramener.."  
Jack remarqua que la voix de Pablo sifflait beaucoup, il se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur que son vieil ennemi était couvert de blessures, avachi dans un coin de la pièce, sans doute là où il avait du tomber.  
"Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la tête dure." Il marqua une pause pour sourire puis reprit. "Tu devrais parler avec ton père Jack. Ce que tu as vu c'est..  
- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je ne vois pas ce que Nills vient faire là dedans."  
Pablo secoua la tête en se relevant difficilement.  
"Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux.. Enfin.. à ta guise."  
Il cracha du sang par terre, et quitta la pièce.  
Resté seul, Jack se rassit sur le lit. Il regarda un moment le visage de Paha, puis après une dernière hésitation il s'allongea près d'elle. Il laissa un espace entre leurs corps, mais pris tout de même sa main dans la sienne.  
Lorsque dans son illusion elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas elle.. Comme si c'était quelqu'un de bien plus âgé.  
Il fronça les sourcils dans un demi sommeil : en fait à cet instant, il avait eu l'impression d'être dans les bras de sa mère. C'était ce qu'il ressentait lorsque sa mère le prenait dans ses bras quand il était enfant. Une douce chaleur apaisante, qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, chassé tous ses démons.  
Paha avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle, et à cet instant, lorsqu'elle l'avait rassuré dans la pénombre, ce n'était plus l'aura de son Maître qui se dégageait d'elle. C'était quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus puissant, mais de plus doux.  
Les doigts de Paha bougèrent dans le creux de sa main, il releva la tête et vit qu'elle faisait encore un cauchemar.  
"Pour ce que vous avez vu de moi, puissiez vous me pardonner un jour Missy."Murmura-t-il doucement

…..

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Voilà voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous! HEhEHE! Je parie que vous l'attendiez pas de sitôt le chapitre 10 hein? HAhAHAHAH! Surprise!  
En fait je suis assez inspirée en ce moment LOL c'est pour ça.  
Bon pour ce chapitre ci, je fais pas de réponse aux reviews, mais je dis juste bah.. Un GRAND merci à toutes celles qui me laissent un tit mot, non seulement c'est super gentil mais aussi très encourageant, donc voilà. MERCI.  
Et puis merci aussi à toutes mes lectrices anonymes, qui me lisent peutêtre sans laisser de reviews, mais lire c'est déjà ça! LOL  
Alors voilà, comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire: )  
(Pour info, en fond sonore j'ai eu une chanson d'un groupe Danois du nom de Saybia, et je crois que ça a joué pas mal sur l'ambiance.. groupe que je vous conseille fortement au passage.. ; ).. )  
Juste un tit coucou à MarieMJS, ma meilleure amie devant l'éternel qui me fait le plaisir de devenir ma bêta lectrice et corrigera mes fautes d'orthographes oubliées….. Et c'est pas une mince affaire croyez moi.. Non pas que j'en fasse des tonnes mais bon.. LOL  
Enfin sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **_

_**Wing**_

_**PS: j'ai changé de pseudo de façon à me reconnaître moi-mêmeétant donné que Wing-a-ding-ding c'est un pseudo qui me suit depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Samal (que j'avais pris un peu en désespoir de cause..) J'espère que ça vous trouble pas trop LOL**_

* * *

L'horizon s'était obscurci depuis quelques jours.  
Comme touché lui aussi par les évènements qui avaient eu lieu une semaine auparavant dans l'imagination de Sparrow et Paha. Un brouillard épais couvrait la surface de l'eau, et le navire avait dû ralentir l'allure pour être sûr de garder le cap, puis le vent avait presque cessé.  
Jack à la proue de l'Eclat Mort fixait un point sur l'horizon que lui seul pouvait voir, il était inquiet du retard pris sur le Black Pearl à cause du vent. Inquiet de savoir son précieux navire aux mains de Gibbs, qui certes était un bon matelot, mais il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les subtilités et les caprices du Black Pearl. Inquiet surtout de voir que Paha ne reprenait pas conscience. Elle dormait profondément depuis une semaine, veillée tantôt par lui, tantôt par Pablo. Mais rien. Pas un signe de réveil.  
Pas le moindre cauchemar non plus, c'était presque cela qui inquiétait le plus Jack : cela donnait trop l'impression qu'elle évoluait dans un autre monde d'où elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir.  
Ses lèvres eurent un petit tic nerveux. Evidemment qu'elle ne voulait plus revenir après ce qu'elle avait vu… Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et se froncèrent de nouveau, en proie à une sorte d'angoisse qui lui fit trembler les mains dans le dos.  
Il les ramena devant lui et les posa fermement sur le bastingage. Comme s'il voulait s'y cramponner et faire cesser les tremblements nerveux qui le parcouraient.  
Mais rien n'y fit.  
Levant sa main droite, il la regarda longuement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui parle et se repente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien entendu il savait que ce n'était pas à sa main qu'il devait en vouloir, mais à lui, et lui seul. Dans son entier. Main droite comprise.  
Elle avait tué.  
Il poussa un soupir : il avait tué.  
Un picotement lui envahit le bout des doigts, puis il eut le sentiment que sa main se réchauffait.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à cette main, elle avait tué, sur son ordre, mais elle avait aussi aimé. Beaucoup de femmes certes, dans différents endroits du monde.. Mais elle avait aimé quand même.  
Un sourire lui étira les lèvres au souvenir de la main de Paha dans la sienne. La sensation qu'il avait ressenti en la serrant contre lui dans son illusion lui revint, l'entourant de nouveau d'un douceur réconfortante. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras en d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas face à sa faiblesse. Et il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'éloigner d'elle.  
Un instant il se sentit mieux, apaisé, mais la chaleur s'estompa et le froid l'entoura de nouveau.  
Pendant quelques minutes il continua à fixer sa main, puis la reposa doucement sur le bastingage. Il était perdu. Et nulle boussole, nul navire ne pourrait le ramener à bon port, ni le mettre de nouveau sur la bonne route. Pas même son précieux Black Pearl. Pas même une bouteille de rhum.  
Il n'y avait plus que lui et ses souvenirs dans l'univers froid de l'océan et du brouillard. Ce souvenir qu'il avait oublié volontairement, qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire comme on jette par dessus son épaule un objet sans valeur. C'était sa plus grande erreur, car la culpabilité en était décuplée et le poursuivait sans cesse depuis ce jour où il avait bu bien plus que de raison, jusqu'à sombrer dans le coma. Dans l'unique but de ne plus se souvenir. Cela avait fonctionnéà son réveil il avait oublié. Seule lui était restée la certitude qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, alors il avait bu de plus en plus, pour que même cela s'atténue.  
Mais comment oublier qu'on a assassiné..  
Une tasse fumante fut posée entre ses mains, coupant court à ses sombres pensées et le ramenant à bord de L'Eclat Mort.  
Jack inclina le visage pour voir qui se trouvait là et rencontra le regard souriant de Will.  
De la main le jeune homme désigna la tasse.  
"Bois ça, ou tu vas finir gelé à rester debout ici.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Du thé." Il eut un clin d'œil. "Avec du rhum dedans. Il n'y a pas mieux pour se réchauffer."  
Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Jack regarda la tasse fumante d'un œil méfiant.. Du thé…  
Pourtant il la prit doucement et la porta à ses lèvres, où le goût du rhum lui parvint en premier. Glissant sur sa langue et coulant dans sa gorge, lui apportant une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui l'envahit entièrement à mesure qu'il buvait. Will avait forcé sur le rhum plus que sur le thé, et lorsqu'il reposa la tasse, elle était vide.  
"Merci William." Dit-il d'une voix un peu basse.  
Il vit un instant le regard de son jeune ami s'emplir d'une tristesse profonde qui le fit se tourner vers lui un peu plus.  
"Tu ne m'as jamais appelé William, Jack.." Fit le jeune homme comme pour répondre à la question silencieuse du capitaine. "J'ignore ce qui s'est passé pendant la tempête, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais quoi que ce soit, rappelle toi que tu es un homme bien. Mauvais souvenir ou pas. Penses à ce que tu as fait, quoique ce soit, une bonne fois pour toutes, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi, et pour qui tu comptes beaucoup. Paha la première."  
Il lui adressa un sourire mais Jack détourna la tête. Le jeune homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Sparrow se retourna vers lui.  
"Hé Will.."  
Mais il n'était plus là. Il n'était même pas sur le pont du navire. A quelques mètres, il y avait Nills.  
Jack aurait préféré que cette confrontation n'ait jamais lieu. Car il savait que son père était la seule personne au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là : c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé et sorti de la pièce du massacre. A coups de poings d'ailleurs.  
"Tu devrais être auprès de ta protégée plutôt qu'ici à te morfondre sur le passé fils. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle ne te voit pas, elle sera déçue.  
- Je ne crois pas non."  
Il y eut un silence que Nills brisa le premier.  
"Tu bois du thé maintenant?  
- C'est Will qui me l'a apporté.."  
Son père le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
"Will? Mais il dort comme un bienheureux dans sa cabine. Tu m'inquiètes fils.. Depuis quelques jours ce n'est pas la première fois que tu délires."  
Ce fut à cet instant que Jack se rendit compte également qu'il faisait nuit.. Il savait que son père disait vrai : il était plus que perdu ces derniers jours. Sa lèvre eut de nouveau un tic nerveux qu'il espéra que son père n'aurait pas remarqué, mais il l'avait parfaitement vu.  
"Tu es troublé Jack depuis cette tempête. Tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges pas et tu passes ton temps à marmonner, debout ici. Tu crois vraiment que miss Paha sera ravie de te retrouver dans cet état"  
Sparrow eut un geste rageur.  
"Quelle importance. Crois-tu seulement qu'elle accepteras de me parler après ce qu'elle a vu"  
Le visage de Nills se ferma complètement.  
"Qu'a-t-elle vu?  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
- Qu'a-t-elle vu Jack"  
Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de rage. Il attrapa son père par le col de son manteau et le plaqua au bastingage.  
"Que crois-tu qu'elle ait vu Nills? Elle m'a vu après que j'ai abattu la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé et mon meilleur ami." Il  
le poussa un peu plus en arrière. "Tu t'en souviens non? C'est toi qui est arrivé ensuite pour me sortir de là. Je l'ai tuée juste parce qu'elle s'était donnée à quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Et tu voudrais que Paha me regarde encore après ça?  
Son père le fixa longuement en silence, puis ouvrit la bouche, articulant lentement.  
"Imbécile."  
Jack fronça un sourcil, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, son père le repoussa violemment et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.  
Il sentit sa lèvre éclater sous le choc, sa mâchoire être sur le point de se briser alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre.. Se rattrapant de justesse à un cordage il se redressa lentement, mais un autre coup vint s'écraser sur le côté de son visage, le faisant mettre un genou à terre.  
La main de son père s'approcha de nouveau et l'attrapa par le cou pour le relever.  
"C'est donc ce que tu penses" Son poing alla heurter les côtes de son fils et la main à son cou l'empêcha de se plier en deux. "Comment as-tu pu te vautrer dans l'alcool au point d'oublier ce qui c'était passé? Comment as-tu pu fuir ainsi"  
Son poing s'abattit de nouveau sur son visage. "Comment as-tu pu oublier aussi facilement Emmy"  
Il le frappa encore deux fois, avant de le lâcher brutalement.  
Jack tomba à genoux sur le sol puis glissa sur le côté, sa tête heurta le bois du navire alors que le sang coulait sur son visage et qu'une douleur lancinante traînait dans son estomac.  
Nills se pencha pour attraper de nouveau son fils par le col.  
Jack n'avait plus la force de résister, il ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Mais au lieu d'un coup, son père le serra soudain dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.  
"Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir oublié comment c'est arrivé. Je ne te savais pas lâche à ce point."  
Malgré la douleur des coups reçus, ce murmure eut l'effet d'un coup d'épée en plein cœur qu'il ressentit plus profondément encore que tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent.  
Son père avait frappé au bon endroit, en plein dans son orgueil, dans sa fierté, dans tout ce qui faisait de lui LE capitaine Jack Sparrow... Tout ce qu'il avait combattu pour obtenir cette force de caractère.  
Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui faisait défaut, ni de quoi son père voulait parler.. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié un détail? Un événement? Il voulait pourtant se souvenir maintenant, mais tout lui échappait.. Son esprit était trop embrumé, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il courait pour fuir son passé.. Sa tête heurta de nouveau le pont. Il n'avait plus la force à présent. Même pas celle de suivre Paha. Il voulait dormir.  
Longtemps.  
….  
"Jack. Jack."  
La voix de Will le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit un œil et vit la lune très haute dans le ciel au dessus du visage de son jeune ami. Depuis combien de temps était-il étendu là sur le pont? Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance sans même s'en rendre compte?  
"Ton père n'y est pas allé de main morte…" Fit Will en l'aidant à s'asseoir. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé"  
Jack se tâta doucement le visage pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts : son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, sa lèvre inférieure fendue à plusieurs endroit, et sa joue gauche commençait à enfler..  
Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Celui du sang, et celui de la peine qu'il avait ressenti. Pourtant il se sentait mieux. La colère qui le rongeait depuis quelques jours semblait avoir disparu, et la tempête qui l'accompagnait s'était calmée dans son esprit.  
Levant les yeux il croisa le regard inquiet de Will, il voulut lui sourire, mais sa lèvre fendue l'en empêcha.  
"Rien fils.. Juste une remise au point. J'en avais besoin."  
Il voulait se souvenir, parce qu'il ne pouvait protéger Paha sans comprendre ce qui c'était passé le soir de la mort d'Emmy. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait tiré, mais dans quelles circonstances? C'était sans doute cela que Nills avait voulu lui rappeler..  
Will eut un sourire et ne posa pas plus de question. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ouvrit pourtant la bouche.  
"Content de te retrouver Jack.  
- Moi aussi fils, moi aussi.." répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. "Je vais aller me reposer je crois."  
Will prit son bras et le passa sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Jack s'accrocha à lui.  
"Ouhlà… ça tourne.. Moi qui trouvait que le père avait vieilli, finalement pas tant que ça.."  
Ils eurent un rire commun qui s'acheva par une plainte de Sparrow qui se plaqua une main sur l'estomac.  
"Ouch.. Avait-il besoin de frapper si fort?  
- Je pense que oui." Fit Will tout à fait sérieusement.  
Le Capitaine le regarda de biais.  
"J'aimerais un peu plus de sollicitude de ta part fils.  
- Pas cette fois Jack, je crois que c'était le seul moyen."  
Il se dirigeaient vers la cabine principale mais Jack s'arrêta.  
"Pas celle ci Will. Aide moi à rejoindre celle de Paha."  
Son jeune ami le regarda avec un sourire aussi large que lui permettait son visage, et Jack se sentit un instant presque embarrassé, comme un gamin qui en aurait trop dit. Il baissa un quart de seconde les yeux avant de fixer de nouveau son compagnon.  
"Et bien quoi, allons y.. Il faut bien que quelqu'un la veille."  
Will leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Mais oui, mais oui, c'est cela.."  
Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit doucement et chuchota.  
"Tu pourras arriver jusqu'au lit?  
- Qui te dit que je vais aller dans son lit.. Will tout de même, tu vas vite en besogne. Il ne me semblait pas que tu étais si pressé avec Elizabeth."  
Cette fois-ci ce fut le jeune homme qui sembla embarrassé, aussi toussota-t-il en tournant les talons, et s'éloigna en maugréant quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas.

Paha dormait toujours profondément dans le lit, mais il se dirigea d'abord vers une cuvette en marbre, ne s'étonnant presque pas d'y trouver une cruche remplie d'eau tiède et une serviette.. Il eut un sourire en ôtant sa chemise : son père était passé par là…  
Il versa l'eau dans la cuvette aussi silencieusement que possible et entreprit de se laver le visage de tout le sang qui y avait séché.  
Quand il eut finit, il se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas observé de la sorte, plus par manque de temps qu' autre chose en fait, mais cela lui fit une sensation étrange. Comme s'il retrouvait une vieille connaissance.. Il s'adressa un vague sourire en s'inquiétant de sa santé mentale un court instant : s'il avait l'impression de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre en se regardant lui-même dans une glace, c'est qu'il était vraiment dérangé… Il secoua la tête pour écarter cette pensée et replaça son bandeau rouge, qui avait un peu glissé avec les coups reçus.  
Du coin de l'œil il observa le reflet de Paha derrière lui.  
Il allait falloir lui parler sans doute.. Et il craignait aussi beaucoup ce moment.  
Après quelques secondes à fixer dans le miroir la silhouette de Paha dans le lit, il se redressa en haussant les épaules. Tout se règlerait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était veiller sur elle et attendre qu'elle se réveille, comme il l'avait promis.  
Il quitta le miroir et se dirigea vers le lit, prenant une chaise au passage qu'il installa toute proche du matelas. En pensée il revit ce qu'elle avait vécu, et soudain une angoisse monta en lui : et si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne revenait pas cette fois-ci?  
Si elle avait décidé d'abandonner la partie?  
Peutêtre avait-elle décidé que c'en était assez, et c'était pour cela qu'elle dormait toujours. Pas pour ce qu'elle avait vu avec lui, mais pour ce qu'elle avait vécu.. S'en était sans doute trop pour elle à présent.  
S'approchant silencieusement il se pencha et caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
"Si vous voulez partir Missy, allez y."  
Son murmure le surprit presque, mais il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à lui demander de rester en vie si elle n'en avait plus la force.  
"Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de repos à présent."  
Elle eut un mouvement dans son sommeil, comme si sa voix la surprenait quelque part.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, puis un murmure en sortit.  
"Jack."  
Inconsciemment il eut un sourireôta sa main de ses cheveux et croisa les bras devant lui, pour poser son menton dessus. Fermant les yeux il se détendit un peu.  
"Je suis là Missy."Répondit-il en imaginant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.  
Elle bougea de nouveau dans son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard.  
"Je sais Capitaine." Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu timide.

Durant son sommeil Paha avait arpenté des routes silencieuses, des navires enfouis sous l'océan, des miles et des miles de désert à la recherche de son chemin. A la recherche de quelque chose qui la remettrait sur la voie.  
Parfois elle entendait la voix de Pablo au loin, parfois celle du Capitaine, ou de Will, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les rejoindre.  
Elle avait traversé des pièces froides où seule la mort semblait venir encore..  
Puis elle avait vu une île, mais lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'en approcher, son Maître lui était apparu et l'avait torturée de nouveau avant de la laisser gelée dans l'océan.  
La peur et le froid l'avait suivi partout pendant ces longues journées seule et dans le noir.  
Et à présent qu'elle retrouvait le regard du Capitaine, elle se sentait rassurée. La nuit avait été une des plus longues de sa vie.  
Vainement elle avait cherché à comprendre le sens des paroles de son Maître _"Tu es comme moi."_ Comment pouvait-elle être comme lui.. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait un jour, volé le nom de quelqu'un?  
Une fois de plus la même question avait tourné dans sa tête : qui était-elle?  
Puis elle avait vu Jack plus jeune, le meurtre puis le Sparrow qu'elle connaissait à présent, elle avait passé outre l'horreur de la scène et de l'aveu pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.  
La seule impression qu'il subsistait de cet instant était qu'elle n'avait pas été elle-même… Quelque chose de plus ancien avait pris possession de son corps, mais quelque chose de bon et de doux.  
Alors peutêtre n'était-elle qu'une enveloppe vide. Un corps dont d'autres se servaient pour vivre… Mais maintenant… Etait-elle elle même? Ou encore quelqu'un d'autre?  
Durant son sommeil elle avait eu le sentiment que plus elle se posait de question, et plus elle s'égarait elle même. Alors pour revenir, elle n'avait plus pensé qu'à une chose : retrouver Jack vivant.  
Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu de lui. Malgré la peine et la peur que cela lui inspirait. Il avait un noir secret, mais si son Maître avait dit vrai et qu'elle était comme lui, alors son secret à elle était bien plus effrayant que celui de Jack… Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui avouer cela.. Jamais.  
"Paha? Vous êtes éveillée"  
Le ton lancinant de la voix la ramena sur ce lit qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis un temps certain. Son regard retrouva celui de Jack, qui claquait des doigts devant ses yeux, n'osant visiblement pas la toucher pour la réveiller pour de bon. Cela la fit presque rire de le voir s'agiter un peu de la sorte, mais elle remarqua les blessures sur son visage.  
"Que s'est-il passé" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait encore un peu de ce trop plein de sommeil et de doutes.  
En face d'elle Jack s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise et eut un léger haussement d'épaules.  
"Rien de bien grave Missy, mon père a trouvé de bon goût de me molester pour que je reprenne conscience de quelque chose.  
- Votre père?"  
Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel, il avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas repris conscience, en fait, depuis tout ce temps, et donc qu'elle ignorait tout ce qui s'était passé.  
Il eut un sourire en s'approchant un peu, ce qui déclencha un geste de recul de la part de Paha qu'il ne sut pas comment interpréter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui désigne son torse.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas remis sa chemise….. Se levant prestement il alla chercher le vêtement, mais découvrit qu'il était tâché de sang. Pendant quelques minutes il fureta autour de la cuvette pour finalement trouver une autre chemise, qu'il avait, en fait, utilisée comme serviette… Il tiqua un peu devant le tissus mouillé mais l'enfila tout de même avant de retourner vers sa chaise.  
Il maugréa une excuse qui n'avait de sens pour personne à part lui, mais elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
D'un geste lent, elle lui glissa sa main sur le drap dans sa direction. Il la regarda longuement sans oser le moindre geste : il n'avait jamais tenu sa main que lorsqu'elle dormait, ou que la situation _l'exigeait_.. Mais là c'était différent. Et après avoir aimé tant de femmes dans tant de ports, il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de geste simplement affectueux.  
S'éclaircissant la voix sans que ce soit nécessaire, il s'avança sur sa chaise, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Volontairement il avait choisi la droite, parce qu'il la savait protégée par cette pièce de cuir qui empêchait son revolver ou son épée de glisser si jamais il transpirait. De cette façon, il n'y avait pas trop de contact entre les deux paumes. Seuls les doigts s'effleuraient à peine.  
Paha nota ce détail et remercia Jack en pensée, car elle devinait qu'il faisait cela pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Cela lui fit avoir un sourire : s'il savait à quel point elle aurait préféré qu'il lui donne l'autre..  
"J'ai rêvé de vous Capitaine.." Fit-elle doucement, après quelques secondes.  
Il se raidit aussitôt, sachant de quoi elle allait parler, ce n'était pas simple.. Pas simple à accepter surtout.. Il ne connaissait ça que trop bien.  
Une blague ou une révérence ne pourraient le tirer de là, il le savait, aussi ne tenta-t-il pas de s'échapper comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et puis… Il se devait d'être honnête avec elle.  
"Je vous ai vu aussi Missy." Dit-il simplement.  
Elle eut un vague sourire. Bien entendu elle savait que tout cela n'avait rien d'un rêve, et que ce qu'elle avait vu c'était réellement passé. Mais elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, car elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image de Jack tirant sur le couple.  
Et cette vision lui faisait peur.  
D'un autre côté sa conscience lui disait qu'elle voulait se reposer des horreurs endurées..  
En face d'elle Jack ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu sans doute, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.  
"Inutile d'en parler maintenant… Je ne m'en sens pas la force, et puis nous avons tous nos secrets Capitaine..  
- Jack."  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
"Pardon?  
- Appelez moi Jack. Capitaine c'est un peu trop.. Formel.."  
Un sourire étira son visage, elle savait que depuis quelques temps elle avait tendance à le nommer ainsi pour elle même.. Pouvoir l'appeler de la sorte lui apportait quelque chose en plus, comme si quelques mètres de la distance qui les séparait venaient de disparaître. Et cela lui plaisait.  
La voix du capitaine lui fit lever les yeux de nouveau.  
"Il va me falloir du temps missy.. Du temps pour me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Il semble que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Je ne sais pas ce qui ressortira de mes souvenirs, me ferez vous la faveur de m'écouter quand même, quoi que ce soit?  
- Bien sûr." Elle marqua une pause et il sentit qu'elle resserrait un peu ses doigts sous les siens. "Nous sommes un peu pareils finalement.. Nous avons tous deux des souvenirs qui nous échappent."  
Jack agita un peu sa main gauche devant elle, avec un froncement de sourcils conspirateur.  
"C'est bien pour cela qu'il nous faut faire route ensemble missy. Et nous méfier des oreilles indiscrètes."  
Disant cela, il sortit son revolver et tira une balle à côté de la porte.  
Paha sursauta en se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Avait-il perdu la raison?  
Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Will et Nills, qui avaient l'air passablement pris sur le fait.  
Ce fut Nills qui se reprit le premier et épousseta son manteau en entrant dans la cabine.  
"Dis donc fils, tu as tout de même failli me tuer…"  
Jack se leva et esquissa ce qui aurait pu être un pas de danse, mais qui était en fait un moyen de se garder debout. Puis il écarta les bras devant lui avec un sourire en coin.  
"Si j'avais tiré plus à gauche, j'aurais certainement effleuré ton manteau.. Et dans un sens, vu l'amour que tu lui portes ça aurait été comme te tuer c'est certain.."  
Paha resta un long moment à observer le père de Jack en silence alors qu'eux discutaient âprement du coût du fameux manteau. Il n'était pas vraiment plus grand que lui au sens propre, c'était ce qu'il dégageait qui donnait cette impression de grandeur. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui a trouvé un certain équilibre dans la vie, même s'il y avait aussi des zones d'ombres, comme tout pirate qui se respecte. Les deux se ressemblaient vraiment, et elle comprit à cet instant de qui Jack s'était inspiré pour beaucoup de choses en lui… Ne serait-ce que dans sa tenue vestimentaire, ou la façon de ne pas se coiffer. Cela lui fit avoir un sourire : malgré son air renfrogné, Jack devait avoir beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour son père…  
Nills se pencha vers elle en faisant une petite révérence.  
"Bien le bonjour miss, bienvenue à bord de mon précieux Eclat Mort, je suis le Capitaine Nills Sparrow.  
- Enchantée Capitaine, mon nom est Paha." Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, quand elle lui parlait elle avait l'impression de voir Jack.. "Excusez moi mais pourquoi ne sommes nous plus à bord du Black Pearl"  
Nills se tourna vers son fils qui lui adressa un regard soutenu qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer. Le vieux Capitaine se redressa et recula d'un pas, donnant au passage une bourrade à Jack qui se retrouva quelque peu avachi sur le lit, ayant perdu l'équilibre.  
"Je te laisse narrer vos exploits à cette ravissante demoiselle, il faut que j'aille donner des ordres en cuisine pour le petit déjeuner." Il fit un pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner. "Fais moi penser la prochaine fois à t'assommer le soir fils.. On finit par ne plus dormir sur le bateau avec tes histoires.."  
Au moment de sortir il se tourna de nouveau.  
"Au fait Jack, où allons nous à présent pour retrouver ton Black Pearl"  
Sparrow tira de sa poche une vieille boussole et la lança à son père qui la regarda un instant avec un froncement de sourcils.  
"Je ne te savais pas en mal de butins à ce point fils.. Elle est brisée et n'indique plus le nord.."  
Will écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Jack qui eut un large sourire en se redressant.  
"Cherchons nous le nord _daddy_?  
- Non..  
- Alors cette boussole est en parfait état. Suis la direction qu'elle indique."  
Une fois Nills parti, Will s'approcha de Sparrow, les yeux toujours écarquillés.  
"Ne me dis pas que tu es retourné là bas..?  
- Je n'allais tout de même pas laissé tout ce trésor sans propriétaire tout de même… Et puis, c'était un peu chez moi avant que Barbossa ne s'y incruste.  
- Mais… et les pièces de…"  
Jack lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un haussement d'épaule faussement ignorant, ou faussement innocent… Will ne parut pas vraiment ni satisfait ni rassuré quant au devenir des pièces maudites de Cortés, mais il savait que le Capitaine n'en dirait pas plus.. Aussi finit-il par sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, puis tourna les talons sur un "Tu ne changeras jamais" qui disparut en même temps que lui derrière la porte.

…

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Et voilà le chapitre 11… Avouez que je vous gâte! LOL  
****Bon et bien comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira (non pas que ça vous plaise toujours, mais j'espère toujours que ça vous plaira.. … C'est clair? LOL)! En tout cas moi je m'amuse bien à écrire. Non en fait je lutte aussi des fois, y'a des passages salement délicats tout de même! LOOL  
Enfin voilà. Bon je fais un tit tour des reviews cette fois!**

**A Crazy Of Jack  
Merci pour ta review, et merci de revenir lire la fix après quelques temps d'absence sur le site! C'est cool! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ;)**

**A Zillah666  
Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.. Le chapitre qui suit t'apportera quelques réponses;)**

**A The Dark Witch  
LOOOL Non ce sont pas les battes de baseBall qui me motivent LOL c'est juste que je me prends à ma propre histoire comme on dit, et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite! **(d'ailleurs le chapitre 12 est déjà à moitié fini.. mais shhhut, c'est un secret!)

**A Lily  
Et bien voilà l'autre chapitre demandé! Et pour ce qui est des moments cutes… tu devrais trouver ton bonheur! (enfin j'espère LOL)**

**A Cyberaven  
coucou, une suite demandée, une suite fournie! LOL Par contre j'ai regardé le texte et je n'ai pas vu de souci au niveau des points d'interrogations.. C'était peutêtre un bug passager..**

**A Love Sparrow  
LOOOOL T'enflamme pas contre la miss Emmy, elle n'est pas une pouffe comme tu dis LOOL! Enfin tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ;)  
Pour ce qui est du père de Sparrow-comme je te l'ai dit- je sais qu'il apparaît dans le 3eme, et c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai mis :) autant qu'il y ait des points communs, c'est plus sympa;)  
Merci pour ta compassion pour Paha, c'est aussi un perso que j'affectionne. J'essaie de pas trop la changer, mais bon, elle évolue aussi au fur et à mesure des chapitres..**

**Et merci encore à toutes les potentielles lectrices anonymes!**

**Ah! Un GRAND merci aussi à MarieMJS (lisez ses fanfictions, elles sont vraiment GENIALES! –bah oui je te fais de la pub Marie.. ET ALORS? LOOL) qui me béta mes chapitres, et c'est bien utile!**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un tit mot!**

**  
**

Comme l'avait fait Jack pendant quelques jours, Paha se tenait à la proue de l'Eclat Mort, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Tournant et retournant dans son esprit la phrase qu'avait dit son Maître. _Tu es comme moi._ Cela résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse, cherchant une réponse dans ses souvenirs épars, dans ce qu'elle avait vu pendant son sommeil.  
Tous les lieux qu'elle avait arpentés devaient avoir une signification, car même si elle était perdue, elle se sentait également accompagnée par quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas l'ombre de son Maître. C'était la même "personne" que celle qui avait entouré son cœur de douceur et de courage pour qu'elle fasse les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Jack dans cette chambre ensanglantée. Cette même âme ancienne et douce qui lui avait donné la force de ne pas courir loin de cet homme et de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle eut un sourire en se disant que si à cet instant elle avait eu une bouteille de rhum, elle l'aurait vidée d'un trait…  
Son regard se baissa pour suivre les mouvements des vagues qui heurtaient l'avant du bateau, projetant des gerbes d'écumes presque jusqu'à elle. Le vent avait reprit et ils fendaient maintenant les flots dans une direction que seul Jack connaissait. Fermant les yeux elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements lents de ce navire immense, appréciant de sentir le vent sur son visage. Pour quelques minutes elle fut libérée de l'emprise de son Maître, la présence de Pablo sur le navire le repoussait de temps en temps. Mais il restait là, tapi dans l'esprit de Paha, attendant un instant de faiblesse de l'Argentin pour venir murmurer des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendues.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain brusquement.  
Oui, elle les avait déjà entendues, comme elle avait déjà vu tous ces endroits qu'elle avait traversés dans son sommeil.. La première fois que son Maître lui avait parlé sur ce navire inconnu, il lui avait raconté tout cela. Mais pas en anglais. C'était une langue étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant mais qu'elle avait compris sans même s'en rendre compte. Et à présent elle prenait conscience de cela.  
Des détails lui échappaient, son maître ne voulait apparemment pas qu'elle se souvienne de tout ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait depuis qu'elle était Paha. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et se repassa tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis l'attaque du navire qui la conduisait aux Caraïbes.  
Un visage ridé et hideux lui apparut soudain.  
Elle avait déjà vu le visage de son Maître. A bord du Loup Blanc. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela?  
Un soupir lui échappa.  
De plus en plus son Maître prenait le dessus.. Elle s'en rendait compte. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle oubliait tous ces souvenirs importants. A présent sa lutte interne multipliait les fronts de défenseà ce jeu là, et contre son Maître, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Que ferait-elle ensuite? Est-ce qu'elle devrait se rendre à son Maître? Mourir? Une boule lui monta à la gorge : est-ce qu'elle aurait le courage de demander à Jack de la tuer?  
A présent elle savait que si son Maître gagnait vraiment toute son âme, ce serait la seule solution. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir elle même. Alors elle devrait demander à quelqu'un de le faire. D'avance, elle savait que ce serait Jack.  
Elle sentit un souffle dans son oreille et se retourna pour entrevoir brièvement le sourire de son Maître.  
Avec le vent et le bruit des vagues, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas capter ses pensées, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit sur le bateau. Juste au dessus de l'océan, là où le navire heurtait les flots de plein fouet, faisant un bruit de tonnerre à chaque vague.  
Il était pourtant sûr de lui. Sûr de sa victoire. Et sans doute ne se trompait-il pas beaucoup : elle avait de plus en plus mal à la hanche, et son cœur lui donnait l'impression de battre sous un autre rythme que le sien quand elle cessait de lutter.  
Serrant les poings elle se redressa : il était temps de mettre un terme à cela.  
Un manteau se posa sur ses épaules, alors que Jack se postait à côté d'elle, les mains dans le dos.  
"Vous allez attraper froid missy à rester là."  
Avant de dire quoi que ce soit elle prit le temps de savourer la chaleur qui se dégageait encore du manteau, et de l'odeur qui y subsistait. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui en désignant sa simple chemise.  
"Pas vous sans doute"  
Il eut un petit rire avant d'incliner le visage vers elle, faisant luire sous un éclat de soleil la pièce qui lui tombait sur le front.  
"Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow missy, le froid ne m'atteint pas.  
- Cessez de claquer des dents et je vous croirais, Jack.."  
Disant cela elle fit un geste pour ôter le manteau et lui rendre avec un léger rire, mais il posa sa main sur la sienne.  
"Gardez le."  
Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, puis elle secoua la tête en réajustant le vêtement sur ses épaules.  
"Vous êtes têtu."  
Il eut un petit rire en se grattant le menton puis lui adressa un sourire qu'elle accueillit comme une douce chaleur en plus. D'un geste lent il rabaissa un peu le chapeau sur ses yeux pour les protéger de l'éclat du soleil sur l'océan en face d'eux.  
"Sommes nous encore loin Jack" Demanda Paha d'une voix un peu absente.  
Du coin de l'œil il l'observa quelques secondes, sentant pour la première fois comme une urgence dans le ton de sa voix. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait en elle.. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.  
Un soupir manqua de lui échapper mais il le changea promptement en sifflement musical avant de lui répondre.  
"Quelques jours de traversée encore avant d'atteindre le Black Pearl." Il agita ses mains devant lui, faisant mine de compter quelque chose. "Si nous conservons cette allure, je dirais… 4 jours. Si le vent forcit, un peu moins, s'il diminue, un peu plus. Voyez comme c'est simple de naviguer.."  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en dessous de son chapeau avant de fixer l'horizon.  
"Et ensuite" Demanda-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Où allons nous"  
Le regard de Jack glissa sur la main, puis sur son bras pour remonter jusqu'à son visage, qui fixait intensément l'horizon. Quelque part derrière son alcool il avait envie de prendre sa main, son bras et l'attirer contre lui pour la rassurer, mais il se contenta d'un raclement de gorge et d'un haussement d'épaule.  
"Nous prendrons la direction d'une île maudite. Selon les anciens, les gens qui y ont posé le pieds sont devenus comme ce Aldren. Alors nous allons tenter notre chance par là bas." Il marqua une pause et se redressa. "Je sais que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps."  
Il sentit sa main avoir un sursaut sur son bras et ses doigts se resserrer un peu plus.  
"Pablo s'en est aperçu n'est-ce pas" Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
Jack tiqua un instant, puis déplaça lentement son bras pour attraper sa main, la faisant se retourner vers lui.  
"Il n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous savions déjà Will et moi. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles missy..  
- Je le sais.."  
Elle le regarda longuement, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, mais elle n'y trouva que des ombres: du passé, du présent et du futur. Une douleur lui passa dans le cœur devant l'impuissance qu'elle avait à faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Finalement elle ne lui avait causé que des ennuis, et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant au vu de ce qui les attendait. Pourtant, il était toujours là à ces côtés. Alors sans doute pourrait-elle compter sur lui jusqu'au bout…  
Il avait lui aussi pris conscience que si le Maître gagnait la partie, il lui faudrait la tuer de ses mains. C'était sa volonté à elle sans aucun doute. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.  
Il aurait aimé lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle demandait silencieusement, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut lui sourire maladroitement, comme il avait toujours fait..  
Mentalement il se detesta de n'être pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que ce sourire misérablement idiot qui le caractérisait quand il ne savait pas quoi faire.. Mais les sentiments et les contacts humains lui faisaient défaut.  
Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aimé personne à part son navire.  
Deux bras passèrent sur leurs épaules, les rapprochant soudain l'un de l'autre, alors que le visage de Will apparaissait entre eux.  
"Alors? Comment ça avance notre affaire"  
Paha le regarda longuement avec un froncement de sourcils.  
"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elizabeth apprécie que tu parles de la même façon que Jack…"  
Il eut un rire sonore avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.  
"Et moi je trouve que tu es bien trop sombre en ce moment..  
- Voyons Will.." Commença-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. "Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais été très souriante depuis qu'on se connaît.."  
Il leva un doigt en reprenant un tic de Sparrow qui fit lever les yeux de celui-ci au ciel.  
"Aha.. On a pas forcément besoin de sourire pour montrer que l'on se sent bien" Il inclina le visage vers Jack et le rapprocha aussi de lui."Je pensais qu'on pourrait peutêtre faire une petite fête pour les retrouvailles du Black Pearl."  
Paha et Sparrow le regardèrent longuement d'un air suspicieux avant que le capitaine ne prenne la parole.  
"Tu n'aurais pas un peu bu fils"  
Will prit une expression embarrassée.  
"Un peu, avec ton père.. mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Moi si.."  
Le jeune homme agita la main devant lui pour écarter les questions puis reprit la parole.  
"En fait là n'est pas la question. Ton père voudrait nous guider chez une amie à lui qui pourrait reconnaître la marque que porte Paha et donc nous aider un peu.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons le temps Will.." Fit doucement Paha. "Mon Maître a..  
- Au diable cet Aldren pour l'instant. La fête c'est aussi pour cela." Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. "Nous gagnerons plus de temps à partir avec des informations fiables plutôt que d'y aller sans savoir ce qui nous attend. Vous ne pensez pas"  
Jack releva la tête en posant un doigt sur son menton, les sourcils froncés, en proie visiblement à une profonde réflexion. Will et Paha attendirent qu'il dise quelque chose en silence, puis soudain son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il leva le doigt.  
"En effet. C'est une bonne idée. T'a-t-il dit où vivait cette femme?  
- Non.. Il a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas très loin de Cuba. Sur une petite île."  
Le visage de Jack s'assombrit soudain.  
"Elle? Mais il n'en est pas question! Comment pourrait-elle nous aider, elle déteste Nills! Cela fait des années qu'elle cherche à le tuer par tous les moyens! C'est de la folie et je n'emmènerai pas Paha là bas"  
Will se redressa avec un large sourire.  
"De la folie? Puisque tu disais que c'était proche du génie, et bien tout va bien"  
D'un geste ample mais ferme il les rapprocha définitivement l'un de l'autre en se reculant, puis se détourna en sifflotant la chanson d'Elizabeth. Chanson qui fut reprise par les pirates qui travaillaient sur le pont.  
Paha le regarda s'éloigner : il avait changé.  
Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais c'était plus dans sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, de parler. Bien qu'il soit toujours un peu effacé par Jack, il prenait de l'ampleur, doucement.  
"Il a changé." Fit Jack comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. "Il avait déjà changé beaucoup lors de notre première aventure, puis ensuite quand il est devenu père. Et il change encore.. Ce petit ira loin." Il marqua une pause et, en évitant innocemment le regard de Paha, passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Lui a trouvé l'équilibre dans sa vie. Je l'envie pour ça."  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en sentant la main se refermer sur son épaule, une ancienne peur remonta, mais elle lutta du mieux qu'elle put en respirant profondément alors que doucement elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.  
"Je pensais que vous l'aviez trouvé Jack."  
Il eut un petit rire.  
"La vie d'un pirate n'est pas un conte de fée.. L'équilibre je ne l'ai qu'à bord de mon précieux Black Pearl."  
Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Paha ne prenne la parole de nouveau.  
"Cette femme que nous allons voir… Qui est-elle"  
Elle vit son regard changer un instant, comme s'il se perdait dans de vieux souvenirs, puis il inclina le visage vers elle et sans y penser déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.  
"Une vieille grand mère.. Un peu folle.. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance."  
Plus que le baiser ce fut sa voix à cet instant qui la troubla.. Soudainement elle s'était emplie de douceur, d'une affection profonde comme on peut parfois avoir en parlant d'un vieux souvenir d'enfance. C'était un ton qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu…  
Un pincement lui piqua le cœur : pour la première fois elle se rendait compte qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de femmes dans la vie d'un pirate. Dans la vie de Jack Sparrow… Alors elle..  
"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée cette fête.." Fit-il soudain, retrouvant le rire et le ton de voix lancinant qu'elle lui connaissait. "Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas amusés tous. Et je ne dirais pas non à une bouteille de rhum.."  
Disant cela, il resserra son bras autour des épaules de Paha. Il avait réagit quelques secondes après avoir déposer son baiser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le gênait dans l'absolu, il avait aimé l'odeur de sa peau, et finalement il se dit, un court instant, qu'il pourrait peutêtre aimer de nouveau.  
Ses pensées lui envoyèrent une image d'Emmy.  
Mais il secoua la tête, il savait qu'il devait retrouver la mémoire de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste être avec Paha.  
Il eut un sourire discret : en ce moment ses pensées le dépassaient un peu…  
Longtemps ils restèrent sans un mot à la proue du navire, jusqu'à ce que Will vienne les chercher pour le dîner. Ils se séparèrent alors et marchèrent côte à côte pour regagner la cabine de Nills.  
Jack observa Paha en avançant, elle avait aussi beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle n'était plus l'animal furieux et apeuré qu'il avait connu sur le Loup Blanc, et bien que sa force de caractère soit toujours bien présente, son regard s'était adouci, empli d'un peu de joie de vivre et de sérénité. La lutte qu'elle livrait à son Maître ne devait qu'en être plus douloureuse… A présent, elle avait sans doute des choses, des gens, qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre…

"Terre! Terre en vue!"  
La vigie hurlait ces mots alors que l'île de la Muerta se rapprochait d'eux sur la ligne d'horizon. Le vent avait forci, comme s'il s'était rallié à leur cause, et le navire avait battu des records de vitesse..  
"Je comprends pourquoi tu navigues dans ces eaux, fils." Fit Nills en tenant fermement la barre. "Les courants sont bons. C'est un atout de plus pour ton navire.  
- Le Black Pearl. Il s'appelle le Black Pearl _daddy_.  
- Je sais, je sais.. Mes excuses fils."  
Ils échangèrent un regard avant que l'un et l'autre lèvent les yeux au ciel, dans un ensemble si parfait que Will et Paha pouffèrent joyeusement de les voir si semblables.  
Le jeune homme se frotta les mains.  
"Je ne serais pas fâché de retrouver la terre ferme pour une nuit moi… Après tout je ne suis pas un pir…"  
Sa voix se tut d'elle même en voyant les regards outrés de Jack et son père, il tenta de balbutier quelque chose sur le fait que non il n'était pas un pirate, mais ce ne fut pas bien convaincant..  
"Tu me vexes Willy". Fit Jack en prenant une pose dramatique. "Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ces considérations depuis le temps…"  
Une impression de froid passa soudain entre eux, tous le sentirent nettement, c'était la même présence que lors de la tempête. Les regards convergèrent vers Paha qui avait agrippé fermement la rampe qui descendait vers le pont. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais sa mâchoire se crispait à intervalles réguliers, accompagné d'un sursaut qui la faisait glisser vers le sol chaque fois.  
Pablo se précipita vers elle, attrapa son visage et posa son front contre le sien, il ouvrit la bouche pour psalmodier quelque chose, mais elle le repoussa soudain. La force qui se dégageait d'elle se décupla dans son geste, et l'Argentin se retrouva projeté, percutant Will de plein fouet. Les deux hommes oscillèrent un moment, mais Will banda tous ses muscles pour maintenir leur équilibre, alors que Paha se relevait lentement. Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils la regardèrent tous avec inquiétude, Jack voulu s'approcher mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste alors que la voix de son Maître résonnait par sa bouche.  
"Vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre. Laissez donc Paha me rejoindre. Elle est à moi"  
Jack aurait voulu le transpercer de son épée, mais il savait que c'était Paha devant lui.. Et s'il la touchait, ce ne serait pas ce Aldren qui souffrirait, aussi retint-il son envie de l'occire, il ne voulait pas tuer une nouvelle fois. Surtout pas Paha.  
Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha doucement, ouvrant les bras.  
"Elle vous rejoint, puisque nous vous cherchons. Maintenant laissez la."  
La voix d'Aldren se fit sifflante.  
"Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne.. Et encore moins d'un pirate de ton espèce Sparrow.  
- Capitaine. Capitaine Jack Sparrow je vous prie." Fit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. "Laissez la pour la traversée. Nous vous l'emmenons et vous le savez."  
Will eut un sursaut à ces mots : il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.. Aider Paha à retrouver son Maître, c'était aussi se jeter dans la gueule du requin.. Il voulut intervenir, mais Jack lui lança un regard tellement sombre qu'il abandonna toute idée d'ouvrir la bouche.  
"Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher qu'elle me rejoigne définitivement. Elle est à …."  
Le visage de Paha se crispa, son poing se leva lentement, avant qu'aucun des hommes n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il alla violemment s'écraser contre la rampe, faisant voler le bois en éclat. Il y eut un sinistre craquement d'os et de chair avant que le sang ne se mette à couler sur le pont.  
La voix de Paha résonna, essoufflée et emplie de colère.  
"Allez vous en."  
Dans sa vision elle venait de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre. Bien sûr son coup n'avait atteint que le vide comme chaque fois, mais elle avait déconcentré son Maître, et il avait un peu perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. D'ordinaire elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste, cela l'avait même surprise qu'elle arrive à lever le poing, mais quelque chose luttait avec elle contre son Maître. Ce n'était pas Pablo.  
"Je vous tuerai Aldren." Sa voix fut rejointe par une autre, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. "Je vous tuerai et avec vous tous ceux de votre espèce."  
Le Maître parut surpris d'entendre cette seconde voix. Il recula d'un pas. Paha se redressa en levant les yeux, le fixant alors que la nouvelle voix prenait un peu le pas sur la sienne.  
"Tu mourras une bonne fois pour toute, je ne te laisserai t'en sortir cette fois-ci. Pas après ce que tu as fait.."  
Paha sentait une présence autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un avait passé ses bras autour de son corps pour la protéger de son Maître. Cette présence, ce n'était pas Sparrow, mais bien une femme et la voix le confirmait. Paha ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche, et ce fut sa voix qui résonna.  
"Je ne vous crains plus Maître, et je vous tuerai quand je vous aurai trouvé. Maintenant Allez vous en."  
Son poing se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ombre devant elle, une fois de plus il n'atteignit rien, mais dans une lointaine réalité elle sentit une résistance.  
Pour la seconde fois ils avaient vu son poing se lever et aller s'écraser contre la rampe, faisant jaillir un peu plus de sang de sa main qui était déjà brisée. Puis elle tomba à genoux et cessa de bouger, de parler, alors que le vent semblait chasser le froid qui les avait entourés quelques minutes auparavant. Pablo lança un regard à Will qui se tourna vers Jack.  
Il marcha lentement dans sa direction, s'agenouilla en face d'elle, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il leva les mains pour les poser sur ses joues tout en lui redressant doucement le visage. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et un peu de sa bouche, mais elle souriait.  
Sentant les mains de Jack sur son visage elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit un peu plus.  
"Je crois…" Elle déglutit. "..que je lui ai fait peur cette fois…"  
Sparrow eut un hochement de tête, puis fronça les sourcils.  
"Moi je crois que la prochaine fois il vous faudra taper sur autre chose que le navire de Nills.. D'abord parce que vous vous êtes certainement brisé quelques os de la main. Ensuite parce que vous avez abîmé la rampe… Et que mon père y tenait."  
Paha regarda sa main avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la douleur lancinante qui commençait à monter le long de son bras.  
Jack tiqua en voyant qu'elle s'était effectivement ouverte la main, et qu'elle devait s'être brisée trois doigts sous la violence du choc. Il râla presque silencieusement puis l'aida à se relever alors que Nills s'approchait à son tour pour regarder la blessure.  
"Il doit y avoir des éclats de bois encore… Il va falloir recoudre aussi."  
Will s'avança.  
"Je m'en occupe. J'ai appris."  
Jack se tourna brusquement vers lui avec une mine suspicieuse, mais finalement sourit et lui confia Paha qui semblait encore un peu ailleurs.  
Une fois seul avec son père, il se tourna vers lui.  
"Dis moi tu as entendu la voix aussi _daddy_?  
- Oui.. Il semblerait que Paha ne soit vraiment pas toute seule.. Entre Aldren et cette nouvelle voix.. Ceci étant, il y a un bon point : cette troisième personne est de son côté." Il marqua une pause en fixant l'île qui s'approchait d'eux. "Vu la tâche qu'il vous reste, et le temps que vous avez pour cela, une personne de plus, aussi invisible soit-elle sera toujours la bienvenue.  
- Et elle semble connaître Aldren depuis longtemps." Fit Jack en croisant les bras. "si nous pouvions lui parler cela serait une aide encore plus précieuse.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine d'y compter Jack." Fit la voix de Pablo derrière eux. "Si elle ne s'est pas manifestée avant c'est qu'il y a une raison. Comme Aldren sa présence se fait sentir lorsqu'on s'en approche. Il y a de forte chances pour qu'on retrouve cette femme en même temps qu'Aldren."  
Il marqua un pause pour caresser son bouc puis reprit doucement.  
"Elle protège Paha, c'est certain, je sens son aura autour d'elle quand celle de Aldren se fait trop forte.. Peutêtre une connaissance de la jeune femme après tout."  
Tous les trois méditèrent en silence sur cette supposition, puis Nills s'anima : le navire approchait de l'île et il fallait qu'il négocie l'entrée dans la baie.  
Le pont fut soudain couvert de pirates qui s'activaient de tous côtés, ramenant les voiles pour ralentir, sortant les perches pour éviter de s'approcher des rochers sur les côtés. Un silence complet se fit ensuite, tous les hommes fixant autour d'eux les restes de navire qui dépassaient ça et là de la surface de l'océan.  
"Elle est maudite ton île fils.." Fit Nills en bougeant lentement la barre pour éviter un mat qui dépassait de l'eau.  
Jack se pencha vers lui en souriant, il se sentait de nouveau chez lui.  
"Bienvenue chez moi _daddy._"  
Etrangement il se sentait euphorique de savoir son père en train d'entrer dans son domaine, et de savoir que Paha allait le voir aussi.. Pourtant ce n'était pas un palais, mais à ses yeux de pirate, c'était le meilleur "chez-soi" qu'on pouvait avoir. Et il était fier de le présenter à son père.. Comme il avait été fier de lui présenter son précieux Black Pearl, de nombreuses années auparavant.  
"Vous êtes en retard", clama une voix féminine sur leur droite.  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour découvrir Anamaria qui se tenait debout, sur un pic rocheux surplombant l'Eclat Mort.  
Nills se penchant vers son fils et lui glissa à l'oreille "Tu emploies des femmes sur ton navire maintenant"  
Sparrow leva les bras pour écarter la question et eut un large sourire en s'avançant vers l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme.  
"Anamaria! Toujours aussi prompte. Comment va mon Black Pearl"  
Elle se laissa glisser sur le pont lestement, fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le capitaine et lui envoya une énorme gifle.  
"Je vous serais gré Capitaine de ne plus vous mettre dans des situations pareilles à l'avenir! Non seulement vous laissez votre équipage seul, mais en plus vous le forcez à traiter avec un Commodore"  
Il la regarda longuement avec un sourire en coin avant d'onduler des hanches, façon danse du ventre, devant elle.  
"Ce Commodore ne te laisse pas indifférente si je ne m'abuse…"  
Une autre gifle vint lui claquer le visage, mais il souriait toujours : il était content de la revoir.  
"Sparrow" Fit-elle pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau. "Je vous défends de faire ce genre d'insinuations au sujet d'un Commodore" Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis eut un sourire en se redressant. "Mais le Black Pearl se porte à merveille."  
D'un geste elle invita Jack à regarder par dessus son épaule, et le navire maudit apparu un peu en retrait dans la baie, calé entre deux renfoncements rocheux.  
Jack eut un large sourire à cette vision.. Il aimait son navire beaucoup plus que de raison, mais il était sa fierté personnelle, ce pour quoi il avait lutté pendant quelques années. Il était celui qui lui avait donné sa liberté.. Et l'horizon.  
Tout à coup il fronça les sourcils et tourna de nouveau son visage vers Anamaria dont le visage se ferma à son tour.  
"Vous me l'avez abîmé."  
Elle leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.  
"Seulement un morceau de voile, mais je suis en train de recoudre ça. Pendant une tempête il y a eu un coup de vent plus puissant que les autres, les cordages ont lâché."  
Jack eut une expression consternée avant que son visage devienne littéralement furieux.  
"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on vous laisse un navire! Où est Gibbs? Je vais l'étriper moi même! Abîmer mon Black Pearl! Comment a-t-il pu"  
La main de son père se posa fermement sur son épaule.  
"Je crois fils que tu as autre chose de plus important à faire pour le moment.  
- Ah oui? Et quoi?  
- Préparer la fête pour ce soir. Le rhum doit être rafraîchi. Et tu as également une blessée dont tu dois prendre soin."  
Anamaria planta soudain son doigt dans l'épaule de Sparrow.  
"Paha! Je vous avais dit de prendre soin d'elle! Alors monsieur me vole mon bateau et n'est pas fichu de protéger une jeune fille!  
- Emprunté! Par tous les dieux! Je te l'ai emprunté ton navire"  
Elle le regarda longuement en pointant son doigt sous son nez, comme si elle le menaçait en silence, puis le contourna et se dirigea vers Nills.  
"Vous pouvez dire à vos hommes de jeter l'ancre ici, nous allons faire venir des canots pour descendre tout le monde.  
- Je vous remercie miss."

La fête battait son plein depuis deux bonnes heures, quelques pirates avaient sortis leurs instruments pour accompagner les chants qui se succédaient dans la grotte. Assis sur le tas d'or, ils chantaient à gorges déployées. C'était une vision assez surréaliste que de voir tout cet or et ces richesses amassés en un seul endroit… et la lumière qui descendait du haut de la grotte ajoutait à cette atmosphère étrange.  
Paha regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés.. Non pas qu'elle soit passionnée par l'or, mais tout cela l'impressionnait vraiment, tout était couvert de reflets dorés.  
C'était magnifique.  
Il y eut une clameur sur sa droite qui lui fit tourner la tête, pour découvrir Will aux prises avec un pirate de haute stature dans une âpre lutte au corps à corps. Les deux combattants étaient hilares, sous les encouragements de quelques pirates autour d'eux.  
"Elizabeth me tuerait si elle voyait que je laisse faire ça.." Fit la voix de Jack à côté d'elle.  
De la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main il désigna la joute qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis il se tourna théâtralement vers elle et lui tendit une flasque.  
"Non merci."  
Il prit un regard outré.  
"Comment ça non merci? Je suis navrée Missy, mais vous êtes chez moi, et chez moi, le rhum, on le boit"  
De force il lui mit la bouteille dans la main, et leva la sienne pour qu'ils trinquent.  
"A mon Black Pearl" Fit-il avec un large sourire.  
"A votre Black Pearl." Répéta-t-elle doucement. "Puisse-t-il être aussi rapide qu'on le dit…"  
Jack qui avait porté la bouteille à ses lèvres suspendit son geste et la regarda longuement.  
Il la voyait un peu floue car une fois de plus il avait abusé sur l'alcool depuis le début de la fête, mais elle lui semblait triste. D'un geste il l'invita à le suivre, au moment où elle passait près de lui il posa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
"Il le sera. Je vous le promets."  
Ce murmure lui arracha un frisson qu'elle ne contint que difficilement, et espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il avait un sourire en coin et une expression dans le regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Pour ne pas être trop troublée ni affolée par ce regard, elle le mit sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait bu puis hocha la tête en tentant de sourire. Ce ne fut pas bien convaincant mais il s'en contenta et s'écarta d'elle pour l'inviter une nouvelle fois à avancer. Ce qu'elle fit presque rapidement, juste pour se soustraire à son regard.  
D'un geste un peu mécanique elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche et, sans faire attention, avala une grande lampée de rhum. Aussitôt cela lui brûla la gorge, déclenchant une quinte de toux qui amusa beaucoup les pirates qui se trouvaient là. Quelques railleries amicales fusèrent, qu'elle accepta avec un léger sourire, les joues en feu et les yeux larmoyants.  
Une chose était sûre : c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait du rhum.. Et sans doute la dernière.  
Elle allait poser la bouteille sur une table ornée de dorures, mais la main de Jack l'arrêta.  
"Ttttt! On ne gaspille pas."  
Il posa alors sa propre bouteille, vide, sur la table et attrapa celle que Paha venait de laisser.  
Lorsqu'il la reposa, elle était vidée de moitié.  
"Vous buvez trop Jack..." Fit Paha en évitant son regard.  
"Je sais." Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
Soudain il leva les bras, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre gestes, il l'avait attrapée par la taille et s'était lancé dans une valse improvisée au milieu de ses hommes qui se battaient pour avoir Anamaria comme cavalière. Paha eut un sursaut qu'elle réprima, serrant les dents quelques secondes pour ne pas le repousser et s'enfuir le plus loin possible.  
"Regardez moi missy, ce n'est que moi, Jack Sparrow."  
Elle hocha la tête en essayant de se détendre, mais la peur qui lui étreignait l'estomac grandissait peu à peu. La lutte qu'elle se livrait à elle même était accentuée par le fait qu'elle prenait conscience de tous les endroits où le corps de Jack touchait le sien.  
Le Capitaine prenait tout de même soin de ne pas trop s'approcher, de façon aussi à ne pas toucher sa main brisée et soigneusement bandée par Will. Il savait qu'elle avait peur, il pouvait le sentir dans chacun de ses mouvements, ses doigts tremblaient entre les siens et sa mâchoire se crispait à intervalles réguliers. Mais il n'allait pas la lâcher. Il n'en avait pas l'intention.  
"Ne pensez qu'à moi et à la musique missy."  
Dans le même temps il fit un signe à Gibbs, qui relança les chants encore plus fort, les faisant résonner dans toute la grotte, couvrant le tumultes de la bagarre générale qui se tenait un peu plus bas. Le duel entre Will et le pirate avait dégénéré..  
Jack eut un sourire.  
"Voyez, il n'y a que nous. Vous et moi."  
Elle tenta de sourire, mais sa respiration était si entrecoupée de hoquets de peur que cela se transforma en une légère grimace terrorisée.  
Dans sa tête, cela hurlait que c'était Jack et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais son corps ne ressentait que la présence d'un corps masculin étranger et se refusait à accepter cela.  
Tournant toujours, Jack fit quelques pas de côté pour les éloigner du reste de la troupe, et une fois un peu à l'abris des regards, il cessa soudain de danser et la serra brusquement contre lui.  
"Vous ne risquez rien missy. Pas avec moi."  
Les yeux agrandis par la peur, Paha perdait la notion des choses, les souvenirs et sensations se mélangeaient pour la plonger dans une confusion totale. Elle revit Jack abattre ce couple.  
Un tremblement la secoua des pieds à la tête et elle chercha à se dégager, mais il la retint contre lui. Il la sentit éclater en sanglots entre ses bras et un instant, malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il se sentit désemparé. Il voulait la rassurer, lui faire passer cette peur qu'elle avait.. Mais là, alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait il perdait tous ses moyens.  
Il resserra ses bras un peu plus alors qu'il sentait sa main s'accrocher à sa veste.  
Lentement il se laissa glisser sur le sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Il la posa sur ses jambes allongées et elle se recroquevilla aussitôt contre lui.  
Il la berça doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était des gestes qu'il ne pensait pas refaire un jour, il les redécouvrait presque à mesure qu'elle se calmait contre lui.  
Des murmures lui échappèrent.  
Des phrases apaisantes emplies d'une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait plus. Son alcool s'en était allé une fois de plus laissant place à sa raison et à tous ses sentiments qu'il cachait toujours.  
Alors il la vit.  
Devant lui se tenait Emmy, son dos était intact, comme si la balle n'y était jamais entrée, et elle souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire.  
Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, observa autour de lui comme pour voir si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Mais non. Ils étaient seuls.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres, pour lui dire de se taire et dans le même geste elle désigna Paha qui tremblait toujours dans ses bras.  
Elle portait cette robe aux couleurs pâles dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le navire de Nills. Emmy, la fille d'un des hommes de Nills, une des rares filles qu'il connaissait qui n'était pas une prostituée ni une serveuse dans une taverne mal famée.  
Elle avait appris à lire et l'enseignait aux hommes qui voulaient savoir. Et il avait été le premier à lever la main, et celui qui l'avait aimée dès le premier regard.  
Il cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, retrouvant ce regard pétillant qui l'avait séduit. Elle ouvrit la bouche et bougea les lèvres, alors que sa voix résonnait dans sa tête.  
"Tu devras la protéger comme tu l'as fait pour moi Jack.."  
Il secoua la tête : il ne l'avait pas protégée.. Il l'avait assassinée par jalousie.  
Devant lui elle cessa de sourire, comme blessée par ce qu'il venait de penser.  
"Comment peux-tu imaginer ça de toi Jack"  
Lentement elle s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.  
"Regarde."  
Elle lui ferma les yeux, et il la première chose qu'il entendit fut un hurlement de terreur.  
Il eut un sursaut et voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais il en fut incapable.  
Il se trouva face à une porte fermée, le hurlement venait de cette pièce, et entre toutes les voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître : c'était celle d'Emmy.  
Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se rua sur la porte.  
A coup d'épaule il voulait la faire sauterà coup d'épaule il voulait passer cette porte qui le séparait d'Emmy. Un coup plus violent fit sauter la serrure, et craquer son épaule. Elle était brisée mais il n'en senti même pas la douleur. Se ruant dans la pièce il découvrit Emmy, aux prises avec son meilleur ami qui riait de la voir se débattre et hurler sous lui.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et du haut de ses 22 ans, il sortit son arme et la pointa sur le dos de John.  
Ensuite, ce fut une suite de cris indistincts, de regard affolés, de haine, de menaces de sa part et de rires de son meilleur ami.  
Tout se passa très vite, trop sans doute, et lorsqu'il vit Emmy parvenir à s'éloigner un peu il tira, mais John fut plus rapide, et ramena la jeune femme devant lui.  
Ce fut à ce moment là que tout ralentit.  
Il vit la balle entrer dans le dos d'Emmy la faisant soudain sursauter et se redresser sous le choc. La gorge de John s'ouvrit sous l'impact, il mourut sur le coup avec une expression de stupeur, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
Jack vit le corps d'Emmy s'affaisser lentement.

Il jeta son arme puis tomba à genoux.

C'était donc cela…  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour retrouver ceux d'Emmy qui souriait de nouveau. Sa voix résonna dans son esprit, comme un murmure.  
"Merci Jack. Merci d'avoir été là."  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pris doucement sa main et la reposa sur le dos de Paha.  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, elle avait disparu, seul subsistait son parfum.  
Le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge se desserra lentement, laissant échapper un soupir en même temps que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
C'était donc ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées.  
Ainsi qu'il avait perdu Emmy.  
Sa main eut un petit sursaut nerveux sur le dos de Paha qui avait cessé de trembler contre lui. Il baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire : il se sentait étrangement mieux. Comme un peu plus léger. Aussi appuya-t-il sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse derrière lui, laissant couleur les larmes sur ses joues sans rien faire pour les retenir alors que ses mains caressaient de nouveaux les cheveux de Paha.  
Pour une fois.  
Il eut un sourire plus large.  
Pour un fois, il pouvait se permettre d'être vraiment lui.  
Sans alcool, sans rires, sans équipage… Sans Black Pearl.  
Paha contre lui avait senti sa respiration s'emballer, son sang battre et son cœur prendre un rythme irrégulier. Elle avait perçu la colère et la détresse, et puis plus rien. A présent, les yeux fermés et l'oreille posée contre son cœur, elle ne captait plus qu'un calme étrange. Comme si la tempête était finalement apaisée.  
La vision qu'elle avait de lui en train d'abattre le couple s'estompa dans son esprit. Non pas qu'elle l'oubliait, mais elle était étrangement certaine que ça n'était pas la vérité. Il avait tiré oui, mais ce n'était pas animé de mauvaises intentions.  
Il y avait aussi quelque chose de nouveau en elle: Elle se sentait bien.  
La peur ressentie s'était estompée petit à petit, son corps s'était détendu comme finalement habitué à la présence de Jack.  
Maintenant elle se sentait bien.  
Entourée de calme et de chaleur.  
Au loin elle entendait les chants des pirates et les clameurs des bagarres, mais tout cela n'avait pas grande importance. Et elle ne voulait pas y retourner.  
Elle était là, elle. Elle-même. Sans son Maître, sans cette troisième personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Jack avait raison : il n'y avait qu'eux.  
Contre lui elle eut un sourire, et sa main valide s'accrocha un peu plus à la chemise du Capitaine, qui répondit par une pression de ses doigts sur son dos.  
Elle ne sut pas très bien ce qu'il se passa ensuite, sans doute s'endormirent-ils làà même le sol, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les chansons de pirates dans le lointain. Et ce fut la main de Will sur son épaule qui la réveilla. Il lui adressa un large sourire.  
"Nous partons."


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Coucou tout le monde! **_

Je suis désolée pour ce petit temps entre le chapitre 11 et 12.. Mais il a été, comme les autres en ce moment, un peu dur à écrire. Je l'ai repris 56 fois, changé des trucs, en rajouter pour finalement revenir à mon premier jet.. C'était bien la peine MDRRRR!  
Bref, je vous rassure, le chapitre 13 est en cours.  
Il s'avère que j'aurais voulu poster les deux en même temps, parce que j'ai du coupé mon chapitre 12 pour pas qu'il soit trop long, mais ce qui se passe et dit dans le chapitre 13 aurait pu/du en faire partie.. Donc vous imaginez le problème..  
Malheureusement, le chapitre 13 me prend du temps (quand vous l'aurez sous les yeux vous saurez pourquoi LOL ) et ça m'ennuie de vous faire attendre.  
Alors je poste le 12 seul. Promis, je tarde pas trop pour la suite après. ;)

Un tit tour des reviews dans l'ordre de réception :)

Pour Louise :  
Merci pour le tit mot sympa, et désolée d'avoir tardé finalement à poster le chapitre 12….. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop LOL

Pour Zillah666 :  
Ca me f'rait mal que Jack soit un assassin.. LOL Certes c'est un pirate, mais aussi un homme bien.. Alors bon.. Je pouvais pas le faire tuer une femme quand même ;)

Pour c (alias LoveSparrow LOL) :  
Bien sûr qu'il est doux Jack ! Et je t'assure que ça va se préciser question douceur.. Hum… Mais pas tout de suite LOL

**_Pour Crazy Of Jack :_**  
**_Contente que la nouvelle facette de Jack te plaise :) Je prends quelques libertés pour leurs passés à tous, parce que finalement le film disait pas grand chose. Mais si ça plait, c'est tant mieux!  
Et oui, on se rapproche de la fin…. SNIF._**

**_Pour Cyberaven :  
Oooops.. désolée, je crois que j'ai un peu de retard par rapport à la fin des vacances de la zone A en France.. LOL Faut pas m'en vouloir, moi j'y suis plus en France, alors je sais plus quand c'est les vacances. mauvaise excuseMDRR Aïe! Pas taper!  
Désolée donc pour le retard, mais j'espère que le chapitre 12 excusera un peu ça.._**

**_Pour LoveSparrow :  
MDRRRRRdis donc tu fais presque un chapitre entier juste en tapant une review toi! LOOL  
Non je rigole mais ça me fait plaisir faut pas croire!  
Bon alors…. Si Paha a peur de Sparrow c'est plus par reflexe du à ses souvenirs. Elle n'a pas peur de Jack Sparrow, elle a peur de l'homme qu'il est. Elle sait bien qu'il lui fera pas de mal, mais après ce qu'elle a vécu elle a du mal à supporter qu'un homme la touche.  
Tu comprends?  
Pour ce qui est de Emmy, je ne voyais pas trop Jack vouloir protéger une prostituée ou quelqu'un à qui il ne tient pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Pirate, et que bon, il tue quand même si on le cherche. Et comme je le disais plus haut, ça me f'rait mal quand même qu'il soit un assassin pur et simple.. Et puis bon, une tite histoire d'amour dans sa vie ça peut que le rendre meilleur. (Même s'il a failli devenir fou.. mais bon.)  
Enfin moi je l'aime bien le Jack comme ça. ;)  
Pour l'évolution de Paha, bah oui faut bien, je peux pas la laisser tremblante de peur jusqu'à la fin, elle reprend du poil de la bête comme on dit. Et puis c'est plus sympa ;)  
Et elle osera demandé à Jack de la tuer, comme lui crains de devoir le faire si c'est nécessaire. Ils en sont conscients tous les deux. Mais je ne dis rien, vous verrez ça .. à la fin MDRDes complications? Mis à part des sentiments je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait ENCORE compliqué l'histoire MDRRR. Ils sont déjà tous bien perdus je pense.  
Pour ce qui est des persos secondaires… Oui il y en a. Ou du moins il y en aura. Le papa de Jack est là déjà, puis le Maître –Aldren- aussi (si si, vous verrez il sera dans le 2eme film..), et quelqu'un d'autre qui apparaît dans ce chapitre 12, au début..  
Pour le reste, j'espère bien avoir fini cette histoire avant que les deux autres films ne soient sortis.. Sinon ça veut dire qu'en 2006 j'y suis encore mdrrrr. Et bien que je sois pas pressée d'arriver à la fin parce que j'aime bien les perso.. tout de même, finir en 2006 c'est un peu long!MDRRR  
Pour Pablo, c'est volontaire s'il est inquiétant, c'est.. dans sa nature on va dire.  
Mais je le trouve personnellement bien moins inquiétant que le Maître moi _**

**_Voilà voilà!_**

**_Merci à toutes de me lire, et j'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Wing-a-ding-ding :)

* * *

_**

Ils naviguaient depuis quelques jours en direction de Cuba, trois navires se faisaient suite. Le Black Pearl en premier, fendant les flots plus vite que jamais. L'Eclat Mort, qui aurait pu avoir des difficultés à suivre étant donné sa stature, mais Nills savait reconnaître les courants et le vent qui le mèneraient plus rapidement. El Imperio fermait la navigation, commandé par Pablo. Il les avait rejoint avec un peu de retard, et personne ne sut comment ils avaient trouvé l'île… Car sans la boussole et sans le savoir à l'avance, elle est impossible à approcher.  
Mais Pablo était resté silencieux à ce sujet, insensible aux suppliques de Jack pour comprendre comment un navire avait pu jeter l'ancre dans son île sans que lui-même ne soit à bord pour le guider..  
Paha aidait autant que faire se peut sur le pont du Black Pearl, et bien qu'elle soit concentrée sur les tâches qu'Anamaria lui donnait, son regard fuyait de temps en temps vers le Capitaine. Il était debout à la barre et avait retrouvé cette expression de fierté et de grandeur qui le caractérisait à bord de son précieux Black Pearl. Les cheveux au vent et une main de temps en temps qui se levait pour mieux caler son chapeau sur sa tête.  
Elle eut un sourire inconscient avant de se remettre au travail, sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Anamaria et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
Paha ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, mais ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion : le travail à bord demandait beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui la fatiguait doublement car la présence de son Maître en ce moment était plus qu'envahissante.. Sans doute voulait-il se venger de n'avoir pas pu l'approcher pendant les deux jours passés sur l'île de la Muerta. Sa hanche la tenaillait sans cesse, lui faisant parfois avoir du mal à marcher, mais Anamaria ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et la soutenait dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
Une amitié sous-entendue était née entre elles d'eux. Elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, ne se parlaient pas en dehors des heures sur le pont, mais étrangement elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. Anamaria était un peu plus âgée, sans doute l'avait-elle prise un peu sous sont aile, comme l'avait fait Elizabeth.  
Elle eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Finalement, tout ceci avait été le fruit d'une erreur..  
C'est parce qu'Elizabeth avait cru la reconnaître qu'elle était allée vivre chez eux.. Comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle aurait appris que Paha n'était pas la petite fille sont elle se souvenait?  
D'un mouvement d'épaules elle effaça cette question : Elizabeth ne la rejetterai sans doute pas pour ce détail. D'ailleurs.. peut-être le savait-elle depuis le début.. Mais elle avait voulu trouver un prétexte pour l'emmener chez elle.  
Une nouvelle fois elle écarta d'un geste cette hypothèse : c'était idiot et sans fondement.  
Mentalement elle se dit tout de même que si elle s'en sortait vivante et qu'elle revoyait Elizabeth, elle devrait penser à lui demander. Ses mains cessèrent de coudre sur la voile subitement alors qu'elle se repassait ce qu'elle venait de penser.  
"Si j'en sors vivante."  
Elle répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase dans un murmure, comme pour peser le poids de cette probabilité. Ce qui la troublait, c'était le calme avec lequel elle abordait cela. Sa mort ne l'effrayait pas. Un peu comme si… elle se savait déjà morte. Ce qui l'effrayait était de subir la servitude éternelle imposée par son Maître. Elle y perdait tout. Sa vie, son nom, son âme.. Jack.  
Dans la mort il y avait un certain réconfort, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'au moins elle ne ferait de mal à personne.. Alors que si elle devenait la chose de son Maître, peut-être chercherait-elle à tuer Jack, et Will, et tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au cours de ce voyage.  
La main d'Anamaria se posa sur les siennes qui s'étaient mises à trembler.  
"Ne t'en fais pas. Le Cap'tain te sortira de là. Will est là aussi, et ils font une fine équipe, tu n'as rien à craindre. On lui bottera les fesses à ce vieux débris!"  
Elle eurent un rire commun pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Anamaria ne lui adresse un clin d'œil.  
"Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire pour autre chose que les pitreries du Cap'tain! Ca fait plaisir!"  
Un sourire de connivence passèrent sur leurs deux visages avant qu'elles ne se remettent au travail. Après quelques minutes de silence, Anamaria se mit à chantonner l'air que Paha avait entendu si souvent de la bouche de Will, puis de celle de Jack.  
"Tu pourrais me l'apprendre?"  
Anamaria s'interrompit pour la regarder avec un haussement de sourcils.  
"C'est une chanson de pirates… Avec ce qu'il y a de plus obscurs dans nos vies.  
- Je voudrais l'apprendre.." Paha marqua une pause en baissant les yeux. "Qu'il me reste quelque chose si jamais…"  
La jeune femme à la peau brune l'interrompit d'un geste.  
"Je vais te l'apprendre… Histoire que tu la chantes au Cap'tain pour l'endormir le soir." Elle se posa un doigt sur le menton pour réfléchir avant d'ajouter en riant. "Quoiqu'une bouteille de rhum c'est plus efficace!"  
La chanson était simple et Paha n'eut aucun mal à la retenir, sa voix n'était pas des plus assurées et des plus justes, mais elle arrivait à rendre le tout cohérent.. Sans trop de fausses notes. Anamaria avait eu du mal à ne pas rire à l'entendre faire des erreurs dans les textes ou dans le ton, mais en bon professeur elle avait gardé la patience pour la faire recommencer.  
Quelques membres de l'équipage s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour écouter l'avancée de l'apprentissage, et y allaient de leurs commentaires si ce n'était pas parfait.

Pensivement sa main effleura le bastingage à mesure qu'elle avançait lentement sur le pont, les yeux perdus sur l'océan qui s'étendait plus loin que l'horizon. Le vent soufflait fort, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait renoncé à garder tous ses cheveux tenus dans le ruban pourpre donné par Anamaria. Aussi volaient-ils autour de son visage, lui cachant parfois la vue, mais elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Ses pensées s'étaient perdues le long des vagues, passant d'un souvenir à l'autre sans vraiment de logique, mais l'entraînant de plus en plus loin d'elle-même et du Black Pearl sur lequel elle se trouvait.  
Son esprit lui envoyait des images inconnues, des senteurs oubliées et des sentiments enfouis. Elle vit une plaine à l'herbe haute ondulant gracieusement sous les assauts d'un puissant vent venant de l'est. Elle se trouvait en haut d'une colline, et au bas, dans la plaine, se dressait un campement regroupant un grand nombre de tentes et de drôles de chariots qui semblaient abriter des maisons. La vision se rapprocha, comme si elle était en train de marcher dans sa direction, et bientôt elle put capter les voix, et les chants surtout, qui résonnaient sur les pans de la colline et se répondaient en écho de part et d'autre de la vallée. Elle s'avança encore, jusqu'à la limite des premières grandes tentes, et essaya de voir les chanteurs, mais elle ne vit personne. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les collines et tournait à l'intérieur de la vallée : les voix semblaient venir de partout à la fois..  
Le campement était désert.  
Pas désert non..  
Il y avait des morts partout.  
Des hommes, des vieillards, des femmes… Mais pas un seul enfant.  
Pourtant la présence de jouets lui disait qu'il y en avait eu.. Où étaient-ils?  
Les chants résonnèrent plus fort à mesure qu'elle avançait au milieu des corps, mais toujours pas une âme qui vive aux alentours. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement la musique.  
C'était un chant qui venait du vent, secouant les hautes herbes et rebondissant sur les petits rochers. Il allait, comme un souffle, se glisser dans ses cheveux et entre ses vêtements, faisant vibrer tout son corps et touchant son cœur. Sans qu'elle y prenne garde sa respiration se calqua sur le rythme lancinant des voix. Elles semblaient traînantes sur les dernières syllabes, pour repartir ensuite très haut vers le ciel.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Les paroles trouvèrent un écho en elle, et la signification lui apparut clairement. C'était un chant d'adieu aux morts, un chant pour l'honneur d'un peuple mort au combat. Il disait qu'un homme resterait debout, et qu'il devrait alors partir, et chercher son peuple au royaume des morts.  
Paha eut un sursaut et rouvrit les yeux : c'était un chant de marins… Un chant qu'elle avait entendu lors de la fête avec Jack, mais en anglais.  
Ce fut alors qu'elle discerna deux silhouettes.  
Elle s'en approcha lentement, distinguant à présent un homme debout et une femme qui le toisait fièrement, la tête haute et les épaules larges, serrant dans ses bras un enfant qui pleurait.  
Paha eut un sursaut : le visage de l'homme ne lui était pas inconnu.  
Une violente douleur à la tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en avant.  
Un instant elle resta ainsi, à respirer l'odeur de l'herbe tendre qui l'avait accueillie, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.  
"Lève toi."  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux d'une petite fille qui la fixait, les yeux emplie de larmes et de colère.  
"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Paha dans un murmure en se redressant lentement.  
Le petite fille ne répondit pas, mais continuait à la fixer. Elles se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis Paha inclina la tête en fronçant un sourcil.  
"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées non?"  
Le silence suivi de nouveau.  
Paha haussa les épaules et voulut la contourner, mais elle se replaça devant elle, les poings serrés.  
"Tu dois pas y aller.  
- Aller où?  
- Les voir.  
- Voir qui? Je ne connais personne ici."  
La petite fille inclina son corps vers la droite, puis pointa du doigt les deux personnes que Paha avait vu se faire face avant de perdre pieds. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner de nouveau les traits de l'homme qui semblait furieux face à cette femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre devant lui.  
Elle le vit soudain lever une épée, poussant un cri elle se précipita dans leur direction, mais ses jambes bougeaient au ralenti.. Un sentiment de lourdeur lui étreignait chaque membre, lui donnant l'impression que ses jambes pesaient une tonne chacune, pourtant elle parvenait à les lever.. Mais elle n'avançait guère.  
La petite fille lui prit la main.  
"Tu dois pas y aller. Sinon il te verra."  
Paha cessa de bouger et fixa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.  
L'homme tenait toujours son épée en l'air et lorsque sa voix résonna sur la plaine, Paha sentit la douleur à sa hanche revenir de plus belle. Elle y porta la main en serrant la mâchoire.  
"Ton statut de suzeraine ne vaut rien en ma présence, fille de rien. Donne moi l'enfant.  
- Je mourrai plutôt que de vous laisser poser vos mains sur elle, sale chien! Vous n'êtes qu'une immonde créature du démon.  
- Alors nous sommes deux." Fit l'homme avec un sourire. "Si je te tue, je prends l'enfant. Si tu me le donnes, tu gardes la vie sauve."  
La femme recula d'un pas serrant l'enfant contre elle, puis ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut une longue mélopée qui s'en échappa, quelque chose de profond comme le roulement du tonnerre au loin sur l'océan. La voix de l'homme résonna de nouveau.  
"NON! Maudite! Je t'interdis!"  
L'épée fendit l'air.  
Paha détourna les yeux en entendant la voix mourir d'un coup alors qu'un craquement d'os prenait sa place.  
Sur sa main, les doigts de la petites filles se mirent à trembler.  
"Regarde." Dit-elle.  
Alors elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, pour voir la femme transpercée par l'épée. Lorsqu'elle tomba lentement, deux corps roulèrent dans l'herbe. Le sien. Et celui de l'enfant qu'elle tenait.  
Tous les deux avaient le regard fixe, mort.  
Paha eut la nausée, quand soudain son regard se posa sur la petite fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
Elle avait le même visage que celle qui se trouvait morte à quelques pas d'elles.  
"Ta sœur?" Demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas entendre ce qu'elle savait pourtant inévitable..  
La petite fille ouvrit la bouche lentement.  
"Non.. Moi." Elle se tut quelques instant puis dis doucement. "Et bientôt toi."  
Le cœur de Paha tressaillit alors qu'elle se tournait vers la petite fille.  
"Alors je suis déjà … déjà.."  
Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de prononcer le mot.  
"Déjà…  
- Déjà quoi?"  
La voix de Sparrow lui fit rouvrir les yeux.  
Elle se retrouva à bord du Black Pearl, et la main qu'il y avait sur la sienne était celle du Capitaine.  
Plus de plaine, de campement, de morts ou de chants dans le lointain.  
Plus rien. A part une odeur d'herbe dans le vent qui se dissipa lentement.  
"Vous m'avez l'air un peu perdu dans vos pensées Missy. Des souvenirs qui reviennent?  
- Je crois oui.."  
Elle baissa les yeux, fixant les dessins abstraits qui se traçaient dans le sillage du navire.  
Est-ce qu'elle était réellement morte?  
Instinctivement sa main se porta à son cœur, mais il battait fortement contre sa poitrine, scandant le temps qui passait pour sa vie, comme pour n'importe quel autre vivant.  
Pourtant, il avait cessé de battre une fois et avait repris, quelques heures plus tard.. Et cela, elle savait au fond d'elle même que ce n'était pas bon signe. Un cœur humain ne peut pas s'arrêter pendant un temps pour reprendre ensuite.. Impossible.  
Alors elle était bien déjà.. morte..  
C'était cela que son Maître voulait lui dire en lui annonçant qu'elle était comme lui. Morte. Lui aussi était mort puis revenu ensuite. Elle était comme lui. Elle était lui.  
Et Jack? Comment lui annoncer que la partie était perdue d'avance? Qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qu'elle finirait par lui faire du mal? Comment..?  
Sa mâchoire se serra d'un coup alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, fixant l'océan.  
Non. Elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle garderait pour elle ce secret, et se battrait jusqu'au bout à ses côtés.  
Lorsqu'elle tourna le visage vers lui, elle souriait de nouveau.  
"Je crois que j'ai vu l'endroit où je vivais avant."  
Il eut un large sourire à cette annonce.  
"Voilà qui est bien. Une idée de l'endroit où cela se trouvait?  
- A l'est. Loin. Dans des plaines… Sans doute en Europe."

"Elle me cache quelque chose j'en suis sûr.  
- Jack par tous les dieux calme toi."  
Will tenta de lui attraper les bras mais il s'en dégagea promptement et recommença à tourner en rond dans sa cabine. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il avait laissé la barre aux mains de Gibbs. Non seulement cela le rendait nerveux, mais le sourire faussement rassurant de Paha n'avait pas arrangé son état. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr.  
"Jack." Fit de nouveau la voix de Will, qui était assis sur une chaise, le dossier devant lui. "Jack elle a le droit de te cacher des choses."  
Le calme et l'évidence de cette affirmation le fit s'arrêter net, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le parquet.  
"Si elle choisit de ne pas te dire quelque chose c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons, et tu le sais aussi."  
Il se retourna promptement et s'avança vers Will, le doigt pointé vers lui.  
"Ah! Je le sais bien oui. Mais si je m'inquiète c'est parce que ça doit être grave. Et si c'est grave, cela me concerne.  
- Et pourquoi cela?"  
Le jeune homme avait posé son visage entre ses mains et observait son vieux compagnon avec un léger sourire.  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien où William voulait en venir et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il tiqua, se posa un doigt sur le menton comme pour réfléchir, puis se pencha de nouveau vers son jeune ami.  
"Parce que je fais partie de l'aventure, et si c'est grave, je veux le savoir pour me préparer à l'avance à des évènements qui pourraient nous mettre tous en danger et d'ailleurs ce…  
- Jack… N'élude pas ma question."  
Sparrow lui avait tourné le dos entre temps et l'entendit pouffer sur sa chaise, ce qui lui toucha la corde nerveuse : il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on veuille connaître ses sentiments. Même un ami proche comme le jeune Turner..  
Pourtant il eut un sourire en se retournant théâtralement.  
"Parce que je tiens à elle. Voilà, c'est dit."  
Le sourire immense qui se dessina sur le visage de son compagnon ne lui augura rien de bon et il grommela dans sa barbe quelques instants avant de voir que Will souriait toujours et arborait même une petite lueur goguenarde dans les yeux.  
"Ooooh.. Alors vous en êtes là.. C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas vu pendant la fête… Je vous ai trouvé le lendemain, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez…"  
Jack lui pointa son doigt sous le nez.  
"Nous n'avons rien fait, et je te défends d'avoir ce genre d'insinuations savvy?  
- Bien entendu Jack, comme d'habitude. Mais je suis très content.  
- Pourquoi?" Demanda le capitaine avec un haussement de sourcil.  
"Parce que ça te change, dans le bon sens." Il marqua une pause avant d'hausser les épaules en se relevant. "Enfin.. Tu n'es plus seul.  
- Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mon Black Pearl."  
Will haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, dans un mouvement résigné mais souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Jack, je n'en pense pas moins."  
Resté seul, le Capitaine s'assit et posa les pieds sur la table.  
Un vague sourire flottait sur son visage, s'il était vrai qu'il changeait, alors il aimait cela. Il le sentait bien lui même, son attitude se modifiait. Non pas devant les autres, mais pour lui, juste en lui. Il était déjà beaucoup plus serein depuis qu'il avait fait la lumière sur la mort d'Emmy, et puis pour Paha, il avait une nouvelle envie de vivre.  
Une envie poussée par celle de la protéger, et celle de passer du temps avec elle.  
Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit. Une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Elle le surprit tant qu'il se redressa sur sa chaise.  
S'arrêter.  
Quitter la mer pour se poser dans un endroit calme où il finirait ses jours avec..  
Il eut un petit rire en se relevant, attrapant son manteau sur une chaise et posant son chapeau sur sa tête : il valait mieux qu'il quitte sa cabine pour rejoindre le pont… A rester seul il avait de drôles d'idées.. Où pourrait bien aller se "poser" le Capitaine Jack Sparrow? Sa place, sa vie, et sa mort, c'était sur l'océan, à bord de son Black Pearl.  
Au moment où il passa la porte, la vigie annonça que l'île de Cuba était en vue.  
Il se rembrunit : la perspective de la voir "elle" ne l'enchantait guère. Pas pour lui, lui il l'aimait bien.. Mais plus pour son père… Les retrouvailles n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider.  
Bien sûr il y avait Pablo.  
Pablo et ses mystères ancestraux. Mais même s'il semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre ces derniers temps, Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance.  
Cet argentin le haïssait plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre… Et même s'il est d'usage de se méfier surtout de ses amis, un ennemi aussi redoutable que lui n'était pas à ignorer.  
Il pesait son poids dans la balance de sa vie.  
Pablo peut-être aurait pu les aider, mais il avait aussi fait sa part du travail en se battant chaque jour contre la puissance de Aldren afin de préserver un peu l'esprit de Paha. Jack n'était pas aveugle, et si l'état de Paha était meilleur malgré le temps qui passait, c'était du fait de l'Argentin. Même depuis son navire il parvenait à la protéger.  
Un frémissement parcourut son dos : il ne préférait pas penser aux dons que possédait Pablo. Cela dépassait le naturel et Jack, bien que naviguant sur un navire anciennement maudit, n'aimait pas trop cette idée d'une force contre laquelle on ne peut rien.  
Il s'arrêta dans sa marche sur le pont pour contempler les lignes de l'île qui se dessinaient sur l'horizon. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il mettait tant de cœur à lutter contre Aldren. Et sans doute pour cela qu'il avait lutté contre Barbossa : pour se prouver qu'on peut toujours vaincre, même ce genre de choses peu naturelles.  
C'était un combat… Intéressant.

L'île qu'habitait la "vieille amie" de Nills se trouvait un peu à l'est de Cuba, aussi durent-ils naviguer encore deux jours avant de l'atteindre.  
Mais au soir du second, ils laissèrent les ancres couler dans une petite crique à l'abris des regards.  
Jack laissa tout son équipage à bord de son Black Pearl, et descendit dans la barque où Paha et Will l'attendait.  
La nuit tombait lentement sur la crique, leur embarcation fut bientôt rejointe par celle de Nills et celle de Pablo. Lui semblait exténué, sans doute pour avoir veillé de loin sur l'esprit de Paha. Son visage portait des traces sanglantes, comme de longues griffures, malgré cela il adressa un large sourire à Paha pour la rassurer : il se portait à merveille.  
L'obscurité les entoura bientôt, et lorsqu'ils posèrent pieds à terre sur une petite plage, Nills fit s'embraser une torche, imité par Pablo et Jack. Ainsi éclairés, ils s'avancèrent sous les arbres.  
Paha s'approcha instinctivement de Sparrow, dans la main duquel elle logea doucement ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un sourire avant qu'il ne se concentre de nouveau sur son avancée dans les ténèbres.  
Aucun bruit. Même pas un oiseau de nuit. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans la forêt, le bruit semblant se répercuter sur chaque rocher pour augmenter en puissance.  
Cela devenait presque assourdissant.  
Un oiseau cria soudain un peu au devant d'eux et la voix de Nills s'éleva.  
"Ah.. Nous sommes attendus."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière où se dressait une petite maison couverte d'un toit de chaume. De la lumière filtrait par les fenêtres aux rideaux tirés, et de la cheminée s'échappait un filet de fumée qui montait droit dans le ciel.  
Pas le moindre bruit et pas le moindre souffle de vent, voilà un endroit qui était plus qu'étrange…  
Une violente douleur prit Paha à la hanche, et si Jack n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper, elle serait sûrement tombée.. Mais il la soutint et l'aida à se redresser, sous les regards inquiets de tous.  
Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la porte de la maison était ouverte, et une vieille dame se tenait sur le seuil, appuyée sur une canne.  
D'un pas pourtant assuré elle passa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se planta devant elle, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna en sens inverse, vers la maison.  
"Vous êtes en retard!" Lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule. "Dépêchez vous d'entrer."  
Will regarda Jack avec des yeux ronds mais celui ci eut son éternel haussement d'épaule avec un sourire en coin et emboîta le pas à la vieille dame, l'air dégagé.  
Lorsque tous furent entrés, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cheminée où une bouilloire sifflait doucement. Une odeur de thé et d'herbes diverses emplissait l'unique pièce de la maison, rendant l'atmosphère plus que confortable et étrangement, tout le monde se détendit.. Paha, qu'elle avait installé sur un banc observa la pièce avec un vague sourire. Bizarrement la douleur avait disparu dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dans cette pièce, à présent elle se sentait sereine et apaisée. Pourtant il n'y avait pas vent qui soufflait dehors, et pas de chants pour couvrir ses pensées, rien qui pourrait la protéger de son Maître. Pourtant…  
Pourtant il n'était plus là.  
"Il ne peut pas entrer ici." Fit la vieille comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. "C'est un endroit sacré.  
- En effet…" Fit doucement Pablo en passant sa main sur un mur. "Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un tel endroit.  
- Ce doit être un des derniers existants sur terre senor…" Répondit la vieille dame.  
L'Argentin acquiesça avec un large sourire, illuminant son visage pour la première fois depuis que Will et Paha le connaissaient. Il avait alors l'air si aimable, si rêveur.. Une tout autre personne.  
Nills s'avança dans la pièce.  
"Nous sommes venus pour..  
- Toi je ne veux pas t'entendre fils de chien qui m'a volé ma fille!"  
Will et Paha échangèrent un regard aux yeux grands ouvert et tous deux se tournèrent vers Jack qui afficha un large sourire en écartant les bras devant lui alors que la voix de la vielle dame reprenait.  
Elle menaçait maintenant Nills de toute sa hauteur, un doigt pointé vers lui.  
"Si tu prononces encore un mot, je t'envoie dans un monde dont pas un seul navire ne pourra te ramener! Savvy?"  
Will haussa un sourcil à ce mot et Paha retint un petit rire : cette vieille dame était bel et bien la grand mère de Jack.. Et il avait de qui tenir semblait-il…  
La vieille se tourna vers eux et eut un sourire.  
"Pardonnez moi, des affaires de famille.." Elle s'avança vers Sparrow. "Comment va mon petit Jack?  
- Il va bien grand mère." Répondit celui ci en lui rendant son accolade avec un large sourire. "Il va très bien.  
- Je vois, je vois." Fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.  
C'était un peu extraordinaire de voir Jack Sparrow dans les bras d'une vieille dame, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard attendri au possible.  
Mais cette maison était étrange.  
Elle respirait la nostalgie et la tendresse.  
Et cela affectait tout le monde, même Nills qui sous son air buté avait les yeux qui fouillaient la pièce, sans doute revivant quelques souvenirs de ses premières visites. Quand il y avait rencontré la mère de Jack. Un instant Paha vit ses yeux s'embuer, avant qu'il ne toussote et se détourne, ayant surpris son regard.  
Elle eut un sourire : ils n'étaient vraiment pas des Pirates comme les autres… Ils étaient… Des hommes bien.  
"Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour rien si j'en crois l'aura de la demoiselle.."  
Disant cela, elle débarrassa la table de toute la vaisselle et la nourriture qui se trouvait dessus, puis prit la main de Paha et la fit asseoir sur cette même table. Elle allait lui soulever la chemise, mais arrêta son geste et eut un soupir d'impatience.  
"Vous allez rester longtemps là à regarder?"  
Les quatre hommes toussotèrent en même temps avant de se retourner, pendant que la vielle grand mère tirait un paravent pour séparer la pièce en deux. Paha eut un frisson, malgré la bienveillance du regard de son hôte, elle craignait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ce qu'elle allait voir. Et si elle parlait tout haut? Si elle disait tout haut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire? Si les autres entendaient? Si Jack..  
"Ne t'inquiète pas tant ma petite. Tout va bien."  
Le sourire un peu édenté de la vielle lui redonna courage et chassa quelques uns de ses doutes alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise.  
"Comment vous appelez vous?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu sourde alors que la grand mère mettait des lunettes pour voir la cicatrice.  
"Crowdawn." Fit-elle doucement. "Ca veut dire le corbeau de l'aube. Celui qui guide les morts. C'est le nom qu'on ma donné."  
Elle l'aida à s'allonger et approcha une lampe à huile pour éclairer la cicatrice avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil.  
"Un nom d'emprunt, comme le votre. N'est-ce pas, Paha."  
Elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, personne n'avait prononcé son nom depuis leur arrivée.  
"Comment….?  
- C'est écrit là. Entre autres choses."  
Crowdawn désigna la cicatrice puis se tourna vers le feu, attrapa la bouilloire et versa un peu d'eau brûlante dans une tasse. Avec une petite cuillère elle en sorti quelques gouttes, et approcha le liquide fumant vers la cicatrice.  
Paha voulut se protéger, pensant que la vieille avait perdu la raison, mais d'un regard elle lui intima de ne pas bouger.  
Elle vit le liquide tomber sur sa cicatrice… L'eau qui était pourtant bouillante gela presque instantanément.  
"C'est bien ce que je pensais.."  
Stupéfaite, Paha regardait la trace gelée qui s'était faite sur sa hanche. Elle se demandait ce qui était le pire : que l'eau bouillante se soit glacée de la sorte? Ou qu'elle n'ait rien senti?  
"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
La vieille ne répondit pas, ne lui accorda même pas un regard et entreprit d'enlever l'eau glacée de la cicatrice puis se pencha pour l'observer de nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes elle marmonna dans une langue incompréhensible, effleurant la cicatrice, se redressant puis se pliant de nouveau. Paha était tétanisée sur la table, n'osant faire le moindre geste. Une foule de questions se pressaient de nouveau dans son esprit, encombrant chaque parcelle de son corps si bien qu'après quelques secondes elle se mit à suffoquer.  
Les larmes aux yeux elle ouvrait désespérément la bouche pour capter un peu d'air, mais rien n'y faisait, son affolement l'empêchait de respirer. Crowdawn sortit de son étude et lui posa la main sur le front.  
"Calme toi petite, calme toi. Tout va bien."  
Elle répéta cette phrase un nombre indéfinissable de fois, Paha l'entendait mais ne parvenait pas à se détendre, son corps tremblait de toute part, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose voulait en sortir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de la vieille dame, elle plongea ses ongles dans sa peau, du sang en perla mais grand mère n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et continua à lui répéter de se calmer.  
Paha entendit les hommes s'agiter de l'autre côté du paravent et demander ce qui se passait, cela l'affola encore plus.. Elle craignait par dessus tout que l'un d'eux ne passe la tête de leur côté et ne la voit ainsi, à demi nue.  
Crowdawn leur répondit que tout allait bien d'un ton sans réplique, avant de regarder Paha droit dans les yeux, lui bloquant le visage entre deux mains.  
Sa voix devint un murmure.  
"Paha, petite Paha, tu cours après un fantôme. Ton Maître est tout le temps à tes côtés, vous ne le trouverez nulle part. Si tu ne le bats pas toi même, personne ne le pourra pour toi. Ta vie a été consommée Paha. Il s'en nourrit chaque jour. Il est en toi." Elle marqua une pause pour essuyer la sueur sur le front de la jeune fille. "Cette marque que tu portes est la marque des damnés. Ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a faite, tu l'as sans doute toujours eu. A-t-il un jour apposé quelque chose dessus? Une pierre, ronde."  
Paha hocha la tête, revivant un instant la fois où son Maître avait clamé qu'elle était à lui en lui brûlant la chair.  
Crowdawn ferma les yeux quelques secondes… Son visage sembla refléter une grande peine résignée.. Une douleur lucide contre laquelle il n'y avait rien à faire, qui disait que tout était en marche et qu'on ne pourrait pas arrêter le processus.  
Le cœur de Paha s'emballa de plus belle à mesure que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
Ainsi c'était donc vrai, elle était belle et bien morte. Depuis le début. Elle était morte.  
Avant même que son Maître ne vienne la chercher. Avant même qu'elle ne prenne ce navire pour les Caraïbes. Avant même qu'elle n'ait mémoire de son premier souvenir.  
Etait-elle seulement "née" d'ailleurs? Quand et sous quelle forme était-elle apparu?  
Ses yeux roulèrent, ses poumons cherchèrent de l'air pour hurler sa détresse, son corps se cambra tout entier à mesure que des flashs lui éblouissaient l'esprit.  
Des sons, des voix, des chants.. Comme si toute sa vie se trouvait là, en désordre aux portes de sa conscience. Des images furtives, des décors et des visages qui dansaient devant sa mémoire en la narguant car elle ne pouvait les atteindre. Le visage de Jack apparut, elle s'y accrocha, désespérément, comme s'il était sa seule planche de salut, son seul souvenir réel. La preuve qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'elle ne rêvait pas cela.  
Un sourire lui effleura le visage, elle se revit danser avec lui, puis blottie dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle entendit sa voix lui murmurer des phrases apaisantes qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais le savoir près d'elle était un sentiment bien réel. Cela la détendit, lentement mais sûrement. Elle se sentit glisser dans le sommeil, mais juste avant de sombrer totalement, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche.  
"Je suis désolée Jack.."

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**_Chose promise, chose due! A peine terminée et béta (MERCI MARIE!), je vous envoie le chapitre 13!_**

**_Y'a pas grand chose à dire sur celui là, si ce n'est qu'il m'a donné un peu chaud LOL et que je me suis régalée à l'écrire : ) Comme les autres me direz vous, oui certes, encore que ce soit un peu différent chaque fois.. Mais je dois bien le dire : quelle prise de tête! MDRR Prise de tête au bon sens du terme, puisque je m'amuse bien, tout en réfléchissant à mort à comment faire pour garder le suspens !  
D'ailleurs je le garde pas plus longtemps, je fais un tour rapide sur les reviews et je vous laisse lire : )  
(Dans l'ordre de réception toujours;) )  
Oh! Un tit mot général : je suis bien contente que le concept de la Grand Mère vous ait plus, j'ai un peu hésité à la mettre, je craignais que ça passe pas bien.. Mais apparemment c'est bon LOL on la garde pour les chapitres suivants ;D_**

**_Pour MarieMJS( Ma meilleure amie adorée):  
.. Que dire.. Voilà. C'est un peu dur vue que tu as les chapitres en avant première toi… LOL tu as donc béta ce chapitreu (un peu dur celui ci pour rester concentrée non? LOOOL )  
Voui pour le côté mystique j'aime beaucoup aussi, ça laisse une plus grande liberté également… Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant leur habileté sur le terrain, et ça va barder dans les prochains chapitres LOL  
Merci encore, pour tout:D_**

**_Pour Louise alias the Dark Wishes (ça c'est du pseudo..):  
Je n'ai pas bien suivi le décompte des jours mais tu dois être revenue de ton séjour en Grèce non? Beau temps là bas? J'espère que je t'ai pas gâché les vacances avec mon suspens MDR.. Si c'st le cas tu m'en vois navrée, et pour m'excuser bah.. voilà le chapitre 13 : )_**

**_Pour Cyber et Cyberaven (une seule et unique personneLOL):  
Pour les attaques de Aldren sur Jack…. C'est pas vraiment encore dans ce chapitre là. Mais t'en fais pas, il en bave quand même LOL Le pauvre..  
Pour le "SUITE VITE!" Je suis dans les temps c'est bon? ;p_**

**_Pour Sara (nouvelle revieweuse si je ne m'abuse;) ) :  
Contente que ça te plaise, et voilà donc la suite!  
Merci beaucoup pour ton tit mot, ça fait très plaisir!_**

**_Pour Love Sparrow (et ses reviews-chapitre LOL ):  
Oui je me disais bien aussi que tu devais pas être au mieux de ta forme quand tu as demandé des complications pour Jack et Paha LOOOOL!  
Et les aiguilles à tricoter, la grand mère elle les a dans les cheveux LOL j'ai pas pensé à le préciser.. :D  
Et t'en fais pas pour tes reviews de 15 pages, moi j'adore : )_**

**_Bonne lecture à toutes! Et au plaisir de lire vos reviews!

* * *

_**

Sparrow eut un léger sursaut dans son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir le visage de Will, qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jack?"  
Le pirate grommela en tentant de rassembler ses esprits, mais n'y parvenant pas il leva des yeux hagards vers son jeune ami.  
"Qu'est-ce que je fais où?"  
Will eut un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Qu'est-ce tu fais à dormir devant la porte de Paha."  
Jack eut de nouveau un sursaut en regardant autour de lui, tout en essayant de se remémorer les derniers évènements.. Son esprit était complètement embrumé et il ne parvenait pas bien à se souvenir. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il faisait grand jour, mais quel jour étaient-ils? Depuis quand dormait il là, assis à même le sol?  
Le jeune Turner s'accroupit en face de lui et attendit patiemment que son vieil ami reprenne ses esprits.  
"Tu as le réveil difficile Jack ce matin.." Fit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas DANS sa cabine au juste?"  
Jack grommela de nouveau, se frotta un peu les yeux, renifla, puis regarda encore fois autour de lui.  
Il commençait à se souvenir.  
Paha avait eu une crise chez sa grand mère et il avait essayé de lui parler, de la rassurer, mais cela n'avait rien empêché. Elle avait perdu connaissance, il l'avait veillée pendant quelques temps alors que Nills, Pablo et Will avaient discuté avec la vieille de cette fameuse île où ils souhaitaient se rendre. Crowdawn en connaissait les secrets, ou du moins, savait où la situer sur une carte, mais elle se montra peu convaincue quant à l'utilité d'y aller. Selon elle, y poser le pied ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Et c'était là qu'il avait pris une décision, alors que Paha respirait calmement dans ses bras : il irait seul avec elle. Il était hors de question qu'il mêle son père, Pablo et Will à cette aventure. Cela devenait dangereux, il tenait à son père, l'argentin avait fait plus qu'il n'aurait du et Will avait une famille qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se permettre de les mettre tous en danger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.  
Le lendemain ils avaient repris le chemin du navire, sous le regard inquiet de Crowdawn à qui il avait du jurer qu'il "ramènerait la petite vivante".  
Cela lui fit avoir un sourire à mesure que son esprit revenait au présent : il avait la bénédiction de sa grand mère s'il voulait… S'il pensait pouvoir..  
Un petit rire lui échappa, il était même incapable de prononcer le mot, aussi se contenta-t-il mentalement d'un "rester avec Paha", qui lui parut bien mieux approprié à lui-même.  
Il avait déposé la jeune femme dans son lit la veille puis s'était endormi devant sa porte, à l'extérieur, et une bouteille de rhum vide à ses côtés lui fit comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de mal à regrouper ses pensées.  
Will eut un soupir en voyant, lui aussi, le flacon.  
"Tu bois trop Jack.  
- Je sais. Mais le rhum, c'est sacré."  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire.  
"Alors tu devrais le garder pour les grandes occasions. Boire tout seul, ce n'est pas bon."  
La porte derrière Jack s'ouvrit brusquement, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Sa tête heurta les pieds de Paha qui eut un haussement de sourcils en les regardant tour à tour.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Il y a plus confortable qu'un couloir tout de même pour discuter…  
- Excellente remarque!" Fit Jack en se relevant avec l'aide de Will qui lui avait tendu le bras. "Il semble que je me sois endormi ici hier par mégarde. Comment vous sentez vous missy?"  
En face de lui elle eut un regard attendri une fraction de seconde, puis passa sa main valide sur son front.  
"Un léger mal de tête, mais ça va.. Je suis navrée, j'ai du vous inquiéter de nouveau."  
Will eut un haussement d'épaule avec un large sourire.  
"Pas du tout, cela a donné à Jack l'occasion de te porter une fois encore."  
A ces mots Sparrow se tourna vers lui et lui adressa le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait, avec roulements d'yeux et grognement. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un éclat de rire de la part de son ami avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, non sans un dernier clin d'œil.  
Jack resta un moment à regarder la direction dans laquelle Will était parti, il craignait de retrouver le regard de Paha... Cependant il inspira un grand coup et inclina son visage vers elle avec un large faux sourire à l'aise.  
Mais tout s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'expression de celle ci.  
Elle avait soudain l'air plus triste que jamais, malgré un sourire qu'elle tentait de garder sur ses lèvres.  
Sans réfléchir il s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes, prenant garde à celle blessée, son pouce caressant sa peau.  
"Que vous a-t-elle dit? Que vous a dit Crowdawn?"  
Paha avait les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes, son esprit lui envoyait des informations contradictoires, comme toujours. Elle se sentait envahie d'une chaleur apaisante à son contact, et en même temps la douleur ressentie face à de tels sentiments lui étreignait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer qu'ils ne trouveraient pas son Maître, et que même si c'était le cas, elle était déjà morte, depuis le début. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver et elle… elle le perdait.  
Inspirant profondément, elle leva le visage vers lui, retrouvant cette petite lueur de folie au fond des yeux qui faisait partie de son charme, de ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, alors que leurs doigts s'entrecroisaient doucement, apportant quelques sentiments dans leurs gestes pour la première fois.  
"Je crains l'avenir Jack.. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir me sauv.."  
Il interrompit sa phrase de ses doigts sur sa bouche.  
"Si vous ne pouvez pas, je le ferais moi, missy."  
Elle eut un sourire en baissant les yeux.  
"Paha.  
- Pardon?  
- Appelez moi Paha. Missy c'est trop.. formel. Savvy?"  
Il eut un large sourire en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.  
"Savvy.. Paha. Je tâcherais de vous nommer ainsi à l'avenir. Au moins jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre vrai nom."  
Un clin d'œil accompagna ses paroles alors que ses doigts caressaient un peu malgré eux sa peau, délaissant la main pour monter sur son poignet, puis sur son avant bras, passant sous la chemise trop grande. Il se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel plaisir à caresser ainsi depuis de nombreuses années, les brumes de son alcool commençaient à se dissiper, mais ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Paha, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa main.  
Il n'y avait rien de transcendant à caresser un bras, et sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter, mais rien n'y faisait, il était complètement troublé par la douceur de sa peau et les frissons qu'il y créait.  
Ce fut le tissus de la chemise qui l'empêcha d'aller plus haut que le coude, ses doigts redescendirent pour retrouver ceux de Paha qui tremblaient un peu. Cela lui fit avoir un sourire : il n'était pas le seul à être proche d'un état second… Et cela le surprenait d'autant qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial... Du moins pas ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire avec les dames de bonne compagnie pour se mettre dans un état second..  
Ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens qui s'étaient un peu voilés.  
Une pensée s'imposa : il la désirait.  
Paha avait toujours été Paha pour lui.. Quelqu'un qu'il se devait de protéger, quelqu'un de fragile qu'il ne pouvait approcher.  
Mais à présent…  
Les barrières qu'elle avait érigées semblaient lui avoir ouvert une porte, à lui. Il se sentait d'autant plus flatté qu'il savait que lui aussi avait laissé une porte s'ouvrir pour elle. Celle de ses souvenirs et de son âme. Elle l'avait effleuré à maintes reprises par des regards ou même lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le soustraire à sa vision.  
Et voilà que soudain devant lui elle prenait une autre place : celle d'une femme qu'il voulait toucher, plus que de raison sans doute. Il eut l'impression que son corps tout entier répondait à ces mouvements de doigts sur sa peau. Une sorte de torpeur chaleureuse envahissait chacun de ses muscles à mesure que sa main remontait une nouvelle fois sur le poignet de Paha. La première fois il l'avait effleuré de ses doigts, à présent sa paume glissait doucement sur la peau, décrivant sous la chemise des dessins abstraits.  
Sa main droite couverte du cuir, remonta également, mais cette fois ci par dessus la chemise, suivant son bras pour aller se loger à la base de son cou. Elle eut un petit sursaut mais rien de plus, cela le fit reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tout à fait visibles si quelqu'un passait par là, il avança d'un pas pour entrer dans la cabine. A sa grande surprise elle ne bougea pas. Les faisant se retrouver plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il eut un sourire maladroit qu'elle lui renvoya, puis serra sa main sur son bras en y imposant une légère pression, pour lui faire comprendre de reculer un peu.  
Elle le fit d'un pas mécanique, et lui referma la porte du pied derrière lui.  
Tout à coup le silence et la pénombre les entourèrent. Paha eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre bruit que celui de leurs respirations, et la sienne s'en accéléra encore un peu. Le regard de Jack avait changé, tout comme le sien sans doute, cela lui faisait peur. Mais en même temps elle se sentait bien sous ce regard, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, voir ce désir dans ses yeux lui plaisait… Cela lui donnait un charme presque sauvage. Quelque chose de diffus qui s'insinuait en elle et lui apportait un plus aux picotements qui l'envahissaient.  
La main qu'il avait posé à la base de son cou s'anima doucement, glissant sur sa peau alors que son pouce cherchait visiblement ses lèvres. Il les trouva après quelques secondes, et passa un temps indéfinissable à les caresser pendant que son autre paume jouait sur son bras.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, continuant à le fixer dans les yeux pour ne pas totalement perdre la raison. Des frissons la parcouraient au même rythme qu'elle sentait ses mains parcourir sa peau.  
Jack inspira profondément, depuis quelques secondes son regard avait tendance à suivre le mouvement de son pouce sur ses lèvres. Cela lui donnait une affreuse envie de s'y pencher à son tour, mais la torture d'y résister était si agréable qu'il s'y refusa. Lentement il fit redescendre sa main vers celle de Paha, la prit délicatement et la releva. Lorsqu'il la posa sur la partie de son torse dégagée de la chemise, un délicieux frisson le parcourut tout entier. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme, mais il garda sa main posée sur la sienne. D'un regard il l'invita à bouger, ce qu'elle fit avec presque trop de retenue.  
Ses doigts glissèrent très lentement sur la peau de Jack, le faisant respirer un peu plus fort. Elle suivit le tissus de la chemise pour remonter jusqu'à son cou, effleurant sa joue un instant avant de redescendre sur son torse. Elle dessina des formes abstraites sur la partie dénudée, sans jamais s'aventurer à glisser en dessous du tissus qu'elle voyait vibrer au rythme du cœur de Jack.  
Il lui adressa un sourire, tentant de garder son souffle régulier, mais il se sentait envahit de picotements et de frissons sous ses caresses qui lui faisaient un peu perdre pied.. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de savourer ainsi le contact de deux peaux qui s'effleurent… Et la retenue de Paha n'en était que plus délicieuse encore.  
A présent il lui en fallait plus.. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, et la sentir trembler dans ses bras. Juste pour avoir l'occasion de la rassurer et de la protéger encore.  
Délaissant son bras, il fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps, puis elles passèrent dans son dos alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, effaçant peu à peu la distance entre eux.  
Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, pas la brusquer, mais il avait soudain un besoin presque vital de la toucher. Elle n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul, il la vit seulement inspirer longuement.  
"N'ayez pas peur..." chuchota-t-il en cessant d'avancer pour laisser un peu d'espace encore entre eux.  
Paha secoua la tête.  
"J'essaie..." dit-elle avec un sourire maladroit en pressant légèrement sa main contre son torse, comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher encore.  
Il obtempéra en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, savourant la douceur de ceux ci. Un frémissement le parcourut soudain alors que sa jambe touchait la sienne. Par réflexe il s'arrêta de bouger et un long frisson accompagna le sourire qui se créait sur son visage quand il la sentit faire disparaître d'elle même les quelques millimètres qui restait. Il sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos et s'agripper à sa chemise alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Cette pression et sentir son corps contre le sien lui fit avoir un soupir avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte, posant son menton contre ses cheveux, respirant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Il se sentait enivré par ce contact et prit conscience qu'il le souhaitait depuis des jours et des jours… Sans doute depuis la première fois où elle s'était blottie contre lui, dans les égouts…  
Presque malgré lui, ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, sur ses hanches, caressant chaque centimètre de son corps qui lui était accessible malgré le tissus qui le couvrait. En réponse elle se serra d'avantage contre lui.  
Il inclina un tout petit peu son visage.  
"N'ayez pas peur.." Répéta-il dans un souffle à son oreille.  
Contre lui elle secoua la tête alors que ses mains commençaient à se mouvoir lentement sur lui. Il en éprouva un plaisir certain qui le fit fermer les yeux en glissant son visage contre le sien.  
Sans y penser il déposa un baiser sur son front, lui faisant par là même reculer son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien alors que sa main revenait effleurer sa joue. Leur front se touchèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent pour savourer ce sentiment de plénitude qui les envahissait.  
Paha sentit les lèvres de Jack se poser sur sa joue, remonter vers son front pour redescendre vers son cou avec une douceur qui lui fit avoir un frisson.. Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine et ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.  
Jack respirait son parfum, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, ses lèvres glissant sur sa peau. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras à mesure qu'il remontait sur son menton. Ses doigts jouèrent sur sa joue un instant. Il se sentait un peu flottant, le désir de prendre ses lèvres le brûlait littéralement, mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait à toucher sa peau était décuplé par cette envie.. C'était un sentiment qui aurait pu le rendre fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà.. Inspirant un peu, il se laissa aller à son envie.  
Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa peau à la recherche des siennes. Le premier effleurement fut électrique, déclenchant une vague de frissons qu'il ressentit sur elle également. Sa main eut une infime crispation sur son visage lorsqu'il revint vers sa bouche.  
Elle eut un soupir qu'il accueillit en appuyant un peu plus son baiser, parcourant ses lèvres des siennes, s'en éloignant d'un millimètre pour y revenir aussitôt. Et plus que tout, c'était de sentir Paha lui répondre qui le transcendait.. Leur baiser dura un temps indéfinissable, et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec une lenteur exacerbée, se découvrant mutuellement dans une sensualité qui lui fit perdre contact avec sa conscience.  
Ses bras se serrèrent sur elle.. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, il aimait la douceur de sa peau, il aimait.. Il eut un soupir. .. Paha.  
Son corps à elle lui répondait totalement, se lovant contre lui pour éliminer les quelques espaces qui pourraient encore subsister...  
"Capitaine? Vous êtes là?"  
Ils eurent tous les deux un brusque sursaut, se regardèrent presque affolés d'être pris en flagrant délit, bien qu'il n'y eut rien qui put trahir ce qui venait de se passer… A part la rougeur sur le visage et les lèvres de Paha peut-être…  
Jack reprit sa contenance et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup, manquant de faire tomber Gibbs qui allait frapper de nouveau.  
"Que se passe-t-il?"  
L'homme devant lui tenta de regarder par dessus son épaule mais Jack releva le bras, l'air de rien, pour dissimuler Paha. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir, Gibbs tourna les yeux vers son capitaine.  
"Euh.. Votre père et Pablo veulent vous voir Cap'tain.  
- Maintenant?"  
Il se rendit compte que sa voix avait laissé transparaître de la déception, mais Gibbs ne sembla pas relever et continua.  
"Oui Cap'tain… A vrai dire.. Ils sont déjà dans votre cabine."  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Bien bien, j'arrive."  
Intérieurement il jura tout ce qu'il pu.. Il aurait préféré ne pas être interrompu maintenant… Tout allait si bien avec Paha, et son désir pour elle n'avait pas complètement disparu. Son contact lui manquait presque déjà. Voyant que Gibbs n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et tentait de nouveau de voir **qui** était dans la cabine, Jack se redressa, renversant un peu sa tête en arrière en toisant son co-équipier de haut en bas.  
"Tu vas rester longtemps sur place? Il me semble que j'entends battre une corde qui devrait être tendue."  
Gibbs fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, n'entendant visiblement rien.  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel avant de le fixer de nouveau.  
"Bouge… Tout de suite. Savvy?"  
L'homme n'insista pas plus et quitta le couloir pour rejoindre l'équipage.  
Sparrow resta un moment sur le seuil, à dire vrai il n'osait pas trop se retourner. Il ne craignait pas son regard, il craignait qu'elle lui dise que c'était une erreur, un moment d'égarement qui l'avait poussée dans ses bras… Pourtant tout s'effaça d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se serrer contre son dos.  
Paha ferma les yeux contre lui.  
Elle savait que tout ceci était éphémère, qu'elle allait le perdre, mais elle voulait savourer chaque moment en sa présence, et peu importait le reste.  
_"Tu ne devrais pas l'aimer."_  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut, craignant de se réveiller d'un long rêve, mais non. Le corps de Jack était toujours devant elle, et ses mains étaient sur les siennes.  
D'où venait cette voix?  
Elle se redressa et s'éloigna du dos de Jack. Le regard un peu apeuré elle chercha des yeux la source de cette voix, lentement elle se retourna, pour découvrir Crowdawn, debout devant le lit.  
"Tu ne devrais pas l'aimer." Répéta-t-elle doucement avec un pauvre sourire.  
Paha s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, mesurant ses pas comme si elle craignait de la faire disparaître.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"  
La vieille dame haussa les épaules en désignant la fenêtre.  
"Je suis chez moi ici.. C'est mon île, je m'y déplace comme je le veux." Elle marqua une pause pour s'approcher d'elle. "Tu dois le convaincre de ne pas aller sur cette île.  
- J'aimerais bien Crowdawn… Mais je ne peux rien leur dire.. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que.. Que je suis déjà morte et que c'est sans espoir.  
- Ma petite, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sans espoir. J'ai dit que tu ne trouveras ton Maître qu'à un seul endroit sur cette terre.  
- Où cela?"  
La vielle dame leva le bras et pointa le cœur de la jeune femme.  
"En toi." Elle resta un long moment ainsi avant de se redresser. "Mon nom est Crowdawn, celle qui guide les morts. Ils ne sont pas venus me trouver par hasard. Cette île, j'y suis allée et maudite je suis revenue. Alors je peux te guider.  
- Vers où?" Demanda Paha qui ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.  
"Le royaume où tu dois aller. Celui des morts."  
La jeune femme secoua la tête en lançant un regard vers Jack qui n'avait pas bougé, sur le pas de la porte.  
"Je ne veux pas partir."  
Crowdawn eut un sourire.  
"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu partirais. Il te reste un souffle de vie, et c'est mon petit fils qui te l'a donné, j'ignore quand et comment. Sans doute quand vous étiez à bord du Loup Blanc.  
- Comment vous..  
- Nous avons beaucoup discuté pendant ton sommeil." Elle renifla. "J'ai eu du mal à ne pas empoisonner mon gendre d'ailleurs. C'était tentant."  
Paha rit légèrement.  
"Si vous aimez Jack, pourquoi ne pas aimer son père?  
- C'est à cause de lui que ma fille est morte. Elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait avant la naissance du petit. Mais il n'est pas revenu. Elle est morte quelques années après…"  
Son regard s'était voilé de tristesse à ce souvenir, et Paha comprit l'attachement qu'elle vouait à son petit fils.. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de sa fille.. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait laissé en partant.  
"Je l'ai élevé tu sais." Reprit la voix de la vielle dame. "Un sacré gamin."  
Elle lança à Sparrow un regard attendri.  
"C'est devenu un sacré homme."  
Paha hocha la tête, puis prit les mains de Crowdawn entre les siennes.  
"Ne me laissez pas le perdre.. Je ne veux pas le perdre."  
La grand mère la regarda longuement, puis soupira, comme décidant d'avouer quelque chose.  
"Cette île où vous voulez vous rendre, tu n'y trouveras pas ton Maître. Mais tu t'en approcheras un peu, alors il sera présent et tu pourras le trouver. Il vient te voir n'est-ce pas? De temps en temps, dans tes rêves.  
- Pas seulement dans mes rêves..  
- C'est qu'il gagne en pouvoir sur ton âme. Résiste lui jusqu'à l'île. Une fois là, laisse toi guider.  
- Par qui?"  
Une fois de plus, Crowdawn désigna son cœur.  
"Celle qui est là et qui t'a déjà aidé.  
- J'ignore qui elle est…"  
La vieille dame leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Qui d'autre qu'une mère peut protéger ainsi son enfant mmm?"  
Paha ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise… Bien sûr, oui bien sûr elle l'avait espérer en secret, avait effleuré cette pensée pour la supprimer aussi vite car c'était impossible. Et soudain, Crowdawn affirmait cela, rendant cela vrai.  
Elle se redressa lentement, et ferma les yeux, comme si soudain elle voyait sa mère. Un instant, un court instant elle eut la sensation que des bras l'enserraient doucement, l'entourant de chaleur rassurante, mais cela s'enfuit très vite.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans les bras de Jack, et la chaleur qui l'entourait était la sienne. Il s'était tourné pour la blottir contre lui, ses mains glissant doucement dans son dos et sur ses cheveux.  
"Nous allons devoir y aller." Dit-il tout bas.  
Elle resta un moment interdite, s'éloigna de lui et regarda derrière elle, là où elle avait vu Crowdawn, mais il n'y avait personne.  
Jack scruta vers le lit lui aussi cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme fixait cet endroit, mais il ne vit rien, aussi haussa-t-il les épaules avec un sourire : elle avait du voir quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas.  
"Votre grand mère..  
- Hein?  
- Je viens de voir votre grand-mère.."  
Jack eut un large sourire en écartant les bras. Sa vieille grand mère aussi avait des pouvoirs qui le dépassaient, mais s'il était à bord d'un navire maudit et s'il avait si souvent à faire avec le non naturel, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien… Une sorte de lien.. Quelque chose qui le rapprochait de toutes ces choses un peu extraordinaires.  
"Jack.. Vous êtes en retard."  
La voix de Paha le tira de ses pensées et il se redressa avec un sourire en coin.  
"Vous aussi _sweety_.. Vous êtes de la partie."  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et l'invita d'un geste à le suivre vers sa cabine.

"J'ai dit non _daddy_! Il est hors de question que vous me suiviez."  
Will leva les yeux au ciel: cela faisait quelques heures que la discussion tournait en rond entre Nills et Jack. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, se toisant en argumentant en vain leurs idées. Le père ne voulait pas quitter le fils, qui lui ne voulait pas de son père… Pablo, assis aux côtés de Paha avait un léger sourire sur le visage, alors que ses yeux noirs suivaient l'échange entre les deux pirates.  
"Si on les laisse continuer nous y passons la nuit je le crains.." Fit-il doucement à l'attention de la jeune femme qui acquiesça en riant un peu.  
"Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre." Ajouta-t-il en se servant un autre verre de rhum.  
"C'est certain.." Accorda Will en tendant son verre également.  
L'Argentin le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil.  
"Tu bois maintenant jeune homme?"  
Will haussa les épaules.  
"Seulement pour les grandes occasions.  
- Il ne me semble pas que la partie de carte avec Nills la dernière fois fut une grande occasion… A force de fréquenter Jack tu tournes pirate également."  
Le jeune homme se redressa avec un large sourire.  
"Je **_suis_** un pirate Pablo."  
L'argentin eut un sourire en lui servant un verre alors que Jack et Nills discutaient toujours debout, mais les trois autres ne leur prêtaient plus grande attention.  
Paha se tourna vers Pablo.  
"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous en voulez tant à Jack? Que s'est-il passé?"  
Le visage de l'argentin se ferma d'un coup, son regard s'assombrissant encore plus que de coutume et refléta une profonde colère. Une haine farouche qui se dégagea de lui à la seule évocation de ce souvenir.  
De rage il vida son verre pour s'en resservir un autre avant de fixer longuement Paha.  
"Il a fait la pire chose qu'un pirate puisse faire à un autre."  
Will et Paha se penchèrent vers lui, attendant la suite en déglutissant... Qu'allaient-ils apprendre sur leur ami? Qu'avait-il fait de si ignoble pour déclencher ainsi la colère de cet argentin étrange mais ami de son père?  
Pablo renifla, lança un regard méprisant à Jack puis regarda son épée, pensant sans doute à régler ses comptes immédiatement.  
"Il m'a volé ma réserve de rhum. Un excellent rhum que j'avais moi même volé à un navire marchand."  
Paha lança un regard à Will qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle d'apprendre qu'une chose qu'ils jugeaient aussi futile ait pris autant d'importance entre les deux hommes.  
"Et c'est pour cela que vous lui en voulez à mort?" Demanda Paha en tentant de ne pas sourire. Elle connaissait plus ou moins l'importance du rhum pour les pirates, mais à ce point là, cela dépassait son entendement.  
Pablo lui lança un regard de biais en vidant un autre verre.  
"Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas entre pirates. Nous avons un code et cela en fait partie.  
- Tu vas ressasser cette histoire pendant longtemps encore Pablo?." Fit la voix de Jack au dessus d'eux.  
Ils levèrent les yeux pour découvrir Sparrow, le corps légèrement penché en arrière, qui toisait l'argentin les paupières mi-closes. " Il n'était même pas de bonne qualité ce rhum. Finalement, je t'ai rendu service."  
Pablo se leva et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste il avait saisi la gorge de Jack.  
"Peu importe la qualité du rhum, ce que tu as fait est interdit par le code."  
Le capitaine roula des yeux en souriant.  
"Le code, le code.. Tu es mal placé pour en parler Pablo…" Il posa sa main sur le bras de l'argentin alors que son sourire s'effaçait. "Me vendre à ce pirate asiatique qui m'a jeté aux autorités de là bas est également interdit par le code."  
Pablo ne se démonta pas malgré les regards plus que surpris de tous.  
"Lui m'a bien payé pour ce service. Tu lui avais fait ombrage plus d'une fois, il était normal que tu le paies en retour."  
La main de Jack quitta le bras de l'argentin pour aller le prendre au cou également.  
"Je te conseille fortement d'aller passer quelques temps dans les prisons d'Asie. Ensuite tu parleras de paiement en retour pour quelques bouteilles de rhum."  
Nills se posta entre eux et d'une pression de ses bras les sépara brusquement. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se relever, il pointait son pistolet sur Jack, et son épée sur Pablo.  
"Ca suffit." Il les regarda l'un après l'autre. "Ce n'est pas le moment pour régler ces vieilles histoires."  
Se tournant légèrement, il toisa Pablo.  
"Toi! Il me semble que Jack t'a tiré de mauvais pas par la suite. Lorsque la marine espagnole s'est lancée à ta poursuite, il a été là pour abattre leurs navires."  
Pablo grommela mais Nills s'était déjà tourné vers son fils.  
"Et Toi! Pablo a fait beaucoup ces derniers temps pour toi. Il t'a aidé à gagner le palais puis à t'en sortir. Vous ne pourriez pas considérer que vous êtes quittes à présent?"  
Paha retint son souffle alors que les trois hommes se toisaient. La tension ne descendait pas, au contraire.. Elle voyait leurs mains se déplacer lentement vers leurs armes respectives, et cette situation les rendaient complètement différents de ce qu'ils étaient habituellement.  
Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'air, quelque chose qui étouffait tout le monde et qui aidait à la colère. Elle se rendit compte que sa hanche la brûlait et compris que c'était son Maître qui était là, sans doute tournant autour des trois hommes pour accroître leur haine mutuelle.. Et tout ceci finirait dans un bain de sang.  
Secouant la tête elle fit un pas en avant, son cœur fit un bond contre sa poitrine, lui faisant perdre son souffle un instant, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire.  
Elle se plaça entre les trois hommes, une main sur la poitrine comme pour contenir ce cœur qui semblait vouloir lui traverser la peau.  
"Pablo, vous reprendrez votre route de votre côté, au même titre que vous Nills." Sa voix était claire et haute, comme portée par quelqu'un d'autre. "Le Black Pearl me déposera sur l'île et partira de son côté également."  
Les bras de Jack tombèrent le long de son corps.  
"Il n'en est pas question." Fit-il d'une voix ferme en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.  
Paha avait du mal à respirer, son Maître avait pris trop de pouvoir dans cette pièce, à tel point que même Will semblait se faire envahir par une colère latente et commençait à se lever également.  
Ils avaient tous plus ou moins la même lueur dans les yeux, tous, sauf Pablo, dont le visage était parcouru de tics nerveux, comme s'il savait que cette colère n'était pas la sienne. Inspirant autant que lui permettaient ses poumons, elle se redressa et se tourna vers Jack.  
"C'est un ordre de votre grand mère, elle ne veut pas vous perdre. Vous ne devez pas me suivre." Elle ferma les yeux un instant, si elle voulait le sortir de l'emprise de son Maître, il fallait qu'elle le heurte, qu'elle le touche au cœur… Qu'elle lui fasse du mal.  
"Vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité, Capitaine."  
Sa voix avait été cassante, ferme et ne souffrant aucune réplique.  
Et son cœur à elle manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Jack se défaire complètement. Une profonde douleur lui enserra la poitrine alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance en face d'elle, essayant de sourire l'air dégagé mais en vain. Quelque part dans la pièce elle sut que son Maître avait disparu, mais cela ne lui importait que très peu à présent. Elle venait de blesser Jack.. Et même les autres hommes affichaient des airs peinés par ses paroles et par le visage du pirate qui semblait soudain complètement perdu.  
C'était la première fois que Will voyait une telle douleur sur le visage de son vieil ami. Une incompréhension douloureuse qui le fit osciller légèrement avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.  
"Je… vais donner quelques ordres pour le départ." Fit-il sur le pas de la porte, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Nills et Pablo lui suivirent, non sans lancer à Paha un regard désolé.  
Le silence entoura Will et Paha quelques instant, sans même se retourner elle sentait la tension du jeune homme, la colère montait en lui. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir Jack ainsi.  
Il lui attrapa soudain le bras, sans la moindre douceur.  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi lui avoir fait du mal de la sorte alors qu'il veut t'aider? Ce n'était pas ton Maître là! C'était toi! Je croyais que tu l'aimais, mais apparemment c'est pas le cas!" Il força sur son bras pour qu'elle se retourne. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Répond! Il veut seulement te protéger et voilà comment tu le rem…"  
Sa voix mourut d'elle-même lorsqu'il vit son visage.  
D'un revers de manche elle essuya ses larmes et tenta de sourire.  
"Il fallait bien.. Je.. Je ne veux pas vous perdre et si vous mettez le pieds sur cette île vous serez maudits.." Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle sentait son Maître jubiler en elle. "Je te demande pardon Will.. C'était le seul moyen.."  
Elle s'agrippa soudain au bras du jeune homme qui fit ce qu'il put pour la soutenir.  
"Mon Maître est là Will… Il vous aurait fait vous entretuer. Ne dis rien à Jack.. Je… Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre Jack. Pas.. pas comme ça.."  
Sa voix devint un murmure, elle se sentait partir, tenta de lutter en voyant la panique s'afficher sur le visage du jeune homme, mais cela l'entraîner.  
"Paha! Ne t'endors pas tu m'entends!"  
Elle sentit une douleur sur sa joue, sans doute l'avait-il giflée pour qu'elle se réveille, mais rien n'y faisait, un voile noir glissait sur ses yeux à mesure qu'elle voyait l'ombre de son Maître grandir derrière Will.  
Il était en danger.  
Will allait mourir.  
Elle lutta de plus belle contre les milliers de mains qui l'entraînaient vers les ténèbres, se débattant sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Elle voulait le prévenir, lui dire de s'enfuir mais sa bouche refusait de lui obéir et elle savait que son regard devait déjà être fixe sous ses paupières mi-closes.  
De toute son âme elle appela Jack, elle appela sa mère, suppliant qu'on ne la laisse pas assister à la mort de Will sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.  
Elle sentit deux mains contre son dos, deux mains qui la poussèrent vers la lumière, elle voulut se retourner pour voir le visage de sa mère, mais une voix retentit dans sa tête.  
"Avance!"  
L'ombre de son Maître prenait forme, elle vit Will se retourner et tenter de se défendre, mais Aldren était plus fort, plus puissant et intouchable.. Son esprit se débattit aussi fort qu'elle pu, luttant encore et encore alors que les mains de sa mère la poussait toujours plus haut vers son conscient.  
Dans le silence, elle hurla le nom de Jack, et sa propre voix se fit entendre sur le navire, tous les hommes se figèrent. Sparrow lui courut sur le pont et arracha la porte de sa cabine en se jetant à l'intérieur.  
Sans réfléchir il sortit son arme, et tira sur l'ombre qui tenait Will. Cela déconcentra Aldren, qui avait déjà été déstabilisé par le cri de Paha et le fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur lui alors qu'il l'avait enfermée dans sa conscience.  
Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce dans un éclat de rire malsain, il laissa deux corps derrière lui.  
Jack resta entre le deux, regardant tour à tour Paha étendue sur le sol, et Will, dont du sang glissait de sous son dos...  
Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, avortant chaque mouvement qu'il faisait vers l'un ou vers l'autre.  
Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un rythme qu'il avait du mal à suivre, sa tête bourdonnait et des flashs lui envahissaient les yeux. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il était en train de perdre la raison. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha de Will, mais n'osa pas le toucher, il ne voulait pas s'assurer qu'il était mort. Il ne voulait pas voir cela.  
Les bourdonnements reprirent, lorsqu'un violent choc sur la tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il dut se rattraper sur un fauteuil. Il se retourna et découvrit Crowdawn qui venait de le frapper avec sa canne.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Il faut le soigner."  
Jack ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises roula des yeux et tenta de se reprendre, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'il parvienne à rassembler ses pensées. Les évènements le dépassaient complètement, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Crowdawn le frappa de nouveau sur le haut de la tête et lui désigna le corps du jeune homme.  
"C'est pas le moment de te laisser aller. Tu en as vu des dures mon petit, tu ne vas pas te laisser aller maintenant alors que personne n'est mort?"  
Fébrilement il tendit la main vers le cou de Will, et tâta la peau pour sentir son pouls. Une pulsation lui arriva sous les doigts et il ne put retenir l'expiration de soulagement qui sortir de sa bouche.  
Doucement il retourna son jeune ami pour découvrir qu'il avait une vilaine blessure dans le bas du dos, mais que ce n'était pas mortel..  
"Et bien tu vois.. Pour la petite, ne t'en fais pas, à part une bosse et une énorme fatigue mentale, tout va bien."  
La vieille dame s'avança et lui posa une main rassurante sur la joue.  
"Tu t'affoles trop vite pour ceux à qui tu tiens mon petit Jack.. Surtout eux.." Elle se détourna et s'éloigna doucement, mais avant de passer la porte elle se retourna avec un large sourire. "Pour ce que t'a dit Paha tout à l'heure.. Dis toi qu'il y a une excellente raison à cela. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous, il y a quelques heures, ce n'est pas rien tout de même, n'efface pas tout pour ton orgueil."  
Elle passa la porte, puis lança par dessus son épaule.  
"N'oublie pas, prends soin de la petite."  
Jack cligna des yeux, sa grand mère n'était plus là, à sa place, il y avait Anamaria qui entra en trombe et le gifla. Il accueillit le coup avec un sourire. Il aimait bien sa façon de lui dire qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de rester là à rien faire Cap'tain?" Elle se tourna vers la porte où se trouvait maintenant la totalité de l'équipage. "Apportez moi le matériel de soin et de l'eau chaude! Et plus vite que ça!"  
Tous s'ébranlèrent sur le pont alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Jack.  
"Allez voir Paha, je m'occupe de Will."

Elle ouvrit les yeux, dans un sursaut pour respirer. Sa poitrine la brûlait atrocement, son Maître avait frappé fort et elle avait été chanceuse qu'il ne lui brise pas plusieurs côtes.  
Un visage inconnu apparut au dessus d'elle, la faisant se redresser brusquement, mais il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
"N'aies pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal."  
C'était un vieil homme, un très vieil homme, dont le visage semblait tout droit sortit des froissements d'un drap. Il avait des yeux noirs, profondément enfoncés sous d'épais sourcils grisés. De longs cheveux poivre et sel, attachés en queue de cheval, témoignaient d'une ancienne noirceur que le temps avait délavé. Il lui adressa un sourire.  
"Tu ne me reconnais pas n'est-ce pas?"  
Elle fit non de la tête.  
"C'est normal.. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes." Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire édenté. "Je suis ton grand père."  
Il avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, une évidence simple et forte, qui toucha Paha au plus profond d'elle même. Sa main se porta à son cœur et elle resta un moment ainsi avant de le regarder de nouveau. Lui n'avait pas bougé et son sourire était toujours le même. Après quelques minutes il prit sa main entre les siennes.  
Elles étaient abîmées par le temps, rendues presque crochues, mais elles étaient de ses mains pleines qui ont beaucoup travaillé et beaucoup rassuré d'enfants. Aussi le laissa-t-elle faire, encore trop aux prises avec sa mémoire pour tenter de retrouver quelque chose.  
"Ce n'est pas utile que tu essaies de me retrouver, tu n'y parviendras pas. Ce chien a pris trop de place.. Il t'efface au fur et à mesure de son avancée." Son visage avait pris une expression de tendresse désolée. "Mais tu ne dois pas le craindre, j'ai mis du temps à te trouver. J'ai été guidé par Crowdawn, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est présentée en venant me chercher. Maintenant nous allons t'aider avec ta mère."  
- Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir?  
- Parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Pas tout de suite." Il eut de nouveau un sourire. "C'est pour ça que je suis là moi."  
Toussant un peu il se tassa sur lui même pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.  
"Sais-tu pourquoi ce chien t'a prise pour le servir?  
- Il a dit que c'était parce que j'étais comme lui : damnée.  
- C'est un point exact. Cependant il y a autre chose. Tu n'aurais pas du lui appartenir de la sorte. C'est cette damnation qui l'a appelé vers toi.  
- Qui? Qui m'a damnée? Qui m'a donnée à ce monstre sans me laisser le choix?"  
Le vieil homme baissa les yeux.  
"Mon gendre." Il plongea son regard dans celui de Paha. "Ton père."  
La jeune femme eut un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés elle se recula.  
Elle ne savait pas bien quels sentiments passaient en elle à cet instant, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son père, il ne devait être qu'un étranger pour elle.. Seulement.. Seulement elle se sentait trahie. Trahie au plus profond d'elle même par une personne dont elle n'attendait que protection à son retour. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle sentit son cœur qui se brisait lentement, diffusant une peine dans sa poitrine qui la fit sangloter sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle doucement et passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
"J'aimerais te dire qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'a fait par lâcheté et pour lui même. Sans penser aux conséquences. Seulement il n'avait pas pensé que ta mère saurait te protéger." Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Tu n'aurais pas du naître ma petite.. Tu n'aurais pas du voir le jour car c'était ta mère qui était damnée.. Seulement elle s'est battue pour te mettre au monde et te préserver de lui. Tu as hérité de la damnation qui devait t'empêcher de naître. Par conséquent, tu es devenu un bien que ce chien d'Aldren voulait récupérer."  
De nouveau une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer pendant quelques instant. Paha se redressa, s'écartant doucement de lui.  
"Pourquoi ne devais-je pas naître?  
- Tu étais sensée être une âme allant directement le nourrir lui. Mais comme tu as pris corps en naissant malgré tout, il devait te prendre avec lui et te garder en vie… J'ignore de quelle magie il s'agit là. En tant qu'âme, tu lui aurais seulement servi de nourriture, en tant qu'humaine, je ne sais quel est ton devoir envers lui."  
La haine qu'elle colère qu'elle éprouvait contre son père ne cessait de monter en elle, mais elle voulait en apprendre plus, comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé.  
"Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu vaincre un telle malédiction?"  
Il se redressa avec fierté.  
"Ta mère n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est issue d'une lignée de rois et de reines qui gouvernent les plaines de l'Est depuis des millénaires.  
- Rois et Reines? De quel peuple?  
- Les Tziganes ma petite, les tziganes."  
Devant ses yeux repassèrent les images de plaines et de campement qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, et cela lui apparut comme une évidence.  
Laissant là ses pensées, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son grand père.  
"Et mon père? Qui était-il?  
Sa question resta sans réponse, le vieil homme venait de disparaître, au même titre que le décor qui l'entourait. Tout s'effaçait lentement pour la laisser là, dans les ténèbres. Elle se sentit perdue, seule et triste. Malgré les pièces manquantes qu'on lui donnait, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, elle ne parvenait pas à les remettre dans l'ordre...  
Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit, creusant la peine qui se faisait dans son âme au fil des jours, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Au fil des révélations elle se rendait compte que tous ceux qui auraient pu être sa famille étaient morts.. Tous.  
Elle releva la tête : sauf peut-être son père.  
S'il était en vie elle le retrouverait. Et elle le… Que ferait-elle?

Ce fut le roulis du bateau qu'elle perçut en premier. Son conscient revenait doucement après avoir erré dans les ténèbres pendant un temps qu'elle ne saurait définir.  
"Où sommes nous..?" Demanda-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
Elle sentait bien une présence à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait pas regarder, de peur de découvrir Jack..  
"En mer Paha. Nous avons levé l'ancre ce matin et faisons route vers l'île. Tu as raté les adieux avec Nills et Pablo, mais ils te souhaitent de réussir et espèrent bien que tu viendras les voir par la suite."  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands en entendant la voix de Will.. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'il était en vie, devant elle. Il avait le torse bandé mais souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Elle se redressa sur le lit et sans réfléchir se jeta à son cou.  
"Je croyais que tu étais.. Que mon Maître t'avait.."  
Contre elle il rit un peu avant de la repousser doucement, le regard plus fraternel que jamais.  
"Tu es revenue à temps. A part me blesser dans le dos il n'a pas pu faire grand chose. Jack aussi est arrivé ensuite je pense, j'avais déjà perdu connaissance, je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé."  
Il haussa les épaules avant de lui prendre la main.  
"Comment te sens tu toi?  
- Mieux… J'ai eu vraiment peur que tu ne sois mort..  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut plus à un pirate pour mourir."  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en se relevant.  
"Je vais prévenir Jack que tu es réveillée.  
- Non.. Je vais me lever."  
Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, lui tendit ses vêtements puis quitta la pièce, non sans lui spécifier qu'il restait derrière la porte, si elle avait besoin de lui.  
Restée seule, elle poussa un profond soupir à mesure qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage : Will était en vie..  
A son esprit revint l'image de son grand père, elle porta la main à son cœur en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Même si les membres de sa famille était morts, ils étaient là, et elle ne laisserait pas son Maître les lui enlever. Pas une seconde fois.  
Ses yeux s'emplirent de haine alors que sa hanche brûlait un peu plus : il n'aurait même pas du les lui enlever la première fois.  
Elle les tuerait.  
Lui.  
Et ensuite son père.

_**A Suivre..**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Bonjour à toutes!_**

**_Je suis navrée pour le retard.. J'ai traversé une période de vide intersidéral en ce qui concerne l'inspiration, et comme c'est un chapitre important, ça a été encore plus vide et intersidéral…. Du coup voilà, j'ai du abandonné la fix pendant bien 3 semaines avant de m'y remettre.. Et comme vous voyez, j'ai quand même lutter un peu plus..  
Alors voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop.. :P  
Je tarde pas, donc je ne réponds pas aux Reviews cette fois, histoire de vous laisser lire au plus vite! J'esspère que le chapitre qui vient pardonnera mon retard et vous plaira autant que les autres ;)  
Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un tit mot!_**

**_Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et encore une fois merci beaucoup pour tous les encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur! Et ça fait plaisir de faire plaisir!_**

**_A plouch!

* * *

_**

A la proue de son navire, Jack contemplait les lueurs faibles des étoiles qui lui parvenaient entre les nuages. Il eut un léger soupir en faisant quelques pas pour finalement revenir à la même place. Son navire avait fendu les flots, plus vite que jamais, et après presque trois semaines de navigation, ils allaient atteindre l'île.  
Ses mains se resserrèrent dans son dos : il ne craignait pas l'avenir et cette île, ce qu'il craignait, c'était de perdre Paha.  
Il eut un sourire à son évocation : elle occupait beaucoup ses pensées, il avait même quelque peu déserté sa propre cabine ces derniers temps… Ils n'avaient pourtant pas franchi le cap des simples baisers, mais leurs caresses se faisaient un peu plus précises quand ils se laissaient un peu aller.. Mais plus que tout il aimait tout simplement dormir à ses côté.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années : il dormait.  
Dans un lit, en ayant retiré ses bottes, sa veste et son chapeau.  
Il en éprouvait une certaine paix en plus et retrouvait tout cela comme un petit plaisir oublié. Même avec les dames de bonne compagnie il ne s'attardait pas. Une fois l'affaire finie, il se rhabillait et allait veiller sur son navire.  
Cela lui fit avoir un sourire, tout cela lui paraissait tellement loin...  
D'un autre côté ça ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait aussi bien, voire mieux, à ne faire que dormir aux côtés de Paha.  
Il aimait sa présence et se réveiller en la sentant contre lui. Cela lui arrivait même assez souvent maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux dans l'obscurité et de rester à fixer le plafond en l'écoutant respirer.  
Un froncement de sourcil lui plissa le front alors qu'il repensait aux dernières nuits. Elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Sans doute parce que Pablo n'était plus là pour protéger son âme. Bien qu'il lui ait laissé un talisman pour la préserver un peu de l'empreinte de cet Aldren. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il l'entende parler dans son sommeil.. Elle semblait avoir de longues discussions, mais il ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens.

Une fois seulement, il l'avait entendu appeler quelqu'un "Grand père". Mais rien de plus. La plupart du temps elle s'exprimait d'ailleurs dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue... Alors il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, juste pour qu'elle sente sa présence par delà ses ténèbres.  
Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, il observa ses mains devant lui, y sentant encore parfois la chaleur de Paha. Il avait pu l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'il voulait, et plus les jours passaient, plus il la désirait..  
Le profil de Will apparut à ses côtés, le faisant presque avoir un sursaut que son jeune ami ne remarqua pas, s'étant penché sur le bastingage.  
"Tu crois qu'on en reviendra Jack?"  
Sparrow eut un froncement de sourcil, cette voix là, un peu frémissante ne ressemblait pas au Will qu'il connaissait. Elle trahissait une inquiétude qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
Lentement il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, puis s'accouda au bois, tournant le dos à l'horizon. Son jeune ami se tourna assez pour lui adresser un regard empli de crainte.  
"J'ai quelque chose à perdre maintenant Jack.. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Ne plus revoir ma famille." Il leva une main pour empêcher le Capitaine de parler. "Avant que tu ne dises une bêtise, je ne suis pas venu te dire que je ne te suivais pas. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai dans tes pas. Au moins pour m'assurer que tu restes correct avec Paha…" Jack grogna mais ne l'interrompit pas, sachant que la plaisanterie était pour masquer ses inquiétudes.  
Will reprit lentement en se redressant, le regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon.  
"Je serai à vos côtés. Mais je voulais savoir si toi, tu penses qu'on s'en sortira."  
Sans trop bouger, Jack lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour l'inviter à le regarder dans les yeux.  
"On en reviendra jeune William. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à perdre. Aussi je ferai tout pour sortir, et tu devras en faire autant, parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de subir les foudres d'Elizabeth si je devais aller lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.. Savvy?"  
Will eut un petit rire en serrant fermement la main que Jack lui tendait.  
"Sav…" Sa voix s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose tomber dans sa paume.  
"Prends ça. Au cas où." Fit la voix de Jack avec un regard appuyé.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
"Non je ne peux pas accepter..  
- Prends le. Et garde le."  
Will regarda longuement Jack qui hocha la tête à plusieurs reprise avant de se redresser et de faire quelques pas sur le pont.  
"Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Elizabeth. Elle serait capable de me tuer pour ça."  
Il lui adressa un sourire puis s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant vers la cabine de Paha.  
Will eut un petit rire, puis referma la main et plongea le contenu dans sa poche en secouant la tête, résigné.. Il était impossible de lutter contre Jack.. Il avait toujours réponse à tout, et s'il n'avait pas le dernier mot, c'était avec son pistolet qu'il le donnait..

Paha était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand Jack entra dans la pièce, elle ne bougea pas quand il frappa à la porte ouverte. Aussi s'avança-t-il doucement, de biais, comme si tout à coup elle allait être autre chose qu'un humain.. Ce fut quand il ne lui resta plus que quelques pas à franchir qu'il l'entendit marmonner.  
Il crut un instant qu'Aldren avait de nouveau pris sa place, mais dans la pénombre il s'aperçut qu'elle souriait, aussi baissa-t-il sa garde et prit place sur un coffre qui se trouvait non loin de la fenêtre. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour le comprendre, elle "partait" souvent ces temps ci, et tant qu'Aldren ne se manifestait pas, il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle devait être entre de bonnes mains.  
Soudain elle se tut et se tourna vers lui.  
"Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là Jack?"  
Il eut un sursaut à la question, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle directement et l'espace de quelques instants, il était lui aussi parti dans ses souvenirs..  
"Un petit moment oui." Il leva les mains en signe de paix. "mais je n'ai rien écouté."  
Elle eut un petit rire en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation, prenant place en face d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dans le même mouvement elle attrapa sa main et la leva au niveau de ses yeux.  
"C'est ça.  
- Quoi donc?  
- C'est ça que j'ai cherché alors que j'étais encore à la dérive dans l'océan.  
- Vous parlez de ma main?  
- Oui. Je m'en souvenais.. C'était une des rares choses qui me restaient à cet époque."  
Elle s'appuya sur le bois du rebord et ferma les yeux.  
"J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin depuis, et mes souvenirs sont revenus, les uns après les autres. J'ai pu faire le lien avec tous ces cauchemars qui hantaient mes nuits et qui me retraçaient mes 4 années d'esclavage. Il me manque encore ce qui s'est passé avant, mais je retrouve certaines choses lointaines.  
- Votre grand père?  
- Par exemple oui. Il m'a expliquée certaines choses. Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra. Il voulait me mettre sur la voie pour que je comprenne ce qui s'est passé.  
- Et..?"  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et lui adressa un sourire en haussant les épaules.  
"Et je ne sais pas encore bien. Il me manque l'histoire de ma mère… C'est son histoire qui détermine la mienne. C'est mon élément manquant." Elle marqua une pause et effleura doucement le bandage qui couvrait sa main blessée. "Je ne sais pas si cela me permettra de retrouver toute ma vie, mais au moins je comprendrais un peu mieux comment j'en suis arrivée là.. .. A devoir me briser les os pour rester moi même!"  
Elle eut un rire qu'il reprit un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas trop, il le sentait bien.  
Lui même longea du doigt la plaie qui se cicatrisait lentement sur son arcade, il ne se l'était pas faite lui même, mais il en avait aussi eu besoin pour retrouver ses esprits.  
Parfois il était surpris de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Exception faite du fait que lui connaissait son nom et l'histoire de sa vie, choses qu'elle avaient perdues.  
Alors qu'elle avait refermé les yeux, la tête appuyée sur le bois, il la regarda longuement. Un peu inconsciemment son regard suivi son cou pour descendre et suivre le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Mentalement il se flagella lui même d'apprécier cette vue, mais eut un sourire en haussant les épaules et en s'appuyant lui même sur le bois : il était un homme et il aimait les femmes, il n'allait pas en avoir honte à présent!  
Cela le fit sourire alors qu'il rebaissait un peu son chapeau sur ses yeux, laissant Paha à son repos.  
Elle se sentait sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mais elle craignait la nuit et la fatigue qui commençait à lui peser sur les yeux. Elle se savait sans défenses dans le sommeil, et son Maître ne se gênait pas pour venir lui rendre visite sous différentes formes. Parfois il se contentait de murmurer des phrases dans cette langue étrange, des phrases qui lui faisaient horriblement peur car elle en comprenait le sens. Mais dès le réveil elle les oubliait.  
Il lui arrivait même parfois de ne plus se souvenir de rien au réveil, et de se retrouver allongée là avec un inconnu à ses côtés, dans un navire dont elle ignorait le nom.. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Jack, car ses pertes de mémoires étaient temporaires et tout finissait par revenir. Mais elle craignait une chose : elle craignait que ses pertes de mémoire soient un prémice à ce qui allait arriver si elle se retrouvait elle même. Si elle retrouvait celle qu'elle était AVANT d'être Paha.. Est-ce qu'elle oublierait tout?  
Est-ce qu'elle accepterait tout cela? Et surtout, est-ce que l'ancienne personnalité accepterait encore le capitaine?  
…  
Elle ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité et posa son regard sur le visage de Jack, à moitié dissimulé par son chapeau. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres : il s'était apparemment endormi, les bras croisés sur la chemise dont elle suivit le mouvement qu'imprimait sa respiration lente. Son visage s'inclina vers l'océan qui se déployait à perte de vue dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Levant les yeux elle aperçut quelques étoiles très haut dans le ciel : il était plus tard qu'elle ne pensait.  
Elle avança sa main vers Jack, pour le réveiller doucement, mais elle ne toucha que du vide: il n'était plus là.  
Tournant la tête, elle le chercha des yeux dans la cabine mais ne le vit pas.  
Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée que son Maître était de nouveau là, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune autre présence dans la pièce. Elle était seule.  
Sa voix s'éleva dans la cabine, appelant doucement Jack, ou Will, ou quelqu'un, mais rien. A part le craquement du bois sur la mer, pas un son ne lui parvint.  
C'était une illusion, elle le savait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir, et cela semblait tellement vrai…  
Elle se leva lentement et décida de sortir sur le pont, espérant que l'air frais lui ferait retrouver ses esprits.  
Son pied se posa sur le sol, mais lorsqu'elle voulu s'appuyer dessus pour faire un pas, ses muscles se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux alors qu'une violente douleur éclatait dans sa jambe. Douloureusement elle fit un effort pour se redresser et regarda sa jambe : elle était prise dans une atèle.  
Quand? Quand s'était-elle cassé la jambe?  
S'appuyant sur un meuble, elle se redressa en faisant appel à ses muscles valides, et s'avança lentement vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, se souvenant soudain du moment où l'un des gardes du Maître lui avait brisé la jambe à force de coups.. Elle se retrouvait 4 ans plus tôt, voilà pourquoi sa jambe était dans cet état..  
Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle sentit clairement l'aura de son Maître, et sut qu'elle le trouverait de l'autre côté. Un instant elle hésita, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de juste rester là, se recroqueviller dans un coin et attendre que la vision disparaisse. Cependant, en elle, une voix lui disait d'avancer, de pousser cette porte et d'aller face à ses peurs et ses démons.  
Ce qu'elle fit.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle, et elle se retrouva sur le pont de ce premier navire, celui de son Maître, dont elle avait oublié le nom. A une quinzaine de mètres se trouvaient une table, un fauteuil, et son Maître qui attendait là.  
Il lui fit signe d'approcher, la douleur dans sa jambe la lança de nouveau mais elle se maintint droite et se planta devant le bureau. Une fois de plus elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais finalement cela lui importait peu. Il devait certainement en changer après chaque mort.  
"Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas?"  
Ses mains tremblèrent le long de ses jambes. Elle avait déjà entendu cela.  
"Dorénavant, tu te nommeras Paha."  
Elle eut un pas en arrière, un instant elle avait eu l'impression de se souvenir de son nom, mais il lui avait déjà échappé, et seul "Paha" résonnait à son esprit à présent.  
"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais ici n'est-ce pas?" Répéta la voix profonde du Maître alors qu'il se redressait lentement.  
Il contourna la table et s'approcha d'elle, le visage toujours dans les ténèbres.  
"Je vais te le dire.  
- Parce que je suis comme vous. Vous me l'avez déjà dit et je m'en souviens."  
Il eut un sourire en coin.  
"Certes. Mais il y a autre chose.  
- Je n'aurais pas du venir au monde. Je vous aurais alors seulement servi de nourriture, mais..  
- Mais ta présomptueuse de mère t'a protégée et mise au monde malgré tout."  
Il se détourna pour faire quelque pas en faisant un geste du bras résigné.  
"C'est finalement à elle que tu devrais en vouloir. Si elle ne s'était pas entêtée à protéger ton âme de la sorte, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir toutes ses épreuves. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre du tout en fait."  
Il se retourna et lui adressa un large sourire.  
"Et tu es comme ta mère, tu t'entêtes à protéger ce qui ne t'appartient déjà plus. Si tu ne te battais pas de la sorte, tout serait déjà fini et tu serais en paix. … Avec moi."  
Elle le regarda lui sourire avec un œil mauvais et l'envie de plus en plus présente de le tuer de ses mains.  
"Plutôt mourir que de me laisser faire." Prenant une large inspiration elle le fixa. "Pourquoi me garder en vie? Pourquoi vous donner tant de mal si c'est pour me tuer lorsque je vous retrouverais."  
Devant elle il éclata d'un rire sonore qui se répercuta dans le silence avant de tomber sur le pont comme du verre brisé.  
"Je ne te tuerais pas. Puisque tu es en vie tu as un tout autre intérêt pour moi… J'ai d'autres desseins te concernant.  
- Quels sont-ils?  
- En vérité un seul important, et c'est finalement quelque chose de très humain.."  
Paha tressaillit, quelque chose en elle avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et refusait de l'accepter, de l'entendre, mais la voix du Maître continua.  
"Me reproduire. J'ai besoin d'un femme pour donner naissance à mes enfants.."  
Elle eut le vertige à cette annonce, suivit d'un haut le cœur qu'elle dissimula autant que possible alors qu'il s'était remis à rire. Elle leva le doigt lentement vers lui, et une fois de plus la voix de sa mère se superposa à la sienne.  
"Plutôt mourir que de vous laisser faire ça. Si je ne vous tue pas, alors je me tuerais moi."  
Aldren cessa de rire et s'avança vers elle.  
"Tu en seras incapable, parce que tu es trop attachée à des choses d'ici.. ou devrais-je dire à ce capitaine Sparrow. Je doute que tu aies le courage de mettre fin à tes jours alors que tu l'as trouvé.. Comme je doute que LUI ne te laisse faire."  
Il marqua une pause pour s'éloigner de nouveau.  
"Cela va être très amusant quand vous serez là... Maintenant si tu veux bien, comme tu as l'air curieuse, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité et te dire comment tout cela s'est passé pour ta mère… et toi."  
Il fit quelques pas sur le pont avant de revenir s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, tout en joignant les mains devant lui. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage, quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon, ou du moins quelque chose de pire que d'habitude, mais Paha se redressa, prête à entendre ce qu'il dirait.  
Libre à elle ensuite d'y croire ou pas.  
"Sais-tu quels sont tes liens avec la famille royale d'Angleterre?"  
Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, elle s'était attendue à tout, mais pas à cela… Pourtant, elle sentait que le pire était à venir, bien que déjà dans son esprit, se construisait un semblant d'histoire avec les morceaux de puzzle qu'elle avait déjà.  
Si sa mère n'avait aucun lien avec la famille royale d'Angleterre, alors c'était son père qui en avait...  
"Ton père, est le commandant de la Garde Royale, ainsi que Conseiller à la Chambre Royale.. Et depuis peu, encore grâce à moi, il est Commodore de la Marine."  
Paha eut un sursaut.  
C'était la description que Pablo avait donné d'Aldren. Quel était encore que ce nouveau nœud dans lequel on la plongeait? Ce pourrait-il que son Maître et son père ne soient qu'une seule et même personne?  
"Pas tout à fait Paha, mais tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Je ne suis pas ton père non. Mais j'ai pris sa place à maintes reprises pour pouvoir te retrouver. Car ta mère se gardait loin de lui."  
Il fit une pause pour s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.  
"En fait, il ne l'a pas vraiment maudite. Du moins pas totalement. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle ne te mette pas au monde. Vu son rang il eut été déplacé d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une Tzigane. Toute descendante de "rois" soit-elle. Il m'a invoqué pour que j'empêche ta naissance.  
- Alors VOUS avez maudit ma mère.  
- C'était le seul moyen pour détruire cette naissance. Elle aurait eu un enfant, mais mort. Seulement cette impertinente a refusé de me laisser t'emmener. Tu n'étais pas encore née qu'elle refusait déjà.."  
Il eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, comme s'il y trouvait quelque chose d'amusant..  
Plus elle le regardait et plus elle le méprisait, mais d'un autre côté une volonté luttait contre la sienne pour la maintenir ici, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas simplement tourner les talons et l'oublier.  
"Ta mère s'est acharnée à te cacher après ta naissance, et il m'a fallu anéantir des campements entiers de Tziganes pour te retrouver." Il se tapota le menton du doigt avec un sourire, comme s'il partageait une confidence avec un ami. "Vous êtes doués pour les sciences occultes vous savez? Réussir à cacher un enfant de mon regard c'est quelque chose qui relève de l'exploit. Et les Tziganes sont aussi très têtus. J'ignore le nombre que j'ai dû tuer pour que quelqu'un me dise où ta mère et toi étiez."  
Paha serra les poings, en proie à une rage et une peine qui se creusait dans son cœur : ce Maître avait décimé beaucoup des siens pour la retrouver, elle s'en sentait quelque part responsable, bien qu'à l'époque elle n'était qu'une enfant inconsciente de tout cela.  
Elle voulait le tuer, maintenant, tout de suite, l'étrangler de ses mains ou le frapper au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier soupir.  
Si elle devait devenir son esclave, devrait-elle supporter cette haine chaque jour? Ou bien serait-elle annihilée en même temps que son âme la quitterait définitivement?  
D'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête elle écarta cette pensée, et retrouva le regard brillant de son Maître, qui semblait attendre patiemment qu'elle finisse de réfléchir pour continuer.  
Elle savait qu'il lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela la mis mal à l'aise, il avait finalement pris tellement de place dans son esprit qu'elle finissait par "oublier" qu'il était là. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.  
Sa main se porta au pendentif que lui avait donné Pablo et qui la protégeait encore un peu. Ce contact la rassura et elle redressa la tête, prête à entendre la suite de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
Il eut un sourire et continua lentement.  
"Vous étiez vraiment allées très loin dans les terres pour tenter de m'échapper, ta mère pensait sans doute que si elle s'éloignait de la mèer elle me perdrait..  
- Pourquoi cela?  
- Tout simplement parce que j'appartiens à l'océan."  
Il eut de nouveau le même rire grinçant, qui se brisa comme la fois précédente et résonna longtemps sur le pont.  
"Vous étiez loin, et bien protégées, j'ai du abattre encore beaucoup d'hommes, de femmes et prendre beaucoup d'enfants pour pouvoir vous atteindre, et finalement je vous ai eues en face de moi. J'ai tenté d'être bon avec ta mère, malgré son obstination depuis le début. Je lui ai proposée de lui laisser la vie sauve. Mais son entêtement a perduré encore! Elle a de nouveau fait appel à ses connaissances et ses ancêtres pour te faire disparaître!"  
Il se redressa avec un sourire.  
"Tu l'as vu cela n'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu l'as vu. Tu l'as revécu dans un moment d'absence."  
Paha recula d'un pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par "disparaître"… Elle s'était vue, elle et sa mère se faire transpercer en même temps par l'épée de son Maître.  
"Elle a fait voyager ton âme. T'a envoyée dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Loin de moi et de mon esprit pour que je ne te retrouve pas. … Tu es allée dans le corps d'un autre enfant, et tu as grandi avec… Tu commences à comprendre n'est-ce pas? Même ce corps ne t'appartient pas. Tu te bats pour une âme et un corps que tu n'as jamais possédés.. N'est-ce pas ironique et stupide?"  
Paha senti sa respiration lui échapper.. Elle observa ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois, et dans son esprit grandissait l'horreur de la résignation.. Il avait raison. Elle se battait … pour rien. Non seulement pour rien, mais elle n'en finissait pas d'allonger elle même le nombre de victimes pour ce "rien". Bientôt elle ajouterait sans doute le nom de Will, et de Jack.  
"J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, une dizaine d'années, et encore un peu plus avant de pouvoir trouver une opportunité pour te faire disparaître sans attirer le moindre soupçon. Heureusement pour moi, ta famille s'est mise à voyager beaucoup, et ton père a été s'installer à l'autre bout du monde, dans les Caraïbes. Tu allais le rejoindre, j'avais ma chance de prendre mon du!"  
Elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, devant ses yeux repassait la liste et éventuellement les visages de tous les gens morts pour elle. Pour ce "rien" qu'elle était.  
Les autres tziganes, sa mère, les gens sur le navire qui avait subit la première attaque, sa famille d'adoption sans doute, cette petite fille qui était sur le bateau du Maître avec elle… et après? Will? L'équipage du Black Pearl? Le Commodore? Jack? ..  
"Tu n'es rien Paha. Tu n'as même pas de nom, pas de souvenirs, pas de vie.. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes de la sorte. Va-t-il falloir que je tue ce capitaine pirate pour que tu te rendes à l'évidence?"  
Ces paroles la firent sursauter, elle releva la tête et fixa sur son Maître un regard empli de haine. Si son corps ne lui appartenait pas, son âme était encore un peu à elle, et avec cette âme là elle avait donné vie à tout ceci, et elle s'était donné une vie par la suite.  
Des souvenirs, des émotions.  
Elle n'était pas rien. Et elle lui prouverait.  
Sa main s'empara d'un poignard qu'elle avait à sa ceinture, ignorant la douleur à sa jambe et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle s'était jetée sur lui et lui avait planté son arme dans le cœur.  
Un sourire hideux se dessina dans l'ombre.  
"Tu ne comprendras donc jamais Paha.. Tu es pitoyable."  
"Ohlà doucement!"  
Paha cligna des yeux, son regard suivi son bras qui avait planté le poignard dans le bois du carde de la fenêtre.. Et ça aurait pu être dans le crâne de Sparrow, s'il n'avait pas senti le danger et avait eu le temps de se décaler de justesse.  
Ses yeux à lui suivirent la lame qui était plantée à quelques millimètres de sa joue, puis fixa Paha.  
"Auriez vous fait un cauchemar?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire presque amusé.  
Elle secoua la tête en sortant le poignard du bois pour le remettre à sa ceinture.  
"Oui .. Je suis désolée."  
Il profita du fait qu'elle s'était rapprochée pour glisser un baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre. Elle eut presque un sursaut puis un léger sourire avant de se reculer doucement.  
Ses mains tremblaient, et ce n'était en rien dû au baiser, mais plutôt à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
Elle avait volé la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.  
_"Pas volé Paha. Cette petite dont tu as pris le corps était morte depuis quelques minutes. Tu as redonné la vie et l'espoir à une famille qui allait être détruite. Ta mère n'aurait pas pris la vie de quelqu'un d'autre."_  
La voix de Crowdawn résonna dans sa tête comme un doux murmure apaisant, lui apportant un réconfort après toutes les horreurs qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur elle même.  
Le visage de la vieille femme lui apparut devant celui de Jack qui l'observait avec un haussement de sourcils et ce petit sourire qu'elle trouvait si attirant.  
Elle rendit le signe de tête que lui adressa Crowdawn, puis son regard se posa dans les yeux du Capitaine qui prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.  
"Alors dites-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles?"  
Paha prit une longue inspiration, il n'était toujours pas question de lui dire qu'elle était maudite et que rien ne changerait cela. Pas question non plus de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas "elle" .. Cela faisait beaucoup de secrets à enfouir, beaucoup de portes à sceller dans son esprit, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le perdre ainsi. Elle préférait de loin le perdre lors de leur confrontation avec son Maître. Si les choses tournaient mal, elle déciderait d'un arrangement avec son Maître pour qu'il leur laisse la vie sauve en échange de la sienne.  
Peut-être ne sera-t-elle pas en mesure de discuter… Alors elle demandera à Jack de mettre fin à ses jours. Une bonne fois pour toute.  
Son regard retrouva celui de Jack qui avait toujours son petit sourire amusé en coin de bouche. Il venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort et ça avait plutôt l'air de le faire rire..  
Sans réfléchir elle se pencha à son tour pour déposer un baiser, cette fois ci sur ses lèvres, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
"Je suis responsable du malheur de tellement de gens, de tellement de familles…  
- Et vous êtes aussi responsable du bonheur de quelques uns. Ce n'est pas négligeable."  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva doucement.  
"Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs responsable de rien. Le seul responsable, c'est cet Aldren.  
- Et mon père..  
- Votre père?  
- C'est lui qui m'a vendue à mon Maître."  
Jack parut perplexe, se demandant sans doute comment il avait pu s'y prendre pour "vendre" quelqu'un à ce démon, mais finalement il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme toujours, et ses bras passèrent autour de Paha pour la serrer brusquement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle fut blottie dans ses bras, il regarda vers l'océan en se disant qu'elle changeait de plus en plus.  
Elle n'était définitivement plus la Paha qu'il avait connu. Mais bien une femme qui s'affirmait de jour en jour malgré, il le savait, la présence de plus en plus pesante de cet Aldren. Il n'était pas dupe et le talisman que Pablo avait donné ne la protégeait plus beaucoup. Pourtant elle était là, à se tenir droite sans faillir, il se doutait bien qu'elle devait connaître des moments de faiblesse et de doutes sur l'utilité de son combat… Face à ce démon d'Aldren qui semblait posséder des connaissances occultes dangereuses, tout le monde aurait douté un instant... Même lui sans doute.  
Mais elle luttait encore et toujours, chaque instant, jusque dans son sommeil, jusque dans ses bras. Elle luttait et il la trouvait de plus en plus fascinante. De plus en plus impressionnante par ce combat qu'elle menait sans cesse.  
De plus en plus désirable aussi.  
Demain ils seraient sur l'île.  
Demain ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait..  
Mais ce soir?..  
Sa main passa sous les cheveux longs et détachés de Paha pour se glisser contre sa nuque, et caresser sa peau. Ses doigts effleurèrent longtemps le cou de la jeune femme, alors que son regard à lui était de nouveau perdu sur l'horizon.  
Il se sentait juste bien.  
Mais quand elle glissa elle même ses mains sous sa chemise, il eut un léger sursaut. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait de son propre chef. Il eut un sourire : c'était divinement agréable.  
Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver alors qu'il se relevait lentement, sans s'écarter d'elle, de peur que s'il ne laisse passer qu'un seul minuscule espace, elle ne s'éloigne pour de bon. Mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire, elle répondit à son étreinte plus tendrement que jamais, se lovant contre lui dans un mouvement parfait qui fit monter d'un cran sa température et le désir qu'il éprouvait de nouveau. Avec un sourire en coin il l'entraîna vers le lit où il l'allongea doucement, venant se faire léger sur elle. Au dessous de lui elle lui rendit son sourire en défaisant la pièce de tissus qui lui servait de ceinture, prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber le revolver qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit.  
Se redressant, il se mit à genoux au dessus d'elle, à cheval sur ses hanches et allait retirer sa chemise mais il suspendit son geste.  
Il craignait d'aller trop vite, mais elle lui adressa un sourire charmant.  
Elle n'avait plus peur, ni de lui, ni de l'avenir. Demain, ils seraient sur l'île..  
Mais ce soir?..  
Au dessus d'elle, retrouvant ce sourire en coin, il retira sa chemise d'un geste ample, découvrant sa musculature et sa peau tannée de soleil et abîmée de cicatrices…

"Jetez l'ancre! Rabattez les voiles et descendez la chaloupe!"  
L'ordre résonna dans le silence de la tombée de la nuit. L'océan était étrangement calme, il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent, pas le moindre bruit à part les grincements du navire.  
Jack n'avait pourtant pas crié trop fort, mais il eut l'impression que sa voix avait porté à des miles et des miles à la ronde. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
L'île était en vue, masse sombre et inquiétante à distance raisonnable de son Black Pearl.  
Ce calme l'inquiétait d'autant plus que selon les légendes, l'océan se devait d'être déchaîné dans cette partie du monde... Tous ses hommes connaissaient la légende, et eux aussi regardaient avec inquiétude les eaux calmes autour du navire, ils étaient anxieux, et bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, il savait bien qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux qu'il ne leur ait pas demandé de s'approcher d'avantage de l'île.  
Il avait pris la décision de la rejoindre en chaloupe. Son navire avait été maudit une fois, il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque que cela se reproduise. Comme il était hors de question qu'il prenne la responsabilité de voir tout son équipage maudit.  
Il avait déjà du mal à accepter que le jeune Will le suive…  
La main de Paha se glissa dans la sienne, comme pour y chercher un peu de réconfort alors que tous fixaient l'île...  
Immense et sombre, elle se dressait à quelques miles du navire, imposant des ténèbres sur l'océan qui touchaient presque le Black Pearl. Cela aussi, Jack l'avait remarqué et c'était une raison de plus à sa décision de jeter l'ancre avant. Ses sens de pirate lui soufflaient qu'il n'était pas bon de dépasser la limite créée par l'ombre de l'île, et ils ne l'avaient jamais trompés.  
Il fronça les sourcils : sauf une fois.. Quand il avait pris Barbossa à son bord en toute confiance..  
Après quelques minutes, il appela tout le monde sur le pont, et ce fut presque dans un silence religieux que tous s'approchèrent.  
"Nous partons avec Will et miss Paha. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous s'approcher de l'île, comme je ne veux même pas voir le navire en toucher l'ombre. C'est clair?  
- Oui Capitaine." Répondirent quelques voix de ci de là.  
"Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons absents. Voyez en fonction des vivres qu'il reste. Partez avant que les cales soient vides. C'est un ordre.  
- Bien Capitaine.."  
La voix d'Anamaria s'éleva parmi eux.  
"Et… si vous êtes pas encore là Capt'ain?  
- Appliquez le code."  
Will et Paha échangèrent un regard anxieux qui fut repris par tout l'équipage. Il avait dit cela d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucun manquement aux règles. Cette fois ci il était sérieux, et si l'un d'eux tentaient quoi que ce soit, il le tuerait sans doute pour non respect des ordres.  
Cela ne présageait rien de bon quant à la gravité de la situation…  
Jack leur adressa à tous un sourire satisfait, puis désigna d'un geste large l'échelle qui menait à la chaloupe.  
"Après vous missy.." Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
La distance mise était volontaire, il était loin d'avoir oublié ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit passée. Un délicieux frisson le parcouru quand elle passa près de lui, mais il se contenta d'adresser un sourire à peu près innocent à Will qui leva les yeux au ciel en passant à son tour.  
Après quelques coup de rame, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière eux la silhouette imposante du Black Pearl, qui, à cet instant, ressembla vraiment à celui qu'il était quelques années plus tôt... Du pont leur parvenait encore un chant marin entonné par Anamaria, un chant d'encouragement avant les grands évènements. Etrangement, il sonnait aux oreilles de Paha comme un chant d'adieu. Une litanie morbide, qui les accompagna sur quelques distances avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain, derrière eux.

**_A suivre..._**


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Comment dire.. je sais que je suis affreusement en retard pour ce chapitre. Ca fait un peu comme l'année dernière non?  
Enfin seulement ma vie a bougé pas mal et j'avais plus le temps ni la volonté d'écrire quoi que ce soit.  
Enfin l'important je pense c'est que le chapitre soit là :)  
Je ne tarde pas et vous laisse le lire (si j'ai encore des lectrices LOL)**_

Bonne lecture et si vous avez l'envie, laissez une tite review :-)

_**

* * *

**_

Paha observait l'eau qui glissait le long de leur barque, elle avait l'impression que des ombres se mouvaient en dessous, des ombres, ou du moins des silhouettes qui n'avaient rien d'animal.  
Jack et Will l'avaient senti aussi, et ils avaient accéléré leurs coups de rames, pour rejoindre la plage de l'île au plus vite. L'atmosphère était lourde et ils économisaient leur souffle par le silence afin de ramer encore plus rapidement. Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, la silhouette imposante du Black Pearl avait disparu, et la mer autour d'eux semblait se mouvoir de manière étrange… Il avait entendu maintes histoires à propos de cette île et de ses alentours, mais il n'y avait jamais ajouté foi. Peut-être aurait-il du pour une fois.  
Il y eut un mouvement entre les vagues sur leur droite : plus aucun doute, il y avait bien quelque chose sous l'eau, et ce n'était certainement pas des poissons…  
Les deux hommes redoublèrent leurs efforts alors que les vagues se multipliaient autour d'eux, dans tous les sens, la mer se soulevait par endroit pour retomber un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, et un silence de mort rompu uniquement par le bruit de l'eau les entourait, ce n'était donc pas une tempête qui se préparait, mais quelque chose de bien pire.  
Non, Jack n'ignorait pas les légendes qui entouraient l'île.. Et surtout pas celles qui racontaient que les navires des marins maudits hantaient les abords de la plage, et que les esprits des marins et pirates eux mêmes restaient là, ni vivants ni morts, entourant l'île d'un halo de terreur.  
Paha poussa soudain un hurlement alors qu'une main avait jaillit des flots pour saisir son bras.  
Will fit tournoyer sa rame et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la chose qui lâcha prise et disparut de nouveau dans les eaux sombres.  
"Ce sont les âmes des pirates maudits ici. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner." Fit Jack, le souffle court à force de s'acharner sur sa rame pour faire avancer la barque.  
Paha se recroquevilla dans l'embarcation, de façon à se protéger au mieux des mains qui commençaient à s'accrocher au bois pour tenter les faire chavirer et les entraîner par le fond.  
Will abandonna l'idée de ramer et sortit son épée pour trancher tout ce qui s'approchait trop de la barque. Paha se joignit à lui, mais plus ils en tranchaient, plus il en revenait.  
"Rame bon sang! Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien!" Interpella Jack qui faisait son possible pour garder la barque dans la bonne direction.  
Lui même avait du trancher quelques âmes qui tentaient de lui arracher les rames des mains, mais plus ça allait et plus ils ralentissaient.  
Jusqu'à finalement être arrêtés, à encore quelques coups de rame de la plage.  
"Damn it!" Jura Jack en se relevant pour trancher une main qui s'approchait de Paha.  
L'eau se soulevait de toute part autour d'eux, et des têtes sans visages commencèrent à émerger. Plusieurs d'entre elles ouvrirent ce qui semblait être une bouche, et des cris emplirent l'atmosphères.  
Des cris de souffrance qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain..  
Tous les trois se protégèrent les oreilles tout en essayant de rester à bord malgré les mouvements irréguliers de la barque qui était ballottée dans tous les sens. Jack faillit passer par dessus bord mais Will le retint de justesse, pendant quelques secondes ils oscillèrent entre l'esquif ou l'océan avant de finalement retomber au fond de l'embarcation.  
Les hurlements redoublèrent et tous trois se figèrent, les tympans et l'esprit transpercés par ce sentiment de douleur qui ne cessait de grandir autour d'eux. De la douleur et une haine terrible contre les vivants.  
Paha sentit son cœur compressé par tous ses sentiments qui affluaient dans son sang comme pour l'étouffer de l'intérieur, pourtant elle se releva, lentement, alors que ses yeux se voilaient.  
De sa bouche s'éleva un chant.  
Un seul son en fait.  
Un seul son puissant qui se modula en plusieurs tons, emplissant l'air et couvrant même les cris des âmes damnées qui reculèrent.  
Ce n'était pas sa voix, pas vraiment. Elle le savait, c'était aussi celle de sa mère, qui lui soufflait ce chant dédié aux morts.  
Jack et Will en profitèrent pour reprendre les rames et pousser la barque jusqu'à la plage. Paha cessa de chanter quand ils furent sur le sable, et que la chaloupe eut été tirée loin de l'eau.  
Ils l'observèrent un moment alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, aussi tentait-elle vainement d'en calmer les battements affolés, une main crispée sur la poitrine.  
"Est-ce que ça ira?" Demanda Will en s'approchant doucement.  
Elle hocha la tête et leur fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reposer.  
Pourtant elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.  
Soudainement l'aura de son Maître se fit si présente qu'elle tomba à genoux. Jack et Will le sentirent aussi, sans pour autant savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Mais en voyant le visage de Paha qui se crispait à intervalles régulières, Jack comprit.  
Mais il était trop tard, l'aura d'Aldren avait déjà emplit l'atmosphère, recouvrant l'île d'un manteau de ténèbres plus pesant encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jack tourna les yeux vers la barque qu'il ne voyait déjà plus, bien qu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'eux.  
Il attrapa le bras de Will et celui de Paha, la faisant se relever malgré elle.  
"On ne se sépare pas les enfants." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il ne distinguait qu'à peine leurs visages.  
Paha se serra contre lui, luttant contre la douleur à sa hanche qui prenait le pas sur sa raison et ses forces. De toutes ses forces elle lutta contre la volonté de son Maître qui tentait de l'entourer de ténèbres elle aussi. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne sentit plus le corps de Jack ni la main de Will qu'elle savait posée sur son bras… Puis la sensation d'étouffement s'éloigna un peu, elle se redressa lentement en souriant dans le noir : sa mère était avec elle. Plus que jamais, et ce, malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait la hanche. Son Maître aussi était présent, il tenait à le lui faire bien savoir!  
Jack sentit Will fouiller quelque chose, puis une lumière éclatante leur vrillèrent les yeux et ils mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la flamme de la lanterne qu'il venait d'allumer.  
"Je savais que cela nous servirait.." Fit Will avec un sourire. "Comment vas-tu Paha?"  
Elle ne put pas répondre, sa gorge était nouée par la douleur qui lui tiraillait la hanche, et lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas, elle faillit tomber de nouveau.  
Son regard se durcit : elle n'allait pas se laisser aller là, maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son maître. C'était trop d'honneur pour lui.  
Serrant les dents, elle se redressa au maximum et ce fut à cet instant, que sa mère apparut devant elle.  
Elle ne sut pas si c'était une illusion complète ou bien si elle était vraiment là. Comme elle ne sut pas non plus ce qui fit qu'elle la reconnut aussitôt.  
Mais c'était elle, elle en était certaine. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que la silhouette devant elle souriait, bienveillante.  
"Suis moi ma petite.. Je vais te guider."  
Paha aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui poser milles questions, mais elle savait que ce n'était en rien le moment, alors elle serra les poings et entraînant Jack et Will à sa suite, elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Jack avançait prudemment, se prenant parfois les pieds dans des racines qui dépassaient de terre, alors il trébuchait et jurait tout bas avant de reprendre sa marche. Il n'était à l'aise que sur son Black Pearl pour marcher… La terre, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas.  
Ces ténèbres non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne s'y sentait pas spécialement à l'aise. Quelque chose l'oppressait. Et ce quelque chose, il le savait, n'était autre que la présence d'Aldren, qui transparaissait dans chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait. Plus ils avançaient et plus elle se faisait prenante, étouffante, envahissant chacun de ses muscles, rendant sa respiration difficile et ses battements de cœurs incertains.  
Il entendait Will dont le souffle devenait sifflant à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans l'obscurité, et qui était apparemment pris de visions ou autres car il ne cessait de remuer les bras en marmonnant.  
Jack sortit son revolver et donna un coup de crosse sur la tête du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri.  
"Oh! On peut savoir ce qui te prend?  
- Désolé Will, tu avais l'air de partir je ne sais où..  
- Tu tiens mon bras Jack.. Je me vois mal partir je ne sais où..  
- Je parlais du mental." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais j'ai du me tromper."  
Will grommela quelque chose avant de dire plus fort.  
"La prochaine fois demande avant de me frapper."  
Jack lança un regard de biais dans sa direction, puis sourit en coin pour lui même et se concentra de nouveau sur leur avancée.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de la distance parcourue, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir la petite gourde de Gibbs et se faire une rasade de rhum. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de cette île, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il allait, et il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir la gorge sèche sans rhum!  
Son regard se posa sur la main de Paha qui tenait la sienne, c'était la seule chose qu'il voyait d'elle.. le reste était engloutis dans les ténèbres et ce malgré la lanterne que Will tenait toujours brandie devant lui.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il suivait une chimère, quelque chose qui n'existait pas.  
A l'instant où il pensa cela, sa main se referma sur le vide.  
Paha n'était plus là.  
Il s'arrêta net et l'appela, mais ce fut sans réponse, si ce n'est un écho qui n'avait rien d'engageant.  
Ses yeux fixèrent sa main sans comprendre : Paha venait de disparaître. Comme ça. D'un coup.  
Il se gratta la tête en fixant ses doigts, alors que Will avançait la lanterne devant lui.  
"Où est Paha?  
- C'est ce que je suis en train de me demander… Une chose est sûre, elle n'est plus là."  
Will à son tour regarda la main que Jack fixait toujours, les sourcils froncés, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Après quelques minutes il leur fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Paha avait bel et bien disparu.  
"Que fait-on?" demanda Will en vérifiant d'un air inquiet le niveau d'huile de sa lanterne qui était presque à sec.  
"Nous avançons mon jeune ami."  
Disant cela il fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta net. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait sorti son épée et la brandissait devant lui, sur les ténèbres.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Will en portant la main à la garde de son épée.  
"Sors ton arme, quelque chose vient de m'attraper la cheville."  
Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il dit cela, mais avant d'avoir pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, cela lâcha sa cheville pour se lancer contre son bras.  
D'un moulinet de l'épée il contra l'attaque, mais cela revint à la charge, par derrière cette fois.  
Il se retourna aussitôt et son épée rencontra celle de Will.  
La chose avait disparu.  
"C'est rapide.." Siffla le jeune homme en se redressant.  
"Ce n'est pas humain surtout je crois." Répondit le capitaine en scrutant l'obscurité d'un air suspicieux. "Bon continuons, ça a l'air d'avoir disparu.  
- Et pour Paha?  
- Elle doit être avec ce Aldren là. Je ne m'en fais pas, il est trop sadique pour lui faire quoi que ce soit avant que nous ne soyons là pour assister au massacre.  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmené aussi alors?"  
Jack se tourna vers lui et lui planta son index dans l'épaule.  
"Ca, c'est une bonne question jeune Turner, et plus vite on trouve Aldren, plus vite on a la réponse."  
Il lui adressa une petite révérence, lui attrapa le bras au passage et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
Derrière le sourire il était inquiet. Il avait vu Paha suivre quelqu'un, il l'avait entendu l'appeler "maman" mais il craignait que ce ne fut une manœuvre d'Aldren pour l'emmener jusqu'à lui.  
En ce cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon, car cela voulait dire qu'elle était seule face à lui.  
Sur ses terres à lui.  
Le talisman que lui avait donné Pablo ne devait plus servir à rien ici.  
Alors qu'il ruminait, sa botte se posa sur quelque chose de dur. Jusqu'à présent ils avaient avancé dans ce qui lui avait semblé être une forêt, mais à présent c'était différent.  
"Will, lève ta lampe."  
La lumière s'approcha, mais il ne vit rien de plus car la flamme s'éteignit à cet instant.  
"Plus d'huile." Fit simplement Will en rangeant la lampe.  
Le Capitaine sortit son épée et la fit heurter le sol. Il obtint un "Ting" sonore qui se répercuta loin devant eux. Se déplaçant un peu il fit de même sur le côté. Le même "Ting" résonna.  
"Une grotte.. Nous sommes dans une grotte.  
- Un coup de chance.." Fit Will en tentant de baisser la voix pour ne pas que cela résonne trop. "Une chance que nous soyons directement entrés.  
- Laisse tomber la chance sur ce genre d'île Will. Dans les endroits maudits il n'y a pas de chance, rien n'est du au hasard. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce qu'Aldren le veut."  
Une torche s'embrasa loin devant eux, si loin que cela parut un petit point lumineux, mais le son qui leur parvint était bien celui d'un tissus qui s'enflamme.  
Will et Jack sortirent leurs épées en même temps, et sur un signe de tête s'avancèrent lentement à tâtons vers ce point lumineux.  
"Je crois qu'on est attendu." Dit Jack en se rattrapant de justesse sur l'épaule de Will. "J'espère au moins que nous ne sommes pas en retard.  
- C'est tout toi de t'inquiéter de ça sur une île maudite…"  
Jack haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il s'inquiétait d'autres choses, comme de voir ce point lumineux qui semblait s'éloigner à mesure qu'ils avançaient, comme pour les entraîner plus loin dans les ténèbres. Il s'inquiétait aussi de ses ombres qu'il sentait se mouvoir dans le noir autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et à la tension qu'il sentait dans le bras de Will, il sut que malgré le ton désinvolte qu'il avait employé, lui aussi avait senti ces choses autour d'eux.  
Ils accélérèrent un peu le pas.  
Jack ne voulait pas courir, courir c'était une invitation directe au combat. Marcher plus vite.  
Il s'aperçut aussi que le sol descendait en pente douce. Et la lumière s'éloignait toujours.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel : non seulement il était sur la terre ferme, mais en plus il descendait en dessous…!  
Le comble pour un pirate!  
Ce Aldren allait lui payer tout cela.  
Le mouvement sur sa droit s'accentua, dans le noir la lame de son épée scintilla un instant en renvoyant le reflet de la lumière lointaine. Il eut juste le temps de parer un coup, avant qu'un autre ne vienne vers son visage. De justesse de nouveau il se baissa, renvoyant son épée vers ce qui semblait être un corps.  
Il la sentit entrer dans quelque chose, mais la seconde qui suivait elle ne pourfendait que du vide.  
D'instinct il se colla au dos de Will, dans le noir.  
"Ce n'est pas humain.  
- J'ai remarqué Jack."  
Le jeune homme para un coup et tenta d'attraper ce qui avait essayer de le frapper, mais sa main ne saisit que du vide.  
"Jack, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais là, je propose de courir. Au moins jusqu'à un endroit où nous verrions quelque chose.  
- J'allais justement te le proposer!"  
Il se fendit pour transpercer une ombre, et dans le même mouvement s'élança dans le couloir, Will sur ses talons.  
Quelque chose lui attrapa soudain la cheville, le faisant perdre l'équilibre, et Will, qui le suivait de près, trébucha sur lui. Les deux roulèrent quelques secondes sur le sol en pente, tentant au mieux de se protéger la tête des rochers qui sortaient de terre..  
Il se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre un peu plus bas.  
"Relève toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous voit comme ça."  
Will eut un petit rire qui se termina en grimace quand une lame se planta dans son épaule, cependant il se releva rapidement, faisant lâcher prise à la créature qu'il transperça aussitôt de son épée.  
Il ne vit rien, mais sut qu'elle s'était de nouveau volatilisée.  
Il se pencha et à tâtons chercha la main de Jack pour l'aider à se relever également. Une fois sur pieds ils reprirent leur course vers le fond.  
"Comment va ton bras?  
- A ton avis?"  
Sparrow eut un sourire en accélérant encore sa course, il avait fait le bon choix quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela leur serait très utile.   
Une lumière soudaine leur vrilla les yeux, les faisant presque tomber alors qu'ils tentaient de se protéger de l'éclat. Jack grimaça en essayant de rouvrir les paupières, mais il ne vit rien, si ce n'est des éclats lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux.  
Il jura en sortant son épée, menaçant quiconque voudrait profiter de son aveuglement.  
"Bonsoir Capitaine."  
Jack jura de nouveau en reconnaissant la voix d'Aldren, il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant, et d'être ainsi sans défense devant celui qu'il s'était secrètement juré d'empaler sur son épée..  
"Vous ne risquez rien Capitaine, inutile d'agiter cette lame devant vous, il n'y a aucun danger. Pour l'instant."  
Jack sentit Will se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui, pour se préparer à une lutte en commun s'il le fallait, ils s'attendaient au pire alors que leurs yeux se réhabituaient lentement à la lumière.  
Chose étrange, la première chose que Jack remarqua fut que cette lumière ne venait de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucune lanterne, aucune torche, aucune bougie.. Rien. Seulement la silhouette d'Aldren au centre d'une vaste pièce ronde.  
Comment étaient-ils arrivés là sans apercevoir de lueur?  
Il le savait, la question resterait sans réponse.  
De ses yeux endoloris il chercha la silhouette de Paha, ou quelque chose qui lui donnerait un indice sur sa présence et sa santé. Mais Aldren était seul.  
Ou du moins le semblait-il. Des choses se mouvaient autour de lui, à moins que ce ne soit les yeux de Jack qui n'arrivaient pas à se faire à la luminosité de l'endroit.  
"Vous y voyez à présent n'est-ce pas?" Reprit la voix d'Aldren.  
Jack releva les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'il voyait cet homme pour la première fois. Il ne ressemblait plus au vieux débris qui clamait que Paha lui appartenait sur le Loup Blanc.  
Quelques années en moins semblaient peser sur son corps, il se tenait droit, et son visage avait les traits quasiment lisses. Pourtant Jack avait un souvenir très précis de ce vieil homme dans cette cale.. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé.. Il l'avait même vu mourir.  
Comment était-ce possible?  
Qui était-il?  
"Je me demande au fond ce que vous êtes venus chercher Capitaine Sparrow.." Fit la voix d'Aldren. "Est-ce que vous cherchez Paha, ou bien est-ce que vous cherchez des réponses?  
- J'ai pour habitude de prendre tout ce que je veux. Donc je suis venu chercher les deux."  
Aldren eut un sourire en s'avançant vers eux, les mains derrière le dos.  
"Très bien, en ce cas je vais vous donner les réponses, et soyez bien certains que c'est tout ce qui vous sera accordé."  
Il écarta les bras et aussitôt de nombreuses silhouettes humaines apparurent derrière lui.  
Jack eut une légère grimace. Des âmes maudites. Celles là même sans doute qui les suivaient depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pieds sur l'île. Paha ne serait pas là cette fois pour les apaiser quelques secondes par son chant.. Le combat allait être rude car il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire le moindre mal…  
Il eut un léger sourire alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.  
Non, tout n'était pas perdu, ils avaient un "avantage" qu'Aldren ignorait, et peut-être qu'avec cela ils pourraient se défendre contre les âmes, et peut-être même les toucher.  
La voix d'Aldren lui fit cligner des yeux, effaçant son sourire.  
"Je suis celui qui commande. J'étais un homme avide de richesses, comme tous ceux qui ont posé le pied sur cette île. J'ai été maudit, comme les autres. Seulement j'avais trouvé le maître des lieux, celui qui dirige les océans ici. J'ai signé un pacte avec lui, lui promettant de ramener d'autres vivants dont il se nourrissait."  
Jack fit une grimace alors que dans sa tête résonnaient soudain les hurlements de souffrance de tous ces hommes perdus ici.  
"J'ai été plus malin, recherchant les autres maudits qui avaient aussi à charge de lui ramener des vivants, je les ai tous éliminés. Me nourrissant d'eux et de leurs victimes. Ainsi je suis devenu plus puissant, jusqu'à pouvoir anéantir le maître de l'île, et prendre sa place."  
Will et Jack écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils avaient devant eux celui qui dirigeait cette île… Ainsi ses pouvoirs dépassaient leur entendement… Une vague de découragement passa dans le corps du Capitaine qui baissa un instant son épée, mais Will lui donna une infime tape sur l'épaule, et il se reprit.  
"Seulement il me manquait quelque chose… Mon serviteur personnel. Ils sont rares à pouvoir l'être, nous avons des besoins particuliers que seuls quelques vivants peuvent accomplir. C'est quelque part un hasard si Paha est la personne que je cherche. Et en fait, si elle l'est, elle le doit à sa mère."  
Il marqua une pause pour faire quelques pas avant de les fixer de nouveau.  
"Le père de Paha est un haut dignitaire de la famille royale, votre ami Pablo vous en a parlé en vous renseignant sur moi. Nous ne sommes pas une seule et même personne, mais j'ai du prendre son corps pour honorer ses demandes. La première a été de souhaiter la mort de sa future fille. Il ne pouvait pas décemment la laisser en vie et risquer de corrompre sa carrière si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait un enfant avec une bohémienne.. Toute reine de son peuple soit elle..  
J'ai maudit la mère pour qu'elle perde sa fille, mais elle s'est battue et Paha a survécu. C'est alors ce qui la rendait si spéciale pour moi. Elle avait hérité de la malédiction de sa mère, par conséquent, elle était liée à moi. Je l'ai cherchée des années avant de la retrouver dans un autre corps…"  
Devant la mine ahurie de Jack, il eut un sourire et s'approcha de lui, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il se pencha à son oreille.  
"Elle ne vous l'a pas dit? Paha n'est pas Paha.. J'ai tué la petite qu'elle était il y a de nombreuses années de cela, seulement sa mère l'a de nouveau protégée, et envoyé son âme dans le corps d'une enfant qui venait de mourir. Vous aimez une personne qui n'existe pas Capitaine. Un fantôme. Une ombre qui n'est même pas elle-même… Son corps ne lui appartient pas vraiment. Quant à son esprit… Elle s'est reconstruite une personnalité lorsqu'elle vous a trouvé, mais combien de temps tiendra-t-elle?"  
Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, comme on le ferait à un vieil ami, puis eut un sourire en voyant le regard fixe du Capitaine.  
Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Une fraction de seconde il se demanda comment il réagirait si Paha en retrouvant la mémoire ne voulait pas de lui..  
Il secoua la tête, le moment était mal venu pour penser à ces choses là. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pencha le corps en arrière et toisa Aldren avec des yeux mi clos, il lui restait une question en travers de la gorge.  
"Vous dites qu'elle est maudite et liée à vous.. Que se passe-t-il si vous mourrez?"  
Aldren eut un sourire mauvais en se reculant pour passer derrière les âmes qui attendaient toujours un signe de sa part.  
"Elle mourra aussi. Mon esprit a un contrôle presque totale sur le sien, malgré sa lutte acharnée et sa mère qui l'aide à présent.."  
Il claqua des doigts et le cercle des âmes maudites se referma autour de Jack et Will.  
"Et puisque nous en parlons.."  
Jack leva les yeux, et vit apparaître Paha sur un surplomb rocheux.  
Elle avait le visage défait et de multiples blessures parcouraient sa peau.  
Ce qui marqua Jack fut la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Son regard était fixé sur ce qui se passait en contre bas, et lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur Jack, elle eut un infime sourire avant de glisser lentement à genoux.  
Elle posa ses mains sur la roche devant elle et se pencha un peu plus, juste pour pouvoir apercevoir les deux hommes.  
Une larme invisible roula sur sa joue : ils avaient perdu.  
Et elle les avait conduit à la mort..  
Fermant les yeux elle revit l'image de son Maître se lever devant elle au cœur de la jungle, et la sensation désagréable qui l'avait envahie quand sa main avait été séparée de celle de Jack.  
Elle s'était retrouvée dans le noir à ce moment là, et si la présence de sa mère ne s'était pas faite sentir, elle aurait sûrement perdu la raison à tourner en rond pendant des heures.  
Son Maître avait fait en sorte de lui faire perdre ses repères, mais il semblait avoir du mal à lutter contre sa mère. Qui s'était interposée chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de prendre le pas sur sa raison.  
Malgré tout, une chose était claire: ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui, et encore moins contre cette armée d'âmes maudites..  
Ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, parce qu'il n'existait pas vraiment… Son corps n'était qu'une image solide qu'il se donnait grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais en vérité il n'était qu'une âme comme les autres. Seulement plus puissante, et …  
Il faisait partie d'elle.  
Elle l'avait compris en se retrouvant dans le noir. Il était en elle. Et son pouvoir était tel qu'elle avait beau lutter, il ne lui restait que deux choix. L'accepter et le servir en perdant ce qui lui restait d'elle même, ou mourir pour en être débarrassée.  
Mais il était clair qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir….  
Sa mère l'avait guidée à l'intérieur d'elle même pour qu'elle le retrouve. Tapi là, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vu son visage qui était déformé par la haine et la vieillesse.  
"Tu le sais qu'ils vont mourir Paha." Fit la voix de son Maître doucement derrière elle. "Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de les sauver.  
- Vous appartenir.  
- Exactement." Il lui passa la main sur les cheveux en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Ce ne sera pas forcément désagréable."  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, il était en train de changer d'apparence et prenait celle de Jack.  
"Tu vois, je pourrais même te plaire."  
Serrant les dents pour contrer la montée de haine qui s'avançait vers son esprit, elle le foudroya du regard.  
"Plutôt mourir Maître. Et vous le savez."  
Il tiqua un instant, apparemment peu satisfait qu'elle puisse encore lui répondre de la sorte. Elle eut un sourire, il ne pouvait rien contre sa mère qui était là également, et protégeait la dernière parcelle de son esprit.. Et il ne pouvait rien contre la volonté de vie qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle connaissait Jack.  
"Je vois." Fit-il en se levant lentement. "Ton Capitaine m'agace."  
Paha eut un sursaut et tenta d'attraper son Maître pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide une fois de plus.  
Et ce fut les yeux écarquillés d'horreur qu'elle vit les âmes se mettre en mouvement vers les deux hommes en contre bas.  
Jack jura en les voyant s'approcher.  
"Tu as toujours ce que je t'ai donné fils?" demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dos de son jeune ami.  
"Oui.. Evidemment.  
- Alors garde le, nous allons en avoir besoin.  
- Désolé Jack, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça va nous aider..  
- Fais moi confiance." Il marqua une pause pour assurer sa prise sur son épée. "Il faut qu'on rejoigne Paha. Tu es avec moi?  
- Je ne vois pas où je pourrais être…"  
Il échangèrent un sourire puis tous les deux s'élancèrent entre les ombres , frappant le vide de leurs épées et évitant les coups tranchant qui commençaient à pleuvoir autour d'eux. Ils avaient pris la première initiative et profitaient de l'effet de surprise, mais ce ne serait que de courte durée. Jack évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil alors qu'il tranchait 4 âmes en même temps qui se reformèrent aussi à côté.  
Il en arrivait d'autres qui se dressaient entre eux et Paha, comme si elles avaient compris leurs intentions.  
"Jack, quand est-ce que ça fera effet?  
- Au moment opportun." Répondit-il en évitant un coup que Will para à sa suite avant de transpercer l'ombre.  
Ils ne parvenaient plus à avancer.. Et les âmes resserrèrent de nouveau leurs rangs.  
Un cri leur fit lever les yeux, Paha était aux prises avec son Maître qui s'était saisie de sa gorge et la soulevait de terre sans la moindre difficulté.  
Paha croisa le regard de Jack et poussa un hurlement alors que celui ci écarquillait les yeux : une lame venait de lui transpercer l'estomac.  
En tombant à genoux, il vit Will s'effondrer derrière lui, juste avant que lui même ne tombe face contre terre.  
"NON!" Hurla Paha en se dégageant de l'emprise de son Maître qui la laissa partir avec un sourire.  
Elle dévala les rochers sans prendre garde à sa main brisée dont les plaies se rouvrirent.  
Les âmes s'écartèrent sur son passage et elle tomba à genoux devant les corps étendus des deux hommes.  
La rage la saisit à la gorge, elle se sentait désespérée mais plus que tout animée d'une haine sans limite. Sa main saisit un couteau que Jack avait pendu à sa ceinture, les joues brillantes de larmes elle se retourna vivement en se relevant, faisant face à son Maître.  
Il la regarda avec un sourire et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui.  
Elle sentit la lame pénétrer le corps de son Maître, juste au dessus du cœur, et presque aussitôt une douleur brûlante lui transperça la tête. Comme si quelqu'un lui plantait une arme tranchante entre les yeux.  
"Sotte."  
Elle sentit la main de son Maître se refermer sur son poignet et faire ressortir la lame, alors que la douleur dans son crâne s'estompait, suivant le mouvement de retrait du couteau.  
"Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est inutile. Tu vas te faire du mal."  
Paha tomba à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts, de la sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Une vision persistante des corps de Jack et Will dansait devant elle.  
A tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas un détail important : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang autour d'eux…  
Pourtant, quelque chose attira son regard vers les deux corps. Quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux un peu plus. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs épées en main, alors qu'elle était certaine de les avoir vu tomber sans elles.  
C'était…  
"Impossible!" Fit la voix de son Maître au dessus d'elle.  
Elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Jack et Will trancher les quelques âmes qui s'étaient placées entre elle et eux. Avant qu'elle n'ait réagit, elle avait été relevée par le Capitaine, alors que Will pointait un revolver sur le front d'Aldren.  
Celui ci eut un sourire.  
"A votre place je ne ferais pas cela. Sauf si vous souhaitez tuer votre amie." Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Will lança un regard à Paha qui hocha la tête, résignée. "Une chose me tracasse, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas morts?  
- Nous avons certaines ressources que vous ignorez Aldren." Fit la voix du Capitaine, presque enjouée en sortant de son col une pièce du trésor de Cortes.  
"Une malédiction pour en vaincre une autre…" Fit doucement Aldren. "Voilà qui est ingénieux je vous l'accorde..  
- Vos âmes ne pourront plus nous faire de mal, et vous non plus."  
Aldren eut un sourire mauvais.  
"A vous non…" Il disparut pour réapparaître presque aussitôt aux côtés de Paha, qu'il saisit à la gorge. "Mais à elle oui."  
Jack se figea, perdant son sourire pour retrouver ce regard froid qui le caractérisait dans ces situations. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver était là, dans le regard soudain calme de Paha malgré la main serrée sur sa gorge.  
"Si je la tue, elle sera à moi définitivement Capitaine. Faites un pas dans sa direction et c'en sera fini de la Paha que vous connaissez. Ou croyez connaître…  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée depuis le début dans ce cas?  
- Pour le simple plaisir de vous faire tuer de sa main à elle.  
- NON!"  
Le cri de Will accompagna la main d'Aldren qui se referma sur le cou de Paha, passant au travers, semblant saisir l'essence même de sa vie. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit pour tenter de respirer, dans un cri silencieux qui se figea là, dans la lumière de cette cave. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, ses lèvres se refermèrent, et son regard changea…  
Jack secoua la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
Paha eut un vague sursaut, dans le lointain elle entendait sa mère hurler, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, tout devenait sombre dans son esprit, elle était son Maître.  
Aldren desserra sa main avec un sourire mauvais.  
"Voilà qui est mieux. Je suis enfin débarrassé de la mère et de la fille."  
Il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Paha qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en écarter.  
"Elle est à moi Sparrow." Il se pencha à l'oreille de son esclave. "Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas?"  
Les âmes autour d'eux disparurent alors que la jeune femme, le regard fixe, faisait un pas dans la direction de Jack, une épée dans la main.  
Le Capitaine ne fit aucun geste, pas même lorsqu'elle leva son arme dans le but de lui trancher la tête.  
Will se précipita sur lui pour le soustraire au coup qui siffla au dessus de leur tête.  
"Jack! C'est pas le moment de rêver!"  
Sparrow secoua la tête comme si Will venait de le tirer du sommeil, mais son regard restait fixé sur Paha qui s'approchait d'eux de nouveau. Ils esquivèrent un autre de ses coups, alors elle accéléra ses attaques, mettant à profit tout ce que Will lui avait appris au cours de ces derniers mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait la blesser, aussi tentaient ils de s'éloigner d'elle ou de parer ses coups sans la toucher… Mais elle semblait infatigable, alors qu'eux commençaient à faiblir.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, ils le savaient, mais elle possédait sans doute les mêmes pouvoirs que son Maître à présent, aussi pouvait elle leur ôter la vie s'ils se retrouvaient à sa merci.  
Jack s'arrêta soudain net après l'avoir repoussée de quelques pas.  
Il la regarda à mesure qu'elle se redressait et se préparait à se jeter sur lui de nouveau.  
Il venait de comprendre.  
Il venait de trouver une solution.  
Celle la même que Paha lui avait donné implicitement.  
Il lâcha son épée et attrapa un couteau à sa ceinture.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva sur lui, il para son attaque de façon à ce que son épée glisse sur son couteau et la force à s'approcher de lui. Du coin de l'œil il la vit lever l'autre main, s'apprêtant sans doute à lui ôter la vie comme l'avait fait son Maître.  
Mais ses doigts ne touchèrent jamais le cou du Capitaine. Elle venait de se figer, la lame de Sparrow enfoncée dans sa hanche, à l'endroit même où son Maître avait apposé la pierre sur le Loup Blanc.  
Le regard de Jack était froid, distant, mais planté dans celui de Paha qui chavirait lentement alors que du sang commençait à s'écouler sur le manche du couteau.  
"Je suis désolé Paha.." souffla-t-il à peine en enfonçant un peu plus sa lame.  
Il sentit qu'elle rencontrait quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui tenta de repousser le couteau mais il le maintint fermement, alors que Paha venait de s'affaisser sur lui, la tête sur son épaule.  
"Misérable…" Fit la voix d'Aldren un peu plus loin devant eux.  
Il s'avança vers Jack, repoussant d'un coup de poing Will qui tentait de s'interposer et qui alla rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne restait à Aldren que quelques pas pour toucher Jack, mais la lame de son couteau s'enfonça encore dans le corps de Paha qui eut un sursaut, et son Maître s'arrêta net.  
Son visage sembla se distordre un instant, puis il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement profond, comme sorti des entrailles de la terre avant de tomber, face contre terre. Jack venait de transpercer cette pierre qu'il avait posé dans le corps de Paha, cette pierre qui n'était autre que l'âme du maître de l'île..

Le corps d'Aldren disparut lentement, et Paha pesa de tout son poids contre Jack, qui lâcha le couteau pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur le sol.Will s'approcha de lui en se tenant les côtes, se laissa glisser à ses côtés en regardant le corps de Paha qui gisait là, le couteau planté dans la hanche.  
"Jack.. Jack.. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Murmura-t-il en touchant le visage de la jeune femme, les mains tremblantes.  
"J'ai fait ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse Will. Ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. La seule chose que je pouvais faire."  
Lentement il approcha sa main du manche du couteau, referma ses doigts dessus et le sortit doucement. La lame était devenue entièrement noire, et lorsqu'elle fut à l'air libre, elle tomba en morceaux sur le sol, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, s'occupant plutôt d'arrêter le sang qui coulait abondamment.  
"Tu crois qu'on peut la sauver?" Demanda Will en déchirant sa manche pour panser la plaie.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Jack avait le regard plus lointain et plus froid que jamais. Cela l'impressionna presque, et s'il n'avait pas connu Jack depuis longtemps, il se serait inquiété de sa propre survie, tant il savait son ami près à tuer n'importe qui à cet instant.  
"Elle est morte Will." Dit-il simplement, les dents serrés.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête en s'acharnant à maintenir le tissus déjà imbibé de sang sur la plaie béante.  
"Non. Non."  
Il répéta cette négation alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était vain, ils avaient perdu sur toute la ligne. Il arracha son autre manche et remplaça le tissus, persuadé qu'il restait encore un peu de vie en elle, et que s'il arrêtait le sang, ce morceau de vie resterait là, et elle pourrait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et monter avec eux à bord du Black Pearl. La main de Jack se posa sur son bras.  
"C'est inutile fils.. Elle est partie. La lame est entrée trop profondément."  
D'un geste rageur il écarta son vieil ami.  
"Elle est encore en vie Jack! Si tu veux l'abandonner, libre à toi, mais moi je resterai là tant que son cœur battra."  
La seule chose qu'il sentit dans la seconde qui suivit, fut le poing de Jack venant s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, puis le choc de sa tête contre le sol rocailleux. A dire vrai, il n'y ressenti pas de douleur, celle qui étreignait sa poitrine d'avoir perdu Paha était beaucoup trop présente.  
Il entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, pour voir Jack penché sur le visage de Paha, semblant chercher à surprendre un infime souffle. Son expression avait soudain changé, il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux avaient regagné ce petit soupçon de folie qui le caractérisait. Will le vit sursauter, se redresser vivement puis se précipiter sur la blessure pour en arrêter le sang. Alors le jeune homme, dans une semi conscience eut un sourire…  
Elle respirait, très faiblement, mais elle respirait.  
Le cœur de Jack venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Il y avait une chance de la sauver. La ramener à bord du Black Pearl pour recoudre la plaie, puis prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte de nouveau normalement.  
A son tour il déchira sa chemise pour fabriquer un pansement de fortune qu'il maintint en place du mieux qu'il put, puis il passa ses bras sous elle et la souleva de terre sans la moindre peine. Elle ne lui avait jamais parue aussi légère. Comme si la libération de son Maître avait soulagé son corps tout entier.  
Ils n'avaient pas tout perdu, le souffle qui sortait faiblement de ses lèvres entrouvertes était une victoire sur Aldren. Mais sa lutte contre la mort semblait être un dernier signe de sa part… Comme s'il s'acharnait encore à la faire disparaître alors que lui même n'était plus.  
Il fallait l'éloigner de cette île au plus vite.  
S'éloigner et la protéger, protéger ce minuscule souffle de vie qu'il sentait effleurer son torse à mesure qu'il marchait. Il pensait l'avoir tuée pour pouvoir la sauver, mais sans doute la volonté de Paha avait aussi affronté Aldren qui se trouvait en elle. Aussi le couteau n'avait il pas été au bout de sa course, et peut-être n'avait-il rien touché de vital.  
Jack n'était pas médecin, il n'avait que peu de connaissance dans ce domaine, mais il se raccrochait à ce souffle de vie, à cette petit parcelle de Paha qui lui restait encore et qui tenait à rester là.  
Il la sauverait, il le voulait.

Le froid.  
C'était la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, la seule chose qu'elle sentait encore malgré son engourdissement et ses pensées diffuses qui lui envoyaient des images mélangées, des souvenirs épars.  
Depuis combien de temps avait-elle froid? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle ni bu ni manger?  
Et cette douleur à sa hanche? Depuis combien de temps la ressentait-elle?  
Il lui semblait que c'était depuis toujours, qu'une partie d'elle même l'avait toujours faite souffrir.Et maintenant?  
Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir là? Ignorant même où elle se trouvait et ce qu'il était advenu de..  
De…  
Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, des visages passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle les reconnaisse vraiment. Un, pourtant, revenait sans cesse.  
Une silhouette qui se faisait plus précise à mesure que le froid la gagnait. Une silhouette qu'elle avait cherché pendant ce qui lui semblait être des années.  
Elle eut un vague sursaut et tenta de se recroqueviller pour se réchauffer, mais quelque chose, une main, l'en empêcha. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter.. Elle était tellement fatiguée..  
…  
…  
…  
Le froid.  
Il était plus prenant.  
Dans une semi conscience elle se demanda si elle allait devoir se battre encore longtemps contre ce froid, ou si une âme serait assez charitable pour la délivrer de cette douleur à la hanche et de ce gel qui lui envahissait les membres.  
Malgré la douleur elle sentait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il y avait du mouvement, des choses frôlaient son corps puis s'éloignait.  
Sauf une.  
Quelque chose ne la quittait pas.  
Et ce petit quelque chose lui apparaissait comme étant tout ce qu'elle possédait encore. Sa main s'y accrocha aussi fermement que lui permettait son corps endolori : si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.  
…  
…  
Jack.  
Ce nom s'imposa dans les méandres de son esprit à mesure que le froid la quittait lentement.  
Où était Jack? Où était elle?  
Elle l'avait tant cherché au travers de ses souvenirs, mais maintenant?  
…  
…

La chaleur.  
Lentement ses sens reprenaient vie. Dans le noir elle avait entendu Aldren proférer des paroles dont elle n'avait pas saisi le sens. Des paroles emplies de haine et de colère, puis sa voix s'était éloignée, bientôt remplacée par un chant de son peuple.  
Elle s'en souvenait à présent, d'où elle venait, et ce qu'elle avait traversé pour survivre.  
Sa famille "d'adoption" lui souriait dans la pénombre, ils étaient morts, elle s'en rappelait. Elle les avait vu mourir juste avant de s'embarquer dans ce navire à destination de Port Royal pour rejoindre des amis de ses parents, la famille Swann.  
Elizabeth ne s'était pas trompée en la reconnaissant, c'était elle qui avait perdu la mémoire..  
Son prénom lui revint à l'esprit, un prénom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des années et qui fit couler une larme sur sa joue. Il était le lien avec tant de sensations et de personnes aujourd'hui disparues..  
Il faudrait le dire à Jack…  
Quoique… Paha était un nom qu'elle avait appris à aimer car il était lié à de nouveaux souvenirs et des personnes à qui elle tenait à présent.  
Inutile de reprendre l'ancien…  
Elle était Paha.  
…  
…  
Une main se posa sur la sienne.  
Dans son sommeil elle eut un soupir apaisé puis ouvrit doucement la bouche.  
"Où suis-je?"  
Les doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens et la chaleur d'un baiser qui sentait un peu le rhum effleura son front.  
"A bord du Black Pearl missy.."  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle était dans le meilleur endroit, avec le meilleur capitaine pirate qui soit.

**  
**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**_Merci à toutes de m'avoir soutenue pendant l'écriture de cette histoire, du début à la fin, malgré mes retards et mes temps de pause parfois trop long entre deux chapitres...  
Ca a été un plaisir d'écrire cette "suite", j'espère (enfin je crois) que ça vous a plu, et je suis d'autant satisfaite d'avoir pu faire plaisir de cette manière :)  
Et bien entendu j'espère plus que tout que ce dernier chapitre vous a touché et plu autant que le reste! Et là j'avoue que j'ai sacrément le trac:-p_**

Bonne continuation à tout le monde quelle que soit votre activité, profitez bien de la vie et puis plein d'autres bonnes choses du genre :)  


**_Merci encore beaucoup pour votre soutien :)_**

Wing   



End file.
